Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D Luffy
by Yugioash
Summary: Luffy knew how to use Haki at a young age, and ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. With Ace's and Sabbo's help, Luffy learn how to use his Devil Fruit Powers and Haki in combination. Now he's out to fight enemies and save people with his combination and crew while searching for Gold Rogers' One Piece, and become the next King of the Pirates and the greatest Haki User known.
1. Monkey D Luffy

**Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D. Luffy**

******Monkey D. Luffy**

Once there was a great pirate name: Gold Rogers.

He had conquered every single treasure that existed.

His last words before his execution have inspired pirates around the world.

"You want my ultimate treasure? It's possible … I will give them to those who can find them. I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in that place," Gold Rogers told the crowd.

Cause of Gold Roger's words, the world entered the pirate era.

…12 year later…

A year ago, in a small seaport town of Fuchsia, a pirate ship had landed and used the village as their base.

The pirate ship was sailed by the red hair pirates.

The captain was a young man with red hair wearing a straw hat, white shirt, but black pants named: Shanks.

Now, after returning from a voyage, a 7 year old boy with black spiky hair wearing a white shirt with an anchor on it, blue pants, and sandals stood at the front of the ship.

Ever since meeting the crew, the boy had tempted to join the crew.

He had a scar on his left eye from one of his attempts.

Now, he was at it again.

The boy's name is Monkey D. Luffy.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Captain Shanks asked.

"I had enough of you guys! I'm going to show you how tough I am!" Luffy yelled.

"Are you going to stab yourself again?" Shanks asked.

"No! I'm going to do something incredible!" Luffy replied.

"Then go on with it!" Shanks responded, "Show us what you can do!"

Luffy concentrated on his will power.

Suddenly a force surrounded the ship and knock out most of the crew, except for Shanks and few others.

"No way … this is …" Shanks responded.

"I told you I was tough!" Luffy laughed.

…

The red hair pirates and Luffy went to the tavern to celebrate a great voyage.

"When did you learn how to use Haki, Luffy?" Shanks asked.

"Haki?" Luffy asked.

"That power you displayed?" Shanks asked.

"Oh, back when my grandpa had me do some survival exercise," Luffy explained, "I was close to death when all of the sudden I could create some force."

"Incredible," Shanks responded as he was thinking, "_To master Haki at a young age."_

"However I haven't fully mastered my power. I can only summon it if I concentrate really hard," Luffy explained, "But one day I will master it."

"Maybe," Shanks agreed.

"So … can I join your crew now?" Luffy asked.

"Sorry Luffy, but even if you knew how to control your Haki, you can't join my crew," Shanks explained, "As long as you can't swim, you can't become a pirate."

"But if I stay on board of the ship I'll be fine," Luffy responded, "Besides, without my Haki power, my punches is like a pistol firing."

"Like a pistol without Haki," Shanks said sarcastically.

"It's true!" Luffy responded.

"Luffy! You seem unhappy!" one crew members said.

"Be happy to face anything," a second pirate said.

"Yeah! A pirate's life is great!" a third pirate explained.

"The sea is so wide and deep. You can go to any island and seek adventures!" the fourth pirate said.

"Nothing is greater than freedom," the fifth pirate said.

"Wow," Luffy responded.

"Don't give him these dumb ideas guys," Shanks told his crew.

"But it's the truth, right?" a fat pirate name Lucky Rodeux asked.

"Right," another pirate name Yasopp replied.

"Why don't you take Luffy with us just one time captain?" a pirate asked, "It's not a big deal!"

"Thanks guys," Luffy replied.

"Well, then next time one of you get off the ship and let him take your place," Shanks replied as well.

"Sorry Luffy! But you're out of luck!" the crew told Luffy, "Let's drink."

"Some friends you are!" Luffy responded.

"Luffy, even if you can swim, you're still too young to be a pirate," Shanks told Luffy, "Wait at least another 10 years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea."

"I'm not a kid!" Luffy responded.

"Don't get upset now. Here, have some milk," Shanks offered a glass of milk.

"Oh boy! Thanks!" Luffy responded as he took the glass.

"Got you! A real pirate would never drink mink!" Shanks laughed.

"That was a dirty trick!" Luffy yelled, "Hmph! I'm getting tired of this."

"Luffy ... the captain's just doing what's best for everyone," Shanks' first mate explained.

"How do you figure?" Luffy asked.

"The safety of the entire crew and ship rests on his shoulders. Being a pirate isn't all fun and games, you know," the first mate explained, "There lots of duties like ... pillaging , hostage taking, heavy drinking ... and swimming!"

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"And the captain knows all about the dangers of the sea, too! It can kill you in a thousand ways!" The first mate explained, "It's not that he wants to crush your dream of becoming a pirate."

"Well I don't believe it!" Luffy complained, "Shanks just likes to make me look dumb."

"Hey Luffy," Shanks said childishly.

"I told you!" Luffy responded.

The barmaid woman with long black hair came out with a barrel of beer for the crew when she saw what was going on.

"Captain Shanks! I'm glad to see you and your crew are enjoying yourselves," the woman said.

"Ho boy ... I just love making fun of this kid Makino!" Shanks explained..

"Hmm ... maybe the lad has a point," the first mate said.

"Would you like something to eat Luffy?" Makino asked.

"Yeah! Just put it on my treasure tab!" Luffy replied.

"Treasure tab? Look boy, don't try to swindle the lady," Shanks told Luffy.

"I'm gonna become a pirate, find lots of treasure, and then I'll come back and pay her!" Luffy responded.

"We'll celebrate together when you return," Makino laughed.

Luffy laughed back as he grabbed his fork and knife.

Makino set down a plate of meat for Luffy.

Luffy started eating his meat right away.

"Shanks ..." Luffy said.

"Yeah kid?" Shanks asked.

"How much longer will you stay at this village?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm ... let's see ... we've been using this village as our base for about a year ..." Shanks explained, "So about after two or three more voyages ... we'll leave here for good and head north."

"I see," Luffy responded, "I'm gonna learn how to swim by the time you leave."

"That's good kid ... do whatever you want," Shanks told Luffy.

Luffy finished his meat and noticed a box on the counter.

Suddenly the door was broke opened.

A large man in robes with his group of bandits came into the tavern.

"Hehe... so this is what pirates look like, huh? This the first time I've seen Pirates. They look pretty dumb to me," the man said.

Everyone look at the man confuse.

"Huh?" Luffy responded as he ate a fruit.

The man came up to the counter and place his hand on it.

"My name is Higuma, leader of the mountain bandits. We're not here to cause any trouble. We just wanna buy 10 barrels of Sake," Higuma told Makino.

"I'm so sorry. But we are out of sake," Makino apologized.

"Oh?" Higuma responded.

He look at the pirates who drinking barrels of something.

"That's strange, then what are they drinking?" Higuma asked.

"It's Sake, but that's all we have," Makino explained.

"I'm sorry. Looks like we've finished all the sake here," Shanks said as he held up a bottle, "Here. If you don't mind, take the last bottle."

Higuma stared at Shanks in disgust.

With one hand, Higuma broke the bottle and splashed Sake all over Shanks.

Luffy and Makino stared in shock as the bandits smirked.

"Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly!" Higuma threatened, "One bottle is not enough!"

"Oh no. Now the floor is all wet," Shanks said as if not affected by the threat.

Higuma took out a wanted flier of himself for 8 million beries.

"See this? My head is worth eight million berries. I'm one of the prime fugitives here, and I've killed 56 people before," Higuma explained, "Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. After all, mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well."

Shanks kneeled down and picked up the shatter pieces of bottle.

"Sorry about that Makino. Do you have a mop?" Shanks asked.

"Ah...it's alright. I'll clean it up," Makino replied.

"Tch," Higuma responded as he draw out his sword.

With one swipe, Higuma broke every bottle and dishes on the counter, with his sword.

"Well, it seems like you really enjoy cleaning. Now you can enjoy doing it more," Higuma told Shanks.

Higuma and the bandits left the tavern.

"Are you alright, captain?" Makino asked Shanks as she helped him, "Did you get hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Shanks replied.

The crew burst out laughing at what just happened.

Shanks joined his crew in the laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy asked.

"Huh?" Shanks responded.

"That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him?!" Luffy yelled, "So what if they have more people?! Who laughs after getting picked on? You're not a man, and not a pirate either!"

Shanks look at Luffy and understood.

"Look, I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of Sake. There's nothing to get worked up about," Shanks told Luffy.

"I don't want to see you again, coward!" Luffy said as he left.

"Oh c'mon. Don't go, Luffy," Shanks said as he grabbed Luffy arm.

Luffy didn't stop walking, and his arm stretch cause of it.

Everyone watched Luffy shocked.

Luffy turned to see that his arm was stretching.

"What's happening?!" Luffy yelled.

Lucky Rodeux checked a box they had and found it empty.

"It's gone! The Gum-Gum fruit we took from the enemy isn't here!" Lucky Rodeux yelled.

"What?!" the crew responded.

Lucky Rodeux draw a quick picture of the Devil Fruit.

"Luffy, did you eat this?" Luck Rodeux asked Luffy while showing him the picture.

"...Well yeah, isn't that desert?" Luffy asked, "It tastes pretty bad."

"That was the Gum-Gum Fruit, Luffy! It's one of the Devil Fruits, one of the rarest treasure in the sea!" Shanks yelled at Luffy, "Whoever eats it will turn into a rubber man and will never be able to swim!"

"What?! You're kidding, right?!" Luffy responded.

"You idiot!" Shanks yelled at him.

...Days Later...

Shanks and his crew left on another short voyage.

Luffy came to town from his house for some shopping, with a big grin on his face.

"I want to buy some fish, Mr. Store Keeper!" Luffy requested.

"Hey Luffy, you look like you're in a good mood today. Did the pirates leave you behind again?" the keeper greeted Luffy, "Either way, you can't swim anymore."

"That's alright! I'll just be a pirate who doesn't fall into the sea. After eating the Gum-Gum Fruit, I've become even more happier. Look what I can do now!" Luffy said.

Luffy grabbed his cheeks and stretched it.

An old man came up and wasn't to happy to see that.

"What's so good about that? Maybe the whole village thinks that's cool, but what good does that do ... having a body made out of rubber?" the man asked.

"Chief," Luffy reponded.

"I'm gonna tell you again, Luffy. Don't become a pirate! It'll ruin this town's reputation!" the chief yelled at Luffy, "The captain may look like a reasonable person, but don't hang around him again!"

Luffy plugged his ears with his fingers and stuck out his tongue as he walked off.

...

Luffy headed into the tavern.

Luffy sat at the bar, drinking some juice, as he talked to Makino.

"They been away for awhile now," Makino said, "Do you feel lonely, Luffy?"

"Nope, I haven't forgiven them for the bandits incident yet," Luffy replied, "I overestimated Shanks! I thought he was a tough pirate. What a disappointment."

"Really? I thought people who could laugh it off after getting picked on are pretty brave," Makino responded.

"That's because you don't understand. There are times when a man should fight back," Luffy explained.

"Oh? I guess I don't know anything then," Makino laugh.

"That's right, you don't," Luffy responded.

"Excuse me," someone said.

They turned to see it was Higuma and his bandits again.

"We're back again, and it looks like the pirates aren't here today. It sure is quiet," Higuma said.

Higuma and his men sat at the chairs.

"What are you waiting for? We're customers! Bring us some sake!" Higuma ordered.

...Later...

Makino rushed into the chief's office.

"Chief, hurry! Something bad has happened!" Makino told the chief.

"WHat's wrong Makino?" the chief asked, "What's this fuss about?"

"Luffy was ... kidnapped by the bandits!" Makino replied.

...

Higuma and his men were beating up Luffy for insulting them.

However, no matter how much they try, Luffy didn't take any damage due to his rubber body.

"Apologize to me right now!" Luffy yelled as he went for a punch.

Higuma dodge the punch.

"Oh, a rubber man, huh? Who would've thought such a thing exists in this world?!" Higuma responded.

Higuma threw Luffy into the ground.

"You'll be sorry for that," Luffy threatened.

"If I sell him to a circus ... I can sure get alot of money," Higuma said.

"You'll regret this!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy summoned his force of Haki on the men.

However it didn't seem to affect Higuma.

"Nice try, but I had my fair share of Haki users, and I learn to adapt to all the types of Haki," Higuma laughed.

Luffy picked up a stick that he had near him and ran at Higuma

Higuma kicked Luffy into the ground and stepped on him.

"We were just having a good time drinking and talking ... did we say something that made you upset?" Higuma asked.

"Yes you did! You insulted Shanks!" Luffy yelled, "Remove your foot, you stupid bandit!"

The chief and Makino arrived to see what was going on.

"Let this child go!" the chief yelled.

Higuma and his bandits turned to the chief.

The chief bowed to them.

"I don't know what Luffy did, and I don't want to argue with you, but I'm willing to pay!" the chief begged, "So please, let this child go!"

"Chief!" Luffy responded.

"As one would expect, it's the elders ... that know the proper way to deal with any situation," Higuma said, "But it's too late! You can't save this kid now! Because he insulted me and made me angry."

"It's your fault! You wild baboon!" Luffy yelled.

"Fine, I'm not gonna sell you," Higuma said as he draw out his sword, "I'll kill you instead!"

"Luffy!" Makino yelled.

"Pl...Please! Let him go!" the chief yelled.

"I was wondering why no one welcome us at the part ..." someone said, "So this is why ..."

The chief and Makino turned to see it was Shanks and his Red Hair Pirates.

"Hey, you guys were the bandit from the other day," Shanks said.

"Captain!" Makino responded.

"What's wrong Luffy? What happened to that incredible Haki power?" Shanks asked.

"I tried it, but this guy is immune to it!" Luffy yelled.

"Someone immune to Haki, huh? That's something you don't see everyday," Shanks responded.

"Pirate ... why are you still here? Are you going to clean up the whole town this time?" Higuma asked, "I suggest you leave right now! If you get any closer, I might have to open fire, you coward!"

Shanks walked toward them.

One of Higuma's men aimed a gun at Shank's head.

"Didn't you hear?! You were told not to go any closer!" the bandit threatened, "Do you want to get shot?"

The bandits laughed at Shanks.

"Since you pulled out your gun, I guess we'll have to fight," Shanks said.

"What did you say?" the bandit asked.

"When you draw out a gun, you should be ready to fight," Shanks told the bandit.

Lucky Roduex fired his gun at the bandit, while still eating some meat.

"You've done it now Pirates!" one bandit yelled.

"That was dirty!" another yelled.

"Dirty?" Yasopp asked.

"Don't make us laugh. Do you think pirates are saints or something?" the first mate asked.

"Pirates always fight dirty," Shanks told them.

"Shut up! This is none of your business!" a bandit yelled.

"Listen well bandits! You can whip food or sake at me ... or even spit on me, and I'll just laugh it off," Shanks told the bandits, "But I don't care what reasons you have! I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends!"

"Shanks ..." Luffy responded.

Higuma laughed at Shanks.

"You're a bunch of pirates who float around on a ship all day!" Higuma yelled, "You challenge us, and we'll destroy you!"

Higuma's men draw out their swords to attack.

"Let me handle this, captain. I can take care of them myself," the first mate said.

With one weapon, the first mate took down all of Higuma's men.

"If you want to fight us, you better get a fleet of Marines to back you up," the first mate told Higuma.

"Wow!" Luffy responded.

"Wait a second! This little runt started it!" Higuma yelled.

"Doesn't matter. After all, there's a reward on your head," Shanks replied.

Higuma knew he was in danger and threw down a smoke bomb.

Smoke covered the area.

When the smoke cleared Luffy and Higuma was gone.

"Oh no! We got careless! They took Luffy! What should we do?" Shanks asked.

"Don't panic captain! Let's split up and find them!" Lucky Rodeux told Shanks.

"That captain," the first mate sighed.

...

Higuma had took Luffy out on a boat in the ocean.

"No one would've thought that a bandit would escape by baot," Higuma said as he turned to Luffy, "Well, I only used you as a hostage, but you're useless now! I've killed 56 people who messed with me before,

"Go to hell!" Luffy yelled as he tried another punch.

However Higuma dodge it and kicked Luffy into the water.

"Good riddance!" Higuma laughed.

Luffy struggled not to sink but was still sinking.

A huge eel like monster came at Higuma and ate him and destroyed the boat.

It wasn't satisfied as it came at Luffy next.

Shanks swam as best as he could and saved Luffy from the monster at the cost of his arm.

Shanks summoned a force of Haki on the monster, causing it to run scared.

Luffy recognized the Haki power immediately.

"Shanks ... you can use Haki too?" Luffy asked.

"I guess I never got the chance to tell you," Shanks responded.

Luffy noticed Shanks his arm.

"But your arm," Luffy cried.

"It's okay. You're safe. Makino told me how you were fending for me, and I'm proud of you for it," Shanks told Luffy, "You're a man now."

Luffy understood why Shanks didn't allow him to join the crew.

...

The Red Hair Pirates were getting ready to leave Fuchsia Village for good.

Luffy was there to say goodbye.

"You're really leaving this time?" Luffy asked.

"Yep. We've stayed here long enough. It's about time we move on," Shanks replied, "Are you upset?"

"Yeah ... but I won't force you to take me along anymore," Luffy responded, "I'll become a pirate by myself."

"Heh, I wouldn't take you even if you begged me," Shanks chuckled, "You don't have what it takes to become a pirate!"

"Yes I do! One day I'll become a better Haki user than you, find a better crew than yours, and then I'll find the world's biggest treasure and become the next King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"Oh ...! So you want to become a better pirate than us and become a better Haki user than me, huh?" Shanks asked, "Well then..."

Shanks took off his straw hat with his only arm and placed it on Luffy's head.

"This hat is my gift to you," Shanks told Luffy, "This is my favorite hat, you know. When you become a great pirate in the future, you'll return that hat to me."

Luffy cried as Shanks left with his crew.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm still going to work on Ninja Piece. I was hoping to give this story a try. It's based off the One Piece Manga not anime. The reason I haven't showed the ending of Romance Dawn with 10 years later because I decided to go ahead and post the chapters with how Luffy met Ace and Sabo after this chapter.

For those that don't like the idea of Devil Fruits and think Luffy is better off with Haki, sorry, but I wanted to have Luffy be capable of using Haki and the Gum-Gum Fruit in combination.

I will be renaming chapters once in a while until I'm satisfied with the chapter Title

Just so you know, I don't recomend drinking alchohol under age, or smoking, or anything this story and anyother stories characters do that a any rightful thinking person shouldn't do to those that haven't done it already.

BUT I'm not in any position to argue against drinking smoking, or even doing drugs to those that does since I haven't met you in person.

Those that don't, listen to me, not everything that seems cool from anime Manga stories or even in life is safe.


	2. Portgas D Ace

**Portgas D. Ace**

Luffy was minding his own business at his home.

Suddenly the door and part of the wall burst down and destroyed as an old man wearing a suite and a marine jacket over his shoulders came in.

"Grandpa! What are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"You're coming with me, Luffy," his grandfather told him.

...

After putting up a fight and actually losing, Luffy's grandfather took Luffy by his lip, by force, out of Fuchsia Village and into the island's forest.

"I told you already grandpa! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"King of the Pirate King my foot. Not only did you eat a Devil's Fruit, but you have the gall to speak to me that way!" his grandfather yelled, "Luffy, both you and Ace will become the strongest Marines that have ever lived when you grow up!"

"Why does this hurt if I'm rubber?" Luffy asked, "Let me go Grandpa!"

"It was a mistake for me to leave you here in this village," his grandpa responded.

...

They arrived at the house in the mountain.

"Dadan! Get out here!" Garp yelled knocking on the door.

A huge female mountain bandit and some of men came out.

"G...Garp! You need to hurry up and give me a break already! That Ace boy is already 10, you know!" the woman name Dadan complained, "I'm got gonna be able to handle much more of this! Take him back already!"

Dadan looked at Luffy.

"Eh? Who is that?" Dadan asked, "You're bringing me another of your grandsons?"

"Yup ... so choose, fellas. Live the rest of your lives behind bars, or raise this little guy," Garp explained, "I'm keeping all their eyes closed to your crimes, which number more than the star, I might add ..."

"Well ... yeah, we don't wanna be arrested, but sometimes I wonder if ithe slammer's really worse than this!" Dadan responded, "I'm already at my wit's end with Ace alone, and now you want me to take care of your grandson? He's a little monster, isn't he? Just like the other one!"

A spitball hit Luffy from somewhere.

"Hey! Who did that?" Luffy asked.

"Hey Ace!" Garp greeted.

"Woah! You came home, Ace?" Dadan asked.

Luffy turned to a boy that was 3 years older than him, with black hair, wearing regular clothes and had some bandages on him.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"That's Portgas D. Ace. He's 3 years older than you. You're gonna live with him from today forward, so you better get along with him, got it?" Garp told Luffy.

"Ace," Luffy responded.

"I'm entrusting my grandson to you guys," Garp told Dadan.

...

Luffy was forced to join Dadan for dinner.

"I hate mountain badits and robbers," Luffy complained.

"Shute up, we're already tired with the like of you!" Dadan yelled at Luffy, "If you don't like it here, get out and starve to death!"

"Calm down boss," one of the men told Dadan.

"I want more meat!" Luffy complained.

"This meat is from a buffalo Ace captured! He gives us some and that goes in our plates. Mountain Robbers aren't in shape recently ..." Dandan told Luffy, "You will have a lot of work tomorrow! You will clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes and weapons! As well as rob and steal, swindle and murder people! And you must not tell Garp what you are doing here!"

"I don't want to," Luffy responded.

"A bowl of rice and a cup a water a day. That is all you can have. Anything eles you have to get ... or grow on your own," Dadan told Luffy.

"I'll agree to that," Luffy responded.

"You agree to that!" Dadan responded.

"Grandpa abandoned me in the jungle once before. That's how I learn how to use Haki. I can eat worms, frogs, snakes, and mushrooms as long as I want. If I am going to become a pirate, I must be able to do that by myself!"

Ace got up and left the house.

"Where is Ace going?" a man asked.

Luffy got up and leave.

"Wait where are you going? Did you say pirates?" the thief yelled at Luffy.

...

Luffy headed outside, following Ace.

"Hey Ace!" Luffy yelled.

Ace turned to Luffy, and wasn't too happy to see him.

"My name is Luff. I'm not angry about you spitting on me anymore!" Luffy yelled, "Let's be friends!"

Ace broke down a tree and had it roll at Luffy.

Ace left, unaware that Luffy summoned enough Haki to stop the tree.

...

Ace was crossing a bridge.

He heard someone approached him.

Ace turned to see it was Luffy.

"Nice try, but that tree won't stop me!" Luffy told Ace as he moved closer to Ace.

Ace started shaking the bridge until Luffy fell off.

...

Ace came home without Luffy.

"Ace ... why are you back, alone? Weren't you with Luffy?" one of Dadan's men asked, "Where is he?"

"Who knows," Ace replied.

...

Days passed since Luffy disappeared.

"Hey boss! Luffy been missing since yesterday. This isn't good!" one of the men told Dadan.

"Who cares? If he dies so be it, we can't anything about it," Dadan responded, "We have already given up from looking after Ace. I don't care if he dies ... we'll just tell Garp it was an accident."

...

Ace was listening into their conversation.

"Think what will happen if the government finds out! he is the son of the devil Monkey D. Dragon, after all!" Dadan said, "Do you know what will they do to us?"

"Calm down boss," one of her men said.

Ace remained quiet, but knew they weren't talking about him.

...One Week Later...

Luffy finally returned to the house, a little beat up.

"Dadan! Luffy came back!" one of the men yelled.

"He's still alive!" Dadan yelled coming into the room to see Luffy, "Where have you been?"

"Calm down boss," one of the men told Dadan.

"I was chased by some wolves, but after a while I tamed them," Luffy responded.

"Don't lie to me!" Dadan yelled.

...

They bandaged Luffy up and he went to bed.

Ace was still awake when Luffy came in and was surprised to see he was a live.

"Were you really chased by wolves?" Ace asked Luffy.

"Yeah, after I fell off the bridge," Luffy replied, "But I tamed them."

"How on earth a runt like you tamed wild beast?" Ace asked.

"I have a special power that I had before I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, called Haki. I don't fully understand it's powers yet, but everytime I'm in danger, I seem to unlock more of it," Luffy replied, "In fact, that's how I stopped that tree that was rolling at me."

"What?" Ace responded.

"Well, good night," Luffy said as he fell asleep.

"_Is this kid serious?"_ Ace thought.


	3. Sabo

**Sabo**

Everyday after Luffy returned, Luffy tried to follow Ace without doing his chores and errands for Dadan.

Luffy encountered Crocodiles, escape rockslides, avoid being eaten by a snake, and everything else Ace made him go through

Each time Luffy used Haki to protect himself.

Months passed and Luffy finally reached the end of the forest.

"I finally made it to the end of the forest," Luffy panted, "Now where's ace?"

...

Ace was in another area of the forest.

"Sabo! Are you here?" Ace yelled.

A boy in a ragged suit wearing a top hat was on a tree and look down to see Ace.

"Hey Ace!" Sabo greeted.

"Sorry for being late," Ace apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I already did my job," Sabo told him.

"Well I took some money," Ace responded as he climb the tree up to Sabbo.

Ace gave Sabo the money he stole.

"Awesome! You got more than me!" Sabo counted the money, "How did you get it?"

"I took it from a bunch of people near the gate," Ace replied, "They might have been carriers for some merchant ship."

Sabo put the money in a hole they had in the tree with a door build in.

"It been 5 years since we started saving to pay for our ship," Sabo responded.

"Close it before someone sees it," Ace responded.

"A pirate ship?" someone asked, "You guys want to be pirates?"

Ace and Sabo look down and saw it was Luffy.

"Me too!" Luffy yelled.

Sabo and Ace attack Luffy and tied him up to the tree.

Of course Luffy allowed them to do it, or else he would've used Haki to defend himself.

"So Ace, is this where you go to everyday?" Luffy asked.

"Shut up!" Ace yelled at Luffy.

"So this is the Luffy guy you were telling me about," Sabo said.

"How did you survive that path?" Ace asked Luffy.

"I used Haki to protect myself," Luffy replied.

"Haki again," Ace responded, "If that's true, why didn't you just used it on us?"

"Shanks told me not to use Haki on a friend unless I have no other choice," Luffy replied.

"We're not friends!" Ace yelled.

"This is why I told you, you should live with me," Sabo told Luffy, "What should we do about this kid? He knows our secret, and if we leave him, he'll tell somone."

"I won't tell anyone. Not even Dadan and Grandpa Garp," Luffy replied.

"Let's kill him," Ace suggested.

"I agree," Sabo agreed.

"Have you guys killed a person before?" Luffy asked.

Sabo and Ace remained quiet, but obviously they haven't.

"So you haven't," Luffy replied.

"Shut up!" Ace and Sabo yelled.

"Hey! I heard children voices from here," someone yelled.

"Someone is coming," Sabo responded.

"We have to get out of here!" Ace responded.

...

Pirates were heading their way.

"Those children: Ace and Sabbo, are famous around here," the leader Porchemy said, "Are you sure Ace took your money?"

"Yes... I'm ashamed, but he got me by surprise," one of the pirates replied.

"What a stupid child. To take money from our crew! If Captain Blue Jam hears about this, he'll kill us both," Porchemy responded.

...

Ace and Sabo had untied Luffy and were hiding from the pirates.

"We should get out of here," Sabo said.

"How," Ace responded.

They turned to Luffy to see he was gone.

They look to see Luffy had attack the men and now was being held by Porchemy.

...

"Let me go or else!" Luffy yelled.

"You're a bit young to be out here, are you Ace, or do you know Ace?" Porchemy asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Luffy yelled, "I'm going to keep my friends' secret no matter what!"

"Secret?" Porchemy repsonded.

...

"Idiot! Why did he just revealed that he knew a secret?" Ace whispered.

...

"What kind of secret do you know?" Porchemy asked.

"I'm not telling you," Luffy responded, "Now let go before I summon my power!"

The three pirates laughed.

"What kind of power would a kid have?" Porchemy asked.

"This!" Luffy responded.

Luffy called on his Haki power, and summoned a force that knock the three men down.

Porchemy let go of Luffy and caused him to hit the floor.

...

"What just happened? He just knock down three men without touching them," Ace responded.

"That must be the Haki power Luffy told us about," Sabo responded, "But why he used it now."

They then remembered what Luffy told them.

_...Flashback..._

"Shanks told me not to use Haki on a friend unless I have no other choice," Luffy replied.

_...End of Flashback..._

"He thought we were friends," Sabo responded.

"That's why he didn't use it on us," Ace responded.

...

"What just happened?" one of the men said.

"That must be Haki," Porchemy said, "Since when a kid knows Haki?

"I been able to use Haki for a long time now. That's not all..." Luffy replied as he grabbed his cheeks and stretch them, "I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit, so my body is made out of rubber."

"Then normal attacks won't work on you," Porchemy responded.

Suddenly Ace and Sabocame at the men to attack with some pipes.

"Ace," Luffy responded.

Ace and Sabo tried to attack the men, and manage to do some damage.

After beating them up they escaped.

...

Ace and Sabo took their treasure in bags and they along with Luffy got out of there.

"Hey Luffy, that move you used on them, was that the Haki thing you were telling us about?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah," Luffy responded.

"You think you can teach it to us?" Sabo asked.

"I never taught it to someone before, but sure," Luffy replied, "Does this mean I can hang out with you two?"

"Sure," Sabo responded, "You earn it kid. Right Ace?"

"Yeah, he earned it," Ace agreed, "But why did you follow me in the first place?"

"Because I don't have anyone else to turn to. I hate the mountain bandits, and I can't return to Fuchsia Village. Only relatives I know of is my grandpa," Luffy replied, "You're the only person I met who I can relate too."

Ace remember people talking about what would happened if Gold Rogers had a kid as well as what Dadan talking about the son of Monkey D. Dragon.

Truth was, he heard of Monkey D. Dragon and his reputation.

"I'm going to become a great pirate, and a powerful Haki user one day," Luffy said.

"Why stop at becoming a powerful Haki user? Why don't you become the greatest Haki user known?" Ace asked, "I'm sure with that rubber power of yours, you probably can knock down anyone."

"I never thought of it," Luffy responded,

"Hey guys, I have a problem," Sabo told them, "Because of those pirates, I have no home to go to now."

"Why don't you stay with us?" Luffy asked.

"Dadan will argue against it," Ace told Luffy.

"So what? She been arguing about me staying since I got here," Luffy responded,


	4. Drink Between Brothers

**Drink Between Brothers**

As predicted, Dadan wasn't too happy about watching over Sabo.

Sabo was given the same speech Luffy was given and everything.

Since then Sabo Ace and Luffy became inseparable.

They worked together to take down wild animals, stealing money.

Only time they did what Dadan told them, was when Luffy was told to go to Fuchsia Village, as it gave Luffy a chance to see Makino and the Chief.

Luffy made Sabo and Ace promise not to steal from anyone he got along with in Fuchsia Village.

They agreed since there was another town on the island filled with richer people they can steal from.

Makino got along with Ace and Sabo and treated them nicely.

The Chief, on other hand, wasn't too happy that Luffy made friends with kids that wanted to become pirates.

Garp would visit once a while and give his punishment to the boys for wanting to become pirates.

As promised, Luffy taught Sabo and Ace how to use Haki.

Only Ace been able to summon the kind of Haki force Luffy was able to, but Sabo has figured out how to use Haki to create an armor with his skin.

Luffy eventually figured out how to do that himself.

They also would spar against each other.

At first Luffy had a slight advantage with his Haki, but over time, and because of the Haki training, Sabo and Ace grew immune to it.

They also learn that Haki can render Devil Fruit powers useless when Ace used his Haki on Luffy during a spar, when Luffy tried using his rubber powers.

Over time, Luffy did learn how to combine his Haki Power with his Gum-Gum Power.

...

The trio were in a large city surrounded by a palace running away from men they stole from.

"Somebody stop those kids!" a man yelled.

One man look and recognize Sabo.

"Sabo?! It's really you! Wait right there!" the man yelled, "You have to come back home!"

"Hey Sabo! Someone's calling for you!" Ace yelled.

"Who is that guy?" Luffy asked.

"He must be mistaking me for someone else!" Sabo replied, "Luffy! It's your turn to loose them!"

"Right!" Luffy responded.

Luffy summoned his Haki force on the men and knock them out.

Ace Sabo and Luffy use the moment to escape.

...

As soon as they were safe, Luffy and Ace questioned Sabo.

"I'm not hiding anything!" Sabo yelled.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Don't be stupid Luffy. Of course he is," Ace told Luffy, "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other Sabo. So spill it!"

Sabo quivered but knew he couldn't hide it anymore.

"Alright, I'm the son of a noble," Sabo replied.

"Son of a noble!" Ace and Luffy responded as both started picking their nose, "So?"

"You're the ones who wanted to know!" Sabo yelled at them, "Truth is, I'm not an orphan. Both of my real parents are still out there. I wasn't born in the trash heap either. The man who was trying to stop me was my father. I'm sorry I had to lie to you."

"I forgive you," Luffy responded.

"I'm shock that you kept this from us," Ace said, "Why would you end up on a trash heap?'

"My parents never listen to me. They wanted me to be this perfect Nable boy and marry a girl I didn't even like. All they ever cared about was having an heir to protect the family status and fortune," Sabo explained, "If I couldn't marry a royal family, I was useless. There was never a place for me at that house."

"I see," Ace responded.

"Ace ... Luffy ... we have to make it out to sea someday! We'll leave this country behind ... and gain our freedom," Sabo told them, "I want to see the world in all its glory and write a book about all the things I find! If it's sailing I'm studying for, then I don't care how hard I have to work! We've got to get stronger and become real pirates!"

Ace gave his rare grin.

"I don't need you to tell me that! I'm going to become a pirate, beat every last person who stands in my way ... and earn myself the kind of glory that dreams are made of! Only then will my life have been worth living!" Ace responded, "I don't care if the whole world refuses to accept me ... they can hate me all they like! I'll become a greate pirate and prove I'm better than them all! I won't run away from anybody! I'll never lose! I don't care if they end up terrified me! I'm going to make sure the whole world know my name."

"Me too!" Luffy yelled, "I'm going to become King of the Pirates and the Greatest Haki User ever!"

"Huh?" Ace and Sabo responded.

Luffy laughed happily.

"Luffy, we were kidding about you becoming the Greatest Haki user ever," Ace told Luffy.

"But it makes sense. If I become King of the Pirates, I can become the greatest Haki user ever as well," Luffy responded.

"The things you come up with," Ace responded.

"This would be a problem if all of us want to be captains," Sabo responded.

'Yeah, that could be an issue. I always thought you were going to be my navigator, Sabo," Ace responded.

"I was hoping you join my crew!" Luffy complained.

"We'll just decide on the details when the time comes," Ace responded.

Ace took out a bottle of alchol and some cups..

"You stole some of Dadan's booze!" Luffy yelled.

"Did you guys know, if you exchange drinks, then become brothers?" Ace asked as he pored some alcohol in each cup.

"Brothers?" Luffy asked, "Really?"

"When we become pirates, we may nat be able to end up on the same crew ... but the bond of brotherhood we share will never die. No matter where we are, or what we do ... this is one bond we can never break," Ace explained as he lifted his drink, "Starting today, we are brothers!'

"Yeah!" Sabo and Luffy agreed lifting their cups.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I don't recomend drinking alchohol under age, or smoking, or anything this story and anyother stories characters do that a any rightful thinking person shouldn't do to those that haven't done it already.

BUT I'm not in any position to argue against drinking smoking, or even doing drugs to those that does since I haven't met you in person.

Those that don't, listen to me, not everything that seems cool from anime Manga stories or even in life is safe.


	5. Burning Threat

**Burning Threat**

Time passed and the three brothers stick together as glue.

Garp visited again, and gave his usual brutal lectures.

Garp didn't argue against Luffy's Ace's and Sabo's brotherhood.

Infact, he accepted it in his own, equally brutal lecture way.

Garp even told them that he have expectations that if Sabo was going to be part of the family, Garp was expecting Sabo to become a Marine.

Eventually Luffy Ace and Sabo moved out of Dadan's place into their own hand built tree house.

Everything went well until that day Sabo's father found them with the help of some pirates

...

"Give Sabo back!" Luffy yelled.

Sabo's father was working with some pirates.

One of the pirates had Sabo in his arms.

"Give him back? Try speaking some sense,urchins," Sabo's father told Luffy and Ace, "Sabo is my own flesh and blood! It is the duty of every child to live his live according to the wishes of the parents who brought him into the world! How dare you urchins convince my Sabo to run away from home! Filthy pieces of trash ... is it my fortune you are after?"

"What the hell did you say?" Ace asked.

One of the pirates attack Ace.

Ace summoned Haki that knock the pirate out.

"Useless pirates! Be more careful how you deal with those kids!" Sabo's father told the pirates.

Sabo summoned his haki and kicked the pirate captain holding him.

"I give up!" Sabo yelled.

"What?" Luffy responded.

"Sabo stop!" Ace yelled.;

"I'll do everything you tell me ... I'll live my life however you want! Just please don't hurt Luffy and Ace!" Sabo begged, "I'm begging you ... they mean more to me than anything ... they're my brothers!"

"Sabo!" Ace yelled.

Sabo left with his father willingly.

"Listen you two, I understand what you were trying to do, and I respect it," the captain name Bluejam told Luffy and Ace.

"How would you know?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, he's our brother, and we'll save him!" Ace yelled.

"Trust me, you two are better off not going near the kid again," Bluejam told them.

"But Sabo hates living in the elite district!" Luffy yelled.

"You'll understand when you two grow up," Bluejam told them, "I still have a grudge to settle with you over stealing my money, but I figure let bygones by bygones. Hell, you may be young, but you're strong, and I like that. Now I'm actually a little short on hads right now. Could the two of you give me a hand with a little job?"

Bluejam took out a map of the area.

"Here - this is a map of the whole grey terminal," Bluejam told them, "I want you to carry some boxes to the place marked with an 'X'. That's al there is to it."

Luffy and Ace had no other choice but agreed.

...

Sabo's parents were trying to convince Sabo that everything he did was Luffy's and Ace's fault, but Sabo disagreed.

Sabo learned that Luffy's and Ace's lives were in the hands of the pirates and Sabo's father has control over them.

After interrogation he was forced to live back with his family.

Sabo learn that he had an adopted brother brother after his disappearance and he didn't get along with her.

Sabo learn that the trash heap was going to be burned and anyone caught in it will die.

Sabo left headed to the military room and found out that the pirates were into the plan.

...

On the ship, Luffy and Ace were in their beds.

"Do you think Sabo's alright?" Luffy asked.

"He can use Haki now. He can fend for himself," Ace replied.

"But his isn't like ours," Luffy responded.

"Just go to bed," Ace told Luffy.

...Next Day...

Sabo run away again.

,,,

Ace and Luffy were working once again.

Finally the captain told them what's going on.

"What?" Ace and Luffy responded.

"Keep your voice down, you stupid kids ... what if the people from the trash heap heard you?"

"You can't be serious!" Ace responded.

"We got to warn everyone!" Luffy yelled.

"I won't let you," the captain told them, "Now where's that treasure you stole?"

...that night...

The fires were started and the blaze spread quickly.

Unfortunately for the pirates, they were forced to be caught in it as well.

...

Luffy and Ace manage to break out of the rope tie they were in, but still were in the flames.

"We got to get out of here," Luffy responded.

"Luffy, stay with me!" Ace told Luffy.

...

Sabo was trying to get to Luffy and Ace as best as he can, but the guards stopped him.

Then a cloaked man came up to Sabo.

"What troubles you, boy?" the man asked.

"Old guy ... the ones behind ... this fire ... are the royals ... and the nobles ...! You've got to believe me!" Sabo begged, "I got to get out of here, and be free with my brothers."

Sabo look in the hood and saw a face of a man with a tatoo on half his face.

"Oh, I understand ... I was born here in this country ... but I still do not have the power ... to change the ways of this land ...!" the man said.

"You believe me?" Sabo asked.

"Dragon! We have completed the preparations!" another man told the hooded man.

"Good," the hooded man known as Dragon responded.

,,,

Luffy and Ace were still caught in the flames.

"And who gave you permission to run?" someone asked.

They turned to see it was Bluejam.

"Don't let those two escape!" Bluejam told his crew.

The crew grabbed Ace and Luffy.

"I don't know why you're friends with a nobleman, but now cause of it we'll die together," Bluejam told them.

Luffy got so angry that he summoned a great force of Haki that knock everyone out, and even affected Ace a little.

"Luffy," Ace responded.

"Let's get out of here Ace!" Luffy told them.

"_Maybe he can be the greatest Haki user known,"_ Ace thought.

"You monster!" Bluejam yelled.

"Give it up already you sea urchins!" Dadan yelled burst in and knocked Bluejam out.

"Dadan!" Luffy and Ace responded.

"You were put under my charge, you didn't think I would let you escape did you?" Dadan told Luffy and Ace.

Dadan's men arrived and help them out.

"Get away from here!" Dadan ordered.

"No! I won't run!" Ace yelled.

"Me neither," Luffy responded.

"Very well, I'll help you," Dadan told them.

"You three think you can take down me?" Bluejam asked.


	6. Sabo's Death

**Sabo's Death**

Somehow the fire ended, but no word from Luffy Ace or Dadan.

Sabo left on a fishing vessel.

However, when the world government's ship arrived they shot down Sabo's boat as it had a pirate flag.

...

The bandits witnessed Sabo's death first hand.

"Looks like Sabo has joined his brothers," the bandit said.

Then Luffy and Ace arrived while carrying Dadan.

"Hey guys!" Luffy greeted.

The bandits look surprise, then depressed.

"What's going on?" Dadan asked.

That was when they were told about Sabo's death.

...

Ace and Luffy weren't allowed to enter the noble town, so they build their own shrine to Sabo.

"I can't believe he's dead," Luffy said.

"Me neither," Ace responded.

"Ace Luffy you have a letter!" Dadan told them.

Ace took the letter an opened it to read

Ace, Luffy

You weren't hurt in the fire, were you? I'm worried about you, but I have faith that both of you made it out alive. I feel kind of bad telling you this, buit by time you read this letter, I'll already be out at sea.

One thing led to another and it looks like I'll be setting sail ahead of you guys. As for where I'll go ... anywhere outside of this country is fine by me. One I arrive, I'll get stronger and become a real pirate.

Once all three of us have become pirates, with more freedom than anyone in the world, let's meet again someday. Somewhere out there in the wide open sea, I know I'll see you both again.

One more thing, Ace. I wonder which of us is the oldest? It's a bit strange to have two eldest brothers, but this bondis my greatest treasure. Luffy may still be pretty weak without his Haki, but he's our little brother. Look after him for me.

...

"He wanted us to follow our goals," Ace said.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed.

"Let's do it, for Sabo," Ace told Luffy.

"Yeah, and I'll get stronger," Luffy responded, "Stronger than anyone."

"Until then, I'll protect you," Ace responded.

"Right," Luffy agreed.

...Years Later...

Time has passed since Sabo's death.

Ace helped Luffy grow stronger.

Eventually Luffy tested his power on the Sea King of Fuchsia Village, and tamed it.

Ace grew to smile more and became less tense, except in battle.

17 Year Old Ace and 14 year old Luffy were at Fuchsia Village.

Ace was heading out to become a pirate.

Ace was wearing a jacket, some jeans, and a cowboy hat with two faces on it, one smiling and the other frowning.

Luffy was wearing a red sleeveless vest that was open, blue shorts, sandals and Shanks' old hat.

"Are you sure you don't want to join my crew?" Ace asked Luffy.

"No way, I'm going to form my own crew," Luffy responded.

"Take care then little brother," Ace told Luffy.

"You two big brother," Luffy responded.

Ace set sail on a small boat to the unknown.

...3 Years Later...

Luffy was setting sail from Fuchsia Village.

"Bye everyone!" Luffy yelled as he set sail.

The Sea King emerged from the water.

"Hey Sea King! I'm leaving it to you to protect my home town!" Luffy yelled.

The sea king nodded as Luffy headed off on his own.

"Sabo! I hope you're watching! I'm finally heading out to sea!" Luffy yelled.


	7. Luffy's First Adventure

**Luffy's First Adventure**

It was a nice day and Luffy couldn't help but enjoy it on a small boat with only one barrel.

"Ah! The weather is pretty nice today," Luffy laughed, "Who would've thought I'd get into such a disaster!"

Luffy was being sucked into a huge whirlpool.

"What a huge whirlpool. There's no one around to help me, so I'm on my own, and on top of that. I can't swim," Luffy said, "Oh wait, it doesn't really matter if I know how to swim in a situation like this."

The waves pushed the boat underwater.

...

On a remote island, a pirate ship that had a lot of hearts on the ship, even on the pirate flag's skull, was docked as the pirates were using it as a base.

The captain of the crew was a super sized fat ugly lady that dressed like a cowgirl, and carried an iron mace.

The captain place her finger on the bulwark of her ship, wipe it on her finger and look at it.

"Why is there so much dust on my ship?" she asked one of her crewmates that was in charge of cleaning.

"S...sorry about that Lady Alvida! I thought I've already cleaned the whole deck ..." the man begged the captain, "I...I'll clean it again, so...so please don't..."

"Don't do what?" Alvida asked.

"Please don't hit me with your mace ... I don't want to die!" the man begged.

Alvida picked up her mace and slam it down on the man.

Alvida then turned to the youngest member of her crew, a boy with a white shirt with blue stripes, blue jeans, pink hair and black glasses.

"Koby! What's the most beautiful thing of all the seas?" Alvida asked the boy.

"Eh ... ehhehehe, of course that'll be ... that'll be you, Lady Alvida! Eh hehehe," Koby replied as he shook with fear,

"That's right! And that's why I absolutely have dirty things! I don't want the slightest speck of dust on my ship!" Alvida told Koby, "Remember Koby! I only let you live this long because you know more about navigation than the others."

"Y...yes ma'am. Thank you very much," Koby thanked him.

"But other than that you're totally useless!" Alvida yelled at Koby as she lightly kicked him, "Now clean my shoes!"

"Y...yes right away ma'am," Koby responded in fear.

"Keep cleaning and don't leave any dust behind!" Alvida ordered her crew.

"Y...yes ma'am!" the crew responded.

"That's enough for now, you piece of garbage!" Alvida yelled at Koby as she kicked him for real.

Alvida did enough damage that she cracked Koby's glasses.

"Eh eh hehehe I,,,I'm so sorry," Koby apologized in fear.

"If you have time to apologize, why don't you clean the washroom!" Alvida threatened Koby.

"Eh heh heh. I'll be on my way Lady Alvida," Koby replied.

...

Koby was working around the island when he found a barrel that was big enough to hold someone.

It was so big and heavy that Koby couldn't pick it up and carry it, so he thought it was filled with alcohol.

So he roll it toward one of the storages Alvida's crew was using.

...

Once there the door opened as a big dark skin guy saw him.

"What are you doing with that barrel Koby?" the man asked.

"I found this barrel and I thought of rolling it over here," Koby responded, "It's pretty heavy, so I think there's something inside it."

Two men, one that hd blond hair, and the other wearing a stripe cap were listening.

"Great! Let's all drink together!" the blonde hair man said.

"But if the captain finds out, we'll be..." the big man said.

"She won't find out," the man with the stripe cap said, "It's just the three of us and Koby that will know."

"You're right," the big man said.

"You know what to do, right Koby?" the man with the stripe hat asked Koby in a threatening way.

"Of...of course! I...I haven't seen anything! Eh hehehe ... S...so please don't beat me ..." Koby begged.

The man in the stripe hat picked up the barrel and placed it up right.

Suddenly Luffy brple out from inside the barrel, and caught everyone off guard.

"Ahhhhh! What a nice nap that was!" Luffy yelled, "Looks like I'm saved! I thought I was going to die like Sabo!"

Luffy noticed that he wasn't the only person in the room.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"Who the hell are you!" the three men yelled.

"Why would someone be coming out of a barrel of wine?" the man in the stripe hat threatened Luffy.

"I wouldn't threaten me if I were you," Luffy responded, "I can take all of you down in one move."

"I like to see you try," the big man threatened Luffy.

Before Luffy could react he sensed something coming right this way.

"Sorry, but I'll have to fight another time!" Luffy responded ducking into the barrel.

"What?!" the men responded.

Koby use the time to sneak away.

Suddenly the room was destroyed by a spinning iron mace.

The men were knock down by the force.

Luffy's barrel fell on it's side and roll off toward the forest.

Koby decided to follow the barrel.

,,,

Alvida walked up to the men as she picked up her mace.

"You lazy men! What's the most beautiful thing in all the seas?" Alvida asked.

The men got up and saw it was their captain.

"That'll be you for sure, Lady Alvida!" the men responded.

"Good! Then why are you trying to disobey me?" Alvida asked.

"Eh? W...we'll never do something like that..." the blonde hair man responded.

"Don't play dumb with me! I heard one of you guys yelled 'what a nice nap that was' all the way from my ship! Which one of you said it!" Alvida yelled.

The man with the stripe hat realized she was talking about Luffy.

"We have an intruder Captain!" the man said.

"That's right! Just now Koby brought a strange guy..." the big man said.

"Could it be a bounty hunter after my bounty?" Alvida wondered out loud, "Koby, you traitor!"

"Could it be that Pirate Hunter?" the blonde hair man asked.

"Nonsense! I heard that he's still being held captive at the Marine's prison!" the big man responded.

"But if he's the real thing, he must've escaped by now," Alvida explained, "That notoriously evil Roronoa Zoro."

...

Koby found Luffy as he popped his head out of the barrel.

"Um ... are you alright?" Koby asked, "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just a little surprise," Luffy replied

"How did you sense Alvida's mace coming at the storage?" Koby asked.

"That was a mace? I thought I sense a huge woman was coming to attack," Luffy responded.

"That would be Alvida, but how did you sense her?" Koby asked,

"I have this unique ability called Haki that lets me do all sorts of stuff," Luffy explained, "Including sensing when someone dangerous is coming my way."

"Oh," Koby responded, "Who was that Sabo guy you mention earlier?"

"He's one of my big brothers," Luffy replied, "He was killed after he tried to leave my home island."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Koby responded.

"It's okay. I still have one other brother out there," Luffy told Koby, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Where am I?"

"This is the island base of Lady Captain 'Iron Mace' Alvida. I'm her cabinboy Koby." Koby explained.

"I see ... well that doesn't matter," Luffy responded.

"Oh?" Koby responded with a sweatdrop.

"Do you have a small boat I can use?" Luffy asked, "Mine was sucked into a whirlpool."

"You were sucked into a whirlpool?!" Koby responded.

"Yeah, it caught me off guard," Luffy explained.

"A normal person would've died!" Koby responded, "But if it's a boat you want, I sort of have one ..."

"Great! Take me to it!" Luffy responded.

...

Koby took Luffy to another part of the island, where he was keeping a boat that he built himself.

Unfortunately, it was poorly built.

"Is this suppose to be a coffin?" Luffy asked.

"No. It's a boat that I been secretly building for two years," Koby replied.

"Then why don't you want it?" Luffy asked.

"Well ... I wanted to run away from this place, but I don't have the guts to do it ..." Koby replied, "Looks like I'm stuck as a cabin boy for the rest of my life. Even though I do have something else I want to do."

"Then you should leave," Luffy told Koby.

"No! I can't! It'll never work! Whenever I think about Lady Alvida finding out, I get so scared, my legs goes useless!" Koby responded.

"How did you ended up on a pirate crew if you hate it so much?" Luffy asked.

"It happened two years ago. I was planning to take a boat out fishing on my own when I ended up being kidnapped by pirates," Koby explained, "In order to survive, I had to work for Alvida as her Cabin Boy."

"That's pathetic!" Luffy responded, "If I were you, I would have gotten out of here long time ago."

"You're right, if only I was brave," Koby responded, "Why did you set sail?"

"I'm going to be King of the pirates and the greatest Haki user ever!" Luffy replied with a big grin.

"What?! But that title is given to someone who has achieve all the wealth fame and power the world can give!" Koby responded, "Are you telling me you're looking for the most famous treasure of all time left by Gold Rogers: One Piece?"

"Yep," Luffy responded.

"Do you want to be dead like your brother?" Koby asked, "All the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure!"

"So am I," Luffy responded.

"Im...Impossible! Absolutely Impossible! Literally literally impossible!" Koby went hysterical, "To become King of the Pirates in the pirate era is just impossible! You have no chance!"

Luffy bashed him in the head.

"Ow! W...why'd you hit me?" Koby asked.

"Because you were annoying me," Luffy replied.

"...Oh well ... I'm used to it anyway ..." Koby responded.

"Besides, I'm not afraid to die," Luffy told Koby.

"Huh?" Koby responded,

Luffy took off his straw hat.

"Sabo died trying to follow his dreams, and I want to honor him and the man who gave me this hat by gathering the greatest crew I can find, become the greatest Haki User known, find One Piece, and become King of the Pirates," Luffy explained, "If I die following my goal with no regrets, then I can see Sabo again with a smile on my face, knowing that I tried."

"_I never thought of it like that,"_ Koby thought.

"Besides, I can do a lot of things with just Haki alone, not just sense another's presence, and I trained myself to combine it with another power I have. So I doubt I'll die so easily," Luffy explained.

"Luffy, do you think I can become a marine?" Koby asked.

"A Marine?" Luffy asked.

"I know it'll mean we'll become enemies, but I wanted to become a marine officer and catch bad guys since I was a little kid," Koby explained, "Do you think I can?"

"That depends on you," Luffy replied.

"Then I'll do it! I'd rather die trying to join the marines, than stay here and be a cabin boy the rest of my life! And when I do, I'll arrest Lady Alvida!"

Luffy sense someone coming their way.

...

Alvida heard Koby's and Luffy conversation and picked up her mace.

"Who are you going to arrest?!" Koby yelled as she slam her mace down.

Koby pushed Alvida out of the way, but Alvida was able to smash Koby's boat.

"My boat!" Koby yelled.

"Did you think you can escape from me, Koby?" Alvida asked Koby as she look at Luffy, "Is that who you hired to capture me? He doesn't seem to be Roronoa Zoro."

"Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Before you die, I'm going to ask you one last time Koby! What's the most beautiful thing in the sea?" Alvida threatened.

"Eh ... eh heh heh ..." Koby started.

"Hey Koby. Whose the ugly lady?" Luffy asked while pointing at Alvida.

Koby's Alvida's and Alvida's crew, who were there apparently, jaws dropped.

Alvida twitch with rage.

"Luffy, repeat after me!" Koby told Luffy, "In all the seas, Lady Alvida is ..."

Koby stopped when he remember what Luffy told him not to long ago about following his dream.

"The ugliest person in the world!" Koby yelled.

Luffy burst out laughing as Koby turned to Alvida.

"You little punk!" Alvida yelled.

Koby screamed in fear as Alvida picked up her mace.

"Good job Koby! Now leave this to me!" Luffy told Koby as he shoved his aside.

"Die!" Alvida yelled slamming her mace down.

Luffy summoned haki around him in a form of an armor.

Alvida hit Luffy with the mace, but the mace bounced right off Luffy.

"Impossible!" Alvida responded.

"That won't work against me," Luffy told Alvida, "You see, not only I can use Haki, but I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit!"

"What?" Alvida responded.

Luffy stretched his fist as back as he could.

Everyone watch with a surprise look on their face

Luffy focussed small bit of Haki into his fist, just enough to make it more affected.

"Haki Powered Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy's arm unstretched as he bring it forard and punched Alvida.

The force of the punch and the haki power was great enough that it send Alvida flying through several trees.

The crew stared in shock of what just happened.

"Hey! If you want to attack me, go ahead! I can take all of you down easily," Luffy told the crew, "If not, give Koby and me a boat so that both of us can leave the island and Koby join the marines!"

"Yes sir!" the crew responded.

Luffy gave his huge grin as Koby cried with joy that he was finally leaving the island.

...

Koby and Luffy were on small boat that had a sail, leaving the island.

"So you ate a devil fruit?" Koby asked.

"Yep," Luffy responded.

"And you can combine it with Haki?" Koby asked.

"Exactly," Luffy replied.

"But if you're looking for One Piece, that means you have to get to the Grand Line," Koby responded.

"Yep," Luffy replied.

"But that place is known and the Pirate's Graveyard," Koby responded.

"I know, that's why I'm gathering a powerful crew," Luffy told Koby, "By the way, whose that Zoro guy?"

"You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Koby asked.

"Yeah," Luffy replied.

"Why do you want to know?" Koby asked.

"I was thinking that if he's a good guy, I should ask him to join my crew," Luffy explained.

"You're talking nonsense again! He'll kill you!" Koby responded.

"I just want to check him out," Luffy said.

"He'll still kill us!" Koby responded.

And so they set sail to a Marine Base town where Zoro was held.

* * *

**A/N:** So you know I had Luffy used his Haki with his Gum-Gum Power to demonstrate his combination power. Plus to disarm Alvida while at it. Luffy was holding back on his Haki though. Meaning he wasn't using his full Haki power. If anything Luffy was only using bellow 10 percent of his Haki.

I'm not going to have Luffy use Haki everytime after this chapter, even with his Gum-Gum Powers, especially the Haoshoku Haki. Only when he's up against powerful opponents or for a quick escape and/or quick attack on the enemy.

Luffy does know all three types of Haki. The only one he'll use the most is the Kenbunshoku Haki to sense out an enemy attack. To make sure you understand Luffy isn't focus Haki into his moves, is when he yells 'Haki Powered Gum-Gum' and the name of the move he used.


	8. Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro

**Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro**

Koby was trying his best to talk some sense into Luffy.

"Demon huh?" Luffy asked.

"Yes Luffy. Roronoa Zoro is also known as the 'Pirate Hunter'. He's a scary person," Koby replied, "Rumors says he's like a blood thirsty hound. He wanders around the sea and hunts down fugitives. He's a demon in human form."

"Oh yeah," Luffy responded.

"So let's drop the idea of recruiting him," Koby requested.

"I haven't made up my mind about recruiting him yet!" Luffy told Koby, "But if he's a good person ..."

"He's arrested because he's bad!" Koby yelled.

...

They finally arrived at a city with a marine base in the middle.

"We're finally at the Marines' base!" Luffy yelled.

"Yep! Finally!" Koby agreed.

"You're great Koby!" Luffy complemented.

"Huh?" Koby responded.

"We've actually reached our destination," Luffy explained.

"Of course! That's basic Navigation," Koby told Luffy, "If you wander around at sea every time, you'll never become a pirate. You should at least find a navigator to join you."

"Alright! Let's go eat!" Luffy said, obviously wasn't listening to what Koby just said.

,,,

Koby and Luffy stop at a restaurant to eat.

"Well Koby, here's where we go our separate ways," Luffy told Koby, "You do your best to become a great Marine."

"I will ... thank you so much. You have to become a great pirate and haki user too," Koby told Luffy, "Although we'll be enemies in the future."

"I wonder if Roronoa Zoro is still being kept here," Luffy said out loud.

The customers and workers jumped out of their seats in fear.

"Looks like we can't yell out the name 'Zoro' here," Koby whispered to Luffy.

"Humm..." Luffy responded.

"I just saw a notice on the streets. There's someone called Captain Morgan at the base," Koby said.

The people jumped in fear once again.

,,,

Luffy and Koby were force to pay for their meal and leave the restaurant for scaring the customers.

"What an interesting restaurant!" Luffy laughed, "I got to go there again."

"That's strange ... I could understand why they're scared hearing 'Roronoa Zoro', since he can escape at any time; but why would they be afraid of the Marine Captain's name?" Koby asked, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Maybe he did something bad," Luffy replied.

"That's impossible!" Koby responded.

"I'm serious! You never know who you can trust, and who you can't until you actually meet them in person," Luffy responded, "Take me for example. I use to hate all mountain bandits, and I still do. hate most of them, but then I was force to be raised by a mountain bandit, and I grew to like her."

"You were raised by mountain bandits!" Koby responded.

"Yeah," Luffy replied, "The leader's name was Dadan."

"Did she make you kill anyone?" Koby asked.

"Well, she told me she would when I first met her, but she never did," Luffy replied, "Then again, my big brothers and I would sneak out of the house before she made us do any chores. But despite her attitude, she turned out to care enough about our safety that she save one of my brothers Ace and me."

"Huh? I always heard that Bandits didn't care about anyone but themselves, but I guess I was wrong," Koby responded.

"Oh most of them do, it's just Dadan was the only exception I know of," Luffy explained.

"_If he's telling the truth about this Dadan, then maybe the rumors on Zoro could be wrong too,"_ Koby thought, "_Maybe Luffy is right. Maybe we won't know what kind of person Zoro really is unless we actually meet him."_

...

They arrived at the walls that surrounded the Marine base.

The base seem to have two cylinder shape buildings with several different buildings around it.

It wasn't a pretty sight either.

"Well Koby, go in and become a marine," Luffy told Koby.

"B...but I'm not prepared yet ...! Besides, that incident at the restaurant got me thinking ..." Koby explained.

"Suit yourself," Luffy responded.

"Huh?" Koby responded.

Luffy walk up to the wall and climb up high enough to look over it.

"Ah! Luffy!" Koby responded.

"Now, where's Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I doubt we'll find him Luffy. He's probably locked up somewhere in the base," Koby explained.

"I see someone in the courtyard!" Luffy said as he jumped off the wall, "It could be Zoro."

"Eh?" Koby responded as Luffy headed off.

...

Luffy and Koby got a closer look in the yard.

There was a 19 year old man with a black bandana tied around the top of his green hair, wearing a white shirt, green sash, and black pants tied to a post.

"Could that be him?" Luffy asked.

Koby look over the wall and shook with fear.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"That black bandana and a cloth around his waist, and that intimidating aura... It...it's him! It's Roronoa Zoro," Koby replied.

"So he's Zoro, huh? Those ropes look like they can break easily," Luffy responded.

"_Should I let him? Could the rumors be wrong?"_ Koby thought.

"Hey you!" the man yelled,

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"Could you please ... come over here and untie me?" the man requested with a grin, "I've been tied up for 9 days, and I'm exhausted."

"Are you Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, that's me. If you want a reward or something, I'll be sure to repay you," Zoro explained, "I'm not lying, and I keep my promises."

"We shouldn't Luffy, we can get in trouble," Koby told Luffy.

"I don't care, I can take anything thrown at me," Luffy explained.

Zoro smirked hearing it.

Suddenly a latter was place on Luffy's and Koby's side of the wall.

A small girl climb up the ladder while carrying some food.

"Huh?" Luffy and Koby responded.

"Shh!" the girl told them

The girl jumped over the wall and walked up to Zoro.

"What is she doing?" Koby asked.

"I don't know," Luffy responded.

,,,

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked the girl.

"Uhm... I made some rice balls for you!" the girl said unwrapping the pacakge, revealing 2 rice balls, "This is the first time I made Rice balls..."

"Go away! I'm not hungry!" Zoro told the girl.

"But..." the girl responded.

"I don't want it! Now go away before you get in trouble!" Zoro told the girl.

"Don't pick on little kids, Roronoa Zoro," someone yelled, "Or else I'll have to report to my father about it."

They turned to see a young man dressed in a fancy way, walking toward them with two marine officers.

"Who's the weirdo?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe he's someone important in the marines," Koby replied.

...

"Tch ... If it isn't the Marine Captain's son Helmeppo," Zoro greeted the man sarcastically.

"Don't get cocky!" Helmeppo threatened, "My dad is the Marine Captain."

Helmeppo walked up to the little girl.

"Well hello, little girl. These rice balls looks pretty tasty," Helmeppo said as he took a rice ball.

"Ah! Stop it!" the little girl responded

.Helmeppo took a bite of the rice ball and spit it out.

"Horrible! YOu put too much sugar in it!" Helmeppo complained, "You're suppose to put salt in these things!"

"But...but I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet ..." the girl explained.

"How could someone eat something like this?" Helmeppo yelled.

Helmeppo knock the last rice ball out of the girl's hand into the ground, and stomped on it.

"Ahh! Stop it! Stop! He can't eat this anymore!" the girl cried.

...

"Th...that's so cruel! That girl worked so hard to make them," Koby responded.

"See, you don't know what someone is like until you meet them," Luffy reminded Koby.

...

"Don't worry! The Ants will eat them all up," Helmeppo laughed.

"...That's so cruel! I...I tried really hard to make them ..." the girl cried.

"Aww ... don't cry! It's no wonder why I hate kids so much," Helmeppo complained and pointed to a sign, "It's all your fault, you know? Didn't you see what was written here? 'Anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime' sign by 'Captain Morgan. You know how scary my dad can be, right? You would've gotten the dealth penalty if you're a grown up!"

Helmeppo turned to one of the officers.

"Oi! Throw this kid out!" Helmeppo ordered.

"Huh?" the officer responded.

"I'm telling you to throw her out of here! Are you trying to disobey me?!" Helmeppo threatened the officer, "I'm telling my dad!"

"Ay...aye sir," the officer responded.

The officer picked up the girl, walked over to the wall, and threw her over.

...

Luffy jumped off the wall and caught the girl before she could hit the ground.

Koby jump off the wall and rushed toward the girl as Luffy let her down.

"Are you okay?" Koby asked the girl as Luffy climb the wall again.

,,,

"I didn't think you'd have this kind of endurance!" Helmeppo told Zoro.

"I going to stay alive for a month, just like I said I would," Zoro told Helmeppo, "You better keep your promise to free me after this."

"Oh I'll keep my promise, if you can live this for one whole month," Helmeppo laughed.

Helmeppo and the two officers left the courtyard.

...

Luffy watch the three men left.

Luffy jumped over the wall and walked up to Zoro.

"You still haven't left yet? Leave now, or else he'll go tell his dad about it," Zoro warned Luffy.

"I'm not scared of him or his dad," Luffy responded, "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew."

"Pirate? Did you give up on life or something?" Zoro asked.

"No, it's my dream," Luffy replied, "There's nothing wrong with being a pirate."

"Don't tell me you're going to set me free in order to force me to join you?" Zoro asked.

"I haven't made up my mind yet. I thought I check you out before I decide," Luffy replied.

"Well I won't join you! I have something else that I need to take care of. If I could survive this for a month, I can be set free," Zoro responded, "Once I'm free, I'm going to fulfill my dream."

"What's your dream?" Luffy asked.

"If you must know, I'm going to become the greatest swordman ever known," Zoro replied.

"Really! That's cool!" Luffy responded, "I'm going to become the greatest Haki user ever known!"

"So you're a Haki User, huh? I heard stories about that, but I never seen it," Zoro responded.

"Well I better get going," Luffy responded.

"Hold on!" Zoro told Luffy.

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"Can you feed me that rice ball?" Zoro asked.

"You want to eat this?" Luffy asked as he picked up the muddy rice ball, "But its all muddy!"

"Just give it to me!" Zoro demanded.

Zoro gave the rice ball to Zoro.

Zoro ate the rice ball.

He gave a disgusted look while chewing, but still swallowed it.

"Tell that little girl 'the rice balls taste very good'," Zoro requested.

Luffy knew Zoro was lying about the taste, but for a good reason.

"I'll tell her," Luffy responded, "Good luck!"

Luffy walked toward the wall, climb over it, and jumped down to where Koby and the girl was waiting.

...

Luffy Koby and the girl they learned was name Rika headed back to town.

They stopped near Rika' house as Luffy told them what Zoro said.

"Really?" Rika asked.

"Yep, he ate it all," Luffy replied.

"I guess he's not such a bad guy then," Koby said.

"No he's not!" Rika responded.

"How did Zoro get arrested?" Luffy asked.

"He was arrested because of me. One day Helmeppo let his pet wolf lose and scared everone, and Zoro killed it for me," Rika explained.

"That makes sense," Koby responded.

"The only bad guys are the Morgans! You'll get executed if you disobey them, so everyone is afraid of them," Rika explained.

"Who dares raise his head? I'll tell my dad!" someone threatened.

Luffy turned to see Helmeppo walking through town with a couple of Marines as the towns people bowed to him.

"Do you want to be like Roronoa Zoro?" Helmeppo asked, "I'm going to publicly execute him in three days!"

"Three days?" Luffy asked.

"I'll use him to set an example for all of you!" Helmeppo announced, "It's going to be pretty interesting!"

"Aren't you going to give him a month to survive for his freedom?" Luffy asked.

"Who are you? How rude," Helmeppo replied, "I was only joking with him! Only an idiot would believe that!"

Helmeppo laughed as Luffy clench his fist.

Luffy punched Helmeppo into the ground without his Haki.

"Stop Luffy!" Koby yelled stopping Luffy, "Calm down."

"I hate people like him," Luffy responded, "People like him were the reason Sabo tried to leave our home island and was killed in the process."

"Uh," Koby responded.

The town's people panicked at what just happened.

"You dare to hit me?" Helmeppo asked, "Not even my dad has ever hit me."

"Maybe that's why you're a spoiled weakling?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Captain Morgan's son! I'll tell him about this!" Helmeppo yelled.

"Why don't you act like a man and fight me yourself?" Luffy asked.

"Don't do this Luffy," Koby begged.

"You'll regret this!" Helmeppo yelled as the marines picked him up and carry him to the base, "You'll be executed by my father for sure!"

"He ran away," Koby said.

"I'm going to ask Zoro to join my crew," Luffy said as he headed toward the Marine Base.

"Huh?" Koby responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Luffy didn't use his Haki. Even I think that when Helmeppo first appeared, he was too pathetic for Luffy to use his Haki on.

I decided to cut off the Morgan Arch at this point since the next capter is when Morgan first appeared.


	9. Marine Captain Morgan

**Marine Captain Morgan**

On the top of the Marine base main building, a Marine captain with metal on his chin, and an axe for one of his hands, was smoking a cigar

There were other Marine officers lifting up a huge statue of the captain.

"I am ... great!" the captain said.

"Yes, because you are Marine Captain Morgan, sir!" an officer responded.

"But lately, the offerings seems to be decreasing," Morgan said.

"Ah... that's because the citizens have their own financial problems too ..." the officer responded.

"It's not because of financial problems. It's because they don't respect me," Morgan said.

"Dad!" someone yelled.

Helmeppo burst into the room.

"What's the matter Helmeppo?" Morgan asked.

"I want you to kill a certain someone," Helmeppo replied.

...

Luffy jumped over the wall and walked up to Zoro.

"You again? I told you I don't want to be a pirate!" Zoro told Luffy.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. How about I untied you and you join my crew?" Luffy asked.

"I just told you! I'm not going to become a pirate!" Zoro responded.

"Hey, you're a swordsman right? Where's your swords?" Luffy asked, obviously ignoring what Zoro just said.

"I have three Katanas, but that Helmeppo took all three of them when he tied me up," Zoro explained.

"Okay then ,,, how about I bring back your Katana, and you join my crew?" Luffy asked.

"Even if you do return my Katanas I won't join you!" Zoro responded.

"Okay, I'm going!" Luffy yelled as he ruhsed off.

"Is he planning to sneak into the base?" Zoro asked, "What an idiot!"

,,,

The marine officers continued using ropes to bring up the huge statue.

"Dad! That kid hit me! Why won't you help me take revenge?" Helmeppo demanded, "Even you haven't hit me before!"

"Do you know why I never hit you?" Morgan asked.

"Yes! Because I'm your son!" Helmeppo responded.

"No!" Morgan responded as he hit Helmeppo with his normal hand, "It's because you're not worth hitting."

"Dad ,,," Helmeppo responded.

"You're not the great one, Helmeppo. I am!" Morgan told Helmeppo, "Got it?"

"Yes sir," Helmeppo responded.

"There's a rumor going around that a little girl snuck in. Is it true?" Morgan asked.

"Huh? Oh yes ..." Helmeppo replied.

"Have you executed her?" Morgan asked.

"No ... she's still a little girl ... she didn't even realize her mistake," Helmeppo replied.

"Hey you! Go into town and kill her!" Morgan ordered one of the available officers, "I don't care how hold she is. Whoever opposes me will die!"

"But sir! She's just a little girl!" the officer responded.

Morgan swipe his axe arm down on the man and cut him.

"I'll go there myself them," Morgan said, "With my axe-hand, I was able to rise in ranks and took command of this base. I'm the greatest one in this base, and this statue is proof of it!"

,,,

Luffy look around the base.

"That's strange, there isn't any marines around. Are they having a meeting?" Luffy wondered out loud, "I can't even find that pathetic son."

Luffy noticed something being pulled up on the top of the main building.

"THere's seems to be people up there," Luffy responded.

Luffy stretched his arm to the top of the base and grabbed on.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled as he arm retracted.

Luffy was pulled in the air with such speed that he flew over the top.

"Too much!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy grabbed the ropes holding the statue, forcing the marines to let go.

Luffy used the ropes to land on the base.

The statue fell back and hit the edge of the base and broke into two pieces.

One piece stayed on the base but the other piece fell into the ground bellow and broke.

...

Morgan Helmeppo and the marines watch in surprise at what just happened.

Because of Luffy's idiotic move, Morgan's statue was broken.

"Sorry!" Luffy apologized.

"Capture him so I can kill him!" Morgan yelled.

"Yes sir!" the marines responded.

"Dad! It's him! He's the one who hit me!" Helmeppo yelled.

"Oh there you are," Luffy responded grabbing Helmeppo, "I've been looking for you!"

"Help me dad!" Helmeppo yelled as Luffy pulled him into the building.

"Sir! There's someone in the execution yard!" an officer repaorted.

"Kill him!" Morgan yelled.

...

Koby had arrived in the execution yard.

Zoro told him where Luffy was.

"What? Luffy is inside the base?" Koby asked, "He's too hotheaded!"

"You're right about that," Zoro agreed.

Koby started working on the ropes that tied Zoro to the post.

"Hey! If you help me, they'll kill you!" Zoro warned them.

"They're going to kill you," Koby replied.

"What?" Zoro responded.

"Helmeppo wasn't planning to keep his promise. he was going to go ahead and kill you," Koby explained.

"Seriously?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy was right to can't stand people like the Morgans," Koby said.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know the details, but apparently he had an older brother name Sabo, who died trying to escape people that, I would guess, abused their powers," Koby explained, "That's probably why he's so determined to become king of the pirates, but I'm not sure."

"King of the Pirates?" Zoro asked, "I thought he wanted to become the greatest Haki User known."

"He does, and he thinks that if he could become King of the Pirates, that he can prove himself as the greatest Haki User ever," Koby explained, "I was shock too, but he's really determined to do so."

Suddenly Koby was shot in the shoulder from somewhere.

They turned to see Morgan and the Marines were lined up, ready to fire again.

"I've been shot!" Koby cried, "I'm bleeding!"

...

Luffy was being chased by some marines while dragging Helmeppo.

Luffy manage to find Helmeppo's room and dropped him.

Luffy saw three Katanas under and armor suite and swords.

"Those must be Zoro's Katanas," Luffy responded, "Wow, if he can use all three at once, he must be a good swordsman."

Luffy strapped all three Katanas to his back.

Luffy look out the window.

"Wow, I can see the execution yard from here," Luffy responded.

Luffy noticed that Zoro and Koby was in danger of being killed.

"Not this time," Luffy responded.

...

"Well well, Zoro, here you die," Morgan said.

"_I can't die here! I still have things I need to do,"_ Zoro thought.

_...Flashback..._

9 year old Zoro lived in a dojo, training to be a swordsman.

Zoro was sword fighting with a girl a few years older than him with black hair.

Zoro was beaten down by the girl.

"How pitiful!" the girl known as Kuina said.

Kuina's father came out.

He was the sensei of the dojo.

"Why can't I defeat her?" Zoro complained.

"Kuina is older than you," Kuina's father replied.

"Even adults can't beat me!" Zoro argued, "I want to sail and become the world's number one swordsman! I won't lose to anyone ever again!"

...

One night Zoro challenge Kuina with actual Katanas and still lost, without recieving to much damage.

"Don't feel bad. One day you'll defeat me," Kuina told Zoro, "According to father a woman grows weaker after she hits puberty."

"That's not true!" Zoro responded, "You're strong. Stronger than me. That's why I work so hard to get stronger!"

"Thanks Zoro. Truth is, both of us shares the same dream," Kuina told him, "I want to become the world's best swordsman."

"Then let's promise that we don't fight anymore until it's time for us to see who's number 1!" Zoro practically demanded.

Kuina smiled at Zoro.

"I promise," Kuina agreed.

...

One day Kuina fell down the stairs and died.

Zoro was the most affected by her death.

Zoro came to Kuina's father for a request.

"Sensei! I want Kuina's sword," Zoro requested, "I want to use it to become the world's greatest swordsman for Kuina!"

"Very well," Kuina's father agreed.

_...End of Flashback..._

"_I made a promise to Kuina,"_ Zoro thought.

...

Luffy grabbed the window sill and walked backwards, causing his arms to stretch.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy rocketed out of the window and fell toward Zoro and Koby.

...

"Fire!" Morgan yelled.

The Marines fired at Zoro and Koby.

Luffy jumped in front of them and took the hit off all the bullets.

"Luffy!" Koby yelled.

The bullets stretched Luffy's body before bouncing off.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled.

Everyone look at Luffy shocked as he laughed.

"What are you?" Zoro asked.

"A human that ate the Gum-Gum Fruit and can use Haki," Luffy replied.

Luffy handed all three Katanas too Zoro.

"I believe these are yours?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, they're mine," Zoro replied.

"Great, now you can join my crew," Luffy responded.

"Why should I join your crew?" Zoro asked.

"Well, you're an outlaw now. Also, if you want to become the greatest swordsman, I can teach you how to use Haki," Luffy replied.

"And how would Haki help me become stronger swordsman?" Zoro asked.

"Well, you'll be able to sense out enemy attacks, make armor out of your skin," Luffy replied, "And if you can use the same type of Haki as me, you can do all sorts of other things."

"Sounds interesting ... okay, you have yourself a shipmate," Zoro agreed.

"Yes! I have a companion!" Luffy cheered.

"Yes, now hurry up and untie these ropes," Zoro told Luffy.

...

The marines were shocked to see what just happened to the bullets.

"How did he do that?" a marine asked.

"That rascal isn't normal. He must have eaten one of the 'Devil Fruits'!" Morgan stated, "Attack those guys head on!"

The marines took out their swords and attack.

...

"Well, I got one rope undone," Luffy said holding the rope that was tying one of Zoro's hands.

"Great! Give me the Katanas!" Zoro told Luffy.

Luffy sensed danger coming and turned to see the Marines attacking.

"Hold on a second!" Luffy told Zoro.

"What?" Zoro responded.

The Marines attack Luffy head on.

Luffy summoned a force of Haki on the marines.

The Haki was strong enough to knock out the Marines.

"What the heck?!" Zoro responded.

"Now that they're out of the way, you can have your Katanas back," Luffy said as he handed Zoro the Katanas.

Zoro took a katana and used it to cut himself free.

"I could of blocked those guys!" Zoro yelled.

"But what's the fun of that?" Luffy asked.

"Fun?!" Zoro responded.

"You!" someone yelled.

Luffy turned to see it was Morgan.

"I will kill you Straw Hat!" Morgan yelled swiping his axe-hand down.

Luffy jumped back and dodge the attack.

Luffy kicked Morgan.

Morgan force backwards a few feet.

Morgan got back up and ran at Luffy, ready to use his Axe.

"Looks like I have to use a little Haki," Luffy responded.

Morgan slam his axe hand down.

Luffy dodge it.

Luffy focused small amount of Haki to his fist and punched Morgan.

Morgan was send to the ground.

"Stop or else I'll kill your friend!" someone yelled.

Luffy turned to see that Helmeppo was holding a gun at the, now awake, Koby.

"Luffy! Don't back down!" Koby yelled, "Go ahead and attack!"

"Don't worry about it," Luffy responded as he set his fist.

Morgan somehow got back up and prepare to attack.

Zoro unsheathed all his swords, and placed one in his mouth.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled sending his fist in a stretch punch.

Luffy hit Helmeppo with his attack.

Zoro moved in and cut Morgan with his katana.

Both Helmeppo and Morgan fell on the ground unconscious.

"Nice one Zoro," Luffy complemented.

"You two captain!" Zoro replied.

Suddenly they heard cheering.

They turned to see the Marines cheering, 'Morgan is defeated'.

"I guess they were being abused by Morgan as well," Koby said.

Suddenly Zoro collapsed onto the ground.

"Zoro!" Luffy responded.

"Are you alright?" Koby asked.

"So hungry ... need food ..." Zoro complained.

"I guess that would make sense," Luffy laughed.


	10. Good Luck Koby

**Goodluck Koby**

Thanksfully, Rika's mother took the three in, and let them eat for free.

Zoro ate several plates before being satisfied.

Luffy, on other hand, ate twice more plates than Zoro.

Zoro tied his bandana around his arm revealing his green hair.

"So Luffy, Koby told me about your brother: Sabo," Zoro responded.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay," Koby replied.

"It's find. He would find out sooner or later," Luffy responded.

"Do you have any other relatives that's a pirate?" Zoro asked.

"My other big brother: Ace. He left 3 years before me," Luffy replied, "Being a former pirate hunter, you might of heard of him."

"I don't know. I never heard of Monkey D. Ace," Zoro replied.

"That's not his full name!" Luffy laughed.

"But isn't he your brother?" Koby asked.

"We are, but Ace Sabo and I weren't blood related," Luffy explained, "We have a bond so deep that we saw each other as brothers."

"That makes sense," Koby replied.

"So what's his full name then?" Zoro asked.

"Portgas D. Ace," Luffy replied.

Koby nearly spit out a drink that he was drinking at the moment.

"Fire Fist Ace!" Koby yelled, "He's your brother?"

"Even I heard of Portgas D. Ace," Zoro replied.

"Who is he?" Rika asked.

"He's famous pirate that is said to have powers to contain flames," Koby replied, "He's division leader of White Beard himself."

"So Ace joined another crew?" Luffy asked.

"Didn't you know that?" Zoro asked.

"I haven't heard from him in 3 years," Luffy replied, "I didn't even know he gained the power to control flames."

"Well his powers could be explained by a devil fruit," Zoro explained, "They even say Ace can use Haki."

"That I know," Luffy laughed, "I was the one who taught him how to use it! Sabo too, before he died."

"Seriously?" Koby asked.

"Well, with a brother like that, no wonder you wanted to become a pirate," Zoro responded.

"Actually, I decided to become a pirate, as well as King of the Pirates, before I met Ace," Luffy explained, "But he and Sabo were the reason why I also wanted to become the greatest Haki User ever."

"How are you planning to do that?" Zoro asked.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"The person I'm actually was after is known as the greatest Swordsman in the world, which is a title I want to reach. If I defeat him, I can gain that title," Zoro explained, "So how are you going to become the greatest Haki User?"

"Well, I don't know if there is anyone with that title, so I just figured if I can grow stronger as a Haki user while trying to become King of the Pirates, I would think I would easily earn the title," Luffy replied, "And if I face stronger Haki users, then I'll have to beat them."

"I guess that would make sense," Zoro responded, "So what's your plan from here?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to head to the Grand Line," Luffy explained.

"I would argue about not going there, but after hearing Fire Fist Ace is your brother, I don't know how to respond," Koby replied.

"What are you worried about? You're not joining us?" Zoro asked.

"I can still worry, can't I?" Koby asked.

"There's nothing to worry about. We're just following our dreams," Luffy replied.

"Yeah, you're right, and now I can follow my dream and become a marine," Koby agreed.

"That may not be as simple as you think," Zoro told Koby.

"Huh?" Koby responded.

"Although Alvida forced you to do her bidding, you were still a member of a pirate crew," Zoro explained, "The Marines has top notch information gathering. Once they find out you were part of a pirate crew, they won't accept you as a marine."

"Excuse me," someone said.

They turn to see a few Marine officers had let themselves in the restaurant.

"We are wondering, are you really pirates?" the marine asked.

"Well I found my first crew member, so that makes us officially pirates," Luffy replied.

"I see. Even though you save our town and base, which we are grateful for, you are still pirates. As marines, we cannot allow you to stay any longer," the Marine explained, "For your help in stopping Morgan, we will not arrest you, but you must leave this place immediately."

"Hmm, well then ... let's go Zoro," Luffy told Zoro.

"Right," Zoro agreed.

"Thank you for the meal," Luffy thanked Rika's mother.

Zoro and Luffy got up and prepared to leave.

"Aren't you with them?" the Marine asked Koby.

"Well ... um ..." Koby replied, "I'm not with them!"

"Is he telling the truth?" the Marine asked Luffy.

"Well, I know what this guy use to do," Luffy replied.

"_What?"_ Koby thought.

"He use to be with this fat female pirate name Alvida, and this guy use to do her chores and everything for 2 years ..." Luffy explained.

Koby punched Luffy to make him shut up.

"You shouldn't punch a pirate!" Luffy said as he punched Koby.

"Stop it! Both of you! I won't allow this town to get in any more fights!" the Marine yelled, "I know he isn't your friend! Please leave this town immediately!"

Luffy smirked and Koby noticed it.

"_Was that an act?"_ Koby thought.

Luffy and Zoro left as Koby got up and bowed to the Marine.

"Please let me join the marines! Even if it's chores, I will still do them!" Koby begged.

The marine look at Koby.

"Captain! We cannot accept a person whose past is unclear to us!" an officer told the captain, "There has been events where pirates have joined the marines to be spies! So, we have to properly check his background before we can decide."

"I am a man whose dream is to become a member of the marines!" Koby yelled.

The captain look at Koby and saw determination in him.

"Don't think that we don't know your past as a pirate, you underestimated our power!" the captain told Koby, "But, I will still allow you to join!"

"Yes sir!" Koby responded, "Thank you sir!"

...

Zoro and Luffy were at the docks where Luffy and Koby docked their boat.

"Nice act! This way, even though he's been a pirate before, it wouldn't be such a big deal!" Zoro told Luffy.

"I believe Koby will become stronger and more independent in the future," Luffy explained.

"Is that our boat?" Zoro asked about the small boat.

"Yeah, but I do plan to get a ship," Luffy replied.

"Well until then, maybe it's best we hold off my Haki training until then," Zoro responded, "That way we have more room to train on."

"Okay! Maybe by time we get a ship, we'll have more crewmembers that wants to learn how to use Haki," Luffy agreed, "I learned from helping Sabo and Ace, that it's a lot easier to master Haki when you have others learning with you."

"I won't argue, as long as you keep your end of the promise," Zoro responded, "We better set sail then."

"Right," Luffy agreed.

"Luffy!" someone yelled.

They turned to see it was Koby as he saluted to them.

"Thank you very much! I will never forget you for the rest of my life!" Koby yelled.

"I never seen a marine saluting a pirate," Zoro responded.

"Good Luck Koby! We'll meet again one day!" Luffy yelled.

The rest of the marines arrived.

"Group Salute!" the captain yelled.

The Marines saluted to Luffy and Zoro as they got on their boat to set sail.

"You have great friends," the captain told Koby.

"Yes sir!" Koby agreed.

"We just saluted pirates, and have violated the marine's codes! So the punishment will be no food for a week!" the captain yelled at the Marines.

"Yes sir!" the marines responded.

...

"We're off again!" Luffy yelled.

"That's for sure," Zoro responded.

Luffy and Zoro headed off to the unknown, figuratively and literally.


	11. Pirate Thief Nami

**Pirate Thief Nami**

Zoro and Luffy were sailing through the ocean.

"Ugh ... I'm so hungry," Luffy complained.

"It's funny that you have absolutely no navigation skills," Zoro complained.

"Why? I've always been wondering," Luffy responded, "What about you?"

"I was searching for that man I told you about, but I can't find my way back," Zoro explained.

"So you're lost too," Luffy replied.

"Shut up! You're the one who's lost!" Zoro yelled, "Geez ... never heard of pirates who don't know how to Navigate! How do you expect to go to the Grand Line like this? You should hurry and find a crewmate who knows how to Navigate!"

They look up in the sky and saw a bird flying by.

"Oh! A bird," Zoro said.

"Looks tasty," Luffy responded.

Luffy then got an idea.

"Let's eat that bird!" Luffy suggested.

"How are you going to eat it?" Zoro asked.

"I'll go get it!" Luffy responded.

Luffy reach his hands up to the top of the sail, which was high enough for Luffy's arms to stretch.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled as he fired himself in the air.

Luffy got high enough to the bird.

Unfortunately Luffy learned a few things about the bird.

One: The bird was bigger than him.

Two: The bird was hungry and thought Luffy was food as it caught Luffy in it's beak

Three: The bird was actually faster than Luffy and Zoro thought as it swiftly soared away from the boat while still holding Luffy in it's beak.

"Hey stupid bird! Let me go!" Luffy yelled as the bird flew off.

...

Zoro grabbed the oars and paddled as fast as he could after Luffy.

"That idiot! I can't believe he did that!" Zoro responded.

"Hey! Stop the boat!" someone yelled.

Zoro look to see there was three men in the middle of the ocean, screaming for help.

"I don't have time to stop! You guys have to get on somehow!" Zoro yelled.

"What?" the men responded.

Zoro rowed by them so fast that they barely manage get in the boat.

One of the men had a stripe shirt.

The other man had a hat with a skull with a clown nose on it.

The third man had a buzz cut hairstyle.

"Heh! Your climbing skills aren't bad!" Zoro complemented.

"Were you trying to run us over?" the men yelled.

The man with the strange hat draw out a sword.

"Hey! Stop the boat!" the man ordered, "This is Captain Buggy's territory!"

"What?" Zoro responded.

...

Zoro ended up stopping to beat up the men.

Cause of it, Zoro lost sight of Luffy.

Now man with the stripe shirt and the man with the buzz cut was rowing.

"We didn't know you were 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro!" the man with the hat said, "We're really sorry..."

"Well because of you three, I lost track of my friend!" Zoro told them, "So put some back into it! If I don't find my friend, you three are in for it!"

"Yes sir!" the three men responded.

"So why were you three drifting in the middle of the ocean?" Zoro asked.

"Yes yes yes! Good question," the man with the hat said.

"It was that girl!" a man in the stripe shirt explained.

"Yeah! That bad girl!" the man in the hat said.

"But she was really cute," the man with the buzz cut said.

That earn the man a beating from the man with the hat.

"The three of us just finished robbing a ship, and on the way back..." the man with the stripe shirt explained.

...Flashback...

The three men were on a boat with a sail that look like a pirate flag with a clown nose on the skull.

They were looking through the treasure they stolen.

"Who would have thought that such a small ship would carry so much loot!" the man with the hat said.

"Maybe Captain Buggy will greatly reward us," the man in the stripe shirt said.

The man with the hat look out and saw a small regular boat.

"What's that little boat doing there?" the man asked.

The other two look to see a girl with orange hair was leaning over the side.

"There's someone fainted at the side of the boat!" the man with the Buzz cut said.

...

They sailed closer to the boat where the girl was leaning.

The only other thing on the boat was a chest.

The girl was at least 18 years old, wearing a white t-shirt with red stripes and a yellow skirt.

"Hey! Are you dead or something?" the man with the hat asked.

The girl look up and saw the men.

"Ahh ... am I dreaming? I actually found someone ... in this vast ocean?" the girl asked weakly, "I don't know ... who you guys are ... but ... I was shipwrecked and so hungry and thirsty ... so please ... give me a cup of water and a piece of bread ... I'll give this chest of treasure to you ... if you save me ..."

The three men gave an evil smirk to the girl.

"Sure! We'll save you!" the man with the stripe shirt said.

"But, can we see that treasure chest first?" the man with the hat asked.

"Sure ... please take whatever you want ..." the girl said.

The three men climb onto the girl's boat and gathered around the treasure chest.

They didn't noticed that the girl got up and moved to their ship.

The girl sail her stolen boat away from the men.

"Since you guys seem to like it so much ... I'll give you the boat as a bonus!" the girl yelled.

Two of the three men look to see that the girl took their boat.

"Ah?! That woman took our treasure and boat!" the man with the hat yelled.

"Hey! His chest is empty!" the man with the stripe shirt yelled.

Small dark clouds gathered over the boat.

The girl noticed a small dark clouds gathered above what was her boat.

"Just as I though. A storm system coming following from the south!" the girl purposely yelled for the men to hear, "The wind will pick up ... and the boat will sink."

"What?!" the three men responded.

Sure enough a storm came with the clouds with wind strong enough to wreck the boat.

"Bye bye! I'm taking your treasure!" the girl yelled as she sailed away and left the three men stranded in the ocean.

...End of Flashback...

"So she can predict the weather ..." Zoro said as he thought, "I wonder if she'll join us."

"If I find her, I'm going to kill her!" the man with the stripe shirt said.

"First we got to get our loot back!" the man with the hat said.

"Yeah ... if we go back empty handed, Captain Buggy will kill us!" the man with the buzz cut said.

"Who's Buggy?" Zoro asked.

"He's our pirate captain," the man in the hat replied, "He's a dangerous man who ate one of the Devil Fruits."

"A devil fruit huh?" Zoro repsponded.

...

On an island there was a town that was forcefully taken over by Pirates that look as if they belonged to a circus.

Even their ship look as if it has a big-top on it, and the flag had a clown nose on the flag.

Somewhere in the town, the girl with the orange hair was running away from some men, while carrying a charter map.

"I finally have it! The navigation chart of the Grand Line," the girl said.

...

The bird carrying Luffy was now over land.

"I'm over land now. I can attack!" Luffy responded

Luffy summoned enough haki on the bird.

"Let go of me!" Luffy yelled.

The bird opened it's beak in fear, causing Luffy to fall toward the ground.

Luffy crash landed right in front of the girl and the pirates chasing her.

"What the ..." the girl responded.

Luffy got back up and dusted the dirt off him.

"Well, the landing was rough, but at least the bird let go," Luffy responded.

The girl smirked seeing Luffy.

"Oh, 'boss'! You're finally here ... I've been waiting for you!" the girl greeted Luffy.

"Boss?" Luffy asked.

"I'll leave everything to you!" the girl yelled as she ran to safety.

"That was strange," Luffy said.

"She ran off!" one of the pirates yelled.

"Don't worry! We now have her boss," the other pirate said.

The three pirates surrounded Luffy.

Luffy sensed danger as one of the pirates went for a punch.

Luffy summoned enough haki to protect him from the punch.

However, the pirate did manage to knock off Luffy's hat.

Luffy summoned enough haki force to knock the three pirates down and out.

Luffy grabbed his straw hat before it hit the ground.

"Don't you dare mess up my hat!" Luffy told the pirates as he place the straw hat back on his head.

...

The girl had snuck into one of the buildings close to the fight.

She walked out into the porch and saw Luffy use some kind of force to knock the men out.

"Wow! You're really strong! You beat those guys with swords with some kind of attack," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"My name is Nami. I'm a thief who only steals treasure from pirates," the girl name Nami replied, "Do you want to be partners with me?"

"I'm not interested," Luffy replied as he walked off.

"Hang on a second!" Nami yelled as she jumped off the porch and landed safely, "What was the attack you used?"

"It's called Haki," Luffy replied.

"Haki?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, it's a power born from the person's will power," Luffy explained.

"So you can knock men out with it?" Nami asked.

"That, and other things," Luffy replied.

"So why did you used it?" Nami asked.

"They knock my hat off me," Luffy replied.

"That doesn't make sense," Nami responded, "Unless you keep some jewels or map in it."

"No, it's not like that," Luffy told Nami, "Ah man, I've forgot that I haven't ate yet. I'm starving!"

"Well, if you're hungry, I can treat you to something," Nami responded.

...

Nami took Luffy into one of the houses.

No one was in there, but there were still food that were still good.

Luffy ate as much as he could before as he told Nami how he got to the island.

"So you were separated from your crew?" Nami asked, "How many people are in your crew?"

"1 person so far," Luffy replied, "I have an older brother out in the sea too."

"An older brother?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. His name is Ace, We're brothers by a bond we made when we were kids along with my other big brother Sabo," Luffy replied, "So do you live here on your own, or do you have family members with you?"

"One: This isn't my house. and two: I do have a sister, but that's none of your business," Nami responded.

"Sorry," Luffy responded.

"Everyone in this village is hiding in a shelter outside of town. They're trying to avoid conflict with Buggy's Pirate Crew," Nami explained.

"Is he that scary? That pirate name Nami?"

"I am Nami! The pirate is Buggy!" Nami yelled.

"Oh," Luffy responded.

"Buggy is a famous pirate known for his love of cannons. They say that when he was a kid, a bunch of other kids made fun of his nose, and he used a cannon to destroy the village he lived in," Nami explained, "They also say he has a really strange power."

"But then, why isn't there anyone in this village?" Luffy asked.

"I just said they're avoiding conflict! What have you been listening to all this time?!" Nami yelled.

"Aha, so you are stealing from these empty houses," Luffy said.

""That's despicable! Didn't I just tell you I only steal from Pirates?!" Nami yelled, "Don't even compare me with those common house robbers! It's so tiring talking with you!"

"Just calm down then," Luffy laughed.

Nami actually took his advice and calm down.

"My goal is to get a hundred million berries. Then I'm going to buy a certain village," Nami told Luffy.

"A hundred million berries is a lot of money," Luffy responded.

"That maybe so, but I have a plan," Nami said.

Nami pulled out the map she stole.

"This is the map of the Grand Line that I stole from Buggy. After I steal treasure from Buggy, I'm going to the Grand Line and steal greater pirates who carry much more treasure!" Nami explained, "What do you think? Don't you want to team up and earn a bunch? You look strong, and I could use your power, and you'll get a fair share too."

"By any chance, do you know to navigate?" Luffy asked.

"Of course! I don't look much, but my navigation skills is second to none," Nami explained.

"That's great! I'm on my way to the Grand Line too! You can join my pirate crew!" Luffy yelled.

"No way!" Nami yelled.

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"If you're a pirate, than forget this conversation ever happened. I don't want anything to do with pirates," Nami responded, "Let me guess... you have a map in that straw hat of yours."

"There's nothing hiding in this hat," Luffy replied, "It's special to me."

"Yeah right! What's so special about it?" Nami asked.

"I got this hat from a friend of mine, and it been with me through all the good and bad times I gone through. Especially when Ace Sabo and I made a pack to be brothers no matter what happened to us, even after becoming pirates," Luffy replied, "Most importantly. I made a pack on this hat that I would gather the greatest crew I can gather, become the greatest Haki User ever, and become king of the pirates."

Nami was shock to hear it, as Luffy placed the straw hat back on his head.

"This is a pathetic era. Everything is about Pirates," Nami said, "The things I hate most in this world are pirates! I only like money and tangerines."

"Okay," Luffy responded.

"Is he just a stupid useless pirate? He doesn't look like he's got anything to steal. Other than that Haki power, he doesn't look like he's any useful either," Nami thought.

"Why don't you join my crew?" Luffy asked, "If you do, I can teach you how to use Haki."

"Shut up!" Nami yelled.

"You can use Haki to defend yourself when you steal from pirates!" Luffy continued.

"I told you to shut up, you stupid pirate!" Nami yelled.

Then Nami got an idea.

"Well, it looks like you're in a fix, so just under one condition, I'll consider your offer," Nami told Luffy.

"Really? Thanks! What's the condition?" Luffy asked.

"Go with me to where Buggy is at," Nami requested, "That's all I want you to do."

"Sure. I'm happy to meet another pirate, even if I ended up fighting them," Luffy replied as he got up.

"Aah ... hang on a second! I got one more thing to do to prepare," Nami responded.

Nami tied Luffy up with a rope and was holding the other end of the rope.

"What's the rope for?" Luffy asked.

"It's just part of the plan," Nami explained.

"Oh ... okay," Luffy responded.

"As if I'd ever become a pirate!" Nami thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to cut off the Buggy appearance part for the next chapter. That's why I didn't have Buggy's crew shot down the bird.

Just so you know, I don't recomend drinking alchohol under age, or smoking, or anything this story and anyother stories characters do that a any rightful thinking person shouldn't do to those that haven't done it already.

BUT I'm not in any position to argue against drinking smoking, or even doing drugs to those that does since I haven't met you in person.

Those that don't, listen to me, not everything that seems cool from anime Manga stories or even in life is safe.


	12. Clown Pirate Buggy

**Clown Pirate Buggy**

In a tavern, the Buggy Crew was hanging out.

The captain litterally looked like a Clown with Pirate captain clothes.

The three men that was chasing Nami returned empty handed.

"You lost track of that map thief and was beaten?!" the captain yelled.

"We're really sorry Captain Buggy!" one man apologized.

"B-but there was a really strong guy! He...! He was her boss and he wore a straw-hat," the other explained.

"Die a painful death!" Buggy yelled.

The three men screamed.

"We are planning to go to the Grand Line soon, but we need that map!" Buggy yelled, "So would someone more useful go find that thief!"

"Captain Buggy!" a pirate yelled.

"What?" Buggy asked.

"The thief we just saw has returned on her own," the pirate replied.

"Bring her in!" Buggy ordered.

...

Nami dragged Luffy in and kicked him into the ground.

The crew made room incase Buggy wanted to deal with both Luffy and Sakura.

"I captured the thief, Buggy the Clow, leader of the Buggy Pirates!" Nami told Buggy, "I will even return the map."

"You tricked me!" Luffy said.

Nami stuck her tongue out at Luffy.

"I see, you're obediently returning the map to me, but ... why are you doing this?" Buggy asked.

"I came into an arguement with my boss! I'm tired of him already. So please, let me join the Buggy pirates!" Nami requested.

Buggy was shock at first, but then burst out laughing.

"So you're tired of it now, huh? You're a pretty amusing girl!" Buggy laughed, "Okay! I'll let you join my crew!"

"_Success! Now I'll just steal Buggy's loot and map, then get out of here!"_ Nami thought.

The Buggy pirates locked Luffy up in a cage.

"I don't get that girl," Luffy responded, "First she tells me she hates pirates and won't join, but now she joins this pirate crew."

...

With forceful guidance from the three pirates (meaning Zoro threatened to beat them if they tried to plot against him), Zoro and the three men actually arrived at Buggy's base town.

"I wonder if Luffy is in this town," Zoro responded, "Maybe I should check out that Buggy guy."

...

The Buggy Pirates celebrated for their new crewmember and recovering their stolen map.

"Nami! Are you drinking, you little rascal?!" Buggy asked Nami.

"Yes captain! I'm drinking!" Nami replied holding up a mug.

One of the crew members challenge her to a drinking contest and lost.

"_My drinking capacity is endless! If they just continue drinking like this, stealing their treasure will be easier than I thought,"_ Nami thought, "_Huh, pirates are so simple-minded. They're easy to be fooled."_

...

Luffy was trying he never tried before.

He was focusing haki to his teeth as he was trying to bite through the bars.

Nami walked up to Luffy.

"How's it going boss?" Nami asked.

"Trying to bite my way out of here with Haki," Luffy responded.

"Wouldn't it take less time just to use Haki to break out of the ropes and break out?" Nami asked.

"I didn't think of that," Luffy responded.

"You're such an idiot," Nami responded, "Just don't break until these guys passes out from being drunk."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because I'm going to use the time to steal the treasure, of course," Nami responded.

"And if they don't?" Luffy asked.

"If they don't within 30 minutes, then you can break out and cause as much ruckus you want, and I'll use it to steal the treasure," Nami explained.

"I like your plan Navigator," Luffy replied.

"I'm not joining your pirate crew idiot!" Nami yelled.

Buggy started laughing at them as he walked up.

"You've got yourself a pretty good follower there, thief boss!" Buggy laughed.

"She's not my follower," Luffy replied.

"I'm not surprise you said that, considering she betrayed you," Buggy said, "Even though I got my map back, it still a terrible crime to steal from this man here. You fate has been chosen for you."

"Oh! You going to let me go?" Luffy asked.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?!" Buggy yelled, "Crew! Prepare the Buggy Cannonball!"

The crew cheered in response.

A crew took out a cannonball with the Buggy Pirates Emblem on it.

They loaded the cannon ball into the cannon and aimed at some nearby buildings.

"Alright! Show them it's power!" Buggy yelled.

They fired the cannonball.

The cannonball destroyed several buildings at once.

Nami was shocked watching the whole thing.

"The power is so great, this thing can wipe out the whole little village in one shot! This and the powers I have gained from the Devil Fruit assure my future success at the Grand Line!" Buggy explained, "Now Nami! Show me your loyalty to this crew by shooting the Buggy Cannonball at your boss once and for all."

"You want me to kill that guy?" Nami asked.

"Yes!" Buggy agreed.

The crew cheered as they wanted her to fire it as Buggy gave her the matches.

"_Oh no ... who would have thought something like this could happen ... if I don't shoot this, I'll definitely die,"_ Nami thought, "_Even though that kid is a pirate ... if I just kill him like this, then there's no difference between pirates and me ..."_

"Nami! Stop spoiling the fun, just hurry up and light it!" Buggy ordered.

Nami was shaking with fear.

"Your hand is shaking," Luffy said.

"Huh?" Nami responded.

"The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn himself at, and you lack the strength of that oath," Luffy stated.

"And what is the Pirate's oath? Killing innocent people like insects?" Nami asked.

"No it's not. It's the idea of being strong enough to risk your life," Luffy replied.

Nami still understand about the situation.

"Oi, new kid, stop wasting your time!" one of the pirates said taking the matches, "I guess you don't know how to blow the cannon. Let me do it!"

The pirate light the match and was about to light the cannon.

Nami took out three staffs she kept for emergency and connect them in a staff.

Nami used the staff to knock the pirate out.

Buggy and crew were shocked at what just happened.

"_I didn't even realize what I was doing ..."_ Nami thought.

"Nami, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I actually gave you the honor of lighting the cannon's fuse because you're my crew member!" Buggy yelled.

"You saved me?" Luffy asked.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Even though it was an act, I don't want to become anything like an evil pirate!" Nami explained, "Pirates stole the life of someone close to me! That's why I hate pirates more than anything!"

"You lost someone close to you too, huh?" Luffy responded.

Luffy heard something burning and look to see that the fuse was burning.

"Ack! the fuse is burning!" Luffy yelled, "I got to use my Haki now!"

Luffy focussed haki around his body.

With it's help Luffy broke through the ropes.

"Great! Now to break out of this cage!" Luffy yelled.

At that point Nami noticed the fuse was burning and grabbed it with her bare hands.

"Kill her men!" Buggy yelled.

The crew ran toward Nami to attack.

At that point, Zoro came out of nowhere and took out the pirates with two of his still sheathed swords.

"Just how many of your are charging on one gir?" Zoro asked.

"Huh?" Nami responded as she turned to Zoro.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"Did you get hurt?" Zoro asked Nami.

"I'm okay," Nami replied.

"You actually found this place!" Luffy responded.

"Why are you locked up in a cage?" Zoro asked.

"It's a funny story," Luffy laughed, "I was actually in the process of breaking out of here."

"Geez. First you get caught by that bird and was carried away, and now I find you in a cage," Zoro complained.

"I was tied up not to long ago too," Luffy responded.

Buggy's crew was talking about Zoro.

"The crew member of that guy was the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro?" Nami wondered out loud, "I don't understand."

Buggy walked up to Zoro.

"You're definitely the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro," Buggy said, "Are you here for my head?"

"No. I've not into that business anymore," Zoro explained.

"But I have some interest. If I kill you, my name will become more famous," Buggy said taking out knives and held them between each finger.

"If you don't want to die, then just leave me alone," Zoro told them.

"If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!" Buggy threatened.

"Fine! If that's what you want!" Zoro said as he unsheated his Katanas and placed one in his mouth.

...

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Nami asked Luffy.

"The guy is challenging Zoro, there's nothing I can do," Luffy replied.

"Does he know that Haki thing?" Nami asked.

"Actually no. Zoro and I agreed to hold off his training until we get a ship," Luffy replied, "Haki can be unpredictable if you're new to it."

...

With swift movements, Zoro cut through one of Buggy's arm, Buggy's waist, and one of Buggy's legs.

...

"Oh my god!" Nami responded.

"That guy is so weak," Luffy responded.

The crew was laughing about something.

"_What's going on with these pirates?"_ Nami thought, "_Their leader's dead, but now they're laughing."_

Luffy suddenly sense something wrong.

"Watch out Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

Suddenly Buggy's hand with the sword moved in the air and stabbed Zoro in the side.

Zoro collapsed on his knees.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"That hand ... but how?" Nami asked.

Buggy's hand removed the blade from Zoro's side and float in the air.

"The hand is floating in the air," Zoro responded.

"How do you like the Chop-Chop Fruit?" someone asked.

Zoro turned to see Buggy's body parts were floating in the air.

Buggy summoned his body parts together, and reattach themselves.

"That's the name of the devil fruit I ate!" Buggy explained, "No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't because I'm a sectioned-man!"

"His body stuck back together! I thought the Devil Fruit was just a myth!" Nami yelled.

"A sectioned-man, that's wierd," Luffy responded, which was odd coming from a rubberman.

"I see I've missed your vital body parts ... Roronoa Zoro! But it's still a pretty serious injury," Buggy said, "It was an o-kay victory!"

"_I actually knew that guy had eaten some kind of devil fruit ... I was careless! He's winning for sure now,"_ Zoro thought as he held his wound, "_I came here to save Luffy, but look at me now!"_

"_This is dangerous! The situation's reversed!"_ Nami thought, "_If I just stand here like an idiot, I will be killed!"_

"That was a dirty trick Big Nose!" Luffy yelled.

Buggy's crew was shock hearing what Luffy said.

"That idiot! He could've said anything but that!" Nami responded.

"Who are you calling a big nose?!" Buggy asked as his hand deattach from his arm with a blade in it.

The hand came right at Luffy.

Luffy focus haki to his teeth.

Luffy grabbed the blade with his teeth and broke it in half.

"I'm going to take you down!" Luffy said.

Luffy summoned a force of Haki and used it to break out of the cage.

Luffy jumped out of the cage and landed on the ground.

"So ... you're Haki User," Buggy responded.

"That's right," Luffy responded, "And I plan to take you down."

"Oh really?" Buggy asked.

"Yeah, you see, I learned a few things about Haki that is quite useful," Luffy responded.

"_He couldn't be thinking ..."_ Buggy thought.

"Zoro! Nami!" Get behind me!" Luffy yelled.

"What?" Nami responded.

"Just do it!" Zoro responded.

Zoro and Nami moved behind Luffy as he summoned a huge ammount of Haki on Buggy and his crew.

Crew were knocked out and Buggy was affective.

"_How did he know that Haki is render Devil Fruits useless,"_ Buggy thought.

"_So this is the full power of Haki,"_Nami thought.

She looked at the cannon and got an idea.

Nami moved toward the cannon and tried to flip it over.

"Need help?" Zoro asked.

"You're too injured to flip this thing," Nami responded.

"I'll show you," Zoro responded.

Zoro lifted the cannon until it fell and face the other way.

"He pointed the cannon at us!" Buggy yelled, "That thing is still loaded with the Buggy-ball!"

Nami light the fuse with the matches.

The cannon fired and destroyed part of the building.

"Let's get out of here!" Nami yelled.

"But I can still fight," Luffy responded.

"We need to get your friend treated!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Let's just listen to her," Zoro told Luffy, "We can fight these guys later."

"Fine," Luffy responded.

They got out of the tavern and headed somewhere safe.


	13. A Dog's Treasure

**A Dog's Treasure**

Luffy Zoro and Nami were on the roof tops of the building.

Zoro was still holding his wound.

"We need a better place to hide," Nami said.

"Who are you again?" Zoro asked.

"This is Nami. She's going to be our Navigator," Luffy replied.

"I told you I'm not joining your crew!" Nami yelled, "I hate pirates!"

...

"We're the Buggy Pirates! Under our flag we're known for our raids all over the world!" Buggy yelled, "Would it do to be looked down upon three common thieves?!"

"No it would not!" the crew yelled.

"We have to teach those people just how scary it is to make a whole pirate crew their enemy!" Buggy yelled, "Let the beast show begin!"

A man wearing a weird animal costume riding a man size lion as it walked up.

"Did you call me, Captain Buggy?" the man asked.

"Yes Mohji. I want you to track down the thieves that were just here," Buggy explained, "One of them is the former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro."

"May I have the honor to take Roronoa Zoro's head?" Mohji asked.

"Do whatever you want," Buggy told Mohji.

...

Zoro Luffy and Nami walked through town.

"I think we're far enough from the tavern," Zoro said.

"I still think we should fight!" Luffy complained.

"If you kept fighting, you would of put Zoro in danger!" Nami yelled.

Zoro collapsed on the ground.

"This is it ... I don't have enough blood. I can't walk any longer ..." Zoro complained.

"What's up with the dog?" Luffy asked.

They turned to see a small white dog sitting in front of the food shop.

"I don't know. It's kind of odd, considering everyone left this town," Nami replied.

"Right now we should think of a way to take down Buggy," Zoro responded.

"We should treat your wounds before you two do anything," Nami told Zoro.

"If you hate pirates, why are you helping us?" Zoro asked.

"As much as I hate pirates, right now we shared the same enemy," Nami explained, "So for now, an enemy of my enemy is my ally."

"Don't you mean friend?" Zoro asked.

"Ally or not, I'm not willing to make friends with pirates," Nami stated.

"Such a weird dog," Luffy said poking at the dog, "It's not moving."

The dog bit Luffy in the hand.

"Ow ow ow!" Luffy responded shaking the dog off.

Luckily the dog let go before Luffy could use any Haki.

"Stupid dog!" Luffy said.

"Oi! You people! Don't do anything to Shushu!" someone yelled.

They turned to see an old man carrying armor and some weapons.

"Shushu?" Luffy asked.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked.

"I'm the village leader, or in other words, the chief! My name is Boodle," the man name Boodle said.

...

Boodle took Zoro into his house, which was ironically nearby the pet store.

After a while, Boodle returned with a dog bowl full of dog food.

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"I told him he needed to see a doctor, and there was one at the shelter," Boodle replied, "But he won't listen and says it'll get better after sleeping, even though it was an enormous injury. So I just let him sleep at my house since it was next door."

"That sounds like Zoro," Luffy laughed.

"You said that dog's name was Shushu, right?" Nami asked.

"Yes," Boodle replied.

"What is he doing here?" Luffy asked.

"He's guarding this store," Boodle replied as he placed the food on the ground, "I just came here to give him some food ..."

"I noticed the place Shushu was watching over was a store," Nami responded.

"The owner of this place is my friend. 10 years ago ... he opened this store with Shushu. This store is filled with cherish memories for the two,, and honestly I like it too," Boodle explained.

"Is that guy still around?" Luffy asked.

"No ... that guy ... he already gone to the next world because of a sickness," Boodle explained.

"Then ... could it be that Shushu is just waiting for his owner?" Nami asked.

"That's what everyone says ... but I see it in a different way," Boodle explained, "Since Shushu is an intelligent dog, he knows that his owner has already passed away."

"Then why does he protect the pet store?" Nami asked.

"Obviously, this store is Shushu's treasure," Boodle explained, "He loved his owner so much and since this is the only property left by the owner, I think he'll continue to guard it. It's an understandable thing. I tried to take him into the shelter a few times, but he won't take a step away from this place ... if I just left him here, I think that he'd stayed until he starved to death."

Nami smiled as she understood.

Suddenly there was a loud roar.

"Wh...what is it, that roaring noise ...?" Nami asked.

"Th...that's the beast trainer Mohji! We need to run away!" Boodle yelled, "We need to get out of here!"

Boodle ran off to hide.

Nami was about to follow when she noticed that Luffy wasn't running.

"Why aren't you running away?" Nami asked.

"I'm itching for a fight, no way I'm going to run away," Luffy responded.

"Suite yourself!" Nami yelled as she ran off.

Mohji and his lion walked up to Luffy.

"Well I found one guy ..." Mohji said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I'm Buggy's Pirate crew member, the beast trainer Mohji," Mohji told Luffy, "I take it your friends ditch you."

"No, I choose to stay behind," Luffy replied.

"Hah! Captain Buggy is pretty mad ..." Mohji told Luffy, "You guys committed a serious crime."

"I'm not scared of a guy wearing a wierd hat that has ears," Luffy responded.

"You idiot! This is my hair!" Moji yelled.

"That's just makes thing weirder," Luffy responded.

...

"Why is he arguing with Mohji?" Boodle asked.

"He's an idiot," Nami replied.

...

"You're in no position to argue. I can control and command any animal," Mohji told Luffy as he pointed at Shushu, "Including that dog."

"I can command animals as well, just with a little bit of Haki," Luffy explained, "Sadly, I doubt you can control Shushu."

"We'll see about that," Mohji said as he jump down to Shushu.

"Shake!" Mohji ordered.

Shushu didn't listen.

Instead, he bit Mohji.

"Ow!" Mohji yelled.

"I told you!" Luffy responded.

Mohji shook off Shushu and climb onto his Lion.

"You're just a common thief, you don't stand a chance against a pirate like me," Mohji threatened, "Now, where's Roronoa Zoro?"

"I'm not telling you!" Luffy replied.

"Kill him Richie!" Mohji ordered his Lion.

Richie didn't do a thing.

"Why aren't you listening?" Mohji asked.

Richie growled something.

"I see, you're hungry. I guess it would make sense," Mohji replied.

Mohji turned to the pet shop.

"We probably can get something to eat there," Mohji said.

Richie turned to the pet shop.

Shushu growled and barked at Richie.

"A small dog like you can't stop us," Mohji explained.

"No but I can," Luffy responded as he moved in front of Richie.

"Oh please!" Mohji responded, "Richie, attack!"

Richie set himself to attack.

"Stop!" Luffy yelled as he summoned Haki.

The Haki scared Richie stiff.

"What's wrong Richie?" Mohji asked.

"I told you I can command animals," Luffy replied, "You're not going to touch Shushu's treasure."

...

"He stopped the Lion just by yelling at it!" Boodle said.

"I'm not sure if just yelling did it," Nami responded.

...

"That's impossible! There's no way you could have stopped Richie just by yelling at it!" Mohji responded.

"You're right, I also used Haki," Luffy responded, "Just like how I tamed the Sea King that lives near my home town."

"Impossible!" Mohji yelled.

"Anything is possible," Luffy said.

Luffy focused Haki into his arm stretched his arm and wrapped them around each other until he grabbed Richie with both arms.

"Haki Powered Gum-Gum Hammer!" Luffy yelled as he picked up Richie, causing Richie to spin, and threw the lion onto the ground with so much force and Haki that it knocked the lion out.

Mohji managed to jumped off before Luffy picked up Richie.

"What are you?" Richie asked.

"A long time ago, I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit," Luffy explained.

"Devil Fruit? You mean you ate a Devil Fruit like Captain Buggy?" Mohji asked.

"That's right!" Luffy said.

Luffy stretch his arm and grabbed Mohji.

Luffy's arm retracted, and pull Mohji close to Luffy.

Luffy punched Mohji into the ground.


	14. For Boodle's Treasure

**For Boodle's Treasure**

Luffy walked away from Mohji and Richie.

"That was easy," Luffy responded.

"How did you do that?" someone asked.

Luffy turned to see it was Nami.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit," Luffy said as he stretched his cheek with his hand, "Cause of it, I'm a rubber man."

"Okay, so why did you help Shushu?" Nami asked.

"Because I know what he's going through," Luffy replied.

"Huh?" Nami responded.

"One of my brothers: Sabo, he died trying to escape the life he was born in, and follow his dream of becoming a pirate," Luffy replied, "My straw hat was given to me by a man before I met Sabo, but because of it, this straw hat holds memories I had with it, including what I had with Sabo."

Nami was surprised hearing it.

"Well Shushu, your treasure is safe," Luffy told Shushu.

Shushu barked at Luffy in response.

"You're welcome," Luffy replied.

...

Mohji came back to the tavern, carrying Richie.

"I...I give my sincere apologies, Captain Buggy," Mohji apologized.

"You were defeated by the straw hat kid!" Buggy yelled.

"Yes ... well ... the truth is ... that ...guy ..." Mohji said before passing out.

"That's it! Prepare all Buggy-balls so we can destroy this village!" Buggy yelled.

,,,

Nami walked up to Luffy.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," Nami apologized, "I didn't think a pirate would care about losing someone close to them."

"Not every pirate is the same," Luffy responded, "There was a time I hate all mountain bandits."

"Huh?" Nami responded.

"The reason was that I fought against a mountain bandit who made fun of a friend of mine, and that bandit threatened my life," Luffy replied, "Days later, I was force to live with mountain bandits, and the leader, who ended up being my foster mother, saved my life months later, and cause of it, I started to like her."

Nami smiled hearing it.

"That's an interesting story. You hated mountain bandits, and yet you ended up being raised by one," Nami replied, "I hated pirates, and yet here I am talking to one."

"Yeah, that's why I learn to not judge someone until I know them fully," Luffy explained, "Although if someone wants to fight me, I will fight!"

"I had a feeling I should expect that," Nami sighed.

"Ooooo..." Boodle yelled, "I can't stand it anymore!"

"What?" Nami responded

"It's just so miserable, so miserable! Shushu and you youngsters are fighting like this ... but why is it that I, being the village chief, can only watch our village being trampled!" Boodle yelled.

"Calm down!" Nami told the Boodle.

"To a real man, there are some fights that cannot be avoided! Isn't that right kid?" Boodle asked Luffy.

"That's right!" Luffy replied.

"Don't encourage him!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

40 years ago this place was just a barren wasteland ... from there we built everything as a fresh start," Boodle explained, "Cause of it this village is my treasure, and I should protect it! I'm going to fight Buggy once and for all!"

Suddenly a whole block was destroyed by a Buggy-ball that was fired, including Boodle's house.

Luffy Boodle and Nami were send backwords and hit the ground.

They got back up and saw the damage.

"Even my house!" Boodle said.

"Aahhh! Zoro was sleeping there!" Luffy yelled.

"There's no way he could have survived that!" Nami responded.

"Hey, Zoro! Are you still alive!" Luffy yelled.

Zoro appeared in the smoke alive and awake as he was sitting up.

"Yeah ... but that was a bad way to wake me up," Zoro replied.

"What a relief," Luffy responded.

"How did he survive that?" Nami asked, "These guys aren't normal."

"It feels as though my chest is being scraped out," Boodle said.

"Chief!" Nami responded.

"Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over us again?" Boodle asked, "I'm going to stop Buggy once and for all!"

"Someone stop him before he gets himself killed!" Nami responded.

Luffy hit Boodle in the head hard enough to knock him out.

"I didn't mean to knock him out!" Nami yelled.

"Oh," Luffy responded, "At least he won't get himself killed."

"He has a point," Zoro agreed.

"Hey Zoro, do you feel ready for a rematch?" Luffy asked.

"As ready as I can be," Zoro replied getting up.

"Good! Lets go then," Luffy told Zoro.

"You're not seriously going to fight Buggy, are you?" Nami asked.

"Well, yeah. He has the map of the Grand Line, and I have some unfinish business with him," Luffy responded, "Aren't you going with us? Or have you given up on stealing Buggy's Treasure?"

"I'm not going to become a pirate, but if I do go with you, I might get Buggy's treasure," Nami replied.

"Good," Luffy responded, "Let's protect the chief's treasure for him."

"We better go before he destroys the whole village," Zoro responded.

"Right," Nami and Luffy agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** I was half way through this chapter when I cut off this part from the last chapter.


	15. Buggy Pirates Battle Begins

**Buggy Pirates Battle Begins**

"Prepare the second Buggy-ball!" Buggy yelled.

"Buggy!" someone yelled.

Buggy look to see that Luffy Nami and Zoro were standing there.

Zoro tied his bandana over his hair.

"So you come without a single trace of fear by your own fears," Buggy responded, "You all will die!"

...

"Listen, I don't care whether you fight or not, you guys can do whatever you want," Nami told Luffy and Zoro, "I'm just here for the map and treasure."

"Yeah, I know," Zoro replied.

"Hey you, Big Nose!" Luffy yelled.

The Buggy Pirates were shocked again.

Even Nami and Zoro thought it was a bad move.

"Fire the Buggy-ball!" Buggy yelled.

The Buggy Pirates fired the Buggy-Ball at Luffy.

"Gum-Gum Balloon!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy took a huge breath causing his body to expand like a balloon.

The Buggy-Ball hit Luffy's body and bounce back at the tavern.

With one hit, the Buggy-ball destroyed the whole tavern.

"You could of said you were doing that," Zoro told Luffy as Luffy released the air in his body and retracted back to normal size.

"Well their number has decreased," Luffy replied.

"This must be a dream," Nami cried.

Someone started laughing.

They turned to see that Buggy had used two of his men as a shield.

A man with black hair that covered half of his face with a wierd costume clothes on had also used Richie as a shield.

"They used their own crewmates as shields," Nami responded.

"This is the biggest humiliation we ever received under our pirate flag, captain," the man said.

"I'm so mad, words fail me!" Buggy said as he dropped the men he used as a shield.

Mohji came out of the rubble.

"I was unconscious. What happened?" Mohji asked.

"So you're still alive, Mohji," the man said.

Mohji noticed that the man had used Richie as a shield.

"What did you do to Richie, Cabaji?" Mohji asked the man.

"I was afraid of getting my clothes dirty, so I used this kitty as a shield," Cabaji explained as he threw Richie into the ground.

"You're going to pay Cabaji," Mohji said.

Mohji noticed Luffy Nami and Zoro were there.

"The kid in the straw-hat! Captain Buggy, be careful of that kid!" Mohji responded, "The kid's also one who has gained powers from the Devil Fruit! He's a rubberman! And he can use Haki and his Rubber body in combo!"

"So that's how he was able to bounce back the Buggy-ball. But Mohji ... if you knew that already..." Buggy said as he grab threw Mohji "Why the heck didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"I tried!" Mohji yelled as he headed toward Luffy.

Luffy use the time to kick Mohji into some buildings.

"The fight has begun," Luffy said.

"Hey! I thought we were trying to protect the town, not cause anymore damages," Zoro stated.

"Oh ... ooops," Luffy responded.

Cabaji pulled out a sword from his mouth and jumped onto his Unicycle.

"I'll avenge the pain you caused to my crew!" Cabaji yelled as he went to attack Luffy.

Zoro unsheathed one of his Katanas and blocked the attack.


	16. Acrobatic Swordsman Cabaji

**Acrobatic Swordsman Cabaji**

Zoro was blocking Cabaji's sword with one of his Katanas.

"If it's swords, I'm all for it," Zoro said.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro ... as a swordsman I get to slay you," Cabaji told Zoro.

Luffy noticed that Zoro's wound was still throbbing pain to to Zoro.

"Look Zoro. I think it's better if I do it," Luffy told Zoro, "You go take a rest."

"_It's the wound he got from fighting the captain ... so he's been taking the pain to stay standing, such a fool!"_ Cabaji thought with a smirk as he yelled, "Acrobat Technique, Fire Trick!"

Cabaji took a deep breath and blew flames at Zoro.

Zoro did his best to avoid the attack.

Cabaji used the moment to kick Zoro in the side where his wound was still healing.

Zoro scream in pain as he collapsed.

"What's this? I didn't even kick you that hard, did I?" Cabaji joked.

"You dirty pirate! Aiming at the wounded area!" Nami complained.

"Acrobat Technique: Murder Mist Trick!" Cabaji yelled.

Cabaji slammed his swords into the ground and move his arm in a circle.

A cloud of dust form from Cabaji's arm.

"Some trick ... it's just a cloud of dust," Zoro responded.

Cabaji moved in with his sword to strike.

Zoro unsheathed his second Katana and used both of his Katanas to block Cabaji.

Cabaji once again use the moment to kick Zoro in the wound.

Zoro's wound opened up once again.

"He did it again!" Nami complained.

"What's wrong? A grown man rolling around crying out loud is absolutely pathetic to watch ..." Cabaji said, "Because of your partner's odd power, we've suddenly gone into pieces. Even though you're a 'Pirate Hunter', making the Buggy Pirates your enemy was a mistake."

Zoro struggled to get up.

"Fighting with that injury was already too much from the start!" Nami yelled at Zoro and then turned to Luffy, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Roronoa Zoro! Go to the next world!" Cabaji yelled.

Zoro got up and hit Cabaji directly.

"Looks like Zoro has started tapping into Haki," Luffy said.

"Huh?" Nami responded.

"What an annoying guy! Do you find tearing up my wound that much fun?" Zoro asked, "My goal is to become the world's greatest swordsman... I will take you down no matter what."

Zoro unsheathed his third Katana and placed it in his mouth.

"Aah ... just looking at him makes me feel like he's going to collapse any second," Nami complained.

"Go Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"Oho ... you got a strong determination there ... but don't worry. Fighting me with such a serious injury, you can use that as an excuse when I defeat you," Cabaji told Zoro.

"Nonsense! With this sort of injury, if I lose against the likes of you, my future carries an obvious fate ..." Zoro responded.

...

"Hey!" Nami told Luffy.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Behind the destroyed tavern there's a warehouse. Their treasure must be there, and the Grand Line map is probably still with Buggy," Nami replied, "Since the pirates are still unconscious, I'll use the moment to slip over there, and after I acquired the warehouse's treasure, I'll make my escape since whether you win the fight or not has nothing to do with me! But if you actually manage to fulfill your part and get the map ... let's 'cooperate' again when that happens!"

"Okay! Thanks!" Luffy told Nami as she ran off.

...

"Take a taste of the best trick I have!" Cabaji said as he got back on his unicycle and took out tops, "Acrobat Technique! One Hundred Tops Typhoon!"

Cabaji threw dozens of tops.

Zoro blocked each top coming at him.

Cabaji jumped onto the wall of the building with his unicycle and rode up the wall.

Once he got high enough, Cabaji jumped into the air.

"Acrobat Technique! Midsummer Firecracker Ignition!" Cabaji yelled as he aimed his sword straight down as he fell.

"Chop-Chop Cannon!" Buggy yelled aiming one of his hands.

The hand fired off Buggy's arm and came at Zoro for a grab.

Luffy sense the hand coming and stomped on it.

Buggy screamed in pain.

"Luffy!" Zoro responded.

"Finish your fight Zoro, I'll make sure no one interferes," Luffy told Zoro.

"Even without the captain's help, finishing you off will be a piece of cake!" Cabaji yelled.

Zoro dodge the attack as Cabaji hit the ground.

"This is over," Zoro said.

"I agree!" Cabaji responded as he attack Zoro.

Zoro set himself with all three Katanas.

With one strike Zoro cut and hit Cabaji.

"How did I lose to the likes of common thieves?" Cabaji asked as he collapsed.

"Luffy and I aren't common thieves ..." Zoro replied as he sheathed all three Katanas, "We're pirates ..."

Zoro collapse on the ground.


	17. Haki-Rubber vs Segmented

**Haki-Rubber vs. Segmented**

Zoro and Cabaji collapsed on the ground.

"Luffy ... I'm gonna sleep," Zoro told Luffy.

"Yeah, you sleep. Now I'll finish this off," Luffy responded.

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy asked.

"That's right! Now hand over the map of the Grand Line," Luffy ordered.

"So that was your goal ... that place isn't exactly somewhere a nameless pirate like yourself can go as they please," Buggy responded, "So what are you planning to do there! You wanna go have a sightseeing tour?"

"I'm gonna become King of the Pirates and the Greatest Haki User Ever," Luffy replied.

Buggy was caught off guard by Luffy's response.

"Don't kid around! You idiotic fool! If you're going to be King of the Pirates, then I'm god!" Buggy yelled, "The person who'll get his hands on all the treasure in the world will be me! Don't even dream about it!"

"We'll see about that," Luffy responded.

"Yes ... we'll see," Buggy agreed, "Seeing your straw hat reminds me of a guy I knew long time ago. The impudent red haired guy!"

"Red hair?" Luffy responded, "Do you know Shanks?"

"What's this? Looks like you are considerably interested," Buggy replied, "I know him, but why do you want to know?"

"Do you know where he is?" Luffy asked.

"Where? Well ... if I know then I know, and if I don't know then I could also not know anything at all," Buggy replied.

"What are you saying?" Luffy asked, "Are you an idiot?"

"What do you mean 'idiot', you uncivilized buffoon!" Buggy yelled.

Buggy took out some knives and held them between each finger.

"I'm saying that I'm not a nice enough guy to tell you information that you want to know. Even if it's your last wish before you die ..." Buggy told Luffy.

"Then let me make you say it by force," Luffy said as he set himself.

"Before you hear it ... you're going to be dead!" Buggy told Luffy as blades came out of his shoe, "Even though you are rubber, there are still some things that won't bounce off you."

"Oh yeah," Luffy responded.

"Chop-Chop Windmill!" Buggy yelled.

He kicked one of his feet.

Buggy's leg fired off his body and spin right at Luffy.

Luffy jumped over the leg and dodge it.

"Moving here and there in the air ... is most likely impossible!" Buggy yelled as he threw his knives at Luffy.

Luffy stretched his hand to a poll and grabbed it.

Luffy pull himself away from the knives.

"Oho! So, you can do things like that! How interesting!" Buggy said.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his fist.

Buggy dodge the fist coming at him.

"An arm that's stretched to it's limit ... is full of weakness!" Buggy yelled as he grabbed his sword.

However Luffy had grabbed a building and pulled himself toward Buggy.

"Gum-Gum Scythe!" Luffy yelled as his other hand came at Buggy.

"Chop-Chop Quick Escape!" Buggy yelled.

Buggy's head separated from his body and dodge Luffy's attack.

Luffy crashed into a building as Buggy reattach his head.

Luffy burst out holding his straw hat.

"I was hoping to fight this guy without using any Haki, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice," Luffy said.

Buggy took out some blades and held it between his fingers.

"Chop-Chop Cannon!" Buggy yelled.

Buggy's hand fired from his arm at Luffy.

Luffy stopped it with his own hands by grabbing the arm still attach to the hand.

"Separate!" Buggy yelled.

Buggy's hand separate from the wrist and cut Luffy in the cheek as well as damage the hat a little.

Buggy burst out laughing as Luffy got up.

Suddenly burst of of haki surrounded the area.

"What?" Buggy responded.

"How dare you mess up this hat!" Luffy yelled in anger.

"What?" Buggy asked.

"This is my treasure! I will never forgive anyone who messes up this hat!" Luffy yelled.

Is that hat that precious to you?" Buggy asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy responded.

Buggy's hand started levitating.

It threw a knife at Luffy's hat.

Luffy moved and avoided the attack.

Buggy's hand came at Luffy's hat while still holding the knives.

Luffy sensed it and dodge the attack.

"I'm not going to allow you to damage Shanks' hat any further!" Luffy yelled as he came at Buggy.

"So that's Shanks' hat? I thought it look familiar!" Buggy yelled, "Chop-Chop Quick escape!"

Buggy's head separated from his body.

However Luffy focus haki around his body and tackled Buggy's body with force.

"Don't you dare compare youself with him!" Luffy threatened.

Buggy reattach his head to his body as he fell onto the ground.

Luffy got onto Buggy's body and started punching him.

"Chop-Chop ..." Buggy yelled.

Luffy punched Buggy in the face with Haki.

...

Nami was watching the whole thing.

"Incredible. It's like Luffy power is boosted when ever he's angry," Nami responded, "Even I can feel that power from here."

...

Zoro was to busy sleeping to even noticed Luffy's haki was surrounding the area.

...

Luffy got up from Buggy, allowing Buggy to stand up.

"Throughout my whole life, even until today, there was not been a single person who has made me madder than Shanks," Buggy told Luffy, "He took a tremendous amount of treasure from me!"

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"I can't forgive him!" Buggy explained.

_...Flashback..._

Young Buggy and Shanks were on the same pirate ship as trainees.

They were arguing which was colder: the North Pole or the South Pole.

The first mate knock the two out as the captain was busy.

"A vessel is coming from the North West!" the look out yelled.

The crew cheered as they set themselves.

"Looks like you're excited Buggy," Shanks said.

"A vessel's the same as a treasure box! The most important thing to a pirate is his loot," Buggy explained.

"Well, that's one way to say it..." Shank responded.

"It's not just one thing, it's everything!" Buggy told Shanks, "You're too nice for your own good Shanks. You and this ship's pirates don't treat treasure seriously enough! You don't know what a pirate really is!"

...

The crew raided the ship and attack anyone who fought back.

During the raid, Buggy found a treasure map to some underwater treasure.

Buggy hid the map and kept it to himself.

...

That night the pirates were celebrating a victory.

Shanks found Buggy in another room, away from the party.

"Hey Buggy ... let's celebrate together! We found a weird treasure," Shanks told Buggy.

"W...w...what do you mean treasure ... I didn't do anything at all! I don't know anything!" Buggy begged.

"What are you talking about?" Shanks asked.

...

Buggy decided to join Shanks in a talk.

"So Buggy, why don't you continued Haki training we were offered?" Shanks asked.

"I don't need it. It's pretty useless," Buggy explained.

"It didn't click to you, did it?" Shanks asked.

"Shut up!" Buggy responded.

"Don't worry. Even the Releigh says not everyone can use Haki," Shanks told Buggy.

"Yeah well, one day we'll get off this ship and won't need that kind of training," Buggy said.

"Yeah, that's true. If I get to have my own ship, I'm planning to go around and see the world as a pirate," Shanks agreed.

"Talking absolute nonsense as usual!" Buggy laughed.

"Oh yeah," Shanks responded.

"I can understand and accept your fighting skills. If it weren't for your crazy way of thinking I wouldn't mind taking you in as my crew member." Buggy told Shanks.

"Your follower? Like I want to be one!" Shanks responded, "We think so differently, it won't work out. We're better off going our separate paths as pirates."

"It's funny to hear things about pirates from your mouth ... but if that happens ... then when we meet each other at sea again ... we'll meet as enemies!" Buggy stated.

"Yep. That's just another part of the pirates life," Shanks agreed.

"Hey, what was that weird treasure you were talking about?" Buggy asked.

"Hmm... oh yeah ... we found a 'Devil Fruit'," Shanks replied.

"Devil Fruit?" Buggy asked.

"Yeah. I once heard that the devil fruits are the incarnations of all the sea devils. If you eat it, you'll gain a special ability, but you won't be able to swim," Shanks told Buggy, "The captain said that whoever wants to eat it can have it."

"Don't want to eat that sort of thing and end up unable to swim for the rest of my life..." Buggy said as he thought of the treasure he was going to find.

"But it turned out that fruit is worth 100 million berries," Shanks said.

Buggy was shock hearing it.

"_If it's one hundred million berries! Then it's more than the selling price of 10 A-Rank treasure boxes!"_ Buggy thought.

...Next Night...

Buggy took the Devil Fruit from the captain and was ready to use it.

Now Buggy had the fruit and the map.

"Everything turned out as plan! I don't need to be a pirate trainee anymore. I better get off this ship before anyone finds out!" Buggy gloated behind some crates, "With the money from selling this fruit and the treasure I'll find with this map, I could form the best pirate crew in the world!"

"Yo Buggy what are you doing here?" someone asked.

Buggy quickly hid the map and shoved the devil fruit in his mouth.

Buggy turned to see it was Shanks.

"Oh it's you," Buggy manage to say, "What do you want?"

"Don't steal too much food, or the cook will get mad," Shanks said leaving.

"_That was close,"_ Buggy thought.

"Oh yeah! If I think about it," Shanks said, "The captain just .."

Buggy was so shocked that he swallowed the devil Fruit.

"You idiot!" Buggy threw the map to yell at Shanks.

Unfortunately the map flew overboard.

Buggy dived after the map and landed in the water.

Once in the water Buggy realized he couldn't move properly.

He tried to stay above water but couldn't.

Shanks jumped into the water after Buggy.

_...End of Flashback..._

"So I ... ate one hundred million berries worth Fruit ... and became unable to swim! And I also missed the treasure lying on the sea bed," Buggy told Luffy.

"Oh ... so Shanks saved your life," Luffy responded.

Luffy's haki seem to have calm down when Buggy started his story.

"I'm not talking about that part!" Buggy yelled, "Because of that idiot my future life plans were postponed for ten years!

Buggy separated his upper body from his waist.

"So that's why I promised myself! If I can't get anything under the sea, then I'd settle for every treasure above it! With this devil fruit power!" Buggy explained, "Because of that whoever touches my treasure won't leave alive!"

Buggy flew passed Luffy and came at Nami, who just came out of the warehouse with the treasure.

Luffy noticed that the waste didn't move.

Luffy use the time to hit Buggy's lower body.

Buggy stopped his attack in pain.

Buggy fell onto the ground in pain.

"How dare you attack my lower body!" Buggy cried.

"Hey Nami! Put that treasure down and go somewhere safer!" Luffy told Nami.

"I don't want to! Why should I leave my treasure behind?" Nami asked.

"Your treasure?" Buggy asked.

"Of course! Since I'm a pirate treasure thief, and I just stole from a pirate, this treasure is mine!" Nami explained.

"I see," Luffy responded.

"What nonsense! That treasure is mine! Do you think that if you steal it, it's yours? How the hell were you brought up?" Buggy yelled.

"A lecture from a bad guy? Stop that nonsense," Nami told Buggy.

"What?" Buggy asked.

"I don;'t think I've done anything bad enough to be lectured by a pirate," Nami explained as she stuck out her tongue.

"Chop-Chop Festival!" Buggy yelled.

Buggy's two body parts divided into multiple segments.

Most of Buggy's body parts levitated around.

"Let's see if you can protect your friend now!" Buggy yelled at Luffy.

Luffy noticed that Buggy's feet were still on the ground.

Luffy grabbed one of Buggy's feet.

...

"Give me back my treasure!" Buggy threatened Nami.

...

Luffy took off Buggy's foot, revealing he had no socks on his feet.

Luffy started tickling Buggy's feet.

...

"Puhehehehehehehehehe ... st...stop... kuheheh!" Buggy laughed.

...

"How's this?" Luffy asked as he jabbed Buggy's toes into the ground.

...

"Aaaaahh!" Buggy screamed in pain.

"Huh?" Nami responded.

...

"You're pretty tough," Luffy told Buggy as he pinched Buggy's foot.

...

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Buggy screamed some more.

Buggy turned to Luffy.

"Stop it you idiot!" Buggy screamed

Nami use the moment to hit Buggy with the bag of treasure.

Buggy use the time to grab the bag.

"The treasure has been returned," Buggy said.

Nami struggled to keep the bag of treasure.

...

Luffy use the moment to run at Buggy.

"Your opponent is me!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy kicked Buggy into the ground.

Buggy's body parts hit the ground.

"That last kick ... was for the village chief..." Luffy told Buggy.

"Thank you, " Nami told Luffy.

"No problem, now where's the map," Luffy responded.

Luffy found the map and picked it up.

"I've finally got it! The map to the Grand Line!" Luffy yelled.

"Wait!" someone said.

Luffy turned to see Buggy.

"You're still awake?" Luffy asked.

"I'm going to kill you!" Buggy yelled, "Chop Chop Gathering Body Parts!"

Nami used the time to her advantage.

Buggy's body part started levitating and gathering together.

However, when Buggy was done, Buggy was the height of a toddler as some of his body was missing.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for these, would you?" someone asked.

Buggy turned to see that Nami had gathered Buggy's body parts and tied them together.

"My body parts!" Buggy yelled.

"My turn!" Luffy yelled as he stretched both his arms behind him.

Luffy focussed great amount of haki into both of his hands.

"Haki Powered Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy arms retracted as he force them forward.

Luffy hit Buggy with so much force and Haki that Buggy was sent flying into the air toward the unknown.


	18. Leaving with a Navigator

**Leaving with a Navigator**

Luffy watched as Buggy flew into the sky and disappeared.

"Well he's beaten," Luffy responded.

"By the way, what was that force you summoned earlier?" Nami asked, "Even I could feel it."

"That was Haki," Luffy replied, "For some reason, whenever I'm angry I unleash a lot of Haki."

"Oh," Nami responded.

"Are you going to join my crew?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I'm not going to be a pirate," Nami responded, "But considering the fact that if I travel with you, I can gain more money, I'll help you."

"Fair enough!" Luffy agreed.

"Now, this bag of treasure is really heavy, so why don't you help me split it into two smaller bags," Nami requested.

"Sure," Luffy replied.

Zoro yawned loudly, catching their attention.

"Oh hey!" Zoro greeted, "Is the battle over already?"

"Yep," Luffy responded.

Luffy took off his hat and look at the slight cut in the corner.

"I can fix that," Nami stated.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"It's a small cut," Nami replied, "It can be done in no time!"

"Thanks," Luffy responded.

"We better get going," Zoro told them.

"What about the chief?" Nami asked.

"He should be awake by now," Luffy replied, "He can tell his fellow villagers its safe to go home."

"Right," Nami agreed.

...

The villagers had came to town to check on Boodle and found him unconscious.

"Chief, are you okay?" one villager asked.

Boodle woke up to see the villagers.

"What are you doing here?" Boodle asked.

"We were worried when you didn't return, so we came to look for you," a villager said, "What happened here?"

"There was a huge battle ... there were some kids ..." Boodle said and realized something, "The kids! Are they here?"

"What are you talking about Chief?" a villager asked.

"We only found you here," another explained.

"I got to go find those kids before it's too late!" Boodle said getting up to leave.

"Huh?" the Villagers responded.

Shushu followed Boodle this one time.

...

Luffy Nami and Zoro headed to their boats, which Zoro docked his and Luffy's next to Nami's.

Luffy had to carry a bag of treasure and Zoro, who hasn't fully recovered.

"Is this your boat?" Luffy asked Nami, "It's so cool!"

"I don't think so. I stole it from a bunch of stupid pirates!" Nami explained.

The three pirates that was with Zoro showed themselves at that moment.

"We have been waiting for you, thief!" the pirate with the hat said.

"You ... guys are ..." Nami responded.

"We knew you'd come back if we stayed here," the pirate with the stripe shirt said.

"I never dreamed that we'd see this boat again in this very harbor after you stole it," the pirate with the hat said.

"You won't be able to say that you've forgotten us ..." the pirate with the buzz cut said.

"You know them?" Luffy asked Nami.

"Sort of..." Nami replied.

"'Sort of'? We have a long history!" the pirate with the stripe shirt yelled.

"So you have a gang now? I guess we get to teach you all a lesson," the pirate with the hat said, "Stealing from others is such a terrible thing to do."

He walked up to Luffy and saw Zoro.

"Don't faint like a coward! Stupid!" the pirate said as he pat Zoro's head, "Hey! Hold your face up properly!"

Zoro did so, with a not so happy face.

The three pirates recognized Zoro's face and ran away scared.

Luffy and Zoro boarded their boat as Nami boarded hers.

They set sail from the dock.

"Stop right there!" someone yelled with a dog barking.

They turned to see it was Boodle and Shushu.

"Thank you, everyone! I owe you one!" Boodle yelled as Shushu barked.

Luffy Zoro and Nami smiled hearing it.

"Don't worry about it! Just live a happy life!" Luffy yelled, "And Shushu! Keep protecting your treasure!"

Shushu barked in agreement.

"I don't know how to express my gratitude ..." Boodle said.

He noticed that there was a bag of treasure left on the docks

...

Nami wasn't so happy when she found out Luffy left one of her bags of treasures behind.

"You left the treasure behind?!" Nami yelled, "That was at least 5 million berries at least!"

"Yeah, the chief can use it to rebuild his town," Luffy explained.

"That's my treasure!" Nami yelled.

Nami tried to force Luffy into the ocean.

"Stop it! I can't swim!" Luffy begged for his life, "If you want it so badly, go and take it back from them!"

"How could I do that?" Nami yelled, "If you ever do that again you're dead!"

Zoro laughed at the two.

Luffy now has a pirate thief for a navigator on his crew.


	19. Precious Animal

**Precious Animal**

Nami stuck to staying on the boat she stolen.

As promised, Nami fixed the small cut on Luffy's hat.

"It's fixed!" Luffy celebrated.

"It hardly took any thread," Nami stated.

"I'm hungry," Zoro said.

"You guys should've prepared," Nami stated.

"Hey! I see an island!" Luffy yelled.

"That island is unpopulated, we should ignore it," Nami said.

Luffy didn't listen as he rowed his and Zoro's boat to the island.

"Aren't you listening?" Nami asked.

"There might be food there!" Luffy yelled, "We should at least check it out!"

Nami sighed as she followed Luffy.

...

Once landed, it was decided that Zoro should stay behind and protect the boats.

Mostly because Zoro was asleep by time they arrived, not to mention, was still recovering from his injury.

Nami and Luffy hopped onto the island.

"We've reached the isolated island!" Luffy announced, "There are sure a lot of trees around here."

"Like I said, it's unpopulated," Nami responded.

"Let's check this island out," Luffy said.

"I don't know, there might be dangerous animals around here," Nami responded.

"I can tame any animal who tried to attack us," Luffy stated.

"_He does have a point,"_ Nami thought.

"Besides, there might be somone here we can talk to," Luffy stated.

"That I doubt," Nami replied.

They see a fox with a tail and parts on its head of a chicken.

"What is that?" Nami asked.

"Hey! Look at this!" Luffy said picking up a snake with ears of a rabbit.

"That's a weird snake!" Nami yelled.

Luffy put the snake down.

Then they saw a pig with a mane of a lion.

"Is that a lion?" Luffy asked.

"No, that's a pig ... I think ..." Nami replied, "This is a weird forest!"

They walked through the forest.

"Don't come closer! Get out!" a voice threatened.

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"What was that sound?" Nami asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? I am the forest guardian!" the voice yelled.

"Forest Guardian?" Luffy asked.

"That's right! If you still want to live, then leave at once!" the voice yelled, "Are you pirates?"

"Yes!" Luffy yelled.

"Why did he ask that?" Nami asked.

"Listen well, don't take a step further to the forest! Or else you will face ... the forest judgement.

"What is that?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, but I can probably locate the source," Luffy replied. "All I need to do is summon my haki at a long range."

"Seriously?" Nami asked.

"Hey! The kid with the straw hat! Did you just say you can use Haki?" the voice asked.

"Why would you care?" Nami asked.

Luffy summoned his Haki and sensed a presence.

"It's coming from over there," Luffy said.

"Don't take a step closer!" the voice yelled.

Luffy step closer and a bullet was fired.

It hit Luffy in the chestand bounced off him.

"That was a bullet, right?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, and it caught me by surprise," Luffy stated.

"What...what kind of thing are you?" a voice asked.

"That's our line!" Luffy stated.

Luffy walked over and saw a treasure chest with a huge ball of hair sticking out of the chest and a pistol in front of it.

"I knew it was over here," Luffy said.

"There's even a pistol!" Nami stated.

The chest got up showing it's feet on the bottom, and tried to run off

However the chest fell over.

A head popped out of the chest, revealing to be a man with a beard-mustache.

"Hey! Why don't you lift me up?" the man asked.

"Wow, it's a man," Nami sweatdropped.

"Lift me up!" the man ordered.

"What a weird hair style," Luffy stated.

...

They ended up helping the man up.

Luffy explained about the devil fruit he ate.

"Gum-Gum Fruit? It's a devil fruit, right?" the man asked, "I've heard about those before, but it's the first time I seen one."

"It's the first time I met someone stuck in a treasure chest too." Luffy replied, "What's your name?"

"My name is Gaimon. I got stuck in here and I can't get out! I lived on this island like this for 20 years already!" the man explained.

"What? 20 years?" Nami asked.

"Yes ... 20 years," Gaimon replied, "What a long time! My hair and mostache have already grown this long, and even my eyebrows are connected. I haven't talk to anybody for 20 years ..."

Luffy grabbed Gaimon and tried to pull him out.

He even tried to use a bit of Haki to do so.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaiman asked.

"I'm trying to pull you out!" Luffy replied.

"Stop! Stop! My neck's going to break!" Gaimon begged.

Luffy stopped trying.

"I bet I can use Haki to destroy that treasure chest, but it might hurt you," Luffy said.

"Are you crazy?" I haven't moved in years. My body and this chest have already become one!" Gaigon yelled. "If you are going to forcefully pull me ou, then my body will be done for!"

"But ... how did you get to this island?" Nami asked.

"I once was a pirate like you. It's nice being a pirate, venturing for treasures," Gaigon explained, "Do you have any maps?'

"We have a map to the Grand Line," Luffy replied, "I'm looking for One Piece."

"What? One Piece? And you intend to go to the Grand Line?" Gaigon asked.

Luffy showed Gaigon the map of the Grand Line.

"Which one is the Grand Line?" Gaigon asked.

"Don't you know?" Luffy asked.

"I don't really know how to read maps!" Gaigon laughed.

"Oh I see!" Luffy laughed.

"Is that how pirates are suppose to talk?" Nami asked.

Nami explained how there were two oceans divided by the Red Line, and the Grand Line was actually the line that divided the two oceans into 4 seas, 5 if you include the Grand Line.

"It been over 20 years since the great Pirate era began. By now the treasure might just be a myth," Gaigon told them.

"I don't care, as long as I become King of the Pirates and greatest Haki User ever," Luffy replied.

"Alright! I'll tell you why I can't leave this island," Gaigon explained, "Truth is that I can't adapt to changes well."

_...Flashback..._

20 years younger man was a member of a pirate crew.

Gaigon's crew came to the island to look for treasure, but found every chest empty.

Gaigon arrived at a cliff and climb up it.

He look over and saw treasure chest on there.

Gaigon was so shokc that he fell off the cliff and landed inside the chest.

The crew left him before he could find them.

Gaigon tried climbing up the cliff but couldn't.

_...End of Flashback..._

"No one came to this island in the past 20 years?" Luffy asked.

"People did come, but they were searching for the treasure," Gaigon explained, "So I scared them away."

"Gaimon, we'll help you get your treasure," Nami said, "And we won't take them."

"That's very nice!" Gaigon cried with joy.

"How do I know you won't steal it?" Luffy asked Nami.

"I have principles too!" Nami yelled.

...

Gaigon took them to the cliff.

"Go for it Luffy," Nami said.

"You want me to go up there?" Luffy asked.

"Of course! Do you think that I can climb this?" Nami asked back.

"I'm counting on you Straw hat kid!" Gaigon told Luffy.

Luffy stretched his arm to the top and sling shot him up there.

Luffy was up there for a while before walking toward the edge holding a treasure chest.

"There really are some treasure chests up here!" Luffy yelled, "There are 5 of them!"

"That's great! Quick! Drop them here, but don't hit me!" Gaigon yelled.

"No way!" Luffy yelled back.

"What?" Gaigon asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? Stop joking around, and drop the treasure chests, now!" Nami yelled.

"I don't want to do that!" Luffy responded.

"They're empty, aren't they?" Gaigon asked.

"Huh?" Nami responded.

"Sorry Gaigon, but it looks like someone was here before you," Luffy replied.

"Straw hat! You're a good kid!" Gaigon cried.

"Hey Gaigon! You can still find more treasure!" Luffy yelled, "Join us!"

"You're inviting me?" Gaigon asked.

...

Gaigaon gave Luffy his answer when Luffy got down.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Luffy asked.

"Yes! Thanks for inviting me ... but I still want to be the forest guardian," Gaigon replied, "There are strange animals in this forest that I need to protect. I grew to love them over the 20 years."

"Too bad, you're an interesting person," Luffy replied.

"I'm sure you'll find good companions for your crew! And also find the One Piece then buy the world!" Gaigon told Luffy.

"Right!" Luffy reponded.

...

Luffy and Nami said their goodbyes and sailed off.


	20. A Pirate's Son: Usopp

**A/N:** I accidentally deleted this chapter and was force to rewrite this chapter. I was in the process of updating the chapter after this when I accidentally deleted this chapter, which is why I've updated two chapters in a row.

* * *

**A Pirate's Son: Usopp**

Luffy Zoro and Nami were sailing to the next island.

"We need to make a plan," Nami stated.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"Are we going to the Grand Line like this?" Nami asked.

"Oh, that's right! We have plenty of fruits now, but we don't have any meat," Luffy responded.

"I'm not talking about food supplies!" Nami yelled.

"And we don't have any sake to drink either!" Zoro stated.

"Let's worry about the problems of food and drinks later!" Nami yelled, "Grand Line is the most dangerous place in the world! Every pirate in this world wishes to get the treasure there. So we need to get a better ship first!"

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Luffy responded, "I still need to teach you and Zoro how to use Haki."

"What does that have to do with the ship problem?" Nami asked.

"Luffy and I made a deal that once we get a bigger ship, he'll teach me how to use Haki," Zoro stated.

"I had to ask," Nami responded, "Anyways, there's an island up ahead where we can find a village."

"Then let's go!" Luffy yelled.

...

At a town in an island, a 17 year old boy with dark curly hair covered by in a checkered bandana, with a long nose, wearing a brown overalls were running through his village.

"This is bad! We're in danger! The pirates are attacking!" the boy yelled.

Most of the villagers were use to this.

Others weren't so happy.

The boy stopped along the way and burst out laughing.

"I was just joking!" the boy yelled.

That earned him a frying pan thrown at his head.

The boy look to see most of the male villagers coming out of their house.

"Usopp, you little liar!" One yelled, "I won't let you get away this time!"

Usopp started running away as the villagers chased him.

...

The villagers lost track of Usopp and were forced to look else where.

Little did they know, Usopp was hiding in the tree.

"I have fooled the whole village again!" Usopp laughed as he lean back on the tree, "I am very happy ... I've done another good deed today! I've helped add some excitement to this boring village!"

"Captain!" two people yelled.

Usopp look down to see two boys.

One of them had a hair style that resembles a carrot.

The other had a cap that makes him look like a pepper.

"Carrot! Pepper!" Usopp yelled.

"Good morning captain Usopp," the boy that resembles a pepper name Pepper yelled.

"The Usopp pirate crew ready for action!" the boy that resembles a carrot name Carrot yelled.

Usopp jumped down and greet the boys.

"Hey guys! Where's Onion?" Usopp asked.

"He's probably still sleeping," Carrot replied.

"Still?" Usopp asked.

"Waaaaaa!" someone yelled.

They turned to see a boy that had a hair style that resembles an onion yelled.

"It's Onion," Carrot responded.

"What is he yelling?" Pepper asked.

"This is bad! The pirates are coming!" Onion yelled.

"You're lying!" Usopp Pepper and Carrot responded.

"It's true! I just saw it! Two boats are coming this way, and one of them as the symbol of the Buggy Pirates!" Onion explained.

"What did you say?" Usopp asked.

"It's true! We're dead!" Onion explained.

"Alas! Time for snacks!" Usopp yelled as he started running away.

"Don't run away!" Onion Pepper and Carrot yelled.

"Actually, I have this disease that will kill me if I don't eat snacks," Usopp explained.

"You're lying!" the three boys yelled.

"Captain! Aren't you always saying tou want to be a real pirate?" Carrot asked.

"How can a pirate be afraid of other pirates?" Pepper asked.

"That's right! And there are only three of them!" Onion yelled.

"What? Three? Isn't it a big ship?" Usopp asked.

"Nope, I said there were only two boats," Onion replied.

"Okay! Usopp Pirates, let's move!" Usopp yelled, "Follow me!"

They ran toward the shore.

...

Nami Luffy and Zoro landed at the shore of the same island.

"Wow! There's really an island here," Luffy said.

"So what did you expect?" Nami asked, "We followed the map, so it won't be wrong!"

"Is there a village here?" Luffy asked.

"Uh-huh! It's a small village," Nami replied.

...

The Usopp pirates were spying on them.

"Are those the pirates you were talking about Onion?" Usopp asked.

"That's right! Look, there's a pirate symbol," Onion replied.

"They don't look scary," Pepper stated.

"Yeah!" Carrot agreed.

...

"It been a long time since I last stood on firm ground ..." Zoro stretched.

"That's because you were sleeping all the time," Luffy told Zoro.

"By the way, I just noticed a moment ago ..." Zoro said and pointed toward the Usopp pirates, "What are those guys doing there?"

...

Onion Pepper and Carrot ran away scared.

Usopp stood up and face them.

"I am the greatest leader of the Usopp Pirates, who are incharge of this village, Captain Usopp!" Usopp yelled as he march down to Luffy Zoro and Nami, "It's best if you don't try to attack this village, because my 80 million men are not going to forgive you!"

"_He looks like Yasopp. Could he be his son?"_ Luffy thought.

"You're lying right?" Nami asked.

"Waa! I've been caught!" Usopp panicked.

"See, you even said it yourself!" Nami sweatdropped.

"Arghh! Did I just say that?" Usopp panicked.

"Hey, are you the son of a pirate name Yasopp?" Luffy asked.

"You know my dad?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah," Luffy responded.

...

Usopp took Luffy Nami and Zoro to a restaurant where they can eat and talk.

"My dad is really a member of Red Hair Shanks' crew?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy responded, "He was the best sharp shooter I seen as a kid. And he always bragged about his son."

_...Flashback..._

Yasopp fired his gun at the apple and hit it dead on.

"Wow! Amazing!" 7 year old Luffy responded.

"Of course! Even if it's between the eyes of an ant, I can still shoot it!" Yasopp explained.

...

Yasopp and Luffy were at the bar.

Yasopp drank until he was drunk.

"Hey Luffy ... I have a son ... about your age ..." Yasopp told Luffy.

"I know, you've told me a hundred times already," Luffy responded.

"I'm going to tell it ... so you have to listen to it, no matter how may times!" Yasopp said as he hit Luffy with a mug, "I had to force myself to leave him because the pirate flag was calling me!"

The crew cheered in agreement.

_...End of Flashback..._

"Yasopp and Shanks were the reason why I wanted to become a pirate in the first place," Luffy laughed.

"So you are pirates," Usopp responded, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to look for a ship and some shipmates," Nami replied, "Do you know where we can find a ship?"

"Well, there is one mansion that a girl inherited from her parents. But she been sick since her parents died a year ago," Usopp replied, "She may have a ship, but I don't know if you'll be able to get it from her."

"Forget it then," Nami replied, "We'll search somewhere else then."

"Hey Usopp, how about you join our crew?" Luffy asked.

"You're asking me?" Usopp asked.

"Yup!" Luffy responded.

"Alright, I'll join you, if you make me your captain," Usopp requested.

"Sorry, already taken," Luffy responded, "But if your aim as good as your father's, you can be Sharp Shooter."

"I'll have to think about that," Usopp responded.

Usopp look at the time.

"I need to go now!" Usopp told them, "Listen! I'm a good friend with the owner here, so order anything you want under my tab."

"Okay," Zoro responded.

"Bye!" Usopp yelled as he ran off.

"Bye!" Luffy responded.

"Are you sure you want that guy in our crew, Luffy?" Zoro asked, "He could be trouble."

"I got along with his father as a kid. I'm sure I can get along with him," Luffy responded.

"That's ensuring," Nami joked.


	21. Kaya and Clahador

**Kaya and Clahador**

In the mansion, on the island, a young girl with long blonde hair blue eyes in a nightgown, resting on her bed as a man with black silk hair, wearing glasses and a black suite.

"Uhm ... Clahador..." the girl called the man.

"What is it Ms. Kaya?" the man asked.

"I ... I want to see Usopp," Kaya replied.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kaya, but I can't. You're better off not seeing Usopp," Clahador told Kaya.

Kaya wasn't too happy hear it.

...

Pepper Carrot and Onion snuck toward the restaurant.

"Hey Onion! Did the pirates really go into this shop?" Pepper asked.

"Yup, I saw them. Captain brought the pirates here," Onion replied, "We must save him!"

"But real pirates are savages. He might have been eaten," Carrot responded.

"Idiot! It's witches that eats people! Carrot, you might be willing to die!" Pepper told Carrot, "This is going to be the most dangerous battle since we started the 'Usopp Pirates'!"

Pepper Onion and Carrot opened the door and entered the restaurant.

"The Usopp Pirates are here!" all three yelled.

...

Luffy Nami and Zoro were eating while still planning their next plan, when they heard the kids enter the room.

They turned to the kids confused.

"What ...?" Nami asked.

"Who are they?" Zoro asked.

"Hey ... captain isn't here ..." Carrot said.

"It can't be that ... he's been eaten up ...!" Onion responded.

"H...hey pirates!" Carrot yelled.

"What did you do to our Captain Usopp?!" Pepper asked.

"Give us back our captain!" Onion demanded.

Luffy finished his meat.

"Yum yum! What a delicious meat!" Luffy said.

"Huh ... Meat?" the three boys responded, unaware that the meat Luffy was talking about wasn't Usopp, "He...he ate the captain ...?"

Nami chuckled as Zoro decided to go along with the joke.

"Your captain ..." Zoro said.

"Wh...what did you do?" the three boys asked.

"We just ate him," Zoro replied.

"A witch!" the three boys yelled while mainly looking at Nami.

"Why are you looking at me?" Nami yelled.

The three boys fainted as Zoro laughed.

"Why did you tell them those weird things?!" Nami yelled at Zoro.

...

Once Onion Pepper and Carrot woke up, Nami explained about what happened to Usopp.

"Oh, it's that time again," Onion responded.

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"Right around this time, Captain Usopp go up to the mansion," Pepper explained.

"You mean that place where the sick girl lives?" Nami asked.

"Yep," Carrot replied.

"Why does he go there?" Luffy asked.

"To tell lies," Carrot replied.

"Isn't that a bad thing to do?" Luffy asked as he sweatdropped.

"That's not bad! Actually, it's great!" Pepper replied.

"Yes! It's very good," Onion explained.

...

Kaya was resting when someone knocked on her window.

She look out to see it was Usopp.

Usopp apparently snuck in to see her.

Luckily, Kaya's bedroom window was on the first floor.

"Usopp!" Kaya greeted as she opened her window.

"You had that depressed look again," Usopp told Kaya.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to treat you like a proper guest, but Clahador won't allow it," Kaya apologized.

"I don't care. I feel more comfortable out here than in a room," Usopp replied, "Because I'm a brave warrior of the sea!"

"So which adventure are you going to tell me today?" Kaya asked.

"Let's see ... how about the time when I was 5 and fought with a southern giant goldfish ..." Usopp suggested.

"Goldfish?" Kaya asked.

"The most amazing thing was its feces. It was very very big and very very long. I thought it was land and even docked on it ..." Usopp started his story.

Kaya laughed as Usopp continued.

...Restaurant...

Carrot Pepper and Onion continued explaining what Usopp do at the mansion.

"Wow! He's a great guy!" Luffy responded.

"So to restore her spirits, he's been going for a year to amuse her with made up tales?" Nami asked.

"Yup," Pepper replied.

"I like his nosiness," Carrot mentioned.

"I like the Captain's cowardice," Pepper stated.

"I like his lies," Onion finished.

"What kind of strong points are those?" Zoro sweatdropped.

"So the lady is feeling better already?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to the captain," Carrot replied.

"All right! Then we shall go to the mansion and ask for a ship!" Luffy announced.

"Didn't we agreed just a while ago to wait for the next island!" Nami yelled at Luffy.

"Forget it, he's already made his mind up," Zoro told Nami.

...

After putting their payment under Usopp's tab, Carrot Onion and Pepper took Luffy Nami and Zoro to the mansion.

"This is a big place," Nami said.

"Let's go in," Luffy said as he climb over the gate.

"We can't stop him!" Nami sighed.

"Since we can't stop him, we'll have to follow him," Zoro told Nami.

...

Usopp continued his story as Kaya laughed.

"So what happened to the goldfish?" Kaya asked.

"Well, then I sliced it up into little pieces and sent them to the country of the dwarves ..." Usopp explained, "And up to this day, they still haven't been able to finish eating it. Then, because of my great powers, they called me ..."

"Captain!" someone yelled.

Usopp turned to see it was Pepper Carrot Onion Zoro Nami and Luffy.

"Huh? Why are you all here?" Usopp asked.

"We brought this guy here," Onion explained as he referred to Luffy.

"Hey! Are you the owner of this mansion?" Luffy asked Kaya.

"Yes, but who are you?" Kaya asked.

"These guys heard of my reputation, and traveled far to see me here," Usopp lied, "They're the new members of the Usopp pirates!"

"Well ... I know Usopp's father, but that's not why I'm here," Luffy responded, "We have a request."

"A request?" Kaya asked.

"Yeah, we need a ship," Luffy explained.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked.

They turned to see it was Clahador.

"You can't just barged into the mansion like this!" Clahador warned them.

"Urg! The butler..." Usopp complained.

"Clahador ..." Kaya responded, "Listen Clahador, these people are ..."

"You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later," Clahador told Kaya and warned the group, "Please get out, or is there something you need to say?"

"We need a ship..." Luffy replied.

"No way!" Clahador told Luffy.

Luffy was depressed as he didn't get to finish his request.

Zoro patted Luffy the back.

Clahador turned to Usopp.

"You ... you're Usopp, right?" Clahador asked Usopp, "I've heard some rumors about you ... the villagers talk about you all the time."

"Oh, thank you. You may call me Captain Usopp," Usopp gloated, "Everybody calls me that..."

"The guards said you were lurking outside the gates," Clahador said as he pushed his glasses up with the bottom of his hand, "What do you want here?"

"Errr ... err ... I heard that there's a huge mole inside the mansion! So I wanted to see it myself," Usopp lied.

Clahador laughed at Usopp.

"I see that you can certainly lie well!" Clahador laughed, "I have heard about your father too ..."

"What?" Usopp responded.

"You're the son of a filthy pirate. I'm not surprise you turned out this way cause of it," Clahador explained as he pushed up his glasses, "But you had better stay away from Ms. Kaya!"

Luffy clenched his fist hearing it.

"What did you say?" Usopp asked.

"You and Ms. Kaya belong to totally different worlds," Clahador told Usopp, "If it's money that you're look for, then name your price."

"That's enough Clahador!" Kaya ordered, "Apologize to Usopp at once!"

"There is no need for me to apologize to this uncivilized person! I'm just telling the truth!" Clahador explained and returned to Usopp, "I feel sorry for you ... you hate your father, don't you? Because he's a dumb treasure hunter, he deserted his family and village!"

"Clahador!" Kaya yelled.

"I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!" Usopp threatened.

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart, are you?" Clahador asked, "You should have just told your usual lies ... and say that your real father is a travelling merchant ... or that you and him are not blood related ..."

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled as he punched Clahador.

Little did Usopp know, he unleashed tiny bit of Haki while doing so.

Only one who could sense it was Luffy.

"_He's a haki user,"_ Luffy thought.

"Uh ... grh! See ... you're so violent!" Clahador yelled at Usopp, "Like father, like son!"

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled at Clahador, "I'm proud of my dad for becoming a pirate! I'm proud that he was a brave warrior of the sea! You're right about me liking to lie, but I'm proud of having a pirate's blood in me! I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I'm the son of a pirate!"

Luffy smiled hearing it.

Honestly, Luffy understands why Usopp punched Clahador better than most of those listening.

"Pirates are brave warriors of the sea, hah! Don't twist the truth," Clahador said adjusting his glasses, "It's because you have that kind of savage bloodline that you like to lie so much and use violence whenever you are enraged. I believe you only get close to Ms. Kaya for the money."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Usopp asked.

"Who cares what your motive is, the fact that your father is a pirate is more than enough reason for me to kick you out."

Usopp grabbed Clahador by the cloth of Clahador's shirt.

"I dare you to say that again!" Usopp threatened.

"Usopp, please stop! Please don't use violence!" Kaya begged.

Usopp looked at Kaya.

"Clahador ... isn't a bad person. He's just concern about me ... that's why he's extreme ..." Kaya cried.

Usopp let go of Clahador.

"Get the hell out of here!" Clahador told Usopp, "Savages like you are not welcome here! I'll let you off this time, but I warn you ... don't come here again!"

"Fine! I'll leave and never come back again!" Usopp yelled as he ran away.

"Captain isn't like that!" Carrot yelled.

"Yeah!" Pepper yelled.

"Idiot!" Onion responded.

Nami stopped them from continuing.

"All of you, get the hell out of here now!" Clahador yelled.

"Fine," Nami responded.

"We need to find Luffy anyways," Zoro told them.

"Huh?" Nami responded.

"He took after Usopp after Usopp left," Zoro explained.

"Well that was unexpected. I thought he would try to attack the butler as well," Nami responded as she and Zoro dragged Onion Pepper and Carrot away from the mansion.

"Same here, considering Luffy knew Usopp's father," Zoro responded, "Not to mention, the fact Luffy probably understands why Usopp attack Clahador."

"What do you mean?" Nami asked.

"Call it a hunch that has to do with Luffy's brothers," Zoro replied.

...

Kaya clutched her pillow as she cried and coughed.

"Ms. Kaya, it's lunch time," Clahador told Kaya as he brought in food.

"I don't want it! It doesn't taste good!" Kaya responded.

"Don't say that, the chef is going to get mad!" Clahador replied, "He tried hard to come up with some food suited for your health."

"Why did you have to say it like that?" Kaya asked.

"Huh?" Clahador responded.

"I know I kept it from you that I was secretly talking to Usopp, but you shouldn't have chased him away like that ..." Kaya told Clahador.

Clahador understood what she meant.

"May I sit?" Clahador asked.

"Please," Kaya replied.

Clahador sit on Kaya's bed.

"I've been in this house for three years now. I can never forget what happened that day. Three years ago, I was working on a ship, and because of a small mistake, I was fired. Afterwards, I got lost, wandering, and ended up in this village," Clahador told Kaya, "I didn't have any money, and didn't know what to do, but your dad took me in ... if he hadn't done that, I would be dead now. To me, your late parents were my saviors. And you ... are my saviors' daughter. I know interfering with you making friends is none of this lowly servant's business ... But that Usopp guy ... he has a bad reputation in the village ... If anything happened to you ... I would feel like I had betrayed your parents."

Kaya understood everything he said.

"I know that what I said before was a little extreme," Clahador said, "Do you you hate me?"

"...No I don't hate you. I should thank you for taking care of me, but you misunderstood Usopp. He's not a bad person at all," Kaya told Clahador.

"That doesn't matter," Clahador replied.

"You ... why won't you listen to my explanation?" Kaya asked.

"So what if I don't listen?" Clahador asked back,


	22. The Hypnotist: Jango

**The Hypnotist: Jango**

Zoro Nami Pepper and Onion were in the field.

"Does anyone have any idea where Luffy is at?" Nami asked.

"All I know is that he went after Usopp," Zoro replied.

"The captain must be there," Carrot said.

"Yes! At the shore. Everytime something happens, he always goes there," Pepper explained.

"At least we know where he's at now," Zoro responded.

"Hey, where's your other buddy?" Nami asked, "Onion, right?"

"Onion often suddenly disappears," Pepper explained.

"Yeah! And makes tons of noise when he shows up!" Carrot explained.

"This is bad!" someone yelled.

They turned to see it was Onion.

"Bad news! There's a weird man that's ... backwards!" Onion yelled.

"Liar!" Pepper and Carrot responded.

"It's true!" Onion yelled and pointed, "Look!"

They look and sure enough saw a strange man wearing odd clothes and heart shape glasses walking backwards toward them.

The man stopped in front of them.

"Hey! Who said I'm a weird. My name is Jango, and I don't look weird at all," the man said.

"Yes you are!" Nami responded, "Anyway I look at it, you look weird."

"Shut up! I'm just a hypnotist passing by ..." Jango told them.

"A hypnotist?" Onion asked.

"Can you show us your skills?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah! Show us!" Carrot agreed.

"What? Idiots! You guys don't even understand what a hypnotist is! This is our first meeting, no way I'm showing you my hypnotism!" Jango responded then took out a blade like ring with a string attach to it, "Ok! You guys stare at this!"

"You're showing them anyway!" Zoro stated as he sweatdropped.

"When I say 'One, Two, Jango' you all will fall asleep!" Jango told Pepper Carrot and Onion as he swing his ring, "One, Two, Jango!"

Carrot Pepper Onion and even Jango collapsed on the ground, sound asleep.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Zoro yelled.

"Ignore those guys," Nami responded, "It's actually peaceful now they're asleep."

,,,

Time passed and Jango and the three kids were still asleep.

Villagers passed by and asked about what was going on, and Nami and Zoro were force to explained what happened.

Finally Jango woke up from his slumber.

"Oh, I accidentally hypnotise myself again," Jango said.

"Again?" Nami and Zoro asked.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all, but I have an appointment I need to go to," Jango told them, "So long!"

Jango started walking backwards to the unknown.

"That guy is the weirdest person I met," Zoro responded.

"If we ever meet that guy again, it'll be too soon," Nami agreed.


	23. Clahador's True Identity: Captain Kuro

**Clahador's True Identity: Captain Kuro**

Usopp was at the shores of a beach, south from where the boats are docked.

"There you are!" Luffy yelled as was upside down with his feet hanging from a tree brance.

"It's you! Why can't you be more normal?" Usopp asked.

"Listen, I know why you hit that butler. I would've done the same thing," Luffy replied.

"Huh?" Usopp responded.

"After your dad left with Captain Shanks, I met two older boys. We each had a different story of how we came to be before we met each other, but each us dreamed to be pirate captains one day. We grew so close that we became brothers," Luffy responded as he remove his legs from the tree and sat down, "Even one of my brothers was killed, and I don't know where the other one is at, I would defend their name and honor, even when they're not around, because I'm proud to say that they're my brothers, and I'm their brother."

"Thanks," Usopp responded, "I'm am proud of my heritage."

"So ... you can use Haki ..." Luffy said.

"Haki?" Usopp asked.

"It's a power born from one's will power and it comes in different forms," Luffy explained, "I can sense it after you hit that Butler."

"Really ... I didn't even noticed," Usopp responded.

"Well it was pretty small ..." Luffy explained, "I think the only reason I sensed it was because I've been using Haki since I was a kid."

"Seriously?" Usopp responded.

"Yeah! One of my goals is to become the greatest Haki User ever," Luffy replied, "But my goal doesn't stop me from teaching others how to use Haki."

"I still don't quite understand what Haki is," Usopp responded.

"Well, it's better to show it than explain it," Luffy laughed, "However, I made a promise that I won't use Haki on a friend unless I need to. Probably because when I used it on the Red Hair Pirates, I knocked most of them out."

"Seriously?" Usopp asked, "Including my own dad?"

"No, I don't think I knock out your dad. I think he was one of the few of Shanks' crew that wasn't affected," Luffy explained, "I thought it was because Shanks could use Haki, and with all the adventures they had, it's possible that some of his crew grown immune to it."

"Maybe my dad can use Haki as well, and I inherit it from him," Usopp responded.

"Good point ... I didn't think about that," Luffy laughed.

"But wait, if Haki is born from will power, couldn't anyone use it?" Usopp asked.

"I don't know. I fought this pirate that was on the same crew as Shanks once, and he didn't use any Haki," Luffy replied, "I don't think he could use Haki."

"That's strange," Usopp responded.

"So ... are you giving up on seeing that girl?" Luffy asked.

"Don't know, maybe if that butler apologizes, and begs me, then I'll consider!" Usopp responded.

Luffy look down the cliff and saw Clahador and Jango.

"Isn't that the butler?" Luffy asked.

Usopp look and recognize Clahador.

"Why is he here?" Usopp asked.

...

Jango and Clahador met up at the beach.

Clahador heard from villagers and Jango's stunt.

"Jango, I told you not to draw the attention of the villagers," Clahador told Jango, "Why did you sleep in the middle of the street?"

"How can I attract any attention?" Jango asked, "It's not like I look weird or something!"

...

Usopp and Luffy were hiding as they listen.

"There's a weird-looking guy with him ..." Luffy said.

"I've never seen him before," Usopp responded, "Who is he?"

...

"So ... are you all prepared for it?" Clahador asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Of course! We can start operation 'Assassinate Ms. Kaya' at any time," Jango replied.

...

"Assassinate?" Both Usopp and Luffy thought.

...

"'Assassinate' is such an ugly word!" Clahador said.

"Ah! Yeah! Accident! We'll call it an accident!" Jango responded and asked, "Isn't that right Captain Kuro?"

"Captain Kuro ... I gave up that name 3 years ago. Don't call me by that name again!" Clahador, also known as Kuro, told Jango, "You're the captain now!"

...

"Hey! What are those two talking about?" Luffy asked.

"You heard them yourself, why are you asking me? I think I've heard the name Captain Kura somewhere, though ..." Usopp responded, "I think he's the famous pirate that was known for his careful planning before robbing and plundering ... but I heard he got caught by the marines three years ago, and got executed ..."

... (A/N: At this point I would call Clahador: Kuro when he's with Jango or the other pirates but call him Clahador when he's with people who doesn't know his identity)

"I still remember that day ... it simply shocked me ..." Jango told Kuro.

"Hmm?" Clahador responded.

"You said you were going to give up on being a pirate, and made me the captain," Jango explained, "Everyone thinks that Captain Kuro has been executed by the marines! But actually, you hid in this little village, and told us to come here in three years time. Before, when I worked for you, there were always a lot of 'benefits'. That's the only reason I worked for you! I can get a good share this time, right?"

"Yes! If you succeed, you'll get your share!" Kuro replied.

"Good! Leave that girl to me!" Jango responded.

"Killing her is not enough ... you have to make sure it looks like an accident," Kuro told Jango, "If you ask me, it looks like you're not ready yet!"

"Shut up! I'm completely ready!" Jango explained, "When you send the signal, we'll charge into the village ... and kill Ms. Kaya, simple as that! Then you can openly claim her inheritance."

"I wonder if your mom actually gave you a brain!" Kuro told Jango, "I have no relation to Kaya's family. How can there be inheritance for me?"

"We can work on it," Jango replied.

"It's no use! The most important part is that before you kill her, you have to hypnotize her, and make her write that I would inherit everything in her will!" Kuro explained, "This way, I can openly claim her wealth! I spent three years getting everyone to trust me, and as soon as she writes the will, no one will suspect me!"

"Just for this, you spent three years being a butler?" Jango asked, "If I were you, I would have just robbed them straight on!"

"If I had done that, I'd still be an outlaw, and the marines would still be chasing me!" Kuro explained, "This plan can get me tons of money, plus I won't have the marines chasing me. I like using my head to find a peaceful way to settle things!"

"Peaceful way to settle things?" Jango laughed, "You mean murdering her entire family is a peaceful way?"

"Hey! What entire family? Kaya's parents died naturally!" Kuro replied, "That was outside my plans!"

"Whatever, let's not argue over this. Anyways, you just need to send the signal! Our ship has been anchored close by for almost a week now!" Jango told Kuro, "The crew can't hold back any longer ..."

...

"Horrible ... I've heard a horrible plan ..." Usopp said.

"Hey! What's going on?" Luffy asked, "All I heard doesn't look good!"

"Aren't you listening? Of course it doesn't look good! They're serious about this!" Usopp told Luffy, "They're planning to kill Kaya and everyone in the village!"

Luffy stood up.

"Don't stand up! They'll see you!" Usopp told Luffy.

"Hey you two! Don't you dare touch Kaya!" Luffy yelled.

Usopp cried in fear.

...

Jango and Kuro look up to see Luffy.

"Who is that?" Jango asked.

...

"You idiot! They'll see you!" Usopp told Luffy as he grabbed onto Luffy's arm, "Hide or else they'll kill you!"

"You're up there too Usopp?" Kuro asked.

"He saw me!" Usopp yelled.

"Did you ... hear anything?" Kuro asked.

"No! Nothing at all! We just got here ... really ..." Usopp lied.

"We heard everything," Luffy replied.

"Hey!" Usopp yelled at Luffy.

"Jango ..." Kuro said.

Jango took out his string attach ring.

"Take a look at this pendulum!" Jango told Luffy and Usopp.

Usopp hid but Luffy kept staring.

"When I say 'one, two, Jango' you will fall asleep," Jango commanded, "One, Two, Jango!"

Jango and Luffy fell asleep.

"You haven't get rid of that habit, have you?" Kuro asked Jango as he prevented Jango from falling.

Unfortunately for Luffy, Usopp wasn't able to grab him before he fell off the cliff and hit the ground bellow.

"Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

Jango woke up from the yelling and saw Luffy on the ground.

"I didn't want to kill him ... Oh well ... he's good as dead," Jango responded, "What should I do about the other one?"

"Don't worry. No matter what he says no one will ever believe him!" Kuro replied, "Jango! Tomorrow morning, take the crew to attack the village, and destroy some houses to make it look like a pirate raid."

"Tomorrow..." Usopp responded.

Usopp ran away to warn the village.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Jango asked.

"Don't worry, my plan will succeed," Kuro replied.

Kuro and Jango left Luffy where he was.


	24. Usopp's Semi-Fail Alert

**Usopp's Semi-Fail Alert**

Usopp was running toward the village as fast as he could.

"_I have to warn the villagers and Kaya,"_ Usopp thought.

Usopp ran passed Nami Zoro Pepper Carrot and Onion.

"Was that the captain?" the three boys asked.

"Wasn't Luffy with him?" Zoro asked.

"I wander if he's still down about what the butler said about his dad?" Nami asked.

"Who knows," Zoro responded.

"No! His expression is diiferent," Carrot said.

"Something must have happened at the shore," Pepper explained.

"He's panicking. What happened?" Onion asked.

"Hey kids, how do I get to the shore?" Zoro asked.

"I think something big has happened!" Carrot told Onion and Pepper.

"Right! That Hypnotist went that way too," Pepper agreed.

"Usopp Pirates is moving!" Onion responded.

"Are you guys done?" Zoro asked, "How do I get there?"

...

Once again Usopp was running through the village yelling at the top of his lungs.

Only this time Usopp was yelling the truth.

"Bad news! The pirates are coming!" Usopp yelled, "Pirates are going to attack this village tomorrow morning! Everyone evacuate!"

Although Usopp was telling the truth, and it was unusually out of the time he normally ran through town and lie (which could've been a hint that something was off), no one believed him.

The villagers came out not too happy.

"Hey Usopp! Shut your lying mouth!" one villager yelled.

"We'll teach you a lesson today!" another yelled.

"No ... it's the truth this time!" Usopp responded.

"You say the same thing every time," one villager threatened.

"You're taking advantage of our trust!" another threatened.

"I know I joked around before! But this time it's the truth!" Usopp told them.

"If you were an honest man like Clahador, then I might believe you!" a woman said.

Usopp realized that Kuro was right.

"Please believe me and run away!" Usopp yelled, "Pirates will really be here tomorrow!"

Usopp ran away from the villagers before they could attack.

...

Kaya was in her bedroom.

A servant with curly hair was serving her while Clahador (Kuro (Kaya and her servants doesn't know it yet)).

"Ms. Kaya, the special order you placed in the neighboring town has arrived," the servant responded, "IS there anything else that you will need?"

"Yes, thank you! That's all!" Kaya replied, "I"m so sorry that I had you run all the way over there."

"You're welcome. I love to be of service," the servant responded, "That's a present, right? I'm sure Clahador will be very happy!"

"Yes. Tomorrow will be Clahador's 3rd year anniversary since he came to this place," Kaya explained, "He takes really good care of me."

...

Nami Zoro Onion Carrot and Pepper found Luffy bellow the cliff.

"Is he dead?" Nami asked.

"I doubt it," Zoro responded, "Listen! You can hear his snoring."

Nami listen and sure enough there was snoring coming from Luffy.

"That idiot! What is he doing asleep?" Nami asked.

"Hey Luffy! Wake up!" Zoro said as he kicked Luffy lightly.

Luffy woke up and sat right up.

"Zoro, Nami, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"We should be asking that!" Nami told Luffy, "What happened?"

"Well I was talking to Usopp when ..." Luffy started telling them about what he and Usopp heard ... well ... what Luffy understood from what he heard and what Usopp told him.

"Oh ... my god!" Carrot yelled.

"They're going to kill Kaya," Pepper responded.

"The village is going to be attack?" Onion asked, "Is that true?"

"Yep, that's what I understood," Luffy replied.

"Why were you sleeping here anyways?" Zoro asked.

"Good question. All I remember was standing over the cliff," Luffy responded.

"That butler was a bad guy!" Carrot said.;

"No wonder he gave me the creeps!" Pepper responded.

"And that hypnotist was a fake as well!" Onion responded.

"So that's why your captain ran to the village in such a hurry," Nami said, "Well, that's good. You guys are the first to know, you should escape while you can! It'll be too late when the pirates get here!"

"Yeah! We should run away!" Carrot agreed.

"Yes! Pack up our important stuff," Pepper agreed as well.

"My allowance money, and snacks, and my model ship," Onion listed.

Carrot Onion and Pepper rushed off.

...

Usopp snuck into the mansion and tried to warn Kaya.

However it backfired as Kaya didn't believe him.

One of Kaya's servants actually tried to shoot him to protect Kaya.

Now Usopp was alone, and unable to protect his village.

"Captain Usopp!" three voices yelled.

Usopp turned to Onion Pepper Carrot Nami Zoro and Luffy.

"How can you still be alive?" Usopp asked Luffy.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy responded, "I was asleep the whole time."

"Captain! We heard about the pirates! We've got to warn everyone!" Pepper told Usopp.

Usopp knew what they were talking about, but didn't want them to go through what he just went through.

So instead, Usopp burst out laughing.

"What pirates? Just like all the other times. It's a lie! I was just having my revenge on that butler!" Usopp lied.

Luffy Nami and Zoro knew he was lying.

The three kids walked away disappointed that they were lied too.

After they left, Usopp bowed to Luffy Zoro and Nami.

"Because I used to lie all the time ... no one believes a word I say now!" Usopp said.

"Even so ... the fact that those pirates are going to attack is true, right?" Zoro asked.

"They're definitely going to attacking in the morning, but no one believes me! They all think tomorrow will just be another peaceful day ..." Usopp replied, "I have no other choice but to try and protect the village from the pirates."

"You are a pretty good guy, you lied to your crew so that you can do this alone," Zoro told Usopp.

"Okay! I'm definitelly going to fight as well," Luffy responded.

"And I'll steal all their treasure," Nami replied.

"You guys are willing to fight with me?" Usopp asked, "Why?"

"Because the enemies out number you, and you clearly don't know how to fully use haki," Luffy replied.

"Plus, you have 'I'm scared' written all over your face," Zoro explained.

"Idiots! Me? Scared? So what if they outnumber me? They can't compete with me! I'm Captain Usopp! In my veins flows the blood of a courageus warrior!" Usopp yelled.

However, Usopp's shaking legs told another story.

"What are you guys looking at? They're captain Kuro's crew! Of course I'm scared!" Usopp yelled, "I don't need your sympathy! Go away! Now!"

"We're not sympathizing for you! But rather we're commending you for having courage," Zoro stated.

"Why else would we risk our own lives?" Luffy asked.

"You ... you guys ... I'm so touch!" Usopp cried.


	25. Time To Set Up

**Time To Set Up**

Usopp took Luffy Nami and Zoro back to the cliff where Kuro and Jango plotted.

There was an up his slope with cliffs around the sides.

"They're going to come this way to attack the village," Usopp explained, "As long as we guard this slope, the village won't be harmed."

"Sounds easy," Luffy responded.

"Easier said than done ... what are you guys good at?" Usopp asked.

"Cutting," Zoro replied.

"Stretching and Haki," Luffy replied.

"Stealing," Nami replied.

"Hiding," Usopp told them his.

"You have to fight too!" Nami Zoro and Luffy yelled.

...

Kuro returned to the mansion and acted with his fake name Clahador.

"Is Ms. Kaya asleep?" Kuro asked a servant.

"Yes, she looked very tired," the servant responded.

"I cannot believe all this happened when I was away," Kuro said, "That Usopp kid is quite a trouble maker."

"Yes, I know. I can't believe that he would claim that you are a pirate ... it's not even a good lie ..." the servant agreed.

"Yes ... only an idiot would believe anything he says ..." Kuro agreed.

Kuro noticed a present.

"What's this?" Kuro asked.

"Oh ... that ... that's a present from Ms. Kaya. She said it's because tomorrow will be exactly three years since you first came to work here," the servant explained.

Kuro opened the present and see it was a new set of glasses.

"Because your glasses often slip ... Ms. Kaya went to the next town personally and order this special pair of glasses! She is so nice and caring," the servant explained.

Kuro drop the glasses and stepped on them.

Then Kuro put on some gloves with blades at the end of each finger tip.

He used them to cut the servant.

Kaya wasn't aware of anything that happened.

...

Usopp Luffy Zoro and Nami poured barrels of oil down section of the slope.

"Okay! We're done!" Usopp told them, "Now if they try to climb up this, they will slip on the oil."

"What if we slip on the oil?" Luffy asked.

"We'll have to be careful not to," Nami responded.

Sun break in the horizon.

The sun is up! The pirates are coming soon," Zoro told them.

...

Morning came and Jango and a crew of men that had cat ears and gloves on were ready to attack.

...

Time passed and Luffy Zoro Nami and Usopp were still waiting at their slope for Kuro's pirates.

"Where are they?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe they slept in," Zoro stated.

Nami heard something from the other side of the island.

"There's something going on in the north," Nami said.

"The north?" Usopp asked.

"I'm possitive!" Nami replied.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked.

"There's another entrance into the village in the north ... but ..." Usopp explained.

"Don't tell me you got it wrong!" Luffy responded.

"They talked about the plan here ... so I thought they'd attack from this side!" Usopp explained.

"Hurry! Which way are they going to attack?" Luffy asked.

"There's a landscape similliar to this one north from here. It should take at least 3 minutes to get there!" Usopp explained.

"On it!" Luffy yelled as he ran off.

"Hold on!" Usopp yelled as he ran after Luffy.

"Oh no! That's where we docked our boat!" Nami yelled, "My treasure is going to be robbed!"

Nami was about to run as well when she slipped on the oil.

Nami grabbed onto Zoro's clothes and pulled him down with her.

"Nami!" Zoro complained.

"Oops! Sorry!" Nami apologized.

Then Nami got an idea.

She climb onto Zoro's back and used him to jump out of the oil area.

Unfortunately, that also caused Zoro to slide further down the cliff.

"Sorry! But my treasure is in

"I'm going to kill that girl," Zoro complained.


	26. Desperate Situation

**Desperate Situation**

The pirates were at the other shore, running up the slope.

Suddenly the ones closest to the top were shot down by something.

Jango look to see it was Usopp carrying a slingshot and some type of balls.

"I'm captain Usopp! I've been waiting for you guys I've made all preparations! If you don't want to die, then retreat at once!" Usopp yelled while thinking, "_That's strange, Luffy isn't here."_

...somewhere else...

Luffy was at the outskirts of the town.

"I was told to go North, so I ran toward the coldest direction ..." Luffy said as he was trying to figure out where to go.

...South Shore...

Zoro was trying to run through the oil up the cliff but kept failing.

"I can't get up there!" Zoro complained.

...Usopp...

"You're the one ... who overheard our plans. What do you want?" Jango asked.

"I'm warning you! Retreat now!" Usopp threatened, "I have a 100 million crewmen waiting to kill you all!"

"Only an idiot would fall for that," one pirate said.

"What?! 100 million crewmen?!" Jango responded.

"He's lying captain!" another pirate yelled.

"How dare you lie to me ..." Jango told Usopp.

"Captain! We found treasure on one of those boats over there!" a pirate reported, as he was referring to Nami's boat, "There has to be at least 5 million berries worth of it.

"What?!" Jango responded.

"5 million berries ... why would those guys have so much money?" Usopp asked himself.

Then he got a crazy idea.

"That's my treasure! I'll give it to you if you leave this island!" Usopp bargain with a lie.

The crew were shocked by it.

"Idiot! We don't take bribes. We'll take the treasure and destroy the village," Jango told Usopp.

"_Not good,"_ Usopp thought.

Just then, Nami came out of nowhere and hit Usopp with her staff.

"You idiot! That treasure is mine, and you have no right bargaining it," Nami yelled at Usopp.

"You could have just told me that without hitting me!" Usopp complained.

"I have every right to hit you," Nami responded and pointed at Jango, "Now watch out for that guy's pendulum. He's a hypnotist."

"Seriously?" Usopp asked.

"Where's Luffy? Wasn't he running ahead of you?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, he disappeared from my sight on the way here," Usopp replied.

...Luffy...

Luffy was still lost, as he was in a forest staring at a tree.

"Where's North?!" Luffy yelled as he ran off.

Sadly, at this point, going north was practically useless.

...Zoro...

Zoro decided to use his Katanas to get over the oil by digging two of them into the ground one at a time as he move up the oiled-slope.

"Nami, you're going to pay!" Zoro complained.

...Nami and Usopp...

"Luffy picked a bad time to be lost," Nami complained.

"You think he got lost?" Usopp asked.

"How else do you explain him not being here?" Nami asked back.

"Okay then! You charge ahead, and I'll cover you from here!" Usopp told Nami.

"How can I beat them? I'm weak!" Nami responded.

"Don't think just because I'm a man, that I'm stronger!" Usopp yelled as his legs were shaking. "Can't you see that I'm shaking in fear?"

Jango and the cat crew sweatdropped as they overheard Usopp's and Nami's argument.

"Everybody! Destroy the village!" Jango ordered.

The Cat Crew charged at Nami and Usopp.

"They're coming!" Nami panicked.

"Oh yeah! I have these spikes!" Usopp said as he dig through his bag.

"Great! Give me some!" Nami responded.

Usopp handed Nami two hands full of spikes and took out his own.

"Throw them!" Usopp ordered.

He and Nami threw the spikes they have.

Funny thing was, only Usopp's spikes landed infront of the cat crew (Where Nami's spikes landed will be revealed soon).

The cat crew stepped on the spikes and scream in pain.

Usopp use the time to use his slingshot to fire a led bullet.

"Good job! Keep up the good work!" Nami told Usopp, "I'm going to rest a while!"

"The battle isn't over!" Usopp responded.

Nami was about to run when she screamed.

"What now?" Usopp asked.

"There are spikes behind us too!" Nami replied as she pointed to the spikes in front of her.

"Those are the ones you threw!" Usopp responded.

"You're blocking our way!" One pirate said as he came at Usopp.

The pirate hit Usopp in the back of the head with a stone like hammer that was tied to a stick.

Usopp fell onto the ground.

The pirates were about to continue when Usopp grabbed his pants.

"I will not let you destroy my home town and kill the people I care about!" Usopp yelled.

Another pirate was about to stab Usopp.

Nami knocked that pirate out with her staff.

Another pirate came at Nami with a sword.

Nami blocked him with her staff, but she was push back into the side of the cliff.

"Now attack the village!" Jango ordered.

The crew was about to move ahead when a huge force came out of no where and knocked most of men out.

Someone came out of no where and attack the remaining men with his Katanas.

Usopp and Nami turned to see it was Luffy and Zoro, who both were lucky to finally reach there.


	27. Never Hypnotize Luffy

**Never Hypnotize Luffy**

Clahador was waiting for his crew.

"Those idiots will regret being late," Clahador said as he adjusted his glasses.

Clahador got up and headed to the cliff.

...Cliff...

Luffy and Zoro finally reached the cliff by dumb luck.

"I didn't know you guys were this strong ..." Usopp said.

"Of course!" Luffy responded.

"You're late ..." Nami told them, "What took you so long?"

"It was you who made me fall down! And now you're blaming me?" Zoro asked.

"I couldn't help it! Better one person fall than both of us," Nami replied.

"Then you should've been the one to fall!" Zoro argued.

"Usopp! You just said North, you didn't even tell me which way north is!" Luffy complained.

"It was your fault for running so fast!" Usopp explained.

"I was just trying to help you!" Luffy argued.

"Hey! You idiots!" someone yelled.

They turned to see the Cat Crew getting up.

"Wow, they're pretty tough!" Luffy respondeed.

"Listen! We don't have time to waste here! Since the opponent is strong, we must be stronger," Jango told his crew.

Jango took out his pendulum and started swinging it.

"Come! Look at my pendulum. After I say '1, 2, Jango' your wounds will be healed and you'll become much stronger than before," Jango ordered.

"What's that guy doing?" Luffy asked as he look at the pendulum.

"I don't know," Usopp replied.

"It must be hypnotism! He's trying to make them think they're stronger," Nami explained.

"One ... two ... Jango!" Jango said.

The crew suddenly went berserk.

One of the pirates hit the cliff with so much strength that rocks started falling,

"He crushed the wall ... how did they gain so much strength?" Zoro responded.

"They have ... been hypnotized!" Nami panicked,

"Go ... kill those pest!" Jango ordered.

"Nami, Usopp, go up the hill!" Zoro ordered, "We'll take care of these guys."

"Okay," Nami and Usopp responded and left.

"Yeah!" Luffy yelled.

"You got hypnotize too?" Zoro Nami and Usopp yelled.

The pirates came at them.

"Gum-Gum Machine Gun!" Luffy yelled as he send multiple Haki powered punches.

Luffy hit every one of them, and knock them out.

Pirates tried to run away.

Luffy summoned a huge force of Haki and knock.

The Haki was so powerful that not only it knock the pirates out, but those who weren't in Luffy's range felt it.

Luffy ran to the Cat Crew Ship.

"What is he doing?" Zoro asked.

Luffy grabbed the bow of the ship and litterally pulled it off.

Luffy began to swing the bow toward the crew.

"I'll say '1, 2, Jango', you will fall asleep," Jango said swinging his penulum.

Luffy look at the pendulum.

"One ... Two ... Jango!" Jango yelled.

Luffy fell asleep and collapsed on the ground.

Unfortunately, Luffy was still holding onto the bow when he collapsed, so the bow fell on him and hit a few pirates while at it.

"You think he's dead?" Usopp asked.

"Doubt it," Zoro replied

"That was amazing," Nami said.

"And Scary," Usopp responded.

"We shouldn't let this happen again," Zoro told them, "Luffy is clearly even more unpredictable hypnotized than he is awake."

"Agreed," Nami and Usopp agreed


	28. Nyaban Brothers

**Nyaban Brothers**

"Stupid kid ... ruined our whole plan," Jango complained, "If Captain Kuro sees this ... he will kill everyone!"

"Hey Buchi! Come look! Our ship's head is wrecked!" someone yelled from the ship.

"What? Wrecked? How did that happen?" another person yelled from the ship.

"Sounds like there are more people on that ship," Zoro said.

...

Kaya woke up from a nightmare.

She came out of her room and went into Clahador's room to find her servant on the ground bleeding.

"What happened?" Kaya asked, "Meri!"

The servant name Meri cough up blood.

"It was Clahador ..." Meri said, "He attacked me."

Meri told Kaya everything he knew.

Kaya left to talk to Clahador.

...Slope...

Luffy was still asleep under the mast.

"Come down ... Nyaban Brothers!" Jango yelled.

On the ship, a big guy and a skinny guy, both dressed like a cat, and wearing gloves that had claws at the end of each finger, was listening.

"Hey! The captain is calling for us!" the skinny guy said.

"What? They haven't gone to the village yet? Why are they still here?" the big guy asked.

They look and saw that their crew were beaten.

"Hey! Look! Everyone has been defeated!" the skinny guy said.

"That's weird ... let's go down and check," the big guy responded.

They jumped off the ship and landed on the ground.

"Hello Sham (the skinny guy) and Buchi (the big guy)," Jango greeted.

"You called for us captain?" Sham asked.

"What's up?" Buchi asked.

...

Nami and Usopp were watching the whole thing.

"What are they?" Nami asked.

"Wow ... jumping from so high ... they're like cats," Usopp responded.

...

"Buchi, Sham ... we couldn't pass through this slope ... because those guys are blocking our way," Jango told the brothers, referring to Luffy Zoro Nami and Usopp, "Now go and destroy them!"

Sham and Buchi mainly look at Zoro and panicked.

"What?! How can we ... Buchi, we can't beat them ..." Sham responded.

"Yeah! Those guys look really strong!" Buchi agreed.

...

"What's going on?" Usopp asked, "Aren't they good?"

"I don't know ..." Zoro replied.

"They both seem scared," Nami said.

...

"We're just ... the ship's watchmen!" Sham said.

"Yea! We don't want to participate in these kind of battle!" Buchi agreed.

"Go now Sham!" Jango ordered.

"Why me?!" Sham complained.

"Go!" Jango ordered.

"Okay! I'm going!" Sham responded.

...

"What's going on? Aren't they suppose to be strong?" Nami asked, "Why are they making those cowards fight?"

...

"Prepare to die!" Sham yelled, "My claws are really sharp."

"What can you do to me with those claws?" Zoro asked, "If you don't stop now, I'll attack you!"

"Just you? You can't kill me ..." Sham said.

"What?" Zoro asked.

Sham came at Zoro with top speed and attacking with his clawed-gloves.

Zoro managed to blocked Sham with one Katana.

"You..." Zoro responded.

"You must be thinking .. that I'm just a coward?" Sham asked as he step back, "I was just pretending to be a coward. If I didn't, then you wouldn't have left your guard down!"

"So he was just acting scared?" Usopp asked.

Nami noticed Zoro was missing something.

"Zoro! Your Katanas!" Nami yelled.

"Huh?" Zoro asked.

Zoro look to see that not only he was missing his other two Katanas, but the sheath for the Katana he was holding was missing.

"Where did my Katanas go?" Zoro asked.

"Lookinf for your Katanas?" Sham asked.

Zoro look to see that Sham had both of his katanas as well as the third sheath strapped to his back.

"You look like you might have a few skills, but you underestimated me, Sham of the Nyaban Brothers," Sham told Zoro.

"There it is!" Jango said.

"Cat burgular," Buchi explained.

"_He stole my Katanas,"_ Zoro thought.

...

"Oh no, that guy took Zoro's Katanas!" Nami responded.

"Wait a second, if Luffy can use Haki, can't you two?" Usopp asked.

"No, neither Zoro nor I know how to even summon Haki, less than how to use it," Nami replied, "Luffy promised to teach us when we get a ship ... at this rate we'll be lucky to survive long enough for him to teach us."

"That's not good," Usopp responded.

...

"Give me back my katanas!" Zoro demanded.

"Give them back? Isn't your Katana already in your hand?" Sham asked.

Sham took out Zoro's other two katanas.

"Oh right, before the battle starts I should get this junk out of the way." Sham said as he threw the two Katanas behind him.

Zoro wasn't so happy to see his two katanas being thrown like that.

In fact, cause of it, Zoro felt power building up in him.

"Now that's better!" Sham said.

"Don't treat my katanas with disrespect!" Zoro yelled as he came at Sham with his last Katana, ignoring the power he's feeling.

Zoro cut Sham's side.

"Now it's my turn," Buchi said.

"How dare he treat my Katanas like that," Zoro said as he tried to grab his Katanas.

"Did you think you actually cut me just now?" someone asked.

Sham jumped and landed on Zoro.

"Too bad... I have a very thin waist!" Sham told Zoro.

"What?" Zoro asked.

"That guy ... he's actually very thin!" Usopp responded.

Sham forced Zoro into the ground and held Zoro's arms behind his back.

"Go Buchi! It's your turn!" Sham told his brother.

"Got it Sham!" Buchi yelled.

Buchi jumped in the air and set himself for a drop kick.

"Cat Technique: Buchi Drop Kick!" Buchi yelled.

"_I can't let him hit me!"_ Zoro thought.

The power surged through Zoro's body in a force of Haki that hit Sham.

"What?" Sham responded before Zoro used it to knock him off his back.

Zoro manage to dodge Buchi's drop kick.

Buchi's drop kick cracked the ground, but that didn't seem to get Zoro's attention.

"_I just felt as if my body was powered by some kind of force,"_ Zoro thought, "_Could this be one of the powers of Haki that Luffy was telling me about?"_

Sadly, the only person who could answer Zoro's question was still sleeping under part of the ship, and cause of it, wasnt aware of what just happened

...

Usopp and Nami wasn't aware of what happened to Zoro either.

"The ground cracked!" Usopp responded.

"He's really powerful," Nami responded.

...

"He got away!" Sham complained.

"You should have hold him down properly Sham!" Buchi yelled at his brother.

"He must be stronger than I expected," Sham complained.

"_If that was Haki, then I just need to do whatever I did to call on it again,"_ Zoro thought, "_The only problem is that the only one who can help me figure out how I summoned it is sleeping under part of the ship."_

"Zzzz..." Luffy snored in his sleep.

It's amazing how Luffy have used Haki long enough to learn how to sense attacks, as well as when someone use Haki, and yet he's sleeping when both events just happened.

"This time I won't let him escape!" Sham said.

"Of course," Buchi agreed.

"I'm not used to fighting with only one katana, but I have no choice," Zoro said as he grabbed his katana with both hands.

"Let's do it Buchi!" Sham yelled.

"Give it to him Sham!" Buchi yelled.

Buchi and Sham came at Zoro with a series of attacks.

Zoro managed to blocked each attack with one Katana.

...

"I should help him," Usopp responded taking out his sling shot.

"No! If you do that, we'll be attacked instead!" Nami responded.

"We should do something!" Usopp responded.

"We can, by helping him without attacking," Nami said.

"What?" Usopp responded.

"If we can get Zoro's other Katanas to Zoro, he would be able to use his full pwoer," Nami explained.

"Of course! Then he should stand a better chance," Usopp agreed.

"Good! Now go get them!" Nami told Usopp.

"Why me?!" Usopp argued.

"You have a better chance of getting the Katanas to Zoro than me," Nami responded.

"But I'm a coward!" Usopp argued, "Besides it was your idea!"

"I'm skilled in stealing! Not fighting!" Nami argued

Nami and Usopp started bickering over who should retrieve Zoro's Katanas and give it to Zoro, which wasn't helping Zoro at all.

...

Zoro was blocking as many attacks as he could.

"_I need to get one of my katanas. That way if I can't summon Haki again, I at least have a better chance,"_ Zoro thought.

...

"We're not helping Zoro by arguing about who should get Zoro's Katanas!" Nami yelled, "We're better off just working together in order to give Zoro his katanas!"

"Then I'll fend off the enemy while you get his Katanas," Usopp told her.

"Fine!" Nami agreed, "But you better do what you said you would do or else!"

Well ... at least they were cooperating now.

Nami jumped down the cliff, which wasn't very steep from where they were at since they were near the top of the slope.

"What's she doing?" Zoro asked when he saw Nami.

Jango noticed that Nami was going for the Katanas.

Jango took out his ring to attack Nami.

"Nami! Get out of the way!" Usopp yelled as he aimed his sling shot.

Nami moved out of the way as Usopp fired a led ball with his sling shot.

Jango avoided the led ball.

"I'm not going to let you succeed with your plan," Jango told them.

Suddenly Jango stopped as if something scared him.

"Ah... I..I...I can explain..." Jango said.

Sham and Buchi stopped their attacks.

Zoro Usopp and Nami turned to see that Kuro had arrived at the slope, and he didn't look too happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I started school again. I hope you enjoy


	29. Captain Kuro's Threat

**Captain Kuro's Threat**

Kuro stood at the top of the slope, and didn't look too pleased.

"It has been pretty long time since dawn. I was wondering why the plan wasn't carried out," Kuro yelled, "I come here to find out that you were held off by some bunch of kids... has the Black Cat Pirates been reduce to a truly sad state?"

No one answered him.

Most of the Black Cat Pirates were scared of Kuro.

"What's your excuse Jango?!" Kuro demanded.

"You said we could let that kid go... cause he couldn't affect our plans!" Jango referred to Usopp.

"Yes, I did say that ... So what? He indeed still cannot affect our plans. I expected that he would come after us ... I just didn't expect your uselessness!" Kuro responded, "I don't want any more excuses!"

"You said we're useless ..." Sham said.

"Don't look down on us, Captain Kuro," Buchi warned Kuro, "Indeed you were very powerful. But that's in the past..."

"What are you trying to say?" Kuro asked.

"Hey! Shut up Buchi, Sham!" Jango ordered.

Sham and Buchi were getting ready to attack Kuro.

"That was three years ago... you've been pampering yourself in this village!" Sham explained, "But we've never stopped our attacks!"

"We've attacked quite a lot of villages ... and sank many ships ..." Buchi continued.

"Could it be ... an internal conflict?" Usopp asked himself.

"We won't allow ourselves to be killed ... for a stupid reason like 'a failed plan'!" Sham yelled.

"You've been inactive for three years! Do you think you can still beat us?" Buchi yelled.

The crew agreed that Sham and Buchi were strong.

"You're no longer our captain!" Buchi yelled.

"Instead of being killed by you slightly, we might as well kill you first!" Sham yelled.

The two of them attack Kuro, but seem to strike nothing.

Kuro appeared behind them wearing gloves with long Katana like blades at the end of each finger.

"Who did you say you were going to kill?" Kuro asked.

...

"When did he get behind them?" Usoppp asekd.

"It's it, the silent step," the black hair pirates said.

"What a weird looking weapon," Zoro responded.

...

Sham and Buchi turned around and saw that Kuro was gone.

Kuro was once again behind them and even placed his arms around their necks.

"You're right ... I really don't feel too active," Kuro told them as he moved the thumb blades at each brother's neck, "You're also right, that I'm no longer your captain ... I am only the client in this plan! A client who will kill if the plan fails."

"Captain Kuro's 'Silent Step' is a soundless moving technique. Even if he faces 50 assassins, he can still kill them all silently ... we can't escape from his plans," Jango explained, "Plus ... when I met up with him, he sent a shiver down my spine. When I saw that he still kept that 'habit' in order to avoid scratching himself with his 'cat's claws'... he picked up that habit of pushing his glasses up ... this proves that he hasn't forgotten how to fight!"

"After three quiets years, it seems that I've become more generous ... I give you five minutes. If you can't settle this in five minutes, none will escape my wrath... I'll kill all of you!" Kuro warned the crew.

Kuro released the two brothers as the Black Cat Crew panicked.

Usopp Nami and Zoro knew this is where the real fight begins.

Suddenly there was a loud yawn.

Everyone turned to Luffy who just woke up.

Luffy apparently removed the part of the ship that was on him.

"That was a great nap!" Luffy stretched, "But why was this thing on me?"

"_He now wakes up!"_ Zoro Nami and Usopp thought.

"That kid is awake," Buchi said.

"It doesn't matter! We'll take him down!" Sham told his brother.

"Who are you two?" Luffy asked.

Sham and Buchi started attacking again.

Zoro blocked them with his one Katana.

"Luffy! Don't stand there!" Nami yelled we're in a middle of a battle.

"Oh..." Luffy responded as he remmber, "Why is Zoro fighting with one of his Katanas."

"I don't have time for this!" Nami argued and threw Zoro's Katana's, "Zoro! Catch!"

"Nami! Don't throw my Katana's like that!" Zoro complained.

Zoro moved out of the brother's range and catch his two katanas.

He unsheathed his two Katanas and placed one in his mouth

"Now I can fight back, even without Haki," Zoro said.

"Huh?" Luffy responded, "What is he talking about? Did Zoro unleashed Haki?"

(**Remember:** Luffy was asleep when Zoro unleashed his Haki.

"Stop dreaming! Even with three swords, you're still no match for us!" Buchi yelled.

"You don't know the difference between using three swords and using three sword style," Zoro told them.

Zoro position two of his Katanas behind the blade of the one in his mouth.

Sham and Buchi came into Zoro's range.

"3 Swords Style: Tiger Hunt!" Zoro yelled as he moved quickly and cut Buchi and Sham.

Everyone, except for Luffy and Nami, were shock by what just happened.

"Hey Luffy! Now that you're awake, how about joining the battle?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah ... okay!" Luffy agreed, "I'm up for a battle."

"Hey you!" Zoro yelled at Kuro, "Don't worry ... within 5 minutes, We'll kill you all!" Zoro told Kuro.

"Let's see you try it!" Kuro told Zoro and Luffy.

Buchi got up and crawled toward Jango.

"Cap...captain Jango! Hypnotize me!" Buchi begged.

Zoro look to see that Jango had successfully hypnotized Buchi into healing and becoming stronger.

"_This my chance to steal their gold,"_ Nami thought as she snucked onto the Black Cat Crew's ship.

"Hey Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah?" Zoro responded.

"When I first used Haki, my life was either in danger, or my emotions is at it's highest," Luffy told Zoro.

Zoro was confused at first but understood.

"Thanks for the advice. It could help," Zoro responded.

...

Usopp overheard what Luffy told Zoro.

"_What in the world does that mean?" _Usopp wondered

...

Luffy pointed at Kuro.

"I'm going to take you down," Luffy responded.

"Funny, your crewmate said the same thing," Kuro told Luffy.

"Oh yeah ... he did," Luffy responded.

"You have 3 more minutes," Kuro told his former crew.

"Buchi! We don't have any more time! You go and kill the guy with the stomach band!" Jango ordered Buchi, "I'll deal with the strawhat kid."

At that time someone unexpected arrived at the slope.


	30. Unexpected Attempts

**Unexpected Attempts**

Someone walked up to the slope and stopped behind Clahador.

"Clahador! Stop it!" someone yelled.

Everyone turned to see it was Kaya.

"Kaya! Why...why are you here?!" Usopp asked.

"Isn't that the mistress of the mansion?" Jango asked, "She's the target of the mission!"

"You surprise me Lady Kaya ... what are you doing here?" Kuro asked.

"Meri told me everything," Kaya explained.

"Oh? So he didn't die?" Kuro asked, "Even though I didn't show him any mercy ..."

"_No...! he really ... isn't the Clahador I know ..."_ Kaya thought.

Kaya clenched her fist as she understood.

"I'm sorry Usopp. You were telling the truth when you told me Clahador was a pirate, and I didn't believe you," Kaya told Usopp, "I hope you can forgive me..."

"Nevermind that! Why are you here?" Usopp asked, "If Meri told you Clahador was Pirate Captain Kuro, you should have run away like I told you!"

"But you're fighting the enmey to protect the village and everyone in it, including me, despite what we did to you!" Kaya cried.

"W'e're different!" Usopp yelled, "I'm a brave warrior of..."

"Clahador! If you want my money, I'll give you everything I have! Please leave the village!" Kaya requested.

"You're wrong, Lady Kaya. It's not just the money I'm after," Kuro responded, "I also want a peaceful mind."

"Huh?" everyone responded.

"I spent three years hear to gain the villager's trust, and because of it, I feel peaceful here," Kuro explained, "Only when I have obtained peace and money my plans will be complete. That's why having my crew attack the village and making you leave a will at your death is essential."

Kaya gasped from Kuro's response.

"Run Kaya! Don't bother negotiating with him!" Usopp yelled, "He's no longer the butler you knew!"

Kaya didn't listen to Usopp.

Instead she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Kuro.

Luffy Usopp and Zoro was surprise seeing it (Nami was too busy stealing to know what was going on).

"Leave this village!" Kaya demanded.

"So... you've become stronger in these years ..." Kuro said, "Do you still remember? A lot has happened in the last three years, since your parents passed away. We've been together for quite some time. We took boat rides together, went to town together. WHen you're down with a fever, I always stayed by you to take care of you... we've shared our troubles and our joy ... I served you tirelessly! I suffered taking care of this nosy little lady, and I suffered for so long... All this is so that I can kill you today!"

Kaya cried as she didn't know what to do.

"I was a captain in the past and I had served such a young, naive little gril ... deliberately to make her like me," Kuro continued, "Can you understand how demeaning my days has been?"

Kaya let go of the pistol, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Agrhh!" Usopp yelled as he ran at Kuro to punched him.

"Usipp ... now that I think of it..." Kuro said.

Kuro disappeared from in front of Usopp.

However Luffy already predict Kuro's movements.

"Gum-Gum ..." Luffy said as he set h

"I still haven't thanked you for that punch you gave me last time ... you hit me really hard!" Kuro told Usopp as he was about to attack Usopp.

"Pistol!" Luffy yelled throwing a punch.

Luffy's arm stretched and hit Kuro directly.

"Captain Kuro was knocked down!" Jango yelled.

"If you really being hit, then I'll hit you a few hundred more times," Luffy said as his arm stretched back to normal.

"How did you hit Captain Kuro from that distance?" Jango demanded.

"I'm a rubberman that ate the Gum-Gum Fruit," Luffy said as he grabeed his cheek and stretched it, "And it doesn't matter how fast that guy is, I'm a Haki user, and I can use it to sense people's movements."

The Black Cat Pirates were panicking now.

Just then Onion Carrot and Pepper came out of nowhere with a baseball bat, frying pan, and shovel.

"Here comes the Usopp Pirate Group!" Carrot yelled.

"Die!" Pepper yelled.

"You ingrate butler!" Onion yelled.

The three boys started hitting Kuro with their so-call weapons, while bad mouthing Kuro.

"Where did those guys come from?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know, but I was certain they believed Usopp's lye," Zoro replied.

"Stop it!" Usopp yelled as the boys.

The boys did stop beating up Kuro.

"What are you three doing here?" Usopp asked.

"We saw Kaya heading here," Pepper explained.

"We brought weapons in case it was something bad," Carrot explained.

"Yeah!" Onion agreed.

"But I told you to leave," Kaya responded.

Apparently she did knew they were following her at first.

"You did, but we wanted to know if what the captain told us was a lie or not," Carrot explained.

"So we continued following you, but far enough where we wouldn't be seen, and kept quiet so we wouldn't be heard, like the captain taught us how to," Pepper explained.

"We heard everything Clahador told you," Pepper explained.

"Get out of here!" Usopp yelled.

"We won't leave you, captain!" Carrot yelled.

"Yeah! We wanna fight too!" Pepper agreed.

"If we run, we'll ruin the reputation of the Usopp pirate group!" Onion explained.

Kuro got up behind the boys and adjusted his broken glasses.

The boys look and saw Kuro.

"Waaaaahhhhh!" the three boys screamed.

"Run!" Usopp ordered.

Kuro walked passed the boys and faced Usopp.

Kuro kicked Usopp into the ground.

Then Kuro faced Luffy.


	31. Will Power Unleashed

**Will Power Unleashed**

After kicking Usopp, Kuro turned to face Luffy.

"So, not only you ate a devil fruit, but you can use Haki?" Kuro asked.

"Yup!" Luffy responded, "And I can use Haki in other ways as well."

"Jango!" Kuro yelled.

"Yes?" Jango asked.

"I will take care of this kid! You take care of Lady Kaya... make her write the will and then kill her!" Kuro ordered, "Also kill these three kids while at it."

"Got it!" Jango agreed.

"I won't let you get through me!" Zoro told Jango.

"Buchi!" Jango called.

Buchi yelled as he was ready to attack.

Buchi jumped above Zoro and got ready for a drop kick

"Not this again!" Zoro complained.

Zoro dodge the attack.

Buchi drop kicked the ground and destroyed it.

Even the side of the cliff broke from the impact.

...

"Idiot ... he can't control his own strength," Kuro said.

...

Buchi came at Zoro again.

Zoro manage to block with Katana, but was still force into the wall of the cliff.

"_Fighting this guy should put me in the right situation. Now I need to summon my Haki,"_ Zoro thought.

"Zoro! Don't think about tapping into Haki! Just do it!" Luffy yelled.

"What the heck does that mean?" Zoro yelled back.

Buchi kept forcing Zoro back to where Zoro placed his foot on Buchi's face.

"Get outta my way!" Zoro yelled as he kicked Buchi out of his way.

...

Jango headed toward Kaya

Usopp struggled to get up, but he knew he wouldn't be able to get to Kaya in time.

"Usopp Pirate!" Usopp yelled, "Protect Kaya!"

Pepper Onion and Carrot was shocked as they expected Usopp to tell them to run.

"Usopp..." Kaya responded.

"I need you to take Kaya away from here," Usopp ordered, "I'll follow by as soon as I'm able to!"

"Yes captain!" the three boys yelled

They took Kaya's hands as the four of them ran off.

"Idiots! You can't escape!" Jango told them as he chased after them.

"_I need to stop him,"_ Usopp thought, "_I need to get up!"_

Suddenly, Usopp felt a burst of power within him that gave him new strength.

Usopp got up and started running after them.

"_I need to protect them!"_ Usopp thought as he ran after them.

...

"Usopp summoned his Haki," Luffy said.

"Seriously?" Zoro complained.

"I told you, don't think about it, just let your will power naturally build," Luffy told Zoro.

"You could've said that last part before!" Zoro yelled.

"You two are becoming a true nuisance," Kuro told Luffy and Zoro.

...

Pepper Onion Carrot and Kaya were going as fast as they can.

"Is the hypnotist still after us?" Pepper asked.

"I don't see him," Onion replied.

"He must be dreaming if he thinks he can catch us in this forest," Carrot said.

"Don't worry Ms. Kaya, we'll protect you," Onion told Kaya.

"That's right! In the name of the Usopp Pirates, we will protect you," Pepper agreed.

"Thank you," Kaya thanked them

Suddenly a blade-disc came out of nowhere and cut down some trees.

The four of them stopped in shock.

"Where are you?!" Jsngo yelled, "Don't think you can get away!"

"He's coming!" Onion cried.

"What? I though he was just a normal hypnotist!" Pepper responded.

"If that's the case, I'll just have to clear the whole forest," Jango said.

...

Usopp was searching around for them.

"Where are they?!" Usopp asked himself.

Usopp felt as if he could sense something moving.

Suddenly he heard some trees falling.

"Over there!" Usopp said as he ran toward the direction of the sounds.

...

The sounds of the trees falling could be heard from the slope.

"Well, that's probably just Jango losing his temper. You can see for yourself, but you will probably be too late," Kuro told Luffy and Zoro.

"We're good from where we're at," Luffy said.

"We'll see about that!" Kuro responded.

Buchi attacked Zoro.

"_I'm not going to let myself loose,"_ Zoro thought.

Zoro's felt power build up in him as he took down Buchi, just as Buchi was right at him.

"Well, I think I just found the key to my Haki," Zoro said.

"It doesn't matter if that looser catches up with Jango, Jango can take him down," Clahador said.

Buchi attacked Zoro, but Zoro dodge him.

Buchi tried more attacks but Zoro blocked him with two Katanas.

"I won't loose!" Zoro yelled.

Haki burst through Zoro as he moved in and actually cut through Buchi with great force that Buchi fell unconscious immedietly.

"Hey Luffy, I"m going to go find Usopp," Zoro said.

"Okay," Luffy responded.

"You're not going anywhere," Clahador told Luffy.

"Oh no you don't!" Luffy yelled as he send a punch.

Kuro dodged the punch.

"Go Zoro!" Luffy told him.

"Right!" Zoro responded.

Luffy send another punch at Kuro.

Kuro disappeared before the punch could land.

Kuro appeared behind Luffy and was about to attack.

Luffy jump on his hands and clapped his feet together.

"Gum-Gum Spear!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy send a stretching kick but Clahador dodge again.

Luffy got back on his feet as Kuro appeared beside him.

"You are quite good with Haki," Kuro said.

"Actually, I'm hardly using that much," Luffy said, "If I was, you would know it."

"I see," Kuro responded.

"Yep," Luffy responded

"Before we continue this fight, I want to ask you one question ... you're a stranger here. So why are you getting so involved with this village?" Kuro asked.

"That's easy. I have a friend in this village that I don't want to see dead!" Luffy replied.

"What a simple reason ... are you really okay with it?" Kuro asked, "After all, it'll be your reason for dying!"

"You wouldn't understand," Luffy responded, "Besides, I'm not going to die anyways."

...

Zoro was lost in the forest ... really lost...

"I thought I heard the trees fall from somewhere this far," Zoro said, "Shouldn't I be seeing trees chopped down?"

Zoro look around and listen.

He look to the right.

"This way looks right," Zoro said as he ran that direction.

Sadly, Zoro ended up taking a long way back to the slope.

...

Kaya stopped to catch her breath.

"Ms. Kaya!" the boys yelled.

"I'm sorry ... you boys keep going ahead," Kaya apologized.

"What are you saying? We're here to protect you!" Carrot yelled.

The thing was that Kaya was pale and her cheeks were turning red.

"Oh no she looks sick!" Carot yelled, "We must take her to the doctor!"

"Idiot! We're running for our lives!" Pepper responded.

"But it's too dangerous to let her go on," Onion stated.

"There you are!" someone yelled.

They look to see that Jango found them.

...

Kuro was set to attack Luffy.

"Die!" Kuro yelled as he came at Luffy.

"No way!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy stretched his arms and grabbed Kuro's arms.

Luffy jump in the air to attack.

However Kuro spin his arms around, causing Luffy to hit the ground side first.

Luffy got up and set himself for a kick.

"Gum-Gum Leg Sweep!" Luffy yelled sweeping his leg.

Luffy's leg stretch as it came at Kuro.

Kuro dodge it.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled sending a punch.

His punch stretched at Kuro.

However Kuro just jumped on Luffy's arm.

"This is boring," Kuro said as he ran at Luffy.

"Haki ..." Luffy said building Haki.

"Not fast enough!" Kuro said as he kicked Luffy in the face.

Haki covered Luffy's face in a form of armor.

The Haki protected Luffy from the kick.

"What?" Kuro responded.

"Haki Force!" Luffy yelled

Luffy summoned a force of Haki that force Kuro to retreat.

The crew cheered for Kuro.

"They still don't understand," Kuro said.

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"The real purpose of this plan ... is to eliminate the name 'Captain Kuro' forever. I'm sick and tired of making plans for these idiots," Kuro said.

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"My name became more and more notorious. The government's marines and the professional bounty hunters kept coming after me. That really started to annoy me ..." Kuro explained, "That's why on that day, three years ago, I decided to kill myself..."

_...Flashback..._

3 years ago on the Black Cat Pirate Ship, Kuro made his plan.

"Jango ... I want to leave the ship ..." Kuro told Jango.

"What are you talking about?" Jango asked, "This is your ship, and your crew!"

"You can be the next captain," Kuro told him, "I don't think I'm suited for a pirate's life. I'm sick of this chaotic lifesyle."

"Captain Kuro! A marine ship is spotted to the north!" a pirate yelled.

There were sounds of cannons firing from outside.

"See! They've come again!" Kuro said.

"We don't have a choice! We're doing things that get us hunted. Because of that, you've become notorious," Jago explained.

"Yes... it's the name that draws them here. That's why I decided not to be captain Kuro anymore!" Kuro responded.

"Stop kidding yourself! You'll be hunted down by the government all your life until you're dead," Jango stated.

"Then I will die and make myself disappear from the face of the Earth," Kuro responded.

...

Kuro snuck onto the Marine ship and killed all but one Marine.

Then he had Jango hypnotized a man that look close enough to Kuro, into thinking he was Kuro.

Then Jango hypnotized the last Marine into thinking he caught the real Kuro.

The Marine sailed off with the fake Kuro to be executed while the real Kuro was able to get away.

_...End of Flashback..._

"What happened that day has been essential for today's plan to be successful. My plan can only be complete when I have obtained wealth and peace," Kuro told Luffy and the crew, "Do you understand now kid? I've spent three years doing this. My plan cannot fail! I cannot let you disrupt my plans!"

Kuro went to strike with his blade clows.

Luffy decided to defend himself by picking up a rock.

Luffy used the boulder as a shield.

One of Kuro's claw gloves dug into the rock.

"So you have some strength," Kuro said.

"That's right! I been training for years to become a pirate!" Luffy explained.

Luffy used the rock to broke off all the blades on one glove.

"Unlike you, I planned to continue being a pirate until the day I die," Luffy said, "Because I'm going to be King of the Pirates, and the greatest Haki user ever."

Luffy use the boulder to hit Kuro.

Luffy placed the boulder on the ground.

Kuro got up, bleeding from his injuries.

The Black Cat Pirates continued cheering for Kuro.

"Shut up! Don't you get it! After this, all of you will be killed, including Jango!" Kuro told them.

...

Jango hypnotized Carrot Pepper and Onion, and was trying to hypnotize Kaya.

However, Kaya kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes!" Jango demanded.

"No," Kaya replied, "I won't let you hypnotize me."

"Then I'll have to open your eyes by force!" Jango said as he was about to open Kaya's eyes by force.

Suddenly a led ball came out of no where and hit Jango.

Kaya turned to see it was Usopp.

"Usopp!" Kaya yelled.

"Don't worry Kaya, I won't let anything happen to you," Usopp said.

...

Once again, Zoro was lost.

"This is ridiculous, how am I suppose to find my way out of here!" Zoro complained.

Zoro ran a direction, which was of course, was the wrong way.

It's a wonder how he manage to get from one slope to the other.

...

The Black Cat Pirates were confuse by Kuro's words.

"What are you talking about?" One asked.

"The plan isn't something to worry about, because once you're dead, I can place the blame on you," Kuro told them, "I never intednded to let any of you leave the village alive. It would be to my disadvantage to let anyone who knows about my plans alive."

"You mean, you plan to kill us from the very beginning?" one pirate yelled.

"Yes, ever since three years ago, when I was still Captain Kuro ... all this was part of my plan," Kuro explained.

"You guys are dumb. What a bunch of losers," Luffy stated.

"Hmph! Losers? A pirate crew is just a random gathering of outcasted outlaws. What could these fools do without my plan? You should continue to quietly follow my plans!" Kuro said, "In a pirate crew, the crew members are just pawns for the captain to use as he wishes. That means, your life and death are all in my hands. Even if there's a wall right ahead, you still have to follow my orders and charge at it, and sacrifice themselves for my plan! That's the way of the pirate! A wandering little runt like you would never understand!"

"It doesn't matter, because you can't defeat me, and you can't defeat Usopp," Luffy stated.

"Are you saying that I'm inferior to that low life?" Kuro asked.

"That's right," Luffy responded.

"Ha ha ha ha ... You're so stupid!" Kuro laugh, "Don't get cocky because you've broken my cat claws! In what way am I inferior to him?"

Kuro disappeared at top speed.

"The way you think," Luffy responded with a smile

Luffy turned around and punched Kuro, who was just right behind him.

"You don't know what a true pirate is supposed to be!" Luffy explained as Kuro hit the side of a cliff.

Kuro got back up from the attack

"You've insulted me! You want to know what a true pirate is suppose to be? Then let me show you the terror of a real pirate!" Kuro told Luffy.

Kuro took an odd stance.

The Black Cat Crew panicked at the site.

"What are they talking about?" Luffy asked, "He's just swaying there..."

Clahador suddenly moved so fast that he seem to disappeared.

...

Nami was stealing from what was the left of the Black Cat Pirate Ship.

"How disappointing. I thought there would be a lot of treasure," Nami said.

She came out from inside the ship and didn't hear anything going on.

"Hmmm ... is the battle over already?" Nami asked looking at the battle field, "Why is everyone standing still ... is it over?"

...

Suddenly, without a single noise, the crew were cut up and collapsed.

"Okay, no more kidding around!" Luffy said.

'Luffy summoned a force of Haki around him.

...

Nami was watching in shock.

"_Wh...what's going on? Those people are getting massacred out of nowhere!"_ Nami thought, "_Why isn't Luffy doing anything?"_

...

Luffy was watching as the Black Cat Pirate's numbers decreased.

It only made him concentrate harder on finding Kuro.

"_I'm going to take him down, no matter what!"_ Luffy thought.

He sense something coming from his right.

"_Sneak attack from the right,"_ Luffy thought.

Luffy swifly side setepp and grabbed Kuro's clothings.

Luffy toss Kuro in the air and slam him down with a force of Haki.

Kuro cough up blood from the force.

"Got you," Luffy responded.

"Darn it! You've should've just quietly let me chop you into piece..." Kuro complained.

"You were killing your own crewmembers, I wasn't going to let you continue," Luffy responded.

"Oh please, cause of you my crew are only half dead and in pain," Kuro responded.

"I'll never be a pirate like you," Luffy responded.

"Oh please, I'll kill you before you even become a pirate!" Kuro responded.

However Luffy jumped on Kuro and wrap his legs around Kuro's body while he use his arms around Kuro's arms, immobilizing him.

"Now that I got you, you can't get me," Luffy responded.

...

Usopp was aiming his sling shot right at Jango.

"Oh please! Like a fool like you could stop me," Jango said.

"I dare you to try!" Usopp responded.

"I'll kill you before you hit me again!" Jango told Usopp.

"Usopp! Don't!" Kaya yelled.

"I'm afraid, but my friends are in danger right now!" Usopp said, "I won't run away!"

Suddenly, Pepper Carrot and Onion shot up, fully away and hit Jango with their 'weapons' where he was most vulnerable.

Usopp use the time to shoot the led ball with his slingshot.

Jango was knock out cold.

...

Zoro arrived at the slope where Luffy was still fighting Clahador.

"How did I get back here?" Zoro asked himself.

Zoro noticed that Luffy was holding Kuro down.

"Looks like Luffy has this battle won," Zoro said, "I might as well watch."

...

"Let me go!" Kuro demanded.

"No way! Your three year plan will fail!" Luffy said.

"What did you say?" Kuro asked.

The Black Cat Pirates realized that if Luffy finish off the battle in victorious, they would live.

Cause of it, they started cheering for Luffy.

Kuro tried to brok out of Luffy's grip.

"I won't need Haki for this," Luffy said.

Luffy threw his head back as his neck stretched several yards.

"Gum Gum Headbutt!" Luffy yelled

Luffy neck retracted and hit Kuro's head with great force.

Luffy let go of Kuro as Kuro hit the ground unconscious.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Remember my name, because I'll be the greatest Haki user ever and the next King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled.


	32. Going Merry Symbol

**Going Merry Symbol**

Luffy Usopp Zoro Nami and Kaya gathered.

Pepper Onion and Carrot went home.

The Black Cat Pirates left the island in boats, since their ship was damaged enough that if it set sail, it would sink, because of the fact the front of ship was broken off.

"So we're not going to tell anyone what happened here?" Luffy asked.

"That's right," Usopp responded.

"It might be better this way," Nami said.

"Yeah," Zoro agreed.

"By the way Zoro, why were you at the top of the slope?" Luffy asked, "I thought you were helping Usopp?"

"Yeah, what did happened," Usopp responded.

"I followed my instict and decided to come back," Zoro lied.

"Basically you got lost," Nami responded.

"If there's anything you need, I'll give it to you," Kaya told Luffy Zoro Nami.

"Actually, there's the matter of a ship we need ..." Nami said, "That's if you can help us with that matter..."

"Actually, I can. Meet me at the shores by my mansion tomorrow," Kaya responded.

"What about you Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

"He wants to know if you'll join our crew," Zoro explained.

"Are you asking me to be your captain?" Usopp asked.

"No! I'm the captain!" Luffy responded, "But you can be next in line if something happens to me."

"Fine!" Usopp responded, "Just give me time to prepare!"

"You have until we leave tomorrow," Nami said.

"Right!" Usopp yelled.

Usopp ran off with joy.

"I'm getting this feeling that guy isn't going to be any help," Zoro said.

"Are you okay with it?" Nami asked Kaya.

"Yeah. Usopp will be following his dream," Kaya responded, "I'll miss him. But I don't want to stand in his way to his dreams."

"Right," Luffy agreed.

...Next Day...

Usopp called on the three boys.

"Captain Usopp, what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Pepper asked.

"5 years ago, we formed the Usopp Pirates, and today we fought against a powerful enemy. But now I decided to travel the seas without you boys and become a real pirate!" Usopp announced.

"Captain, that's a lie! That's also a lie right?" Carrot asked.

"That's so sudden! Besides, don't you love this village, captain?" Pepper asked.

"What's going to happen to the Usopp pirates?" Onion asked.

"You guys should follow your dreams," Usopp told them, "Just as your fateful captain is."

"Yes sir!" three boys responded.

"Usopp Pirates is disbanded!" Usopp ordered.

The four of them cried.

...

Usopp headed to his house and packed up a huge bag of supplies.

He left his house, to regrouped with Luffy Zoro and Nami.

Only thing was that his backpack got caught in the doorway.

Usopp pulled and pulled with so much force that when he was freed, the force caused him and his backpack to roll off.

Ironically, Usopp was heading to Kaya's place.

...

Nami Luffy and Zoro was with Kaya and Meri.

Meri was bandaged up from the injuries Kuro gave him.

The ship Meri and Kaya was giving them was a small ship that is white and brown with a ram for the helm of the ship as well as a cannon sticking out from a space at the front of the ship.

To top that off, Kaya had all their possessions from the boats be moved to the ship, saving them the trip, and stocked with supplies as well.

"Hey..." Zoro responded.

"Waw!" Luffy responded.

"A ship!" Nami responded.

"It's a bit of old style, but I designed it myself," Meri told them, "It's a caravel and it uses a stay sail ... the controls are in the back. It's called the Going Merry!"

"This is great!" Luffy responded.

"Honestly, I was expecting the crew that took down the Black Cat Pirates be bigger," Meri said, "Anyways, I'll explain the steering system ... first of all, in order to adjust the yards in relation to the crew garnet..."

Luffy was obviously lost the moment Meri started explaining.

"Don't explain it to him," Nami sweatdropped, "I'll listen to the explanation."

"Hey! Did you include that thing I asked?" Luffy asked Meri and Kaya.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. There's a fresh bottle of it in the kitchen storage," Kaya replied.

"I was surprise by the request. I take it, it's for a special event?" Meri asked.

"Just something my brothers and I did when we were kids that I decided to do with my crew," Luffy explained, "I planned to keep after every time we gain a new crew member or two as a tradition."

"It better not be something stupid," Zoro responded.

"Well we better go!" Nami said.

"Wait, what about Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Help!" someone yelled.

They turned to see that Usopp was rolling right toward them.

"I can't stop! Someone help!" Usopp cried.

Luffy focus Haki to his foot and used it to stop Usopp.

Unfortunately, by doing so, Zoro kicked Usopp in the face.

"Are you ready to go Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Usopp responded, "Kaya, the next time I see you, I'll have new adventures to tell you."

"I look forward to hearing them," Kaya said.

Luffy Zoro Nami and Usopp boarded their new ship and set sail.

...

Onion Carrot and Pepper decided to carry on Usopp's tradition by running through the town and warning the village of pirates that weren't coming.

...

Kaya and Meri watched as the Going Merry disappeared in the distance.

Meri told Kaya how Usopp's mother died of an illness after his father left.

After that, Usopp told endless lies.

"Meri, I decided I'm going to follow Usopp's example by following my dream and become a doctor," Kaya said.

"That sounds like a good goal," Meri agreed.

...

Luffy set out four glasses and took out the bottle of Sake.

"What's up Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Years ago, Ace Sabo and I shared drinks together and since then we were brothers," Luffy explained, "Now, with our new ship, and with you guys as my crew members, I think we should do the very same thing, only this time we shared drinks as a pirate crew!"

"I'm in for that," Usopp agreed.

"I told you I'm not going to be a pirate, but I will drink for this occasion," Nami agreed.

"Hold on, before we drink to our crew, we should give our crew s name," Zoro responded.

"How about the Straw Hat Crew?" Luffy asked.

"Alright, this crew will be called the Straw Hat Crew!" Zoro agreed.

"Yeah!" Usopp agreed.

"It's official!" Nami agreed.

Luffy poured a glass with Sake.

They rose their glasses in the air.

"To the Straw Hat Crew ..." Zoro said.

"And to the Going Merry," Usopp stated.

"For a hopeful well voyage," Nami said.

"And to find more people to join our crew!" Luffy finished.

They drinked their Sake as it was official.


	33. Unexpected Meeting

**Unexpected Meeting**

Nami Zoro and Usopp were on the deck of the ship facing Luffy.

"You guys do know, once you start this, there's no turning back," Luffy warned them.

"Just go on with it," Zoro told him.

For those who forgotten, Luffy promised to teach Nami and Zoro how to use Haki once they got a ship.

Usopp agreed to learn as well, in hopes to unleashed his Haki.

"So how do we unleash our haki?" Nami asked.

"First, we need to put you through a stressful situation," Luffy said.

"Like what?" Zoro asked.

"There is one way, but I'll have to do something I normally don't do," Luffy responded.

"What?" Zoro Nami and Usopp responded.

Luffy summoned a force of Haki on the three of them.

They were knock out.

When they came too, all three were confuse.

"What was that?" Usopp asked.

"It feels as if I was hit by something," Zoro said.

"Did you just use Haki on us?" Nami asked.

"Yep," Luffy replied.

"Why?" the three of them yelled.

"I learn from teaching my brothers how to use Haki, the better way for you to learn how to unleash your Haki, is if you felt the power it possess," Luffy explained.

"That's cruel," Nami yelled.

"But cleaver," Zoro responded.

"I guess ..." Usopp responded.

...

They spend the next half hour mastering Haki.

Zoro mastered it first, considering he already had pointers.

Usopp was next after a long explanation of what Luffy meant what he was told Zoro.

Their's weren't very strong at first, but Luffy was still able to sense it.

Nami was having the hardest time mastering Haki.

"Darn it! why can't I summon Haki!" Nami complained.

"Okay Zoro Usopp, now that you can summon Haki, you need to control how much you summoned," Luffy told them.

"Hey! I haven't finished my training yet!" Nami complained.

"Maybe you're just not fit to be a Haki user," Zoro stated.

"I can use Haki on you again if you want ..." Luffy suggested.

"No thank you!" Nami responded.

...

After hours of training, Nami gave up and decided to return to her job as a Navigator.

Zoro and Usopp headed into the kitchen.

"Where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

"He said he's going to use the time to make something," Zoro said.

"I wonder what it is," Usopp responded.

"Who knows," Nami responded.

"Still can't master summoning Haki?" Zoro asked.

"No," Nami responded.

"Maybe you're not fited to be a Haki user," Usopp responded.

"Maybe," Nami responded.

"Hey guys! Check this out!" Luffy yelled.

...

They came out to see that Luffy was holding a pirate flag of a skull and crossbones, and the skull was wearing a straw hat.

Only thing was wrong with the painting ...

"That's horrible!" Nami responded.

"Is this suppose to be a joke?" Zoro asked.

"No, it's suppose to be our pirate flag," Luffy replied.

Luffy's paited flag was very, very poorly drawn design.

A five year old could draw better than Luffy.

"Let me draw our flag," Usopp said.

Usopp draw a flag of a skull that look like him, and a sling shot for one of the bones for the bone cross.

"That's not our symbol!" Luffy and Zoro said hitting Usopp in the head.

Usopp ended up redrawing a new flag with a skull wearing a straw hat and a bone cross.

"That looks great!" Nami complemented.

"Yeah well, I've honed my artistic talents by drawing on walls of people's homes for year," Usopp bragged.

"Great! Then let's paint this on the sail!" Luffy ordered.

...

When they were done, the Going Merry look like a small pirate ship.

They even tied two pirate flags on both mast.

Zoro Nami and Usopp were trying to catch their breath after painting the symbol on the sails.

Sudden;y they heard a cannon fire.

They turned to see that Luffy had dragged out a cannon outside and was firing it.

"What are you doing?" Zoro was the first one to asked.

"I'm testing out our cannon on that island," Luffy said pointing to something.

Sure enough there was a small mountain peak in the distance.

"But I can't get it to fire well ..." Luffy complained.

"Stand aside, my amateur friend," Usopp told Luffy.

Usopp reposition the cannon and fired it.

The cannonball hit the mountain and destrayed it.

"You hit it on your first shot!" Luffy responded.

"You're right!" Usopp responded.

"You know what, Usopp. I think you should be our sharp shooter!" Luffy said.

"I thought Usopp was your second in command?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah!" Usopp responded.

"He can be our sharp shooter too," Luffy responded.

...

The Straw Hat Crew went into the kitchen to eat and talk.

Sadly, most of their food were fruits.

'"It's great that we have a sharp shooter, but we still need a position to fill," Nami said.

"Yeah, we need a musician," Luffy agreed.

"No, you idiot!" Nami yelled.

Before Nami could tell them waht they need there was sounds of someone attacking the ship from the outside.

"Come out Pirate!" someone yelled from outside, "I'm going to slaughter all of you!"

Luffy ran outside to see that a man with black hair wearing sunglasses a green shirt and blue jeans were attacking everything on the ship with what seem to be a big-half sword.

"Hey! Just who do you think you are?!" Luffy yelled.

"Who am I? I should be asking you that!" the man yelled as he came at Luffy with his sword.

Luffy dodge the man, but the man cut some of the ship.

...Inside the Ship...

Nami and Usopp were watching as Zoro was doing nothing.

"How many enemies are there?" Zoro asked.

"Just one ... I think," Nami responded.

"Oh, then let Luffy deal with him," Usopp responded.

...Outside...

Luffy dodge another attack.

"I've killed countless of infamous pirates ... and yet a nameless person like you dares to kill my partner!" the man yelled as he came at Luffy again.

"I have no clue what you're talking about!" Luffy yelled as he summoned a force of Haki.

The man was knock down quickly by Luffy's Haki.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"That was Haki," Luffy responded, "Now what are you talking about?"

That's when Zoro came out to check things out.

Zoro immediately recognize the man.

"Huh?" Is that you Johnny?" Zoro asked.

The man known as Johnny look up and recognized Zoro.

"Z-Zoro? Is that really you, bro?" Johnny yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro asked, "Where's Yosaku?"

"It's horrible! Yosaku is dying" Johnny replied.

...

Johnny brought up a man that was wearing colorful clothes.

The man was in a horrible condition.

He was pale and blood was coming out of his mouth.

The man was name Yosaku.

Usopp and Nami came out once it was safe.

"He was just fine a couple of days ago, but all of the sudden he turned ale and kept passing out," Johnny explained, "His gums are like spongy, and are bleeding. He's depressed, and partially immobilize, and his wound are opening, as well as his teeth falling out. I don't know what's wrong with him."

"Sounds bad," Luffy said.

That was an understatement.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I was trying to at least let him get some rest on top of that rock but some ideots fired cannons at us and destroyed it," Johnny explained.

Luffy and Usopp realized they were the idiots that Johnny was talking about.

"We're sorry!" Usopp and Luffy apologized.

"It's fine. WHat's done ..." Johnny responded, "But now, I don't think Yosaku would ever recover."

Nami was listenting in and seem to know something.

"How thick can you get?" Nami asked.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy! Usopp! Go in the kitchen and look for some limes. When you find them, squeeze the juice out of them and bring the juice here!" Nami ordered.

"Limes?" Luffy and Usop asked.

"Just do it!" Nami ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" they responded.

Luffy and Usopp headed into the kitchen.

...

They came back with a small barrel of lime juice.

"Now one of you hold Yosaku's mouth open while the other gives him the juice. Make sure he drinks every bit of it," Nami ordered.

"Right!" Luffy and Usopp agreed

Usoppp held Yosaku's mouth open as Luffy poored the lime juice in his mouth.

"He has scurvy. If we're not too late, he should recover," Nami told Johnny and Zoro.

"A-are you telling me the truth, sis?" Johnny cried.

"Don't call me sis," Nami responded, "In the past, it was practically a death sentence for sailors. It's caused by lack of Vitamin C found in fruits and vegetables. It was quite common back then because ships simply didn't have the technology to effectively store fresh fruits and vegetables for long periods of time."

"Wow! You're like a doctor!" Luffy said.

"If you're going to be a pirate, you should know at least this much!" Nami yelled.

"Yeah, I guess she's still special even though she can't use Haki," Usopp responded.

Nami hit Usiopp in the head for that comment.

"Honestly, your stupidity will be the end of this crew," Nami complained.

Yosaku recovered and got up to start dancing around.

"Alright! I'm charged up on nutrients and ready for action!" Yosaku cheered.

"Haha! My partner is fine now!" Johnny cheered.

"Like hell he could recover that fast!" Nami yelled.

"Sorry for the late introductions," Johnny said, "My name is Johnny."

"And my name is Yosaku," Yosaku introduced himself, "Zoro use to bounty hunt with us in the past. I don't know how to thank you. I thought I bit the dust for sure."

"Well, color me surprised! I never would've expected the infamous pirate hunter Zoro to become a pirate myself," Johnny told them.

Suddenly Yosaku spit out blood as he passed out.

"Yosaku!" Johnny cried.

"Just shut up and get some rest already!" Zoro ordered them.

"Let this be a lesson to the rest of you ..." Nami said.

"These are kind of dangers we'll have to face on long voyages," Zoro stated.

"He would've died for sure if he hadn't come across us," Usopp responded, "We definetly need someone to think about our diet. To see to it that we stay healthy. What we need is a chef."

"Yeash, we need one of the required crewmates to have out in the sea," Nami agreed.

"Alright! Then the next crewmate we recruit is a chef!" Luffy agreed.

"Bro!" Johnny yelled.

"What is it Johnny?" Zoro asked.

"If you're looking for a cook, I know just the place. Of course getting one to join you would be a challenge though," Johnny explained, "There's ship that is also a restaurant, that stays floating on the sea. From here, it should take you 2-3 days to get there, but that place is close to the Grand Line. You gotta be careful because dangerous people are found around that area."

"Cool!" Luffy responded.

"Hey Zoro, they say that even Hawkeyed man has been sighted there," Johnny told Zoro.

This got Zoro's attention.

"If it's alright with you, I'll lead the way!" Johnny tolld them.

"Alright!" Nami Usopp and Luffy yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy the chapter. I thought I start their training on Haki. Nami would master Haki later.


	34. Ironfist Fullbody

**Ironfist Fullbody**

3 Days passed since the Straw Hat Crew picked up Johnny and Yosaku.

Luffy spend time teaching Zoro and Usopp how to summon more Haki and even use it.

Luffy even had Usopp and Zoro spar against each other in a deal that each would only use Haki.

Usopp agreed thinking that Zoro wouldn't do any damage to him since they were both beginners in using Haki.

Sadly for Usopp, the thought of the man Johnny told Zoro about, pushed Zoro to bring out his full Haki power.

Zoro was able to create armor out of Haki and summon enough of it to weaken the enemy.

Usopp was the same about summoning Haki to weaken the enemy, but his wasn't as strong as Zoro's.

Usopp was able to use Haki sense out movements of his opponent's movemtnes.

Nami still struggled with Haki.

She managed to summoned small ammounts but not enough to be any use.

The only good thing came out for all three, was that they were developping an immunity to Haki.

Johnny and Yosaku were surprise to learn so much about Haki.

Little did they know, they would experience what Haki is like in an actual battle, but that's for another time.

...

The crew were outside doing their things.

"We're here at the Restaurant!" Yosaku yelled.

"Brother Zoro! Brother Luffy! Brother Usopp! Brother Nami!" Johnny yelled (remember, Nami told him not to call her sister).

"Why am I 'brother'?" Nami complained.

"Hmm?" Zoro responded.

"Oh!" Usopp responded.

"Ahh!" Luffy responded.

They look to see a huge building on a very low shio that had a fish head for the front for some reason.

Name of the restaurant was on the ship: Baratie.

"What do you think everyone?" Johnny asked.

"A huge fish!" Luffy yelled.

"Wow!" Nami yelled.

"That's so funky!" Usopp yelled.

Suddenly a huge Marine ship sailed up to them and stopped.

"It's the marines!" Luffy yelled.

"They're not going to attack us now, are they?" Usopp asked.

Cannons were set at the side spaces of the Marine ship.

Johnny and Yosaku hid from the ship's view.

A Marine with blonde hair, dressed formally, wearing golden knuckle weapons on his knuckles.

"Never seen that pirate flag before ..." the Marine said and yelled, "Hey! I Lieutenant Ironfist Fullbody of the Marnes. Who is the captain?!"

"I''m Luffy! I just finished making our pirate flag the other day!" Luffy yelled.

"H-he said ... the other day!" Johnny laughed.

"Good one!" Yosaku laughed holding a cigarette.

Apparently Yosaku smoke cigarettes.

(**A/N:** If you haven't read the A/N' in the first chapter I suggest for those that haven't smoked or is trying to stop to read it because it has to do with smoking).

"And I'm Usopp!" Usopp said.

Usopp still wanted to make himself look like a captain.

Fullbody noticed Johnny and Yosaku.

"Wait a minute, I think I've see you before. You frequest the government offices on some business," Fullbody said, "If I remember correctly, you're ... small time bounty hunters. I think your names are Yosaku and Johnny. So you've finally been caught by pirates?"

"Hey, Yosaku. I think this bro is sticking it to us," Johnny said.

"Well, we can't just let some guy walk around calling us 'small time'," Yosaku said, "This ain't gonna net us a single beri, but I think we oughta teach this kid how to keep his mouth shut."

Johnny and Yosaku pulled out their half-swords.

However Fullybody beat them up without breaking a sweat.

"You guys are super weak," Luffy said.

"N-no. It's just that, that guy's not too shabby himself," Yosaku lied.

"I-it was a close one," Johnny lied.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Zoro asked.

A woman came out from inside the ship.

'"Darling, enough beating up on weaklings," the girl told Fullbody, "Let's get going already."

"Right," Fullbody responded.

Fullbody turned back to the Straw Hat Crew.

"Consider yourselves lucky that I'm on a break today, pirates. I only came here to eat at the restaurant," Fullbody warned them, "But consider your lives forfeit the next time you run into me whne I'm not off-duty."

Nami saw wanted posters around Johnny.

One of them caught her attention the most.

"Hey guys! The Marines are aiming their cannons at us!" Usopp yelled.

"What?" Luffy and Nami responded.

...

"Sink them!" Fullbody ordered a marine.

The marine firsd their cannon at the Going Merry.

...

"Leave it to me!" Luffy told his crew.

Luffy moved in front of the cannon ball.

"Gum-Gum Baloon!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy took a deep breath that caused his body to blow up like a balloon.

The cannon ball hit Luffy body causing him to stretched.

Yosaku Johnny Usopp and Fullbody watched in shock as the cannonball bounced off Luffy's body as if it was fired back.

However, instead of hitting the marine's ship, it hit part of the Baratie Restaurant.

"Who are you aiming at idiot!" Zoro yelled.

Luffy's deflated his body, but was crying as he knew this was trouble.

"Ugh..." Nami complained.

Fullbody called an order to move away from the Going Merry and to dock somewhere else around the Baratie Restaurant.

This was going to be a problem for the Straw Hat crew, especially for Luffy.


	35. Zeff and Sanji

**Zeff and Sanji**

Fullbody and his date were now in the Baratie as a customer.

Thanks to Fullbody's actions, no one expected that he had a roll in the cannonball hitting the restaurant.

The customers were talking about Fullbody eating at the restaurant.

"Amazing! You're the center of the attention," the woman said.

"Oh please, I'm sure they're all looking at you," Fullbody told her.

He tested the wine in his glass by sniffing and drinking it at it.

"Mm! This delicate scent! It must be from Micqueot of the northern lands!" Fullbody said, "And this slight sourness mix with a thick dry taste ... this winme must be ... Itelzbulger Stein!"

Then he turned to the waiter.

"Am I wrong waiter?" Fullbody asked.

The waiter was a 19 year old man, with blonde hair the covered on of his eyes, and a curly eyebraw, wearing suite with a tie, and had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Not even close, sir," the waiter said, "Oh and by the way, I'm actually the assistant head Chef: Sanji. I'm only temporarily filling in for the waters who all ran away yesterday."

The man known as Sanji placed Fullbody's and the woman's order of soup on the table.

"Here's your soup, sir," Sanji told them, "Please enjoy it while it's still hot!"

Some of the other customers laughed, which upset Fullbody.

"Are you very knowledgable about wine?" the woman asked.

"Yes ... but I think my tongue's a little off today for some reason," Fullbody said as he thought, "_What the heck is going on? I specifically asked the owner to bring out that wine for me."_

...

The other chefs were bringing Luffy to the head chef.

The head chef was an old man wearing chef clothes, and had a peg leg.

The head chef was also slightly injured by the cannonball that hit the section of the restaurant he was in.

"Head chef Zeff, sir! We brought in the one responsible for this!" one chef told the head chef name Zeff.

"I'm sorry sir," Luffy responded.

Luffy then noticed that Zeff had a peg leg.

"You lost your foot because of me!" Luffy cried.

"No! Your attack didn't cost me my foot," Zeff said, "I lost my foot a long time ago."

"Oh," Luffy responded.

"But I am still injured thanks to you. and my restaurant was damaged," Zeff said, "You're going to have to pay for the damages."

"Um ... well ... I don't think I have the money," Luffy said as he thought, "_And I don't think Nami will give me any of hers."_

"In that case, you'll have to work it off here in my restaurant!" Zeff told Luffy.

"Sure thing!" Luffy agreed.

"You'll work odd jobs around my restaurant without pay for a full year!" Zeff told Luffy, "Only after a year of servitude you'll be paid off."

"A year?" Luffy complained.

...Going Merry...

"Luffy's sure taking awhile ... you don't think they'll force him to work here for like a month or something, do you?" Zoro asked.

"He should just explain that it was all the marine's fault. That idiot's too honest for his own good," Nami respondded.

"Hey! Let's go in and see him! We could get some food while we're at it!" Usopp suggested.

...In the Restaurant...

"Oh waiter!" Fullbody called for Sanji.

"I told you I'm not a waiter!" Sanji scolded Fullbody.

Sanji look at the woman with Fullbody and seem to grew an interest to her.

"My, my. what a beautiful lady we have here," Sanji flirted to the lady.

"Huh?"" the lady responded.

"A pleasure to meet you, miss. How about you and I share a glass of wine over there," Sanji flirted, "Our wine selectors is excellent."

"Well..." the lady said.

"Hey!" Fullbody interrupted as he pointed at his soup, "Is it customary for this restaurant to serve it's soup with insects?"

"Insect?" Sanji asking looking to see an insect in Fullbody's soup.

"_I put this bug in the soup myself ... this is what you get for embarrassing me earlier! I'm gonna ruin this restaurant's reputation,"_ Fullbody thought as he asked, "What is this bug doing in my soup?"

"Pardon me sir ... but I'm afraid I do not know," Sanji replied in a humorous way, "I'm not very knowledgable about the many types of insects, you see..."

Everyone in the restaurant laugh at Fullbody.

Fullbody punched the table so hard that he broke it.

"Seems like you have no idea who you're dealing with..." Fullbody threatened Sanji.

Sanji was staring at the spilt food on the floor, and wasn't too happy either.

"I take it, you've already finished eating," Sanji said.

"What? I am the guest and I am paying to eat here!" Fullbody yelled, "You're just a chef! How dare you make fun of me!"

"Stop Fullbody! Please forgive him!" the woman begged.

"You can eat money!" Sanji told Fullbody.

The other chefs begged Sanji to stop.

Sanji kicked Fullbody in the face with so much force that that Fullbody seemed to be thrown into the ground.

Sanji grabbed Fullbody by the chin-neck area and held him high.

"Remember this! Whoever messes with a chef in the middle of the sea, that person has committed suicide," Sanji told Fullbody, "Food is not something you can play with!"

...

Luffy was still negotiating with Zeff.

"One week is enough!" Luffy told Zeff.

"You destroyed my restaurant and hurt me," Zeff responded, "You really think one week is enough?"

"I been wanting to be a pirate for 10 years. During that time, I lost a brother who wanted to be a pirate, and I saw my other brother leave my home town to become one. I sworn to both of them that I would become a pirate and follow my dreams," Luffy said, "I will work here for a year."

"Don't give me your sob story!" Zeff yelled as he kicked Luffy, "I don't care what you went thorugh to become a pirate! You will work here for a year!"

'"That was a strong kick," Luffy responded, "Are you sure you're hurt?"

"Listen kid! If you don't want to waste your time here, I'll tell you how to end this situation the fastest way," Zeff told Luffy.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"All you have to do is cut off one of your legs," Zeff said as he held up a saw.

"What? No way!" Luffy responded, "I'm not going to cut off my leg, and I'm not going to work for a year!"

"You don't have much of a choice!" Zeff yelled.

L

Zeff jumped in the air as Luffy summoned Haki in a form of armor.

However, Zeff give Luffy a pwoerful drop kick that it didn't seem affected by the Haki.

The force cause the floor to break through.

Luffy and Zeff fell through the hole.

...

A tall and muscular man was in the restaurant's restroom practicing his greetings to the customers.

They were suppose to be friendly greetings but they weren't that well friendly as some of them came with insults.

Apparently his motto is 'Customers are gods'.

The chef left the restroom.

"Okay! That was a very soft tone," the chef said, "Today, I have to treat them nicely. Customers are gods."

The chef came into the dinning area of the ship and saw Sanji holding up Fullbody.

"What is this? A customer?!" the chef yelled, "It's you again, Sanji! WHat did you do to our customer? Wait! Isn't that the Lieutenant of the Marines?"

Sanji look to see it was the chef.

"Oh ... It's you Pati. Don't call my name like that," Sanji told the chef known as Pati.

"A restaurant has to welcome customers! They don't hurt them!" Pati yelled, "What's your reason for hurting them this time!"

"He is a customer. So what?" Sanji asked, "He just insulted the chef by playing with his food. I just taught him a lesson."

Snnji dropped Fullbody to argue with Pati.

This gave Fullbody time to recover.

"What the hell? What kind of restaurant treats its customers this way?" Fullbody asked, "I will destroy this place! I will tell the government to shut this place down!"

"You want to shut us down?" Sanji asked, "I can't let you live now."

"What did you say?" Fullbody asked.

"Stop this, assistant chef!" one of the other chefs yelled.

The chefs treied to stop Sanji from attacking Fullbody.

That's when Luffy and Zeff broke through the ceiling of the room and crashed into the floor below.

"What just happened?" Luffy asked.

Zeff look up and saw the hole in the ceiling.

"You broke a hole through my ceiling!" Zeff yelled.

"You were the one who broke through my haki-armor and kick me!" Luffy yelled, "That was your fault!"

"Haki-armor? You're a Haki user?" Zeff asked.

"Head Chef! Can you stop Sanji!" one of the other chefs yelled.

Zeff turned to see that the chefs were trying to stop Sanji.

"Are you causing trouble again, Sanji?" Zeff asked.

"Shut up old man," Sanji responded.

"Yes bass. He has hurt Mr. Octopus head ... our customer!" Pati said as he was referring to Fullbody.

"Do you want to destroy my restaurant?" Zeff asked as he kicked Sanji.

Luffy look at Fullbody.

"Hey! Aren't you the one who fired the cannonball I deflected here by accident?" Luffy asked.

That got Zeff's attention.

"Get out of my restaurant!" Zeff yelled as he kicked Fullbody.

"_E...even the owner? Who do they think they are? Didn't they realize how powerful I am?"_ Fullbody thought, "_The people here are no different from pirates."_

"Listen! Customers are our gods!" Pati argued.

"Only our customers can eat your food, right?" Sanji asked.

"Pati! Sanji! If you two want to fight, just go back to the kitchen!" Zeff ordered.

"_Are these people really chefs?"_ Fullbody wondered.

Suddenly a marine came barging in.

"Lieutenant Fullbody! It's an emergency!" a marine yelled, "The captive from the Krieg Pirates we captured earlier today has escape."

"What a busy place," Luffy said.

"That's crazy! How can he have any strength left?" Fullbody responded, "When we caught him 3 days ago, he was close to death, and we have not fed him since!"

The customers started panicking for their lives.

Suddenly the marine officer that warned Fullbody was shot.

Someone was behind the officer outside.


	36. Krieg Pirate: Gin

**Krieg Pirate: Gin**

Everyone turned to a man at the entrance now.

He was a skinny young man wearing a grey jacket with snakes on it, black shirt, and grey pants.

The man obviously seemed to haven't ate in weeks.

"Here comes another customer," Pati said.

"I hope he doesn't disturb my restaurant," Zeff said.

"A pirate?" Luffy asked.

Sanji took out the cigarette from his mouth and blew out smoke.

The man walked into the restaurant and took a seat at one of the tables.

"Just go and get me something to eat!" the man ordered, "This is a restaurant, right?"

Pati was the first to greet the man.

"Welcome to our restaurant, sir," Pati greeted with a grin.

"What did he say?" a customer askemd.

"I'll say it again, so you'd better listen," the man said, "I am the customer. Get me some food now!"

"That chef will die ..." Fullbody said.

"I"m most sorry idiot, but do you have any money?" Pati asked.

The man aimed a pistol at Pati's head.

"Do you want me to pay with a bullet? Because I don't have any money," the man threatened Pati.

That did faze Pati ... in fact, Pati punched the man as well as smashed the chair the man was sitting in.

Everyone was surprise to see it, but celebrated.

"What's this?" Fullbody asked.

"Pati! You broke one of my chairs!" Zeff complained.

"What power!" Luffy responded.

"If you don't have any money, then you're not a customer!" Pati told the man.

Pati earned more cheers from the customers and other chefs.

There was a strange noise coming from the man.

"Ho! Your stomach is crying loudly," Pati joked.

"I just farted idiot," the man said, "Now get me some food!."

"Get out! You are not a customer!" Pati yelled as he kicked the man, "This restaurant welcomes paying customers! A poor pirate like you ... I won't even give you a crumb!"

Sanji seem to disagree with Pati without saying anything.

Fullboody decided to let Pati deal with the man get him later.

Basically, Fullbody left the restaurant.

"Everyone! Please continue dining!" Pati ordered.

...

The man manage to crawl outside the restaurant.

After starving for days, and then being beaten up, he didn't have the energy to get up and actually leave the decks.

Suddenly someone placed a plate of rice next to the man.

The man look up to see it was Sanji.

"Here! Have this!" Snaji told the man.

The man manage to sit up and ate the plate of rice.

"I don't want to be a shame but ... this is the most delicious rice I have ever had in my whole life," the man cried as he ate, "I should not be ashame ... I don't want to be a shame but ... I thought that I wouldn't survive!"

"It's really delicious, right?" Sanji asked with a smile.

...

Luffy was watching the whole thing since Sanji left the restaurant with a plate of rice.

"I found a good chef!" Luffy said with a huge grin.

Sanji and the man look to see it was Luffy.

"Oh it's you," Sanji said.

"Hey chef! WOuld you like to join my pirate crew?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"I'm a pirate and I'm looking for a chef," Luffy explained, "If you join, I can teach you something cool and useful."

"So, you're a pirate? Why did you fire the cannon at us?" Sanji asked.

"It was an accident caused by self defense," Luffy replied.

"Say what?" the man asked.

"Listen. Don't do anything stupid here. The head chef once was a very famous pirate," Sanji told Luffy.

"Really? I figured he was immune to Haki, but I didn't think he was a pirate," Luffy said.

"For that old man. This restaurant is his treasure," Sanji explained, "Besides, every chef here used to be a cold-blooded pirate, and pirates are our major customers."

"No wonder the restaurant is in chaos," Luffy said.

"That's usual. Some of our guest come here to see our chefs fight pirates. We don't have any waiters because they ran away from the chaos," Sanji finished.

"I guess that makes sense," Luffy responded.

"Um ... you mentioned Haki ... what is that?" the man asked.

"It's hard to say ..." Luffy said.

"It's a power born from will power. It has many uses, including sensing out attacks and create armor," Sanji explained, "But the strongest Haki users can do a lot more."

"That's right! How did you knwo?" Luffy asked.

"Head Chef told me stories of Haki users," Sanji said.

"Oh ..." Luffy responded, "Well I been teaching most of my crewmembers how to use Haki. Although I won't be able to leave for a year, if you join my crew, I can teach you how to use it."

"Sorry, but I have a reason to stay here," Sanji told Luffy.

"Too bad, I already decided," Luffy responded, "You're a very good chef, and I want you."

"Do you even listen?" Sanji asked.

"It depends," Luffy said.

"Excuse me!" the man called.

"What?" Luffy and Sanji asked.

"My name is gin, and I work for the Krieg Pirates," the pirate name Gin explained, "You're a pirate, right? What's your goal?"

"My goal is to one day be the greatest Haki User ever and become King of the Pirate!" Luffy explained, "And to do so, I'm going to the Grand Line and search for One Piece!"

"You said that you're looking for a chef. I guess you don't have many members, right?" Gin asked.

"Now I have 5 people," Luffy said as he pointed at Sanji, "Including him."

"WHo told you to count me in as a member?" Sanji yelled.

"You aren't a bad person, so I'll warn you about something," Gin told Luffy, "Don't go to the Grand Line. You're still young, so don't waste your life there."

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"The Grand Line is just some part of the ocean. If you want to become a pirate, you can always go to other places," Gin told Luffy.

"Do you know something about the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"No, I don't know a thing about that place," Gin replied, "That's why I'm so afraid."

"Why are the Krieg Pirates wimps?" Sanji asked.

"Krieg what?" Luffy asked.

...

In Baratie's Kitchen, the chefs were working hard on cooking.

"Aren't you worried Pati?" a chef asked Pati.

"Worried about what?" Pati asked.

"The pirate you beat up belongs to the Krieg Pirates, right?" the chef asked.

"That's what he said," Pati replied.

"Don Krieg is the most powerful and scariest pirate in the East Blue," the chef explained.

"That's righ! He's a pirate tropp with 50 pirate ships," another chef said, "He is a real monster."

"So what?" Pati asked.

"I've heard that they are stronger than 5000 people," the second chef explained, "If that pirate goes back and tells Don Krieg about what happened here., this restaurant could be destroyed. Like an elephant crushing a tiny bug."

"Ho! So, do you want me to apologize and give him food?" Pati asked, "Idiot! That will be very rude to other customers. Baratie restaurant will deteriorate! Have you realized how many pirates we've fought? If you're afraid, why don't you just quit?"

"What? I see! All the waiters quit because of you Pati!" the second chef yelled, "You make a big mess in our restaurant."

"I don't want a coward to stay here!" Pati yelled.

Zeff came in and heard the arguments.

"Shut up and work!" Zeff yelled.

"Yes Head Chef!" all the chefs yelled.

...

Gin was given a small boat to leave from.

"I gotta go now," Gin said, "But I warned you ..."

"Warn me all you want, I'm still going to the Grand Line!" Luffy said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Gin laughed.

Luffy thought of something.

"Hey Gin! Have you been a pirate for over 3 years?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah!" Gin responded.

"Have you ran into a pirate name Portgas D. Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Portgas D. Ace? You mean Fire-Fist Ace?" Gin asked.

"Portgas D. Ace ..." Sanji said.

"You heard of him?" Luffy asked.

"I heard stories of a man like that, but I never met someone like that," Gin said, "Why are you want to know if I met him?"

"Because, Ace is my big brother," Luffy replied.

"What?" Gin asked.

"Ace left to become a pirate before me 3 years ago, and I haven't seen him since," Luffy explained.

"You're an interesting kid," Gin said, "If I do see your big brother, I'll be sure to tell him I met you."

"Okay, thanks!" Luffy thanked him.

"Thank you for the food Sanji," Gin thanked Sanji, "It was really good."

"No problem," Sanji replied.

Gin sailed off.

"Hey! Your brother ... does he wear a cowboy hat that has two faces on it: one smiling, and one frowning?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, that's Ace!" Luffy replied, "You seen him?"

"I was fortunate enough to serve someone like that once 3 years ago," Sanji said.

"Really? Was he going to the Grand Line?" Luffy asked.

"I'm not quite sure ... I don't pay much attention to the male customers I served unless I want to get to know them or if they waste the food I make," Sanji replied, "But he did warned me about a pirate he knew..."

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

_...Flashback..._

Sanji was serving a man his food.

"Hey! I should warn you. 3 years from now, a young man might come here forming a pirate crew," Ace said.

"That's nothing new to us. We get pirates everyday," Sanji said.

"Yeah, but this one is possibly one of the biggest idiots you met," Ace said, "He'll be wearing a Straw Hat, and he likes to fight. But when he fights, he causes more damages than anything."

"Again, nothing new," Sanji told Ace.

"Very well ... but don't say I didn't warn you," Ace said.

_...End of Flashback..._

"If I knew what he was saying would come true, I would of told Head Chef Zeff a long time ago," Sanji said.

"So Ace ate here ..." Luffy said

"Are you even listening?" Sanji asked.

...

Zeff overheard everything and wasn't fazed.

"Hey kids!" Zeff yelled.

Sanji and Luffy look to see it was Zeff.

"Get back to work you two!" Zeff ordered Luffy and Sanji.

"Right," Sanji responded.

"Oh man ... I almost forgot that I'll be working here for a year," Luffy complained.


	37. Serving the Strawhats

**Serving the Strawhats**

Luffy entered the kitchen wearing an apron.

All the chefs were working, but that didn't stop Luffy from talking.

"My name is Luffy. I will be working here for a year. Nice to meet you!" Luffy greeted.

The chefs were busy arguing who should takle orders.

Luffy didn't have anything else to say, so he sat on the only chair in the room and relaxed.

"Do the dishes if you have nothing better to do!" the chefs yelled.

"Okay," Luffy responded.

Luffy started doing the dishes,

"Where's Sanji?" Pati asked.

"I saw him talking to the guest," a chef siad.

"Again? I'll never accept him as a second chef," Pati complained.

"But Sanji was the first person who worked here," another chef stated.

"I wonder why he never gets along with the Head Chef," a third chef said.

"He wants to take the Head Chef's position," Pati replied.

Pati heard a dish broke and turned to see that it was Luffy.

"Hey Kid! How many dishes have you broken?" Pati asked.

"I don't know. I forgot to count," Luffy replied.

"You're guilty, but still bragging?" Pati asked.

"You don't have to wash dishes anymore!" a chef yelled pointing somewhere near a tray of food, "You can go over there and clean!"

"Okay," Luffy said.

Luffy walked over to the spot, took some of the food on the tray, and ate it.

"Hey! That was for the customer!" a chef complained.

"This is good," Luffy complemented.

Luffy started cleaning a pot that was still on the working stove.

"Hot!" Luffy yelled when he burned his hand.

Luffy crashed and caused some more dishes to fall and break.

"Somebody get that kid out of here!" the chefs ordered.

Pati grabbed Luffy's cheeks.

"Why don't you go take orders. I think you can do that," Pati told Luffy, "Just ask them what they want to eat."

"Okay," Luffy responded.

Pati escorted Luffy out to the dinning area of the restaurant.

"Treat the customers as I've taught you!" Pati told Luffy.

"Right!" Luffy responded.

Pati closed the door to the kitchen.

"These guys are so funny. I'm actually enjoying working here as their servant," Luffy said, "Not like with Dadan, who is always bossy and mean most of the time."

...Fuchsia Village...

Dadan sneezed while giving orders.

"Are you okay boss?" one of the men asked.

"I'm fine! Get back to work!" Dadan ordered.

...Baratie Restaurant...

Luffy walked up to the table he was serving, only to see that his crew was there.

"You!" Luffy responded.

"What's up servant?" Nami teased.

"I heard that you have to work here for one year," Usopp teased.

"Can I change our pirate flag?" Zoro teased.

"You're comfortably sitting and enjoying food while I'm serving!" Luffy yelled.

...

Sanji was serving a woman with wine when he heard Luffy.

Sanji look to see that Luffy was talking to his crew.

Sanji's attention especially drawn to Nami.

...

"Don't you find this unfair?" Luffy asked.

"Maybe, but we have our rights," Zoro replied.

"That's true," Usopp agreed.

"This restaurant is very good," Zoro said, "It seems only unfair to you."

Zoro was about to drink a glass of water, but then shoved it at Luffy.

"But why don't you drink this yourself!" Zoro told Luffy.

Luffy was force to drink and ended up choking.

Usopp and Nami laughed at Luffy.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

"What about you? What the hell are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Oh! Thank god I've met you today," Sanji yelled as he to the table, "Oh love! You can just laugh at me!"

Sanji look at Nami with heart in his eyes.

"As long as you are with me, I can become a pirate or an evil being," Sanji flirted, "Oh, but our poor destiny is doomed!"

Zoro and Luffy were confuse of what just happened.

"Is that because of me?" someone asked.

Sanji turned to see it was Zeff.

"Old man!" Sanji complained.

"This is a good chance. You just go and become a pirate," Zeff told Sanji, "We don't want you anymore."

"What?!" Sanji responded.

...

Gin docked at an island where a huge pirate ship was docked.

The captain was a large man that was bandaged up, wearing golden armors with his crew symbol that had hour glasses on it.

"The chef saved your life?" The captain asked, "That's why you were able to come back here Gin?"

"Yes. But I never thought that this place would become like this," Gin said, "Captain Krieg."

"What is it?" the captain asked.

...Baratie...

"What do you mean old man?" Sanji demanded.

"You always fight with the customers, and whenever you see a beautiful women, you always flirt with them. Plus, you keep things from the rest of us. Your food isn't good. You will drag this restaurant down," Zeff told Sanji, "Everyone here doesn't like you, and I think you know that. Therefore you;d better get out of here and become a pirate or do whatever you want. The best thing is that you'd get out of this restaurant as soon as possible."

Sanji grabbed Zeff's coat.

"What are you talking about? You think that I'm not upset with this, you crazy old man!" Sanji threatened, "For whatever reason, you can't despise my food! Anyway, I won't leave here even though you told me to."

"How dare you hold my collar!" Zeff yelled as he kicked Sanji into the Straw Hat's table.

Zoro Nami and Usopp picked up their plates before the table broke ... although ... for some reason Zoro had a plate on his head.

"I don't care how many times you tell me to leave! I'll be a chef here forever!" Sanji yelled, "You got a problem with that? I will stay here until you die!"

"I won't die for another 100 years," Zeff told Sanji as he walked away.

"That's good. You got permission from the owner," Luffy siad, "So, you can become a pirate now."

"Who wants to be a pirate?!" Sanji yelled.

Sanji returned to flirting with Nami.

Nami used this to her advantage to lower her price of food by flirting back.

Sanji fell for it like a fool.

However, Usopp and Zoro didn't get along with Sanji, especially Zoro.

"Well, Zoro, Usopp, you're going to have to finish Haki training on your own," Luffy said, "One of you will have to continue Nami's training too."

Luffy took a drink of water and got a kick in the head by Sanji.

"You are a servant! You don't have the right to sit with our customers!" Sanji told Luffy.

Sanji grabbed Luffy by the collar and dragged him away.


	38. Pirate Admiral Don Krieg

**Pirate Admiral Don Krieg**

Two days passed and things seem calm.

Things seemed calm, but trouble was about to stir.

A huge pirate ship sailed toward the Baratie.

The ship look as if it went through war as it was badly damaged.

Even the flag was ripped at the end.

The flag had two hourglasses on each side of the skull.

The customers saw flag from the Baratie's windows.

"That's Don Krieg's pirate ship," one customer said.

"The sand-glasses with a skull, that's the symbol of the Krieg pirates," another said.

"What is he doing here?" another asked.

"See Pati? They have finally come," one chef yelled at Pati, "Why don't you go and chase them out?"

"That's impossible. They have more than 5,000 crew members right?" Pati asked, "Why do they all have to come to avenge one guy?"

"I don't care if you say it's impossible or not. We saw them with our own eyes, right?" the second chef asked.

...Going Merry...

Even the Straw Hats could see the ship.

"Hey! I don't want to get involve with this. Let's go!" Usopp ordered.

"Let's go! We don't want to die!" Yosaku and Johnny cried.

...Baratie...

Sanji and Luffy saw the ship from a window.

"That's a really huge ship. Maybe Gin came back to repay you!" Luffy said.

"I don't think so, but it does feel strange," Sanji responded, "That huge ship must have been through some kind of natural disaster. I don't think it's the work of human beings!"

Suddenly the doors opened and Gin came in with the captain of the ship.

"Excuse us! My name is Don Krieg. Could you give me some food and water?" the captain asked, "The money is not a problem."

"What's this?" Pati asked, "Is that shabby poor looking man Don Krieg?" Pati asked.

"He looks so hungry and thirsty," Luffy said.

"What's going on?" Sanji asked.

Don Krieg passed out and collapsed onto the ground.

"Captain Krieg!" Gin cried.

"Please give me some food," Don Krieg requested.

"Please help him or he'll die!" Gin begged.

Pati burst out laughing.

"This is impossible! Is this really the scariest pirate of the East Blue: Don Krieg?" Pati laugh.

"We have money, so we're your customers!" Gin yelled.

"Contact the Marines now! There won't be a chance like this again!" Pati ordered, "I won't give him any food and I'll turn him into the marines.

The customers and most of the chefs agreed.

"If you give me some food, I promise I'll leave peacefully," Don Krieg promised as he bowed to the chefs, "So, please help me."

"Please stop it, Captain Krieg. A great man like you shouldn't boy your head for something like this," Gin cried, "Please, that's really shameful!"

"Please!" Krieg begged, "I'll take anything."

"You think that we'll feel sorry for you?" Pati asked.

"Hey Pati! Get out of my way!" Sanji ordered as he kicked Pati away while carrying a plate of food.

Pati hit the ground as Sanji walked up to Gin and Don Krieg.

"Here! You can have this," Sanji offered a plate of rice.

"Sanji!" Gin responded.

Don Krieg ate the plate of rice.

The chefs yelled at Sanji for his actions.

"Sanji! Take that rice back! You don't know how he is!" one of the chefs yelled, "He's the trickiest pirate of the East Blue. He used to be a prisoner. Then he became a marine. Then, he killed the leader of a ship and took it. Since then he became a pirate. Sometimes he pretends to be a marine and attack towns, or he'll use a white flag to trick enemy ships. He doesn't care what the strategy is as long as he wins. That's why he's become so powerful. He's very strong, after he finishes eating, I don't think he'll leave. Just let that man die, for the peace of the world."

Don Krieg got up and hit Sanji into the ground.

"Sanji!" everyone yelled.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gin demanded, "I took you here because you promise me that you wouldn't hurt anyone here! Besiades! That man is the person who save my life."

Don Krieg grabbed by his neck.

"This feeling is great!" Don Krieg said.

"Gin!" Luffy yelled.

"So this is what you want?" Sanji asked.

"It's a very good restaurant. I'll take it," Don Krief said as he let go of Gin.

Gin hit the ground.

The customers started retreating to their ships to leave.

"What about the promise, captain?" Gin asked.

"Hey Gin! Are you alright?" Luffy asked.

Pati got up and saw that Don Krieg was back in full strength.

"Right now, my ship is worn down and in ruins, and I have 100 crewmen that are injured and starving," Don Krieg told them, "Before I take your ship, I want you to prepare food for 100 people and give it to them before they die of starvation. After that, you better leave this ship if you want to live."

"You want us to bring food to your pirate crew so they can attack us once they regain their strenght?" a chef yelled, "I refuse to do it."

"I didn't ask you to serve my crew. This is an order, or else you'll die!" Don Krieg threatened.

The chefs started blaming Sanji, as it was technically his fault.

"Blame whoever you want. I'm going to cook food for a hundred men," Sanji told them.

"That's the best decision," Don Krieg told Sanji.

"Sanji," Luffy responded

All the chefs surrounded Sanji, took out guns, and took aim at Sanji.

"If you're going to try and cook for Don Krieg, then we'll shoot you in order to stop you!" a chef threatened.

"Then go ahead and shoot me," Sanji told them, "I don't care how bad someone is, a chef cooks for anyone who asks for food. It's our duty."

Pati punched Sanji in the head, and knock him out.

"Tie Sanji up!" Pati ordered, "I will protect this restaurant!"

Pati took out a cannon like gun.

"We're lucky that we got only one enemy, even if he's Don Krieg. I don't think he'll beat is. This place is a floating restaurant with many pirates as our customers. So we have to be well prepared to welcome any kind of customer," Pati said as he aimed his weapon at Don Krieg, "After the meal, why don'y you have some of this heavy desert!"

Pati fired a cannonball from his weapon at Don Krieg.

"This must be a joke," Don Krieg said.

The cannonball hit Don Krieg and exploded.

Don Krieg was forced outside from the blast, breaking the door in the process.

However, Don Krieg stood back up, as he didn't seem affected from the blast.

The reason was because under his cloak he was wearing armor.

"Your dessert tasted very bad. This restaurant really sucks!" Krieg said.

"Woah! His body's gold and shiny!" Luffy responded.

"Get him!" Pati yelled.

The chefs ran at Don Krieg to attack.

Gun barrels popped out from under Krieg's armor and started shooting at the chefs.

"Guns!" Luffy responded.

"From all over his body!" Sanji responded.

"You worms think you can defy me? I'm the strongest!" Don Krieg yelled, "This steel arm is power powerful than that of anyone! This body of steel is tougher than anyone else's! And this diamond fist can puverize anything! My entire body is a finely tuned weapon! I'm the fleet admiral of 50 ships and commander of 5000 men! I've won every single battle I've been in! There is no other man more worthy of the title 'Don' than I am! So if I tell you to prepare the food for my men, then you shut up and do it! Nobody goes against Don Krieg!"

"I bet I can destroy that armor," Luffy said.

"Would you shut up!" a chef told Luffy.

Zeff came out of nowhere with a huge bag of food.

Zeff dropped the bag in front of Krieg.

"Owner Zeff!" the chefs responded.

"There's enough food here for a hundred people. So hurry up and bring it to your men," Zeff told Don Krieg.

"Did...Did they just say 'Zeff'?" Krieg asked.

"Sir! How could you give them the food? Just what's the meaning of this?" one of the chefs demanded, "Once those pirates on that ship recover, they'lll take over our restaurant!"

"That's only if they still have any fighting spirit left at all," Zeff stated.

"Huh?" the chefs responded.

"After all, you were defeated in the Grand Line, right?" Zeff asked.

"What? Don Krieg was defeated?" one of the chefs asked.

"The strongest man of the East Blue ... the pirate fleet admiral of 50 ships ..." a chef responded, "Even he was defeated by the Grand Line?"

Gin cried at the memory.

"Grand Line?" Luffy responded.

"So you were alive, 'Red-Leg' Zeff. The Peerless captain and cook of his own pirate crew," Don Krieg said.

"So what if I'm alive? It's got nothing to do with you. As you can see, I'm living as a mere cook now," Zeff stated.

Krieg started laughing.

"Interesting to hear it put that way. But from the way I see it, You're living as a cook not by choice, but because that's the only thing you can do," Krieg said.

"Hmm?" Zeff responded.

"With the way you are now, you can't wear your infamous 'Red Shoes'," Krieg stated.

"What is he talking about?" Luffy asked.

"To put it like this, 'Red-Leg' Zeff was a master of kicking who refused to use his own hands in battle!" Don Krieg explained, "The Pirate whose destructive kicks could pulverize bedrock, and leave a clear imprint even on steel! Your nickname 'Red-Leg' refers to your legs that would be dyed in the blood of your enemies after a fight. Though I've heard from rumors that you died during a shipwreck. It seems that you've managed to survive at the cost of one of your precious legs. With one of your legs gone, you shouldn't be able to fight anymore."

Sanji didn't seem to agree with Zeff.

"I may not be able to fight anymore, but as long as I still have my hands, I can still cook. So what are you getting at?" Zeff asked.

"You once braved the harsh seas of the Grand Line and returned without any injury. You must've kept a log during your time in the Grand Line. I want that logbook, so hand it over!" Krieg demanded.

"You been to the Grand Line?" Luffy asked Zeff.

"Yes," Zeff replied to Luffy.

Then Zeff return his attention back to Zeff.

"You are certainly correct to assume that I kept a log, and I indeed have it to this day, but I won't hand it over to you," Zeff told Krieg, "That logbook is the pride of me and my men who bravely ventured the Grand Line together. It's much too valuable to give to the likes of you!"

"Then I'll just steal it from you!" Krieg responded, "I may of been defeated by the Grand Line, but I'm still the mighty Don Krieg! I have everything it takes to conquer that wretched sea except for the information I need about it. Cause of it, I lost 49 of my ships and 4,900 of my crew. I simply did not know enough. Which is why I'll steal your logbook and this ship!"

"Like hell we'll let you!" Pati yelled, "If we lose this ship, we've got no where to go!"

"That's right! All the cooks here were chased out by other restaurants before finally finding their home in this place!" another chef yelled.

"Honor Zeff is the only one who accepted us as chefs! He's our savior!" a third chef said.

"We ain't letting you pirates steal our home away!" a fourth chef yelled.

"Silence!" Krieg yelled very loudly.

It was so loud that the chefs were covering their ears as they were forced to quiet down.

"The difference in strength between you and I is clear as night and day! I even proved it to you just now! Don't you dare forget that I'm the strongest!" Krieg continued to yell, "Once I obtain Zeff's logbook, I'll reassemble my pirate crew, and find One Piece to become the greatest pirate of this era!"

Luffy summoned enough haki that everyone could feel it but not affected by it.

"The one who will find One Piece is me: Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy said, "And once I do, I'll become King of the Pirate and will be recognize as the greatest Haki user ever known."

"W-what did that errand boy just say?" one of the chefs asked.

"Huh?" Sanji responded.

"Hey! Stand down kid or you'll get killed!" Pati yelled.

"No way! I'm just getting started," Luffy responded.

"So you can use Haki?" Krieg askled.

"Yep," Luffy responded.

"I heard stories of those that can use Haki. They say that those that can use Haki can counter move any attack," Krieg responded, "How long have you been using Haki?"

"Since I was a little kid," Luffy replied.

"Really?" Don Krieg responded.

"I'm not the only one who can use Haki. I been teaching my crew how to use it for the past few days, and 2 of them can already summoned Haki," Luffy explained.

"Really?" Don Krieg responded yet again, "Then how about you join my crew, and I'll let what you said about finding One Piece slide! Heck, I'll need new division commanders, and I'll make you one in return of teaching my crew and me how to use Haki."

"Do it and we'll kill you kid!" one of the chefs yelled.

"No way we're going to let Don Krieg gain much power!" another chef yelled.

"So how about it kid?" Krieg asked.

"Luffy! Please take his offer!" Gin begged, "If you don't, he'll kill you!"

"So how about it Luffy?" a familiar voice asked.

Luffy turned to see that Zoro and Usopp were at the table.

"Will you take his offer, or will we fight?" Zoro asked.

"Oh hey Zoro, Usopp," Luffy greeted.

"Are those two your crew members?" Krieg asked.

"Yes, and they're the ones that can use Haki," Luffy replied.

"You shouldn't tell him that!" Usopp yelled.

"I also have 2 more crewmates," Luffy replied.

"Hey! I didn't agree to join your crew!" Sanji yelled.

"Really? Well, I was expecting some intimidating adults, but if they can use Haki just like you, then I'll extend my offer to your whole crew," Krieg told Luffy, "So how about it? Join my crew, or die!"

"He's not joking! He'll kill you!" Gin stated, "Take his offer!"

"Don't do it errand boy!" the chefs yelled.

"I wonder if Luffy will take on Don Krieg's offer," Usopp wondered out loud.

"I already know the answer to that," Zoro replied.

"Huh?" Usopp responded.

"Well?" Krieg asked.

"Sorry, but I denied your offer," Luffy responded.

Krieg look at Luffy and burst out laughing.

Krieg took the bag and turned to the door.

"I'm going to go feed this to my crew. I'll give you from now to I come back to rethink my offer," Krieg told Luffy, "That goes to you too Zeff and your chefs! If you don't decide to give me your logbook and leave this ship by time I get back; I'll kill all of you!"

Krieg left the restaurant and headed to his ship.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one is coming up soon.


	39. Surprises in Store

**Surprises in Store**

Don Krieg left the restaurant and headed to his ship with the bag of food for 100 men.

"Sanji ... please forgive me! I had no idea that this would happen," Gin begged for forgiveness.

"There's no need for your apologize. The cooks of the restaurant acted out of their own free will, and this is the result of that," Zeff explained.

The chefs still blamed Sanji for what happened.

"Silence you numbskulls!" Zeff yelled.

The chefs quieted down.

"Have any one of you ever been hungry enough to die? Do any of you know just how terrifying and painful it is to be stuck in this ocean deprived of food and water?" Zeff asked.

"What do you mean sir?" Pati asked.

Sanji knew what he meant, but kept quiet as he lighted his cigarette.

"If you've got time to be crying over spilt milk, then just leave this place by using the back door," Zeff told the cooks.

The chefs grabbed kitchen huge silverware like items and other things they could use as a weapons and none left the restaurant.

"What are you all doing?" Gin demanded, "Haven't you realized how powerful the Don is by now? You need to run away!"

"Hey Gin! Let me tell you something," Sanji told Gin, "It's my duty as a cook to feed anyone who's starving, but the ones who're coming to attack this ship are those who've already been fed. So you better not complain when I kill him."

"Yeah! And I'll destroy that armor that he brags about," Luffy stated.

"If someone is planning on stealing this ship, then I'll kill that person without a second thought. Even if it's you," Sanji finished, "Got that?"

"Hmph, you save a person only to kill him afterward?" Pati asked, "Some guy you are."

"Shut up!" Sanji told Pati.

"Luffy, you should rethink his offer," Usopp said, "If we're with him, we won't be killed. Even in the Grand Line."

"You did hear him say most of his ships were destroyed and crew were killed within a week in the Grand Line, right?" Zoro stated.

"I don't care what he offers, I'll deny him everytime," Luffy responded.

"Then we should get out of here!" Usopp said.

"No," Luffy replied.

Zeff smirked hearing Luffy's answers.

"Hey Gin! You said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line, but your captain just said you were there," Luffy yelled.

"What I don't know is the truth. I just can't believe it. I just don't know if those 7 days we spent in the Grand Line was real or just a nightmare... I'm still wrestling with it in my mind... he just appeared all of the sudden," Gin explained, "To thing all 50 ships of Krieg Pirates were destroyed by a single man!"

"What?" everyone responded.

"The entire Krieg Pirates was crushed by a single man?" Pati asked.

"While we still had no idea what was going in, our ships sank one by one, and if it weren't for that storm that whisked us away, even our main ship would've sunk," Gin explained, "I don't even know how many of our ships manage to survive. It's just too terrifying to believe as real. I don't even want to think about that Hawk-eyed man whose glare is sharp enough to kill a man! I don't! I don't want to think about him!"

"What?" Zoro responded.

"How can that be?" a chef asked.

"Without a doubt, that had to be the work of the Hawk-eyed man," Zeff said.

"Hawk-eyed man?" Pati asked.

"You saying that you witnessed a man whose glare was as sharp as that of a hawk doesn't necessarily prove it was him, but the fact that he sunk your entire fleet is more than enough proof that it really was him!"

"Hawk-Eyed? Who's that?" Usopp asked.

"Beats me," Luffy replied.

"He's the man I'm searching for," Zoro suddenly spoken.

"Huh?" Luffy and Usopp responded.

"According to what Jahnny said," Zoro explained.

The chefs started to remember serving a man like that.

"That idiot got his information mixed up!" Zoro complained about Johnny.

"What about Johnny?" Luffy asked.

"Never mind," Zoro sighed as he sweatdrop.

"Did he bear some ill grudge against you guys?" Sanji asked Gin.

"I don't remember anything like that! He just attack all of the sudden!" Gin replied.

"Perhaps you disturbed his afternoon nap," Zeff said.

"That's nonsense! You mean to tell me he destroyed our entire fleet for that?" Gin asked.

"No need to get so irritated, it was just an example," Zeff told him, "That's just the kind of place the Grand Line is."

"A place where even the abnormal is normal, huh?" Zoro asked.

"I definetely have to go there!" Luffy said with excitement.

"Could you at least try to think of the danger?" Usopp asked.

"Hey! If Ace passed by here and haven't return, then he must of made it to the Grand Line!" Luffy responded.

"Considering what I heard about him, I would believe it," Zoro said.

"What's your brother's full name?" Zeff asked.

"Portgas D. Ace," Luffy replied.

"White Beard Division Leader Fire Fist Ace, huh?" Zeff asked.

"Wait! White Beard Division?" Gin asked.

"You heard of him?" Luffy asked.

"Of course! But I didn't know your brother was a member of his crew," Gin explained.

"Who is White Beard?" Usopp asked.

"A great pirate that once rival Gold Rogers," Zeff replied, "They say he has based himself somewhere deep in the Grand Line, and is one of the 'Four Emperors'."

"Four emperors?" Luffy asked, "Who are they?"

"I heard of them. They're pirates that have reign the Grand Line," Pati said.

"That's right. There's also a captain with red hair and a scar across one of his eyes that is one of them," a chef said.

"You're talking about Red Hair Shanks," Zeff responded.

"Shanks!" Luffy yelled.

"That's right, you know Shanks," Zore responded.

"And my dad is a member of his crew," Usopp responded.

"You really know who they're talking about?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah! Shanks is the reason I became a pirate," Luffy replied, "He even gave me his straw hat."

"_Then that means that hat is the legendary straw hat of Gold Rogers,"_ Zeff thought.

"Wait, if they're deep in the Grand Line, wouldn't that mean they might of found One Piece?" Usopp asked.

"That would be the case, if they were going after One Piece," Zeff said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"None of them have actually found One Piece, some say they're not even looking for it," Zeff responded.

"Oh," Luffy responded.

"Well Luffy, it seems that both our goals lies in the Grand Line," Zoro said.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed.

"Bunch of idiots. You lot are the type to rush to their deaths," Sanji said.

"True, but I'd rather have you leave out the idiot part," Zoro responded.

"Huh?" Sanji responded.

"Ever since I've decided to become the world's greatest swordsman, I threw away my attachment to life. The only one who has the right to call me an idiot is me alone," Zoro responded.

"And I made an oath to Shanks, to Ace, and on my other brother's grave that I would achieve my goal," Luffy responded.

"As a real man, the same goes to me," Usopp responded.

"Liar!" Zoro said as he poked Usopp in the head with the back of one of his katanas.

"Idiotic if you ask me," Sanji responded.

Zeff seemed surprise by what he said.

"Hey idiots! The gigantic Galleon that's parked infront of our restaurant belongs to Don Krieg. The ship of the strongest pirate in all of the East Blue! You got that! So you can continue you conversation after we've gotten ourselves out of this mess!" Pati reminded them.

...Krieg Pirate's Ship...

The remaining 100 krieg pirates were eating and drinking as much food and water as they can.

Surprisingly they were able to stand up and recover without getting sick for eating the food so quickly.

The crew cheered as they were saved.

"Yes and we'll set sail back to the Grand Line once again," Krieg said.

The crew weren't so happy about that.

"We're not going back!" a pirate said.

Krieg took a gun and shot at the pirate.

"Anyone else wants to disagree?" Krieg asked.

"No sir!" the crew responded.

"First, we'll abandon this battered this old ship that might sink at any moment, and take over that floating restaurants. Plus, there's a crew in there I want to recruit, and if they know what's good for them, they'll agree. If they don't that crew and the chefs in there are our enemies. The chefs should be easy to deal with, but two of those pirates we're trying to recruit might be a challenge for all of you, so leave them along with their captain to me and I'll talk some sense to them, or they will die by my hands," Krieg told them, "So let's teach them not to mess with the Krieg Pirates!"

"Yeah!" the crew responded.

The Krieg Pirates rushed toward the Baratie Restaurant.

...

The chefs were ready to fight.

...

The Krieg Pirates were about to enter the restaurant when something or someone cut their ship into pieces.

Everyone was caught by surprise by what just happened.

Waves were form as most of the huge galleons started sinking.

...

"Our ship was outside too with Nami Yosaku and Johnny still inside," Zoro responded.

"I'll save them!" Luffy responded.

"It might be too late Luffy!" Usopp yelled.

"Besides Luffy, you can't swim!" Zoro reminded him.

Luffy already headed out.

"Darn it! Come on Usopp, we better go make sure he doesn't drown himself!" Zoro responded.

"What?" Usopp responded.

"Raise the anchor or this ship is going to be dragged under!" Zeff yelled.

"Yes sir!" the crew responded.

Zoro Luffy and Usopp came out to the restaurant's deck and found Johnny and Yosaku in the water, struggling not to be pulled under.

To top that off, the Going Merry was nowhere in sight

"Brother Zoro!" the two bounty hunters cried.

"Yosaku! Johnny! Are you alright?" Zoro asked.

"The ship! Where's our ship?" Usopp asked, "Did it go under?"

"Where's Nami?" Luffy asked.

"About that... we're sorry bro! Nami isn't here anymore!" Johnny replied.

"Sister Nami took the ship and treasure and sailed away," Yosaku explained.

"What?!" Luffy Usopp and Zoro yelled.

...

Zeff noticed a small boat with a man with a large sword strap, had black hair and a beard, Hawk-eye like eyes, wearing a cowboy-like hat, black jacket with no shirt, black pants and a silver necklace around his neck.

...

Luffy pulled Yosaku and Johnny onto the Baratie.

Johnny explained what happened.

...Flashback...

On the Going Merry, during the time Krieg was threatening the chefs and offering Luffy a position in his crew, Nami was looking at a certain wanted poster.

"What are you doing sis?" Yosaku asked.

"You bee staring at that wanted posters for a while now," Johnny said.

"Oh, um ..." Nami responded, "It's nothing..."

Yosaku and Johnny look and saw which poster Nami was looking at.

"Oh? Eyeing the high bounty outlaws, huh?" Yosaku asked.

"But it's best not to go for that guy," Johnny stated, "For a while, he's been keeping quiet."

"But I heard he's recently started rampaging again," Yosaku explained.

"Oh okay," Nami responded as she pretend to walk away.

"Yeah, but that 20 million berry bounty sure is hard to pass up!" Yosaku said.

"But considering his strength, there's a slim chance that even we would be killed by a slim margin," Yosaku said.

They didn't hear anything from Nami and turned to her.

Nami was now pulling her large bag of treasure across the deck.

"Ummm... sis? Isn't that the treasure on our ship?" Johnny asked.

"Yup, I brought it on board just now!" Nami replied.

"YOu know we aren't planning on staying with you guys on this ship forever, right?" Yosaku asked.

"Would you two mind turning around for a second?" Nami requested.

"Huh?" Johnny and Yosaku responded.

"I want to change my clothes! It's a little embarrassing, so if you men could just llook that way for a moment..." Nami said as she put up a blush and pointed.

"Change clothes now?" Yasaku asked.

"S...sure. Why not? We'll look the other way," Johnny responded.

Johnny and Yosaku turned around and look toward the ocean.

Nami used the moment to sneak up behind them and pushed them off the ship.

Johnny and Yosaku splashed into the sea, then swam up to the surface.

"What's going on sis?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean what? It's just business! After all, I am a thief specializing in stealing from pirates! This ship is no exception," Nami stated with a grin, "I never recall agreeing to be one of your shipmates, I only said we were joining hands!" Nami explained, "It was a lot of fun being with you guys, but I got to go. Tell the others that if we're truly linked by fate, we'll meet again!"

"What?" Yosaku and Johnny responded.

Nami sailed off with the Going Merry, leaving Yosaku and Johnny.

Since Meri (Kaya's servant) told Nami how the ship works, it was easy for Nami to navigate it alone.

Yosaku and Johnny yelled at Nami to stop until someone or something cut the Krieg Pirates' ship into pieces, causing it to sink.

...Flashback...

"Darn that woman! Just because she was acting all nice recently, I let my guard down for one moment and let this happen!" Zoro complained.

"How dare she pull a fast one over us during this crisis!" Usopp complained.

"Wait! I can still see our ship!" Luffy said.

Surely enough, they could still see the ship.

"Yosaku! Johnny! Where's your ship?" Luffy asked.

"We still have ours," Yosaku replied.

"Zoro! Usopp!" Luffy turned to his remaining crew.

"Just let her go. No good will come of chasing after that thief," Zoro said.

"B-but she took our ship!" Usopp argued, "That ship is important!"

"I want Nami to be our navigator no matter what," Luffy said.

"Fine! Hey Usopp! We're going!," Zoro responded, "Why'd I have to follow such a troublesome captain.

Yosaku and Johnny prepared their boats for the four of them.

"Are you coming Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"I can't! I still haven't paid this restaurant back!" Luffy responded.

"Be careful. The situation here is getting crazy," Zoro said.

"Yeah, don't worry," Luffy responded.

"It's him!" someone yelled from the remains of the Krieg Pirate's ship, "The man who destroyed out fleet!"

They turned to the man on the boat.

Even Zoro was surprise to see the man.


	40. Battle Between Swordsman: Zoro vs Mihawk

**Battle Between Swordsman: Zoro vs. Mihawk  
**

Sure enough there was the man with a huge sword heading their way.

"It can't be... that's Hawk-Eye?" Zoro asked.

Even the chefs were surprised by this.

Turned out that man cut the Galleon with that huge sword alone and was the greatest of all swordsmen.

The man's real name was Hawk-eyes Mihawk.

The Krieg pirates demanded to know why he cut their ship.

"Just to kill some time," Mihawk replied.

A pirate shot at Mihawk.

Mihawk blocked the bullet with his sword.

"No matter how many times you shoot, he'll deflect it," Zoro said, "He changes the bullet's trajectory with the tip of his sword."

Zoro apparently snuck onto the remains of Krieg Pirate's ship.

"I've never seen such graceful movements," Zoro said.

"A sword without grace is no strong sword," Mihawk explained.

"Did you cut this ship as well with that sword?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, indeed," Mihawk replied.

"No wonder, you really are the strongest," Zoro responded with a smirk.

Krieg pirates noticed that Zoro had three swords and started to wonder about something.

"I set sail to meet you!" Zoro told Mihawk as he untied the bandana around his arm

"What do you aim for?" Mihawk asked.

"To be the greatest swordsman," Zoro replied as he tied his bandana around his head, "You said you're free, right? So let's duel."

"It's him! Roronoa Zoro of the three sword style!" a pirate yelled.

"The pirate hunter?" Krieg responded.

"Him?" Sanji asked.

"Hey! We're gonna lose sight of the ship!" Usopp yelled.

"Bro..." Johnny responded.

"Pitiful weakling," Mihawk told Zoro as he got on the remains of the ship, "If you're a competent swordsman by any means, then I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I, without needing to cross blades at all. But still, you dare to challenge me. Does your bravery come from your conviction or your ignorance?"

"It comes from my ambition, and a promise to a friend," Zoro said as he drew out all three Katanas and placed one in his mouth.

Zoro summoned a little bit of Haki.

However, Mihawk wasn't fazed by it.

"So, you're haki user," Mihawk said, "But even I can tell you don't have the complete dicipline to control it. So it won't help you win."

"We'll see about that," Zoro responded.

"Zoro and I been practicing using Haki, and Zoro has improved, but is it enough?" Usopp asked.

"Probably not," Luffy responded.

"What?" Usopp responded.

"But Zoro can't fully unleash his Haki until he goes through a life or death situation," Luffy stated.

...

Nami was crying as the ship sailed away from the Baratie.

She wondered if she will ever meet the rest of the Straw Hat Crew again, and still be friends.

"I want to hurry up and become free, Bellemere," Nami cried.

...

Mihawk and Zoro face each other.

Zoro formed his Haki into armor.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd be able to meet you so early," Zoro said.

"A waste, if you ask me," Mihawk said.

...

The world's strongest swordsman versus the Pirate Hunter Zoro," Pati said.

"There's not a chance someone can match our bro!" Johnny said.

...

"That man ... what did he do to this ship?" Krieg wondered.

...

Mihawk pulled out a small blade.

"Just what're you planning to do with that?" Zoro asked.

"I'm different from those stupid brutes who'd go all out just to hunt a mere rabbit. Though you may be a swordsman of some renown and clearly beginning to tap into your Haki, this is the East Blue sea. The weakest of the four seas that are separated by the Red Line and the Grand Line," Mihawk said, "Unfortunately, I do not have a blade smaller than this at the moment."

"There's a limit to just how much you can underestimate me!" Zoro said, "You better not regret it when you die!"

Zoro started charging at Mihawk.

"Hear me, little frog in his well. It's time for you to realize that the world is bigger than what it seems from your well," Mihawk stated.

"Oni Giri!" Zoro yelled as he crossed two of his katanas in his hands while one touches te blade of the Katana in his mouth.

Mihawk used the tip of his blade to block all three Katanas.

"What?" Zoro responded.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"Brother's Oni Giri was stopped!" Johnny yelled.

"His signature attack that sends he opponents flying 100% was stopped!" Yosaku yelled.

"_I can't move. There hasn't been a single man who could see through that move until now, and I combined it with Haki, which should increase the power. So how can he stop me with that toy,"_ Zoro thought, "_This is ... ridiculous!"_

Zoro started sending multiple attacks with all three katanas.

However, Mihawk blocked each katana with one blade.

Mihawk finally send Zoro backwords with his blade.

"_There shouldn't be such a vast difference between us! There can't be!"_ Zoro thought, "_Haki shouldn't be useless against him either, unless..."_

Zoro look at Luffy and realized it.

"I get it now! Not only you're immune to Haki, but you have experience fighting Haki users," Zoro responded.

"You noticed huh? That's correct. You're not the first Haki user I fought. In fact, I even fought the greatest of Hoki users once," Mihawk said.

"What?" Luffy responded.

"I didn't kill him, but I did learn how handle Haki users of all types," Mihawk said, "The sad thing is, I only met few from the East Blue that are good enough with Haki that were able to catch me by surprise, but I wouldn't say they're the strongest."

Mihawk seem to look at Luffy when he said the last bit, as if knowing something about Luffy.

"Hmm..." Luffy responded.

"Then I'll have to fight you without Haki!" Zoro said as he send more attacks.

...

"Come on, bro! Show him what you've really got!" Johnny yelled.

"Come on!" Yosaku yelled.

...

"Such Ferocity!" Mihawk said as he tried to block each attack.

With each attack he remember his promise to Kuina.

"What burdens you so? What do you still desire at the extent of your strength weakling?" Mihawk asked.

...

Luffy stopped Johnny and Yosaku from interfering.

'This is Zoro's fight! Don't interfere!" Luffy told them.

"Luffy..." Usopp responded.

...

Once again Mihawk send Zoro backwards.

Zoro got up and summoned as much haki as he could.

"_Even if Haki doesn't work, I will win,"_ Zoro thought.

Zoro moved the katanas in his hands above his third Kataan and placed them where the blade goes down behind the third Katana.

"Tora Gari!" Zoro yelled going at Mihawk.

However, not only did Mihawk stopped Zoro, but he stabbed Zoro near the shoulder.

Thankfully, Zoro had a burst of Haki, that was strong enough to keep the blade from going in deep, but it was enough to do damage.

"Well, I never thought I would meet another person who could summon enough Haki to keep me from killing them," Mihawk said.

"I'm not sure how I did it, but I do have a clue," Zoro responded, "Someone once told me that whenever he's angry enough, or when his life is on the line, his Haki is at it's strongest..."

"I see, so it's the urge to survive that keeps your haki strong," Mihawk said as he removed his blade, "Tell me your name kid."

"Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro replied as he took a new stance.

Mihawh took out his huge sword.

I shall remember your name and respect you as a swordsman. I shall end this duel with my black swordl, the worlds strongest sword."

Mihawk charged in for an attack.

"Die!" Mihawk yelled.

"I won't die!" Zoro responded as a serge of Haki surrounded him as he took a new stance, "Santouryuu Ougi!"

Zoro's two katana's seem to spin in front of him.

Both Zoro and Mihawk struck at the same time.

However Zoro's two black handle Katanas were cut in half, leaving only the white handle one (that once belong to Kuina) in one piece.

Zoro's haki once again protected him from deep wounds, but Zoro still receive a slash that could be a problem later.

Zoro sheathed his last Katana and turned to Mihawk.

"So ... are you going to finish me?" Zoro asked Mihawk.

Mihawk rose his sword, but lowered it.

"No, I'll let you live, for now," Mihawk said, "We will fight again in the future, but not until you fully master using Haki, and combine it with your skills of a swordsman."

"Why? I thought Haki don't work on you?" Zoro asked.

"Most don't, but then again, one's will power can surpass even those immune to Haki," Mihawk explained

There was a sudden burst of Haki.

Everyone turned to Luffy, who was the source.

Luffy stretched his arm and grabbed part of the part of the ship Mihawk and Zoro was on.

Everyone was shock seeing it.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled as he was pulled towards Mihawk and Zoro.

"He must be a devil fruit user," Krieg responded.

"Unlike your young companion, you seem to have mastered using Haki," Mihawk said.

Luffy crashed into the remains of the ship.

Luffy got back up, still releasing Haki.

"Zoro! Get on the boat!" Luffy told Zoro, "Go find Nami."

"Fine," Zoro responded.

Knowing his duel was over, as he limp toward Johnny's and Yosaku's boat.

Yosaku Johnny and Usopp were already on the boat.

Before Zoro got on board he raise his katana.

"Luffy! I know this lost might have embarrassed you. That's why before I leave, I swear I won't lose anymore until I fight Mihawk again!"

"Okay!" Luffy agreed.

"We'll find Nami, Luffy!" Usopp yelled as they sail away.

"Grow stronger Roronoa. I'll wait for you," Mihawk said.

"What's your name young haki user?" Mihawk asked.

"Monkey D. Luffy," Luffy responded.

"Monkey D. Luffy ... I think I heard that name from a Haki user I know," Mihawk said, "Red Hair Shanks."

"You know Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, we cross paths several times," Mihawk responded, "Now, let me ask you something I ask your companion... what is your goal?"

"I'm going to become the greatest Haki User known and King of the Pirates," Luffy replied.

"A tough path indeed, even tougher than surpassing me," Mihawk said.

"Whatever! I'm going to do it anyways!" Luffy said as he stuck his tongue out.

"You're the one who taught Zoro how to use Haki right?" Mihawk asked.

"So what if I did?" Luffy asked.

"Why teach someone how to use Haki, when they could become your rival in becoming the greatest Haki user?" Mihawk asked.

"Because I don't care if they do become my rivals or not. I taught my brothers how to use Haki, I taught most of my crew how to use Haki, and I'll keep teaching others who wants to learn from me how to use haki, including future crewmembers if it'll help us achieve our goals!"

"I see. A respective answer. One I'll remember Monkey D. Luffy," Mihawk said, "I'll see you and Roronoa Zoro again... Oh also..."

"Huh?" Luffy responded.

"Word of Warning. The one I mention as the greatest Haki user," Mihawk said, "He was a member of Gold Rogers' crew."

"Why are you telling me that?" Luffy asked.

"Because, not only he's still alive, but despite his age, he still has great power in his haki," Mihawk said, "He's the only man to defeat me, even with Haki. To become the greatest Haki user, you must surpass him."

"Then I'll do it!" Luffy responded.

"Hawk eyes!" Krieg finally spoke up to Mihawk, "Did you come all the way out here for my head? The head of the infamous ruler of the East Blue: Don Krieg?" Krieg asked.

"For a while, yes. But I've already enjoyed myself here. And so I'll return back to my nap," Mihawk replied.

"No need to be so curt. You may have had your fun, but I sure haven't!" Krieg responded.

"Why is Don purposely trying to prevent that man from leaving?" one of Krieg's pirates asked.

"How about you die before leaving!" Krieg yelled as the gun barrels popped out of his armor and shot at Mihawk.

"Hmph, you never learn, do you?" Mihawk asked as he grabbed his black sword, "Farewell!"

Mihawk swipped his sword, and not only repel Krieg's bullets, but destroyed more of Krieg's ship, well more of what was left of it.

Mihawk disappeared after that.


	41. Battle against the Krieg Pirates

**Battle against the Krieg Pirates**

Luffy stretched his hands to the Baratie, grabbed it, and pulled himself toward it.

"Usopp! Go ahead!" Luffy yelled once he landed.

"Alright! We'll go find Nami!" Usopp yelled back, "Once we have 5 people in our crew we'll head to the Grand Line!"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed.

"They're finally coming," Sanji said.

Luffy turned to the Krieg Pirates.

"So Straw Hat! Have you change your mind?" Krieg asked.

"No way. I'll never join your crew!" Luffy responded.

"Suit yourself," Krieg responded.

"Hey old man! If I chase them away for you, will you let me off the hook?" Luffy offered.

"Fine! Do as you wish!" Zeff agreed.

...

"Well Straw hat isn't joining us, but it doesn't matter," Krieg responded, "Crew! Look at that goofy-looking ship. If we have that boat, we needn't fear even the Grand Line anymore. Having that ship will be more effective than hanging a white flag or pretending to be marines. It'll lower our enemies' guards and we'll be able to sneak closer to enemy ships than ever before. It'll be the perfect disguise for us."

"I see ... nobody would ever suspect that there'd be pirates lying in wait, on such a stupid looking ship like that," a pirate agreed.

"This era is teeming with pirates on every ocean. Rebuilding our pirate fleet will be a piece of cake!" Don Krieg said.

"B-but Don! When we go back to the Grand Line, what if we were to come across another monster like that Hawk-eyes..." a pirate said.

Krief fired a pistol at the man.

"You're still afraid of that man? Do you really think a normal person can just cut down a gigantic Galleon?" Krieg asked.

"What do you mean?" a man asked.

"Isn't it obvious that he's got some strange power from a devil fruit?" Krieg asked, "Devil Fruit Users who we've only heard of in legends and hearsays the grand line is full of them. There's no doubt that the Hawk-eyed man used some strange power when cutting our ship! Even that Strawhat punk there with his weird ability is just another run of the mill pirate in the Grand Line! But 'Red-leg' Zeff spend an entire year sailing in the Grand Line. Meaning he must've found some method to deal with those monsters! And that method is written down in his logbook for sure! There might be even be information on One Piece in his logbook as well!"

The Krieg pirates started believeing him and think it was possible.

...

"Whoa! They're all fired up to fight too!" Luffy yelled, "So old man, is it a promise?"

"You don't have to ask me twice. My restaurant would become a wreck if I let you work here for a year anyways," Zeff agreed.

"Where's Pati and Carne?" Sanji asked.

"They're busy with the battle preparations," a chef replied, "Those guys sure are reliable in times like these!"

"Only in times like these," Sanji responded, "You better go to the control room and open up the 'fins'."

"What? Are you sure? That'll just give our enemies a foothold!" the chef responded.

"Doesn't matter," Sanji replied, "The Geezer won't shut up if we fight inside the restaurant."

"Did you say something?" Zeff asked Sanji.

"Yeah! I said you won't shut up!" Sanji replied.

The chef headed to the restaurant's control room.

"Hand that ship over to us!" the crew ordered.

"Let's get things started!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy grabbed the frame of the ship and start walking backwards, causing his arms to stretched.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy yelled after reaching a certain lengths.

Luffy was pulled forward and he let go of the restaurant as he sail through the air.

Luffy summoned a force of Haki that knocked out most of the Krieg pirates as he landed.

"Gum-Gum Scythe!" Luffy yelled as his arms stretched.

He used his arms to swing around and knock the Krieg pirates off the remains of their ship.

Luffy grabbed onto a remain of the mast to prevent himself from falling into the water.

"That errand boy isn't that bad at fighting!" the chefs cheered.

"So the Grand Line is teeming with guys like him?" Sanji wondered.

"That was some trick you displayed," Krieg said.

"Thanks, it took a lot of practice and training to perfect it," Luffy responded, "I can also combine Haki with my devil fruit attacks."

"It doesn't matter what you can do with your devil fruit powers, because if you keep fighting me, you'll be killed," Krieg said, "So why don't you stop this nonsense and take my offer."

"I don't care what you offer or threatened, my answer will still be no!" Luffy replied.

"Are you sure?" Krieg asked.

"Oh I'm sure. Just like I'm sure that not only I can beat you, I can destroy your armor," Luffy stated, "Because ever since I perfected it, there hasn't been an opponent alive that could beat me when I use my Haki Powered Gum-Gum combo attacks."

"Hmph, then I'll be the first to take down you and your attacks, because no one has ever defeated me: Don Krieg!" Krieg yelled, "Too bad you denied my offer. You might of lived a bit longer. After all, Devil Fruit users are weak against the sea."

"I don't need to swim to beat you!" Luffy stated.

"Baratie's naval weapon: Tiny Fish No. 1!" Pati yelled from somewhere in the restaurant.

"If you don't wanna die, then get out of our way!" someone else, that most of the chefs figured was Carne, yelled.

The fish in the from the front of the Restaurant detach itself from the from the front of the ship.

It turned out to be an even smaller fish shape boat with cannons sticking out of it's mouth, and the ones controlling it was Pati and the chef wearing sunglasses name Baratie.

All the Krieg pirates and Luffy was surprise seeing it.

The boat was also known as a 2 manned pedal boat, which means it was only going as fast as both Pati and Carne both can padal, which apparently wasn't very fast.

"Hey! Pedal faster!" Pati ordered Carne.

"No you pedal faster!" Carne responded.

Most of the pirates sweatdrop hearing them argue who should paddle faster.

They manage to turn toward the pirates and revealed to have many cannons in the fish's mouth.

"Fire!" Pati yelled.

"Rogger!" Carne yelled.

They fired cannonballs at the pirates and did some damage.

Suddenly flaps from under the Baratie opened up and came out from under the water.

Now the Baratie had a wider deck to fight on.

"That's so wonderful!" Luffy yelled.

"I see. You don't want us to fight in the restaurant because you are afraid that I will destroy it," Krieg said, "That's good because wehn we get that ship, it will be in perfect condition."

All the Baratie restaurant chefs came onto the deck with every weapon they had.

"Chef's can't fight us pirates!" the pirates yelled.

"Don't underestimate the chefs of the sea!" the chefs yelled.

...

"Show them the true power of the chefs!" Pati yelled at the chefs.

"Hey Pati! Don't pay attention to those people. Let's take care of that man now!" Carne yelled.

They came at Krieg full speed.

However, Krieg stopped them with one arm.

"I am Don Krieg, the future leader of the world," Krieg said, "I don't have time to play with you!"

Krieg threw the fish-ship into the air right at the restaurant.

Sanji kicked the boat away from the restaurant and onto the deck.

Everyone that was watching was surprised by how powerful Sanji's kick was.

"That kicking skill?" Krieg responded.

"So cool!" Luffy yelled.

Pati and Carne came out of the boat.

"Were you trying to kill us Sanji?" Pati yelled.

"Yes," Sanji replied.

"What?!" Pati yelled.

"You almost destroyed the important force of the Baratie!" Carne yelled.

"What important force?" someone asked.

They turned to see that the Krieg Pirates had took down a lot of the chefs.

"No matter what weapon you used, a chef is a chef. You are better off staying in the kitchen," one of the pirates said, "We are the Krieg Pirates: the greatest pirate of the East Blue!"

"We're not going to give up just yet!" Pati and Carne yelled.

The two of them attack the pirates on their own, and was successful.

It seemed that the chefs weren't down just yet.


	42. Iron Wall Pearl

**Iron Wall Pearl**

Suddenly a man wearing a circle shape shield like armor on his body and arms came up.

"What are you doing?" the man asked.

"Huh?" Pati and Carne responded.

The man used his arm-armor to knock the two of them down with a lot of damage.

"Hahaha! What a weakling!" the man said, "I am Iron Wall Pearl! The invincible fighter!"

"Pearl!" the crew yelled.

"Pati! Carne! Are you alright?" A chef asked.

"Hahaha! Even if they are still alive, they are in a serious condition because of my killer punch," Pearl said holding up his shields, "This punch is a present to you."

A pirate tried to take one of Pati's knives, but even barely conscious, Pati wouldn't let go of it.

Sanji kicked the pirate with so much force that he went flying.

The pirate hit a pirate and both went flying into another and another before landing on Pearl's armor.

"A knife is the chef's soul. No worthless person is allowed to touch it!" Sanji warned them.

Sanji gave Pati back his knife.

More pirates came at Sanji.

Sanji jumped on his hands and spread his feet apart.

He rotated his body with his hands and kicked every single pirate that was coming at him.

Then Sanji jumped back on his feet and kick the last pirate into the air.

"I don't think you know what the word die means," Sanji said.

Pearl sighed at the sight.

"You were all defeated by some weak kicks? You are really worthless," Pearl said, "Hey! Do you only know how to kick?"

"For a chef, our hands are our lives. We won't get our hands hurt," Sanji replied, "Cause of that, I will defeat you with my kicks."

"You defeat me? Stop dreaming," Pearl responded as he started gloating, "I've been through 8 fights and my enemies are all dead! I always win without any wound. So people call me the Iron wall. You take care of your hands but I take care of my whole body. Since my first fight I've never lost blood. Do you understand? Not even a tiny drop of blood. That means I'm very strong. I am Pearl: the iron wall of the Krieg Pirates! See? My facial skin is so clear! I love myself!"

...

"What's wrong with him?" Luffy asked as he listen to the whole thing.

"Hey kid! If you pay attention to others, you'll get hurt!" Krieg said swinging a mace attach to a chain.

Luffy sensed the attack coming as Krieg threw it.

Luffy jumped and dodge the attack.

Krieg pulled the mace back and started swinging it again.

"Die!" Krieg yelled as he threw it again.

Luffy summoned haki armor and took the attack.

...

"Just shut up!" Sanji yelled at Pearl, "Why don't you try to defeat me without making any wound on your body?"

Sanji started sending kicks.

Pearl blocked them with his armor.

"This armor can even stand a bullet," Pearl gloated, "No matter how you attack, you won't hit me."

That's when Luffy came flying and hit Pearl in the back of the head.

Because of the force of the fall along with Luffy using his Haki, Pearl's head was forced into his shield with crack sound that didn't come from the shield.

Luffy got back up and dusted dirt off him.

Luffy and Sanji look to see that blood was coming out of Pearl's nose and parts of his lip.

To add to it, Pearl's nose looked a little messed up.

Pearl wipe his blood onto his fingers and looked at it.

...

"Darn!" Krieg complained.

...

"He's bleeding!" one of the pirates yelled.

"And I think his nose is broken," another one yelled

"We're in trouble now!" a third pirate yelled.

...

"Blood and pain!" Pearl said.

"Huh?" Luffy and Sanji responded.

"It's alright Pearl! It doesn't look that bad!" another yelled.

"What's wrong with them?" a chef asked.

"My iron wall has been destroyed. They're dangerous!" Pearl said.

"What's wrong with him? WHy is he acting weird?" Sanji asked.

"I think I broke his nose," Luffy said as he picked his nose.

"That's an understatement," Sanji responded.

"Danger! I'm in danger!" Pearl yelled as he clash his shields.

Suddenly flames form from Pearl's body and spreaded around him.

"Fire?!" the chefs yelled.

"Dang it! He's thinking about when he used to live in a jungle!" a pirate complained.

"Pearl was born in the jungle with many wild animals. Anytime he feels that he is in danger he will start a fire!" another pirate yelled.

"What?" the chefs yelled.

"Ultimate ball of fire!" Pearl yelled as he send fireballs at Luffy and Sanji.

Sanji and Luffy dodge the attacks.

"Everything must be burn down! This fire armor is even greater than my normal iron wall!" Pearl yelled.

...

"Idiot. He wants to burn the ship we're trying to get!" Krieg complained.

...

"Gee!" Sanji complained.

"Hot! Hot!" Luffy yelled running around with his pants on fire.

Most of the pirates dived into the sea for safety.

Sanji jumped above Pearl and went for a kick.

Pearl blocked Sanji with his fire-armor.

"You dare to come close to the fire?" Pearl asked.

"Idiot! What kind of chef would be afraid of fire?" Sanji asked.

Pearl went for a punch.

Sanji jumped on his hands and kicked Pearl in the face.

Pearl was forced into the deck of the ship.

Pearl got back up with an even worse messed up face.

"Danger! He is a dangerous person! I have to create more fireballs!" Pearl yelled as he produced more fireballs.

Most of the fireballs came at the restaurant where Zeff was watching.

With one sweep kick, Zeff kicked the fireballs away.

"Even though I only have one leg left, those stupid fireballs couldn't do anything," Zeff said.

"Wow!" Luffy responded.

Krieg couldn't take it anymore and threw a mace at Pearl and the restaurant.

With his pants still on fire, Luffy stretched his arms behind him.

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy yelled swinging his arms forward.

He hit the mace with both hands and send the mace flying.

"Ouch! Hot! Hot!" Luffy yelled.

"He used his hands to stop the attack?" Sanji asked.

The mace hit the mast of Krieg's ship and broke it in half.

The mast fell down right at Luffy and Pearl.

Sanji pushed Luffy out of the way, but the mast still hit Pearl.

Pearl finally passed out from the hit.

"What's wrong with him?" Sanji asked.

"He's weird," Luffy said.

"What an idiot! It seems that I am on my own!" Krieg said.

"That's enough Sanji!" someone said.

Everyone turned to see that Gin had Zeff on the ground with a piece of Zeff's peg leg in one hand and a gun in another aiming at Zeff.

"I don't want to kill you," Gin said.


	43. Unlikely Union

**Unlikely Union**

"That's enough Sanji!" someone said.

Everyone turned to see that Gin had Zeff on the ground with a piece of Zeff's peg leg in one hand and a gun in another aiming at Zeff.

"I don't want to kill you," Gin said, "Even though he used to be a famous pirate, but now he's just a simple chef. I will kill him."

"That man broke head chef's artificial wooden leg!" Patty said.

"Boss!" the chefs yelled.

"I can take him down," Luffy said.

"Wait! Let's listen to him first!" Sanji responded.

"Do you want to spare this man's life, then leave this ship Sanji!" Gin told Sanji.

"I won't leave this ship unless I'm dead," Sanji said, "And I don't plan to die easy."

"Sanji! Don't tease him or he will kill Zeff!" a chef yelled.

"Why are you so worried old man?" Sanji asked, "You don't have any right to order chefs anymore."

"Shut up stupid kid! You don't have the right to talk to me like that!" Zeff responded.

"Stop calling me a stupid kid!" Sanji yelled.

"Is Sanji thinking of using this opportunity to get rid of Zeff?" a chef asked.

"Gin, point your gun at me if you have the guts," Sanji told Gin.

"What are you thinking? You'll get killed!" Luffy responded.

"I said I won't die easy, but if I die, then it's alright," Sanji responded.

"Sanji, why?" Gin asked.

"If you want to die that much, I'll help you!" someone said.

They turned to see that Pearl was up already.

"You broke my nose twice in one fight. It's not just luck! You are too dangerous," Pearl said, "If you don't want that old man to die, then don't move!"

Pearl was about to punched Sanji.

Luffy summoned a force of Haki that stopped Pearl cold.

"Gin, you are a coward if you think that by threatening the old man we'll agree to your request," Sanji said.

"Why? It's the easiest and best way!" Gin responded, "If you leave this restaurant, and Luffy joins the Krieg Pirates, everyone will survive!"

"Because this restaurant is that old man's treasure," Sanji replied, "I already taken power and dream from that old man. I don't want that old man to lose anything more!"

"This is not a time to talk about that stupid story, stupid kid!" Zeff said.

"Shut up! How many times do I have to tell you not to treat me as a kid!" Sanji yelled back.

Sanji had a surge of will power.

Pearl finally recover and was about to attack.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he pulled his fist back.

Luffy swinged his fist forward and hit Pearl with enough force that it send him flying backwards.

Before Gin could shoot, Luffy summoned another force of Haki on Gin that was enough to render him weak enough to collapsed.

"You are pathetic Gin. You fight with no honor," Luffy said, "If this is how you guys fight, I don't want to be part of it!"

"Why did you interfere?" Sanji asked.

"Because, I may not understand a lot of things, but I do understand what it's like to fight for one's treasure," Luffy said.

Sanji noticed that Luffy wasn't joking about it.

_"I guess he does,"_ Sanji thought as he remembered how he met Zeff.

_…Flashback…_

Sanji was 10 years old and was already working at a cruise ship as a chef-trainee.

Sanji had one goal back then, and that was to find a legenday sea where every kind of fish in the world can be found…

"All Blue?" a chef asked.

"Didn't you know the legendary sea?" Sanji asked.

"I knew it, but you are really crazy!" one chef responded.

"That's okay, because we are sea chefs. It's not strange that we dream about that sea," the chef said.

"Right? One day I will find that sea!" Sanji responded.

The other chefs just laughed at Sanji, telling him it was impossible.

…Later that night…

The chefs were complaining that the passengers weren't even eating their food.

Most of the chefs ate what the passengers didn't, but Sanji threw his leftovers away.

Then the cruise ship was attack by Zeff's pirate crew, back when Zeff was younger and had both his legs.

Noises could be heard from the kitchen.

"What's that noise?" Sanji asked.

"A pirate ship! Pirates are attacking us!" a chef replied.

"Pirates!" Sanji responded.

…

Zeff had returned from the Grand Line and was already attacking ships.

Soon Zeff had the captain and his men captured.

"Red Leg Zeff! What do you want from us?" the captain asked.

"Take over!" Zeff replied in an order.

Zeff's pirate crew attack the cruise ship's workers and punished any passengers could attack.

Meanwhile, it was storming and the storm was getting worse.

"Captain! We need to hurry before the storm hit us!" Zeff's crew member told Zeff.

"I know!" Zeff responded.

However, when one of his men stolen food from the cruise ship, Zeff kicked the man.

"I always tell you not to touch other people's food, idiot!" Zeff told the man.

Sanji came out holding two kitchen knives.

"Hey kid. It's dangerous to play with knives," a pirate said.

"Shut up!" Sanji yelled.

"No Sanji! Don't fight them!" a chef yelled.

"Kid! Don't annoy them!" a passenger yelled.

"Do something! Isn't he a member of your crew?" a passenger asked the cruise ship's captain.

"Sanji! Step aside!" the captain yelled.

"Kid! Do you want to die?" Zeff threatened, "If you do, I'll help you!"

"Who wants to die?!" Sanji yelled, "You will kill us anyways, right? So I better kill you first!"

Zeff kicked Sanji into a wall of the ship.

"Sanji!" the chefs yelled.

Sanji got back up and even bit Zeff in the leg.

"I have a dream! One day I'll find the all blue!" Sanji said.

All the pirates, except for Zeff, laughed at Sanji.

Zeff kicked Sanji away.

"Let's go captain! The storm is getting worse faster than we thought!" a pirate yelled.

"Okay! Take all the treasures to our ship!" Zeff ordered.

A huge wave came over the ship.

Sanji was caught in the wave and was forced overboard.

At that moment, Zeff jumped up, used his kick to break off a mast, and dived after Sanji just as another huge wave came and destroyed both ships and killed those that stayed on them.

…

Sanji woke up on a stranded island.

Only one there was Zeff.

"You have regained consciousness kid? You are very lucky," Zeff said.

Sanji tried to move and felt pain.

"A person that has been kicked by me can't move so fast," Zeff said.

"Where's the ship?" Sanji asked.

"It sunk! Don't you see the pieces?" Zeff asked.

Sanji looked around and saw that there were remains of a ship or two on the island.

"My ship was destroyed too. I can tell by looking at that piece of wood. But it is good that I didn't find any dead bodies," Zeff said, "It has been two days since the storm. We have arrived in an isolated island without any fruit or animal! Even though we are in the middle of the sea. The cliff here are too steep to climb down, and even if we do manage to get down, we won't be able to get back up."

Sanji was clearly upset.

"Do you want to cry? Is it because you don't have any food with you?" Zeff asked.

"Says who?" Sanji asked, "It's all your fault! I will kill you!"

"Stop barking! You are the one who will die, and I will eat your body for food," Zeff said, "The only choice for us is to wait for someone to rescue us. If we are lucky, maybe there will be a ship tomorrow. However, if we are unlucky, we will have to wait here until we become corpses."

"Me? A corpse?" Sanji asked scared.

Zeff dropped a small bag of bad in front of Sanji.

"This is your portion of food," Zeff said, "It's the food I've found. It's enough for 5 days. So you will have to use your head on how to make it enough for you. Luckily both of us are chefs."

Sanji noticed that Zeff had a bag several times bigger than his.

"Wait a minute! Your portion is 3 times bigger than mine!" Sanji yelled, "That's not fair!"

"I am an adult, so I need more energy than you," Zeff responded as he placed his food on Sanji's head, "In a situation like this, we'd be better be good to each other so we can survive."

"Stupid old man!" Sanji said.

"You should be happy that I gave you that food. Don't even think that I will get along with you," Zeff said, "You stay here, and I will wait on the other side. If you see a ship, call me! Before that, we won't touch each other, so we won't lose any energy!"

Zeff headed to the other side of the island.

Sanji decided on how to handle his food, unaware that Zeff just crushed one of his legs into an amputation with a rock.

…

Sanji manage to make is 5 days worth of food last 25 days.

Luckily there was water basins created from the storm.

Ships came once in a while, but none seemed to pay any attention to the island, even after Sanji yelled for it.

Now 70 days passed and ships still haven't docked.

It rained every once in a while, preventing Sanji from lighting a signal fire for any ship to see.

Sanji finally reached his breaking point and decided to try and steal Zeff's food.

However, when he headed over to Zeff's side and rip open the bag that was still unopened, Sanji found not food but treasure.

"I told you not to see each other until we saw a ship!" Zeff responded.

"Why is there only treasure in this bag?" Sanji asked.

"I may have many treasures, but I can't eat them," Zeff replied.

"Hey! This bag, it was all treasure?" Sanji asked, "Wait a second!"

Sanji rushed to Zeff and saw that one of Zeff's legs was missing.

"What happened to your leg?" Sanji asked.

Zeff didn't replied.

"You … ate your own leg!" Sanji cried.

"Yes," Zeff responded.

"But then you gave me all your food!" Sanji started yelling.

"Yes," Zeff replied.

"But without your leg, you can't be a pirate anymore!" Sanji yelled.

"Yes," Zeff replied.

"Are you out of your mind? I am thinking of killing you and I never did something for you! Why did you give me all your food?" Sanji yelled.

"Because both of us share the same dream," Zeff replied.

"All Blue? But your crew said it doesn't exist," Sanji responded.

"It does. And when the time comes, I'll go back to the Grand Line, even if I have to travel for one year," Zeff explained, "But I see the possibility to find All Blue in the Grand Line. I have lost my crew, and without them, I don't want to be a pirate anymore. And even when they don't believe in the All Blue, they were good people."

"Good people?" Sanji asked.

Zeff collapsed onto the ground.

"Don't die old man! You can't leave me!" Sanji yelled.

"The sea can be so cruel to us. I wonder how many people are waiting like is in this wide sea," Zeff said, "I have been a pirate for so long, and I have been through the situation where I didn't have anything to eat many times. Whenever I think of that, I come up with an idea. It would be great if there was a restaurant in the middle of the sea."

"Restaurant?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, and if I ever get out of this island, I will put everything to build a restaurant," Zeff said, "The only person who can open the restaurant in this age of pirates is me."

"Okay! I will help you! So don't die," Sanji responded.

"A weak kid like you can't help me," Zeff responded.

"I will become stronger! You'll see!" Sanji yelled.

…

On the 85th Day a ship finally docked and found Sanji and Zeff barely alive.

_…End of Flashback…_

"He ate his leg and gave me all the food, and we both survived to see this restaurant be opened," Sanji said.

Pearl and Gin started getting up.

"Gin, if you want to fight so badly, then fight me!" Sanji responded, "Because I'll fight for this restaurant!"


	44. Gin's Choice

**Gin's Choice**

"You really want to fight me?" Gin asked.

"That's right," Sanji responded, "A fair fight with no hostages involved. Just what we have. Unless you're scared of having fair fight."

"Very well. In honor of what you did for me, I'll give you just that," Gin responded getting off Zeff and threw down the peg and gun just to take out two tonfas with a ball at the end of each."

"You still have me to fight!" Pearl said.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy unleashed enough haki to get Pearl's attention.

"If you want to fight, fight me," Luffy said.

"Very well! I'll kill you first!" Pearl yelled as he moved in to punch Luffy.

Luffy summoned enough Haki into his hand and used it to block Pearl's attack.

"Cleaver, but that won't save you. In this world, losers get defeated. It doesn't matter whether you use some fancy tricks or hostages. A winner is a winner," Pearl said, "Right captain!"

"Absolutely!" Krieg said.

"There's no way you'll break my armor!" Pearl yelled.

"Haki Powered Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled.

"What?" Pearl asked.

Apparently while Pearl was gloating, Luffy had stretched his free arm back while focusing Haki into it.

Luffy pulled his arm forward with so much force and Haki that when it hit Pearl, Pearl's armor shattered immediately and Pearl was send flying right through the restaurant wall.

"What was that!" Sanji yelled.

"I destroyed his armor," Luffy replied.

"Yeah! And portion of the restaurant!" Sanji yelled.

"He was defeated, doesn't that matter?" Luffy asked.

"Not when you're destroying the one thing we're trying to protect!" Sanji yelled.

The Krieg Pirates and majority of the chefs were shocked that Luffy just shattered Pearl's armor with one hit.

Even Gin's jaw dropped at the sight.

Krieg was the only one that didn't seem to be in shock.

"That was some trick," Krieg said.

"Yeah, I know," Luffy responded, "And I can still keep it up."

"Oh really?" Krieg asked, "Let me guess, you think you can become the greatest pirate ever with that kind of power."

"Well, that and that I don't need a large number of pirates and pathetic tricks to beat my opponents," Luffy responded.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Krieg asked.

"The way I see it, the only reason people are afraid of you is because of you have a large number of crewmembers, and when numbers don't work, you use tricks to let your enemy's guard down to fight them," Luffy stated.

"What gives you the right to mock my crew?" Krieg asked.

"Because I can," Luffy responded.

Krieg was ticked off.

"Gin! I'll leave the chef to you! I'll fight this pathetic excuse of a kid!" Krieg yelled.

"Yes sir," Gin responded.

"Fine by me," Luffy responded, "I'll take you down and prove my point!"

"You fail to realize that there's a sea separating the two of us," Krieg responded as he pulled out a shield with his crew's emblem on it, "And all I need is my MH5 to fight you."

The Krieg pirates panicked seeing it.

…

Sanji and Gin had started their fights.

Sanji stick to his kicks as Gin used his Tonfas.

Both tried to knock the other down, but failed.

…

"Die Straw Hat!" Krieg yelled.

The skull of his MH5 opened up, revealing a cannon.

A cannonball fired from it at Luffy.

Luffy sensed multiple attacks about to fire from the cannons.

Just as shurikans burst out of the cannonball and came at Luffy.

Luffy summoned a force of Haki around him that repelled the shurikans.

"That won't work on me," Luffy responded, "I once deflected a tree that was rolling right at me at 7 years old."

"Don't make me laugh! No way could a kid like you do anything like that!" Krieg yelled.

"But I destroyed one of your best man's armor," Luffy stated.

"I'll show you once and for all who will be the greatest pirate!" Krieg yelled.

…

Gin had managed to pin Sanji into the deck of the ship with one tonfa and was prepared to strike with the other.

"So long Sanji!" Gin yelled.

Sanji took a deep breath and blew cigarette smoke into Gin's face.

"Aah!" Gin complained loosening his grip on Sanji.

Sanji slipped out of Gin's grip and jumped on his hands as Gin hit the deck of the ship.

Both Sanji and Gin set each other to attack each other.

Sanji kicked Gin as Gin hit Sanji with his Tonfas.

Both hit the deck of the ship, hurt from the hits they took.

Sanji and Gin both got up.

"It seems that you're not as strong as we thought," Sanji said.

…

Luffy jumped onto a mast of Krieg's ship that was connecting the Baratie to the remains from and started running at Krieg.

"Obvious stunt," Krieg responded.

The MH5 expanded and opened more cannons.

Luffy sensed another multiple attacks coming.

Luffy summoned a force of Haki just as spikes fired at him.

The spikes repelled off Luffy.

"Fight me for real!" Luffy yelled.

"Why? If I keep sending multiple attacks you'll eventually run out of gas!" Krieg responded, "And when you do, I'll kill you!"

"You won't kill me!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his lips.

"Oh yeah! Look at that!" Krieg referred to Sanji's and Gin's fight.

…

Gin had managed to knock Sanji down with his tonfas.

Gin was once again on Sanji, and was about to give him the final blow.

However, Gin started crying.

"I can't do it!" Gin yelled.

"What?" Krieg responded.

"Gin?" Luffy asked.

"I can't kill this man!" Gin yelled.

"What did you say?" Krieg asked.

"It's the first time that I've received kindness from another since I was born," Gin cried, "I can't kill this man!"

"Coward!" Krieg said setting himself, "If you can't kill him? You really disappoint me Gin! I always believe that you were the most trusted crewman I've ever had, and you were the one who would lead the Krieg Pirates to success."

"I understand that, and I'ver never thought of betraying you until now. I never had regretted anything. I've always respected your power and admired you. But this is the only man I can't kill," Gin responded, "Captain Krieg, can you let this ship go?"

"What?!" Krieg yelled, "Gin! You are the traitor of my crew! You will die!"

"Not unless I have something to say about it," Luffy said.

"Luffy…?" Gin asked.

"Gin, you're a good guy. I would be honored if you join my crew," Luffy told Gin.

"Me?" Gin asked.

"But before that, I'm going to beat your captain," Luffy responded.

"Then die with him!" Krieg yelled as he fired his cannonball.

The Krieg pirates put on gas mask.

Luffy noticed this and grabbed two mask from two pirates.

"Gin, Sanji! Put these on!" Luffy yelled throwing them.

Sanji got up and caught them.

He then forced Gin into the ground with the mask on both of their faces.

The chefs jumped into the ocean as Krieg fired another cannonball from his MH5.

The cannonball exploded and send poisonous gas cloud everywhere.


	45. Difference in Strength

**Difference in Strength**

Poisonous gas covered the restaurant.

Luckily Pati and Carne were able to get a gas mask for Zeff and themselves from the Krieg pirates too.

Reason: there's a huge hole on the side of the restaurant from where Luffy hit Pearl.

"This is power," Krieg said.

"Really? It seems pathetic to me," someone said.

Krieg look to see that Luffy was holding a gas mask.

"Where did you get that gas mask?" Krieg asked.

"Too be honest, I don't know. It was thrown to me," Luffy replied.

…

Sanji let go of Gin as he got up.

"You took my gas mask and threw it to him, didn't you?" Gin asked.

"The idiot didn't even think that you would already have one," Sanji replied, "Do you really want to join his crew?"

"If he actually manages to defeat Captain Krieg, I'll consider his offer," Gin replied.

…

"You should of just died from the poison gas," Krieg said.

"I won't be killed by a weakling like you," Luffy responded.

"Are you still calling me a weakling?" Krieg asked.

"Yeah! Only a weakling depends on poisonous gas to win," Luffy responded, "You're not even using your own strength!"

"This coming from a kid that's using Haki," Krieg responded.

"Hey! Haki is born from will power! So my Haki is from my own strength!" Luffy argued.

Krieg punched the mast and destroyed the part connecting to his end.

"How is that for strength?" Krieg asked.

"That won't stop me!" Luffy yelled as he still use the mast to run at Krieg.

Krieg fired more spikes at Luffy.

Luffy summoned Haki to repel it.

However the spiked hit the Mast, creating a blockway.

Luffy jumped over the spikes.

"That won't work," Krieg said.

Krieg fired more spikes at Luffy.

Luffy summoned Haki to repel the attack as he stretched his arm back.

"Try to beat this!" Krieg yelled as he pulled out a cloak of spikes.

"Easy!" Luffy yelled, "Haki Armor Gum-Gum Pistol!"

Luffy summoned Haki only to protect his fist as he swing it forward and punched Krieg's armor.

It dented the cloak armor and hit Krieg.

…

"Cleaver," Zeff said, "Instead of wasting Haki to attack, he used it to protect his fist."

"Lucky if you ask me," Sanji responded.

"He actually hit Captain Krieg…" Gin responded in shock.

"That's the heart of a man who doesn't want to give up," Zeff responded, "Even while facing death, he takes a step forward."

…

Krieg got back up and was about to hit Luffy with the Shield.

However, Luffy jumped over Krieg, grabbed his armor, and swinged Krieg over his shoulder into the deck of the ship.

"I'll get you back!" Krieg said taking out a spear with a two sided shield attach to the end.

Krieg hit the deck with it and the spear exploded.

"That's the death spear!" a Krieg Pirate yelled.

"Unlike those small lances, this can kill a man after one hit," Krieg said.

Luffy appeared okay, mostly because of his Haki.

"Not even a Haki user can survive this," Krieg responded, "This will weaken you faster than you can attack."

"You still don't have a clue what Haki is, do you?" Luffy asked.

"I don't need to. My death spear will ensure your death," Krieg responded.

Krieg swipe his death spear down at Luffy.

Luffy jumped back as it exploded.

Luffy stretched his arm, grabbed part of the ship, and pulled himself onto it.

"Nothing's going to work," Krieg said as he send more strikes.

Luffy dodge the death spear as fast as he can.

Krieg kept attacking and Luffy kept dodging until finally Luffy jumped into the air.

Krieg tried to attack, but Luffy grabbed onto the spear.

"Useless," Luffy said, "I can sense your attack before you can attack."

"Sense this!" Krieg yelled as he threw down his spear.

Luffy let go of the spear before it hit the deck and exploded.

Krieg prepared for a head on strike at Luffy.

"I'm dead!" Luffy responded.

"That's right!" Krieg responded strike his spear.

He didn't noticed that Luffy smirked.

Luffy grabbed the end as it exploded.

Luffy hit the deck of the ship.

"Done yet?" Krieg asked.

"Actually I feel fine," Luffy said as he got up.

"What?" Krieg asked.

"You still don't get it. Even when my life is in danger, my Haki grows stronger," Luffy said, "And thanks to it, I did some damage to your spear!"

"What?" Krieg asked looking at his spear.

That's when he noticed that the end of his spear had broke off.

…

"Will to survive," Zeff said.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"That kid must of gone through a lot of life and death situations that his Haki has grown to become stronger just as his life is in danger," Zeff responded, "That's not something developed in a few months. That's something that takes years to achieve."

…

Luffy just smirked.

"Now I'm set!" Luffy said.

"What?" Krieg asked.

"Your spear is now a bomb with a stick," Luffy said, "I can stop that easy!"

"I love to see you try!" Krieg yelled as he picked up his spear and came at Luffy.

Luffy stretched his hands onto the top of a standing mast and pulled himself up.

Krieg hit the mast and destroyed the base.

"Give up kid! There's no way you have any power left after that direct hit earlier!" Krieg responded.

"Oh yeah!" Luffy yelled as he summoned a huge force of Haki.

"What?" Krieg responded.

Luffy stretched both arms into the air.

"Haki Powered Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy yelled as he swing his arms forward and hit Krieg with both hands.

The force and Haki was strong enough to destroy Krieg's arm and hit him in the abdomen.

Krieg was send flying right through the remains of the ship into the water.

When Krieg came up, he was passed out.

"Don Krieg was beaten!" Gin responded.

Luffy turned to the Krieg Pirates.

"You will leave this restaurant this once!" Luffy yelled.

"Yes sir!" the Krieg pirates yelled.

They took their captain and Pearl and used boats to get out of there.


	46. Goodbye Baratie

**Goodbye Baratie**

The Krieg Pirates took their captain and left the Baratie.

Only one that didn't was Gin.

He didn't decide to join the straw hat pirates, but the Krieg Pirates thought he betrayed them and left him there.

Now Luffy was serving his last day at the Baratie.

"So Gin! Are you going to join me and become a Straw Hat Pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, why not? Besides, I don't have anywhere else to go," Gin responded, "Plus, I might get to see more of the Grand Line this way, and maybe find any clue about my missing former crewmembers."

"Great, and if you want, I'll teach you how to use Haki!" Luffy said.

"Can you really teach me?" Gin asked.

"Of course! I was the one who taught Zoro and Usopp how to use it, and I taught my brothers how to use it," Luffy responded, "Surely I can teach you!"

"Okay, I'll take your offer to teach me how to use Haki," Gin responded.

"What about you Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"I told you I'm not joining!" Sanji yelled.

"Why not?" Luffy asked.

"It's not that I don't want to become a pirate. But I'll stay here and continue to be a chef at this restaurant until that old man accept my skills," Sanji explained.

"Alright," Luffy responded, "We'll just have to look for a chef somewhere else. But I do have one request before we leave!"

"What do you want?" Sanji responded.

"A bottle of Sake!" Luffy replied.

"What?" Sanji and Gin asked.

"It's a tradition I decided to set up. Whenever I gained a new crewmate, we share drinks from a bottle of alchohol," Luffy replied.

"Why?" Gin asked.

"It started when I was 7 and I was with my brothers: Ace and Sabo. Ace stole a bottle of alchohol from my foster mother and we drink from that bottle," Luffy explained, "Since then the three of us were brothers."

"Well it'll be honored to share drink with my new captain," Gin responded.

"Well, we'll have to wait until we catch up with the others," Luffy stated, "That way it'll be official by the whole crew."

"Makes sense," Gin agreed,

"Hey! Have you two heard of the All Blue?" Sanji asked.

"No," Luffy replied.

"Me either," Gin replied.

Sanji explained to them what he heard about the All Blue.

The three of them didn't noticed that Zeff was listening into their conversation.

…

Meal time came and everyone was eating.

"Hey! Where's our seats?" Sanji asked as he Luffy and Gin came in.

"There's no where to sit!" a chef replied.

"Just sit on the floor!" another said.

"Sit on the floor? What kind of restaurant is this?" Sanji asked.

They ended up eating on the floor.

"Pathetic Sanji," Gin said.

"Well, I can't help it," Sanji responded.

"Why are they looking so strange?" Luffy asked.

"They always look strange," Sanji responded.

"Hey! Who made this soup this morning?" Patty asked as he held up a bowl.

"I did! Isn't it good?" Sanji asked, "I worked very hard on it!"

"It's horrible! I can't eat it!" Patty yelled as he smashed the bowl on the ground, "It's worse than pig's food!"

"What?" Sanji asked clearly upset.

Gin and Luffy just watched.

"Hey! I didn't think your mouth is good enough for my food!" Sanji responded.

"Hmph! It makes me want to puke! It really sucks!" Patty explained.

"Excuse me, but today's soup was my special recipe! I think you have a problem with your tongue," Sanji responded.

"Ew bad!" Carne yelled after tasting it.

More chefs complained as they spilled the soup on the floors.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sanji yelled.

Then Zeff came out of nowhere and broke a bowl with soup.

"Honor!" the chefs responded.

"Old man!" Sanji responded

"This will be good," Gin responded.

"If I served that to my customers, my restaurant will go out of business. What is that tasteless soup?" Zeff asked.

"That's enough old man!" Sanji yelled as he got up and grabbed Zeff by the shirt, "Tell me! What's the difference between my soup and yours!"

"Compare my soup to yours?" Zeff asked and punched Sanji, "Stop dreaming!"

"Honor can punch?" Patty asked.

"It's it's too early to compare my food to yours kid! I have been cooking around the world!" Zeff lectured.

Sanji charged out of the room and slam the door shut.

"This soup is really good," Luffy said after eating the soup.

"We know," a chef said.

"Everyone here accept his food," another said.

"Even when he's really mad at us," a third one finished.

"If we don't do this, he won't listen," Zeff explained.

"Oh," Luffy respionded.

"Hey kid! Can you take that kid with you?" Zeff asked, "The Grand Line has always been his dream."

"Well, I already decided that if Sanji choose to join us or not, it's up to him," Luffy replied.

"I agree," Gin agreed.

…

Sanji was listening to everything that was said from outside.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Sanji cried.

Suddenly a large shark with someone in its mouth jumped out of the water.

It hit Sanji and broke into the restaurant.

…

Everyone saw the shark and Sanji break into the restaurant.

Many of the chefs wondered if it was a mermaid, due to the fact there was a man coming out of fish's mouth.

"Hey Luffy! Didn't that guy leave with your crew?" Gin asked.

"Yosaku?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy!" Yosaku greeted.

"Why are you here alone? Where are Nami and the others?" Luffy asked.

…

The chefs helped Yosaku out since he was injured and wet.

"I only know where ami went," Yosaku told Luffy.

"Then just go back and get her!" Luffy responded.

"But, if I'm right, the place she went is very dangerous," Yosaku explained.

"What do you mean?" Gin asked.

"Aren't you a member of Krieg Pirates?" Yosaku asked.

"I was," Gin replied.

"He changed sides and joined the Straw Hats," Luffy explained.

"Well, if I'm right, the place Nami is going too, is controlled by Arlong," Yosaku explained.

"The Fishman Pirate Arlong?" Gin asked.

"Who's Arlong?" Luffy asked.

"A pirate with a bounty bigger than Don Krieg," Gin explained.

"It's not just that," Yosaku responded, "If Arlong is there, we're going to need your power Luffy."

"Okay! Let's go!" Luffy responded.

"Wait!" someone yelled.

They turned to Sanji, who was listening.

"Take me with you," Sanji responded.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"You want to become the greatest pirate, right? It mean that we both have crazy dreams. I will do what I want from now on," Sanji explained, "I will become your chef, and I'll let you teach me how to use Haki."

"Okay! Let's go!" Luffy yelled.

Luffy and Yosaku cheered as Sanji said his goodbyes with usual arguments.

"I'm not surprise you took onto Luffy's Haki training, Sanji," Zeff told Sanji.

…

The chefs got Luffy Sanji Yosaku and Gin a decent size boat for multiple people.

Sanji remembered when the restaurant was built.

Not too long after the restaurant was build, Sanji started smoking (**A/N:** wouldn't recommend under age smoking).

Now he was on the boat with his new shipmates saying good bye.

Patty and Carne tried to attack Sanji, but got beaten in return.

"Sanji!" Zeff yelled, "Take good care of yourself, and learn to use Haki wisely. It can save yours and your shipmate's lives one day."

Sanji started crying and bowed to him.

"Thank you! For everything you've done for me!" Sanji cried, "I will not forget you for the rest of my life!"

Zeff started crying as well.

Not just him but all the chefs started crying.

"See you later, idiots!" Sanji cried.

"Let's go!" Luffy yelled.

The 4 of them set sail after saying their goodbyes.


	47. Fishman Pirate Arlong

**Fishman Pirate Arlong**

With 2 new crewmembers, Luffy was on his way to find the rest of his crew.

Yosaku was still crying over what happened.

"How long will you be crying?" Gin asked.

"You should be happy," Luffy stated.

"But I'm very touched from departing from those chefs," Yosaku cried.

"I thought you should have been through these kind of situations before," Sanji responded.

"I want Nami to get back to us soon, so we can go to the Grand Line!" Luffy cheered.

"Are you sure you want to go to the Grand Line with only 6 people?" Gin asked, "I mean it's called the Pirate Graveyard for a reason."

"We'll recruit more people once we get into the Grand Line," Luffy explained.

"I'll be happy as long as Nami is with me," Sanji said.

"I think you guys are dreaming!" Yosaku yelled.

"What's the big deal, we already have someone that was in the Grand Line," Luffy stated.

"Actually, the Krieg Pirates didn't even manage to reach the first island," Gin responded.

"See! You know little about the Grand Line, and once Zoro knows that, he might rejoin me!" Yosaku yelled, "The place where Nami's heading to is very dangerous!"

"You already told us that. Some pirate is there," Luffy said.

"Not just any pirate. It's the Fishman Pirate Arlong," Gin responded.

"And?" Luffy asked.

"He has a higher bounty than Don Krieg," Gin stated.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Luffy yelled.

"Are you even listening?" Gin yelled.

"You should know a few things. First, about the Grand Line: the reason that it's called the Pirate Graveyard is because it consist of 3 factors," Yosaku responded.

"Three?" Luffy asked.

"One: the seven war lord pirates lives there," Yosaku explained.

"Warlord?" Luffy asked.

"I heard of them. They were big bounty pirates until the world government decided to hire them as legal pirates," Gin responded, "Captain Krieg use to complained that those guys are pathetic excuses for giving up their bounties to be Marines' pet."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Some say it was because the pirate era was getting worse," Gin replied, "However, there's a story going around that it's because of Revolution."

"Revolution?" Luffy asked.

"Some guy name 'Dragon' has been traveling around the world and recruited anyone that is against the world government to fight them," Yosaku responded, "Rumor goes, the world government hired pirates in order to make sure that the revolutionist don't gain any more power."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Well, one reasons is what happened 10 years ago," Yasaku explained, "On some random island here in the east blue, there was a huge fire near a populated and highly rich city that could of claimed many lives. But sometime during the chaos, the leader was said to be there and helped those that were caught in it in return. They say pirates caused the fire, but there were rumors that the pirates were hired by someone to create it. Many think the revolutionist leader was behind it."

"A fire caused by pirate…" Luffy responded, "Wait! Was the starting point of the fire was at the garbage yard around that village?"

"Yeah, why?" Yosaku asked.

"Because I was there!" Luffy responded, "It happened at the island where I grew up!"

"What?" Sanji Yosaku and Gin yelled.

"You're joking right?" Gin asked.

"No, I really was there! So was my brothers!" Luffy responded, "I don't know anything about the revolutionist, but I do know the pirates that caused the fire was hired by a nobleman family."

"Why would noblemen want to kill people?" Sanji asked.

"Well, they didn't like living near poor people and hated anyone that isn't rich," Luffy responded.

"How do you know this?" Gin asked.

"Because my late brother: Sabo was from a noble family," Luffy explained, "And man did he hate it. He use to complain how hard his life was just living with his family. Its one of the reasons he wanted to be a pirate and left the island when he was killed."

"I find it hard to believe that noble people would want to kill so many lives," Sanji responded.

"I do," Gin responded, "I never trusted Noble or rich folks."

"Don't tell Usopp that. It was thanks to a friend of his we got the Going Merry, and she's rich," Luffy laughed.

"Anyway… one of the 7 warlords is the fishman Jinbei," Yosaku explained.

"Fishmen? Are they like mermaids?" Luffy asked.

"Do you even know what mermaids look like?" Gin asked.

"No, but I have an idea," Luffy replied.

"Speaking of mermaids, the mermaid island in the Grand Lin must be very famous, right? I think there will be many beautiful mermaids lived in that place." Sanji said blushing.

"Jinbei left some monsters in the East blue sea in exchange of becoming one of the warlords," Yosaku explained.

"Do they look like this?" Luffy asked showing a drawing of a regular fish but with himan legs coming off it's bottom.

"That's a fish with human legs!" Sanji laughed.

"Won't you pay attention?" Yosaku yelled, "Anyways, the place where we're heading is called 'Arlong Park'. Arlong is the fishman pirate who is as strong as Jinbei. That place we're heading too is under Arlong's control."

"That's why you're coming back, right?" Gin asked.

"But how can you know that Nami is going there?" Sanji asked, "Maybe she was heading to another place."

"Johnny and I was thinking the same thing. But based off the direction she was heading and her strange behavior that involved Arlong's wanted poster. And when we told her that he was invading again, she stole the ship," Yosaku said, "There has to be a connection."

"How about this picture?" Luffy asked showing a new drawing of the same fish, only the legs were coming off where it's tail fin was at.

"Isn't that the same fish?" Gin asked.

"Maybe Nami has some business to do with those mermaids, or maybe she's a mermaid," Sanji asked.

"What did you say?" Luffy asked as he showed that he added more to the fish he just drawn.

"Stop making me mad!" Sanji yelled.

"Don't you understand what I just said?" Yosaku asked.

"You want to tell us that those fishmen are very strong, right?" Luffy asked.

"No! It seems that you don't get the point. Those fishmen are very strong!" Yosaku yelled.

"I knew that," Gin responded, "After all, Arlong has a bounty higher than Captain Krieg's."

"Don't worry, we will see how strong they are when we arrive," Sanji said.

"Yes. Don't worry Yosaku," Luffy responded.

"My story didn't teach you anything?" Yosaku asked.

"Anyways, let's eat first," Sanji said, "What do you want?"

"Roast Beef!" Luffy yelled.

"I want fried bean!" Yosaku yelled.

"I'll take whatever you can make," Gin responded.

…

On an island in the northwest part of the east blue, the whole island was controlled by human/fish like pirates known as Fishmen.

The leader was a fishman with a swordfish like nose, shark like teeth, a fin on his back, wearing Hawaiian like clothes, and a winter cap on his head.

Their flag was a cross bone with a swordfish on the front of it.

The pirate crew had bargain their way out of trouble, and that's what they were doing now.

A marine captain that had a face like a rat and even wearing a hat with rat ears on it was talking to the pirate captain.

"This is the money for this month, captain Nezumi," the fisman captain said giving the marine a stack of money.

"You really know your work, Arlong," Nexumi responded.

Arlong started laughing.

"You don't have to be formal. Money can buy everything in this world!" Arlong laughed, "Money is the best. You can trust it more than the human."

"Absolutely right," Nezumi agreed.

"I hate humans, except for a woman and the person who easily understands like you," Arlong laughed.

"The business is done, so I'm leaving now," Nezumi said, "It's not good if someone sees a marine ship in this house."

"Thanks a lot. But why don't you stay for some meal?" Arlong offered, "If someone tells the government, I will kill that person for you."

"Thanks, but no. I'd better leave," Nezumi said.;

"Hey! The captain is leaving! Someone take him to his ship!" Arlong ordered.

A fish man with a long mouth and 6 arms that look like they have suckers, wearing swimming trunks and t-shirt, a tattoo on his forehead, and hair that spiked around his head jumped out of the water.

"Get on the jar. I will take you to your ship," the fishman said

"Sorry to bother you Hachi," the marine said.

"Your face is very funny. That's why your name is Nezumi, right?" Hachi asked.

"Hey Hachi! Watch your mouth!" Arlong told Hachi.

"Oh! I am sorry," Hachi responded, "Please get in the jar."

"That's okay," Nezumi laughed.

The marines got into the jar that was docked next them.

Hachi jumped into the sea and used his 6 arms to carry the jar and swim to shore.

…

Nami was outside the house where Arlong was at.

She was wearing a strapped shirt that had straps that goes over her shoulder, revealing the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates on her left shoulder.

She was about to enter when a boy came up with a sword.

"Get out of my way! I will go in and kill! If you don't get out of my way, I'll kill you too!" the boy threatened, "I said get out of my way!"

Nami used her staff to hit the sword out of the boy's hand and strike him as well.

Then Nami stepped on the boy's back.

"Now that you understand, go back to your house," Nami told the boy as she dropped some money, "I will give you my money. This money will protect your life!"

"Darn it!" the boy complained.

Nami got off the boy and walked into the entrance into the building.

The entrance actually led to a bit of land around a larger building.

"Ho! You're back?" Arlong greeted, "It's been a long time."

"You still have a very weak security system," Nami said.

"You think that anyone dares to go against me?" Arlong asked, "How much did you get this time?"

"A pretty good amount, but I feel a little bit lonely this time," Nami responded.

"Where did you learn that kind of talking from?" Arlong laughed, "The person who loved to betray people like you feeling lonely? Ha!"

"You think so?" Nami asked.

"Our friend has returned! Let's party!" the crew cheered.

"Hey! Where's Hachi?" Nami asked.

"Oh, he's just dropping something off," Arlong responded.

_"That's good. Once Hachi has returned, I'll ask him to drop me off close to town,"_ Nami thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter. I thought I finished this chapter here. I thought of having Hachi showed more of the kind and generous side he had in the grand line in one piece toward Nami in this story. He's just stuck fighting for Arlong, just as Nami is. I still plan to have Hachi fight Zoro to get back at Zoro for tricking him.


	48. Usopp Zoro and Johnny's Separation

**Usopp Zoro and Johnny's Separation**

Johnny Zoro and Usopp had finally arrived at the island.

"We're finally here," Johnny said.

"Nami is there?" Usopp asked.

"Well, either way, we made it," Zoro responded, "The first thing we must do is find out where Nami kept the ship. Then we cut her into pieces."

"I'm pretty sure Luffy wants her back in one piece," Usopp stated.

"I'm joking," Zoro responded.

Usopp and Johnny didn't believe Zoro, so they tied him up.

Soon enough they found the Going Merry.

"There it is! The Going Merry! She made anchor over there!" Usopp yelled.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Zoro yelled.

"That's very strange. She anchored close to Kokoashi village," Johnny said.

"Let me go!" Zoro yelled.

"Stop yelling like that. You may have not received severe injuries, but you still took a lot of damage," Usopp told Zoro, "Just leave everything to me! I'll get her back in no time!"

"If he knew beforehand about Arlong park, I don't think he'll be excited," Johnny said.

"I don't think it's the battle that he's excited about," Zoro said, "I think being in charge has gotten to his head."

Of course, Zoro was right.

"Steer straight ahead! Let's go to the ship!" Usopp started giving orders, "With my courage to step on this land, this event will be remembers as: The greatest Adventure of Captain Usopp'. Isn't that cool Johnny?"

However, once they reached the docks, they saw that there were fishmen guarding it.

"Fishmen!" Usopp and Johnny yelled.

"Let's go back!" Usopp ordered.

"Aye!" Johnny agreed as they passed by the Going Merry.

"What are you doing now?!" Zoro demanded.

"Shhh!" Johnny told Zoro.

"Didn't you see those fishmen? They must be with Arlong's crew! I got scared! What's wrong with that?" Usopp asked.

"Coward," Zoro responded.

'This is bad. This area must be under Arlong's control," Johnny said, "What are we going to do now Brother Usopp?"

"Well this means we can't just take Nami back with us," Usopp replied.

"Just untie me idiots!" Zoro yelled.

"Whose ship is that?" someone asked.

Usopp and Johnny noticed that 2 of the fishmen had dived into the sea after them.

"Let's get out of here!" Usopp ordered.

"I agree!" Johnny agreed.

"Hey wait!" Zoro yelled as the two jumped into the water, leaving him tied to the boat, "Atleast untie me before you go!"

It was too late as the two were already gone.

The two fishmen came onto the boat.

"Hey there's only one guy!" One said.

"He must've be abandoned," the other said.

"Um… yeah," Zoro responded thinking, _"Those two are so dead."_

"Let's take him to Captain Arlong," a pirate said.

Zoro tried sending flares of Haki that would at least knock a normal human out cold, but Haki-flares don't seem to affect them.

_"I'm definitely going to kill those two the next time I see them,"_ Zoro thought.

…

Usopp and Johnny had resurface.

"I would have thought Zoro used Haki to get himself out of there by now," Usopp responded.

"Maybe they're immune to Haki," Johnny responded.

"I didn't think about that," Usopp responded.

It finally got to them that they might never see Zoro again because of their stupidity.

"Please forgive me Zoro. I will tell Luffy of your courage," Usopp said.

"You are really unlucky bro! I will never forget you!" Johnny cried.

"Let's get up on the shore!" Usopp ordered.

"Aye!" Johnny agreed.

…

They reached the shore and saw that the town close to it was literally turned upside down.

"What happened to this village?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe this is Gosa Village that was raided by Arlong 2 or 3 weeks ago," Johnny replied.

"This is caused by Arlong?" Usopp asked.

"I've heard that from birth a fishman's strength is ten times greater than a human," Johnny explained.

"No wonder Zoro's Haki did nothing," Usopp responded.

Suddenly Johnny started running.

"What's wrong Johnny?" Usopp asked.

"He ran away? Ya must be a friend of that abandoned guy," someone said, "I'd never would've guessed that there would be more of you."

Usopp turned to see that a fishman was behind him.

First thing Usopp did was run away as fast as he can.

"Where are you going?" the fishman asked.

…

Johnny was hiding.

"That was close. I wish that you'll be safe, brother Usopp. I will wait for Yosaku and brother Luffy here," Johnny said.

…

Usopp was running as fast as he can.

He used his haki to sense out the direction of every fishman and avoided them.

"Ha! Thanks to Luffy's Haki training, I can sense a fishman a mile away!" Usopp laughed.

The boy, who tried to threaten Nami earlier, was in town and saw Usopp.

"I found a fishman! The enemy of my dad!" the boy said as he thought Usopp was a fishman because of his long nose.

The boy stuck out his foot to trip Usopp.

"What the?" Usopp responded as he avoided the boy and stopped, "A village boy?"

"I'll kill you fishman!" the boy yelled.

"I'm not a fishman!" Usopp responded.

"Stop!" someone yelled as whoever it is hit the boy.

"Ow!" the boy cried.

It was a girl with tan skin, light purple curly hair, having tattoos on her arm and chest.

"He's telling the truth," the girl said, "Even though he does resemble a fishman."

"Shut up!" Usopp yelled.

"Wait you!" a fishman yelled.

"Darn it! I wasn't able to avoid them!" Usopp complained.

"A merman!" the boy yelled.

"A real one this time!" the girl said.

"I don't know if Haki would work, but it's time to see if my training isn't for nothing!" Usopp said.

Usopp took out his sling shot and bullet.

Usopp aimed the bullet with the sling shot while focusing some haki into it.

However, before Usopp could fire, the girl hit him with a hammer.

"You shouldn't go up against a fishman," the girl told him.


	49. Nami's Sister: Nojiko

**Nami's Sister: Nojiko**

The girl took the boy and Usopp to a orange farm outside a village.

Usopp finally woke up.

"Who are you?" Usopp asked, "Where's the Fishman?"

"He's gone. I'm Nojiko, the owner of an orange farm at this village," the girl name Nojiko replied.

"Hey! Were you the one that hit me in the head?" Usopp asked, "I was going to save you!"

"No, I saved you. I might get into trouble for this though," Nojiko explained and turned to the boy, "You're from Gosa Village, right? You should know if you fight those fishmen, you'll be killed."

"I know! But they killed my dad, and I'll never forgive them for the rest of my life," the boy explained, "They brought that huge scary monster to destroy the village. They took everything form us and killed so many. That's why I hate them so much!"

"Monster? Then, the mark on the ground is from it?" Usopp aksed.

"Yes. That's the monster's footprint. It is a huge creature. They said that they brought it from the Grand Line!" the boy explained.

"They have a giant monster?" Usopp asked.

"I was going to Arlong's Park too, but that woman stopped me! She's a witch! I'll even kill her too!" the boy explained.

"Then go ahead and die," the girl said.

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Do the best you can and get killed doing it. As long as you did your best, you've taken revenge for your father," Nojiko explained, "But you must remember that the reason the woman stopped you is to save you."

"Huh?" the boy responded.

"Just drink your tea and leave. I don't like stupid people!" Nojiko said.

"Don't be to hard on him! He's just a kid!" Usopp yelled.

"It makes no difference if you're a kid or an adult! If you want to die like a dog, then go! Just because you lost the will to live!" Nojiko yelled.

"What did you say?" Usopp asked.

"I know of a child, who has left her dreams and chose to live rather than to die," Nojiko explained, "That's why I hate people like him! A person who does not care about living life as he should be!"

"Then what should I do?" the boy asked.

"Your mother is still alive, right? She must be worried about you," Nojiko replied, "You should go home to her."

Usopp smiled hearing it.

…

The boy finally headed home.

"You seem like a good person, even though you got tattoos," Usopp said.

"What a negative attitude! Who are you anyways?" Nojiko asked.

"My name is captain Usopp. I'm looking for a girl called Nami," Usopp replied.

"Is that so…" Nojiko said.

Nojiko told Usopp the truth about Nami.

"What? Nami is one of Arlong's crew?" Usopp yelled.

"Yes. Everyone here knows her. In fact, this is where she and I grew up. You see, we're legally adopted sisters," Nojiko explained.

"Wait! You're Nami's sister!" Usopp yelled.

"Yep. Nami and I are orphans. The woman who owned this house adopted us, but she died a long time ago," Nojiko explained, "We use to lived very happily in this village."

"Then why did she join Arlong's Crew? Did she betray the village?"

"Something like that," Nojiko replied.

"Maybe that's the reason why Nami couldn't use Haki," Usopp responded.

"What's Haki?" Nojiko asked.

"It's a special energy created through one's will power," Usopp responded, "To be honest, I don't know exactly what it can do. I just started mastering using it."

"I see," Nojiko responded.

"But it was thanks to it I was able to avoid the Fishmen," Usopp explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Nojiko responded, "So what's your business with Nami?"

"Never mind about that. If what you've said is true, it means we've been tricked all along. Nami wanted our treasure right from the start," Usopp explained, "I can't believe she helped save my village, shared alchohol with us, and look happy too."

"Happy? She's happy?" Nojiko asked.

"After I get my ship back, I'm getting out of here," Usopp responded.

"That's a good idea. If you messed with those fishmen, you'll get hurt and bring trouble for others too," Nojiko explained, "By the way is that your ship outside the window?"

Usopp look and saw it.

It turned out the farm was between two villages from east and west, with the Going Merry south from them.

"Oh no!" Usopp yelled.

"What is it?" Nojiko asked.

"I forgot that one of my friends: Zoro, was captured by the fishmen. Even if I leave, one of my other friends: Luffy won't leave him there," Usopp responded.

"That could be trouble," Nojiko agreed.

"Well Luffy, he is a powerful Haki user, and he has strange powers," Usopp explained, "But Zoro could use Haki too, but it didn't seem to help him."

"Does all your friends know how to use Haki?" Nojiko asked.

"Well, all my friends that are members of my crew does," Usopp responded, "But Luffy is the best Haki user I know of. He was the one who taught it to Zoro and me, although I do admit that Zoro is better at using Haki than me."

"Sounds like one of those two should be captain," Nojiko said.

"hehehe," Usopp laughed nervously as he didn't want to admit that Luffy was actually the captain and he was actually second in command.


	50. Zoro's Situation

**Zoro's Situation**

Zoro was angry.

Actually, saying he was angry was an understatement.

Zoro was actually enraged.

Why?

Let's Recap…

First, his shipmate and former bounty hunting partner took him too seriously when he joked around saying he was going to kill Nami and tied him up (although if Nami did betray them, he will make her regret she met them).

Then, the moment they saw the fishmen they abandon the idea of getting the Going Merry back from the fishmen without him having a say in the matter.

Then, the moment they saw the fishmen jump into the water after them, the two idiots abandon him on the boat without untying him.

Then, as it turns out, the fishmen were immune to haki pulses that would knock out a normal person.

Plus, since Usopp and Johnny did a great job in making sure Zoro's hands were tied up where he couldn't reach his remaining Katana that originally belonged to Kuina, Zoro couldn't cut himself free.

If things couldn't get worse for Zoro, half way to their base, the fishmen figured out that he was trying something, and started started kicking him on his minor, yet still healing, injuries from his fight with Mihawk, causing them to reopen and bleed.

Now, he was facing the leader of the Fishmen pirates: Arlong, still tied up and the fishmen disarmed him of his only Katana.

_ "The next time I see Usopp and Johnny, I'm going to kill them,"_ Zoro thought.

So yes, he was enraged.

"What are you doing here human!" Arlong demanded.

"I told you fish freak! I'm looking for a woman!" Zoro responded.

"Ho! An inferior human dares to speak to me as such. I will let this side once, but I will kill you if you say that again!" Arlong threatened as he started to gloat, "We fishmen are humans who have gained the special ability to breath underwater. And this special skill makes us better evolved than a normal human. Our greater strength is proof of that! Remember this: Fishmen are both a god and a creator! When humans dare go against us fishman, he dares to go against a god!"

Nami came in and overheard Arlong.

"I'm getting sick of hearing that speech Arlong," Nami complained.

Zoro was surprised to see Nami there.

"Don't get upset! Of course you're an exception, Nami," Arlong explained, "Because you are the skilled navigator of my crew! You'd better chart good maps for us!"

"My ability is better than all of you. Don't worry," Nami responded.

"Navigator? Hey Nami! Why are you so friendly with these guys?" Zoro asked.

"Do you know him Nami?" Arlong asked.

"Don't be silly. He's just one of my victims," Nami responded, "This time I've made off with a lot of treasure from him."

Nami kneeled down to Zoro.

"I knew you've been following me, but I never thought that you could actually get here," Nami said.

"So this is the real you?" Zoro asked.

"Yes. I am one of Arlong's crew. I was a pirate from the start," Nami stated.

Arlong laughed at them.

"One of your victims? Let me tell you something!" Arlong laughed, "This woman is a cold-blooded witch! She will do anything for money! Even forget the death of her own mother!"

Nami seemed upset hearing those words, as if she didn't actually believe that.

Zoro, who had a knack to read people, could tell from Nami's expression that it wasn't the full truth.

"She has deceived others and stole their treasures with us backing her up," Arlong continued.

"Oh? Is that so? Actually I never trusted her from the start. Even though she is a cutthroat, I wouldn't feel a thinmg for her," Zoro said, "I knew it all along you never were a good person you claim to be."

"That's good. So you know you've been tricked," Nami said, "Then, there is nothing left between us now. You'd better get out of my sight soon, because you're starting to irritate me."

"One question. If you were a member of Arlong's crew, why did you learn the special technique?" Zoro asked.

"Special technique?" Arlong asked.

"It's nothing. Besides, it's useless against you anyways," Nami responded.

"Oh? Then why were you so eager to learn it when we started training?" Zoro asked.

Nami kicked Zoro on his wounds, causing him to shut up.

"I only put up an act to make it look like I was eager," Nami responded, "Besides, thanks to that training, I was able to learn to fool even those like you."

"In that case…" Zoro said.

Zoro managed to jumped into the sea, with his arms and legs still tied up.

Nami jumped in after Zoro.

She manage to pull him above the sea.

This caught the fishmen by surprise.

"What were you trying to do?" Nami asked.

"I was trying to see if you truly are the cold-blooded witch they say you were," Zoro replied, "Now I know you're not. Otherwise you wouldn't have saved me."

"Stop mocking me!" Nami yelled as she kicked Zoro.

"Gah!" Zoro complained.

"Get involve with me next time, and you'll die!" Nami threatened.

"Oh really?" Zoro asked.

Nami hit Zoro really hard on his wounds and threw him into the ground..

"Hey! What are you going to do with him, Nami?" a fishman asked.

"Just leave him there! I'll take care of him later," Nami replied.

"Captain Arlong!" a fishman that was chasing Usopp yelled as he came in.

"What is it?" Arlong asked.

"We let the guy with the long nose get away from us!" the fishman replied.

_"The found Usopp!" _Zoro thought.

Nami wasn't too happy about it either.

"Maybe he has escape to Kokoyashi village," the fishman explained.

"Good! It so happens that I have some matters to take care of in that village," Arlong replied with an evil grin, "Let's go boys!"

…

After Arlong pirates left the park and Nami was alone with Zoro, she went to the storage, and grabbed Zoro's Katana.

She then cut Zoro free and dropped his Katana.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked.

"Letting you free," Nami responded, "There's a fishman name Hachi that should be returning soon from whatever chore he's doing for Arlong. He's a friend of mine and will do me favors. It's not hard to miss him, he has 6 arms. Hide away from any fishman until you see Hachi. When you do see him, tell him you know me and that you're my guest waiting for him to take you home in my favor."

"You're telling me this why?" Zoro asked.

"Because someone needs to tell Luffy that he should look for a new Navigator," Nami replied.

"And where are you going while I just sit around and wait?" Zoro asked.

"I have business to take care of," Nami replied, "I was planning to ask Hachi to help me with it, but since you ended up here and I can't afford to have you continue snooping around, I'm going to have to improvise."

Nami left after saying that.

"That girl is strange," Zoro said.

* * *

**A/N:** Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D. Luffy updates will be on paused until I return from my trip to Italy and Greece. I thought I can at least reached the 50th chapter before I leave.


	51. Trouble in the Village

**Trouble in the Village**

In the village of Kokoyashi, a man dressed like an high official, even had a black hat with a windmill attach to it, was minding his own business.

"Hey! Arlong is coming!" a villager yelled.

"Why is he coming down?" another asked.

"We've paid him his 'Tribute' a few days ago," a third villager said.

"Maybe my weapon is the reason why he has come," the man said, "In that case, everyone, get into your house!"

"Genzo," a villager said.

Arlong and top members of his crew arrived and the villagers backed away from him.

"So, it was you," Arlong said, "You were the one in possession of a sword three days ago."

"Yes, that's me. I happen to like collecting weapons," the man known as Genzo said, "What's wrong with that?"

"The purpose of a weapon is to create chaos and destruction," Arlong replied, "And that can lead to the destruction of this peaceful village."

…

Nojiko heard about Arlong coming to the village and left to check it out.

Usopp decided to tag along, for unknown reasons.

"Aiee! That's Arlong?" Usopp yelled when he saw the fishmen, "He's not human!"

"Duh, he's a fishman," Nojiko stated.

"Nami isn't with him though," Usopp responded.

"She's probably at Arlong Park," Nojiko explained.

…

"I have twenty villages under my control. And if someone dares to go against the higher authority, it can disturb the whole system," Arlong stated, "Gosa Village is the best example of what happens to those who dare to rebel against me. If they don't pay the tribute, it means they're rebelling against us!"

…

"What does he mean by tribute?" Usopp asked.

"It's the money that we have to pay every month. We buy our lives from him. It doesn't matter if we're adults or children," Nojiko explained, "If there is one person who refuses to pay, the whole village will be crushed. Just like Gosa Village!"

"That's terrible! Just because of one person, they crushed the whole village?" Usopp asked.

"That is the way of Arlong. Their kind can kill a person and feel nothing," Nojiko explained.

…

"Listen up! The only duty you inferior humans must do is paying us! You don't have to think of anything else! Because I want piles and piles of money!" Arlong yelled for the whole village to hear, "Your money will help me in creating an 'Arlong Empire'! The Empire that will govern every city in the East Blue!"

…

"Arlong Empire? They're seriously thinking about building their own empire through out the whole east blue?" Usopp asked.

"That's right," Nojiko replied.

"So that means my village will be conquered too, right?" Usopp asked.

"Maybe. The best thing we can do now is just stay quiet and patient," Nojiko explained.

"Patient for what?" Usopp asked.

"Ah!" someone yelled.

They look to see that Arlong had beaten up Genzo and was now holding him up by his shirt.

"Genzo!" Nojiko yelled.

…

"A person with a weapon is one who wants to go against me! I can't forgive that person because he has destroyed the peace in my area," Arlong said, "I will kill you as a lesson for others. So everyone will know what happens to a person who dares to go against me."

…

"Are you kidding? He just has a sword, and he's going to be killed for it?" Usopp asked, "Who's going to allow that to happen?"

Nojiko rushed off to help Genzo.

"Hey! Get back here or you'll be killed!" Usopp yelled.

…

Nojiko came out to the open.

"Arlong! You can't do this to us! We haven't defied you, and we have always paid you for the last eight years!" Nojiko yelled, "Release Genzo!"

"Nojiko!" a villager yelled.

"I've already told you that owning a weapon means trying to go against my rule. I have to kill this man to keep the peace of the area under my control," Arlong told her, "Or do you want me to destroy the whole village?"

"Everyone! Get into your houses! If you want to fight them now, all the things we've done for the past 8 years have been for nothing. If you wanted to risk your lives, we should have done that eight years ago," Genzo told the villagers, "But we didn't do it. We chose to live and stay with patients."

"But Genzo…" Nojiko responded.

"Your speech is very touching! You are right. Because you are alive you can be happy. Living is the greatest thing," Arlong said as he grabbed Genzo by the head and smashed his head into a wall of a building, "Just live the best you can. This man knew that it was a waste of time to think against me. For every living creature, life is unfair! Humans should live as humans!"

Arlong tossed Genzo into the ground.

Suddenly a marble was shot out of no where.

It hit Arlong and exploded.

All the villagers watching and the fishmen were confused.

Usopp appeared on the roof top.

"My name is Captain Usopp! I'm the bravest warrior of the East Blue with the crew of over 8000 men!" Usopp lied again, "Everyone around the world is afraid of me and calls me 'evil Usopp'. If you go back to your place, I will forgive you."

"Arlong! He's the guy that escaped from me earlier!" a fishman yelled.

"I don't care whether you have tens of thousands or hundreds of thousands of crewmen, I will kill all of them," Arlong said unaffected by the explosion.

"The explosion marble doesn't work?" Usopp asked.

"You puny human are just a weakling!" Arlong said.

Arlong picked up the house Usopp was on and literally flipped it upside down.

This caused the house to collapsed sideways and hit the other houses, causing them to collapse on each other like a row of dominoes.

Usopp came out of it okay.

"That was close," Usopp cried.

"He's over there!" a fishman yelled.

"Ack!" Usopp yelled as he ran away.

"Catch him, so I can kill him!" Arlong ordered.

The fishmen were restraining Arlong from destroying the whole village again.

They manage to drag Arlong away from the village.

…

Usopp was once again using Haki to sense his way out of his chase.

"How did that guy escape from us?" a fishman asked.

"I don't know," the other said, "It's like he has some kind of sensing ability and has experience in running and escaping enemies."

"That's impossible! Even if he had experience in running away, no mere human should be able to escape from us," the third Fishmen said.

…

Usopp was now far enough that he was searching around.

"I need to find Luffy," Usopp said.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back! Italy and Greece was great! I got to see many places, and got so many things. Here are some advices for those of you that doesn't live in Greece or Italy and want to visit there one day:

* Make sure you have international coverage on your cellphones and know how to use it.

* Keep a converter that plugs into a outlet found in Italy Greece and any other country you're going to, and make sure it'll be able to work with the devices you're bringing on the trip.

* Make sure you know how much Euro you're spending and (if you live in the united states) multiply it by 1.3 to find how much it is in American dollars. Also (if your country doesn't use Euros) find out how to learn how much Euros are in the type of money your country uses.

* Rely on either actual cash or at least visa cards to buy things. But make sure you have enough cash to last you the whole trip because some places don't take Visas. But keep a regular debit/credit card incase you need to withdraw cash from it.

* Keep any money bags you carry in any foreign land hidden. There are pickpockets in every country.

* In Italy, when you order a pizza, you're better off telling the waiter you want a slice a pizza, because their whole pizza for one is big enough for 2-3 people.

* While on an outside tour, keep a bottle water on you at all time, especially during the summer and you're going to a big place like Pompeii

* Keep plenty of sunscreen and bug repellant on you.

* Make sure you have plenty of room in your bags for souveneir.

* Be careful with dealing with a device called a 'whisper'. No matter how low you set the volume, they blast in your ears. Especially if you're adjusting the ear piece to stay in your ear.

* When they tell you to stay with the tour group in a tour in some places, you're better off staying with the tour group, because some places are known to have stray tourist that get lost if they don't stay with the group.

* Also if you're going to a place where you can get lost, keep a phone number of the person in the tour group so that you can contact them and learn where to meet them.

* Keep a map of the city you're staying at, at any time (A compass wouldn't hurt having either), so that if you plan to go somewhere on your own, or with a small group, you know where to go. If you don't know how to navigate yourself around town, stay with someone that can, or stay with the main tour group.

* (for the female readers) if the tour guide tells you to stay in a group while going somewhere, do it.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	52. Unexpected Ways to Travel

**Unexpected Ways to Travel**

The villagers were treating Genzo's wounds, while questioning about Usopp.

"Long time no see everyone," someone greeted.

The villagers turned to see it was Nami.

Most of the villagers turned away from her.

Nami seemed depressed about it as she passed through.

"What's wrong Nami? You don't usually walk through the village," Nojiko said.

"I heard the noise, so I came," Nami said as she turned to the remains of the houses that was destroyed, "Arlong did this, didn't he?"

Genzo remained quiet, as if he was hiding something as well as pretending to ignore her.

…

Nojiko left the village with Nami, and headed to a grave marker they had placed near their childhood home.

"Seven million beries to go," Nami said.

"Your name is still bad you know," Nojiko told her sister.

"I am a pirate. But Arlong is an understandable person. I collect and steal money for them," Nami said, "Soon, I will be able to complete my promise. Once I get 100 million berries, I will be able to buy this village."

…Arlong Park…

Zoro was waiting at Arlong park for his ride back.

However, instead of hiding and not causing any trouble, like Nami told him too do, Zoro took out majority of the fishmen that were still at the park.

Zoro learned that even though the fishmen weren't as immune to Haki as he thought.

The fishmen were just too strong to be affected by a simple knock out power of Haki, but if he used haki correctly, he can still use it too fool them and do some damage if used correctly.

"Well, at least my stay here isn't a complete waste of time," Zoro said, "I don't know if my haki would be enough against that captain, but Luffy's might help."

Suddenly he heard what seemed like someone blowing a trumpet while yelling at the same time.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

Zoro got up and looked over the walk where the noise seemed to be coming from.

He saw Hachi fishing.

"Are you the one that blew the trumpet?" Zoro asked.

Hachi turned surprised to see it was Zoro.

"Who are you?" Hachi asked.

_"He doesn't know me. He must of not been here when I was held captive here,"_ Zoro thought, _"Maybe he's that fishman Nami told me about."_

"Ah, hello?" Hachi asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm a friend of Nami's visiting her here as Arlong's guest," Zoro said.

"Oh! You're a friend of Nami's? Nice to meet you," Hachi greeted, "I'm Hachi! Nami and I go way back."

"So you are Hachi," Zoro said, "Listen! Nami told me I can ask you to take me somewhere."

"No problem! Any friend of Nami's is a friend of mine," Hachi said, "Where do you want me to take you?"

"How about the farthest village from here," Zoro requested.

"Sure! Hop in my jar and I'll take you there!" Hachi said pointing at a jar.

"Thanks," Zoro responded thinking, _"Sucker!"_

…Luffy's Group…

"Monster!" Yosaku cried.

Really!

While eating the meal that Sanji cook, a large monstrous cow like fish came out of the water.

"What a big cow," Luffy said.

"I think it's a Sea King," Gin said.

"No, I think it's a hippo," Sanji responded.

"It doesn't matter what it is! It's a Grand Line Monster here in the East Blue!" Yosaku yelled.

The cow-fish look at the food on their boat.

"He's looking at the food," Yosaku yelled, "Hand the food to him before he sinks the ship!"

Luffy took a deep breath while summoning Haki.

"Don't even think of eating my food, you stupid cow!" Luffy yelled with a force of Haki.

The Haki scared the cow into stopping.

"What was that?" Gin asked.

"Haki yell," Luffy said, "It's great for taming animals by scaring them.

"And if that didn't work?" Sanji asked.

"Then I just Haki punch them!" Luffy replied.

"You're great Brother Luffy!" Yosaku yelled.

"If you ask me, he just yelled at the thing," Sanji said.

"Hey Luffy! Now that you got the beast tamed, we can use this to our advantage," Gin said.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"This beast is from the Grand Line, right? Then it might be involved with Arlong," Gin said, "If Nami is with Arlong, then this beast can take us to her."

"Oh!" Luffy responded.

"That's actually cleaver," Sanji respond.

Luffy took a deep breath and focus Haki again.

"Hey cow! Take us to the island you came from!" Luffy yelled with Haki.

"Was it necessary to do that?" Sanji asked.

The sea-cow mooed something to them.

"Do any of you have any idea what it just said?" Luffy asked.

"No clue," Sanji responded.

"Me neither," Yosaku said.

"I think it agreed as long as you don't do that Haki-yell again, and as long as we give it something to eat," Gin said.

"What makes you say that?" Sanji asked.

"Can you understand the cow Gin?" Luffy asked

"No, I can't understand the cow. But I can tell that it's looking at our food like its hungry but keep turning back at Luffy like it's scared of him yelling at it," Gin said pointing at the sea-cow.

Sure enough it was looking back and forth between Luffy and their food like it was hungry and scared.

Sanji made a huge dish of food for the beast.

"Here you go Hippo," Sanji said.

The Sea-Cow opened it's mouth and was about to eat the dish of food from Sanji's hand.

"Die!" Sanji yelled kicking the sea-cow in the chin.

"What was that for?" Yosaku cried.

"That Hippo was about to eat my food too," Sanji responded.

The sea-cow cried as it honestly doesn't know what's scarier: Arlong, or the humans on the boat.


	53. Unfortunate Luck

**Unfortunate Luck**

Hachi took Kokoyashi Village.

"Nami might be somewhere in this village visiting her sister," Hachi said.

"Her sister?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah! Nojiko!" Hachi said, "It's not hard to miss her house, it's in an orange tree farm close to here."

"Okay, thanks," Zoro responded.

"You're welcome, come again!" Hachi said as he swam off.

"Now I understand why she was able to stand Luffy for so long," Zoro said with a sweatdrop, "That fishman is an idiot."

Zoro turned to the village.

"I guess I better find Usopp and Johnny, and get them back for leaving me behind. Then we'll go wait for Luffy and the others."

Zoro asked the villagers about Usopp and Johnny.

He didn't get anything on Johnny, but he did learn something about Usopp.

"What? Usopp is being chased by fishmen?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure he was captured by now," the villager said.

"Darn it!" Zoro responded.

Zoro rushed off back to Arlong Park.

_"Usopp doesn't know how to use Haki to fool the fishmen. He could be in trouble,"_ Zoro thought.

Unfortunately, despite just coming from the direction of Arlong Park, Zoro was going the wrong way.

…

Usopp was hiding safely from the fishmen by using the woods.

"Fishmen can be so gullible," Usopp laughed to himself.

Although Usopp was scared of the fishmen, he couldn't help but laugh.

When it comes to hiding, trees are Usopp's friends.

Usopp sensed someone running by, and hid.

He look and saw it was Zoro running to some random direction.

"Zoro? When did he escape from the fishmen?" Usopp asked, "More importantly, where on earth is he going?"

…

Meanwhile… the rest of the crew's boat was being pulled by the giant sea cow.

"This is great! We'll be there in no time!" Luffy cheered.

"That's if we don't crash into something," Gin said.

…

Arlong and the rest of his crew arrived at their base to see that most of the remaining fishmen of their crew were injured.

"What happened?" Arlong demanded.

"That man we caught … it's Roronoa Zoro," an injured fishman said.

"What?" Arlong responded.

"That guy ... has … some kind of… strange power…" the fishman explained.

"Arlong, we didn't catch that long nose freak, but we did catch this guy sneaking around," a fishman with a sucker mouth said as he threw a beat up Johnny into the ground, "He claims to know Roronoa Zoro."

"Oh really?" Arlong asked.

"I don't know anything!" Johnny lied.

"Don't lie to us," the suckermouth fishman said.

"Hey! What's going on?" someone yelled.

They turned to see that Nami had returned.

"Nami, welcome back!" Arlong greeted, "We just captured a man that claims to know a pirate hunter."

Nami noticed the injured fishman.

Nami already had a clue what happened, but ask, "What happened here?" to decrease suspicions.

"That man we captured was Roronoa Zoro. He apparently did this to our men," Arlong responded.

_"Zoro, you idiot!"_ Nami thought.

"Hey Nami, you said you tricked that man! Did you know he was Roronoa Zoro?" a fishman with a hairstyle and fins on his arms like stingrays asked.

"Of course not! I thought he was just some fool!" Nami responded.

"What about this guy?" the stingray-fishman pointed at Johnny.

"Sis…" Johnny said but stopped when Nami glared at him.

The glare was telling him 'If you call me 'sister' or 'brother' Nami in front of these guys, you'll regret it'.

"This guy is just some pathetic weak idiot who I stole from," Nami said.

Hachi jumped out of the water into the park.

"Hello everyone!" Hachi greeted.

"Hachi!" the fishmen yelled.

Hachi noticed the injured crewmates everywhere.

"What happened here?" Hachi asked.

"Where have you been?" the crew yelled.

"Hachi! Where were you?" Arlong demanded.

"Oh, I was escorting a man with green hair back to Kokoyashi village," Hachi said.

"What?" the crew responded.

"Hachi, did that man have a katana?" Arlong asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, yeah he did!" Hachi responded.

"Hachi, you idiot! That was the infamous pirate hunter: Roronoa Zoro!" Arlong yelled, "He's the one who hurt our men!"

"What?" Hachi responded.

"You idiot!" the fishmen yelled.

"But that guy said he was a friend of Nami, and told me that Nami told him to have me take him to a village," Hachi responded.

"What?" the fishmen yelled.

"Nami...!" Arlong said as he turned to Nami.

Nami had a scared look on her face, like she was in deep trouble.

She looked at Johnny, who was starting to get up.

Nami did the only thing that came to her mind.

She pulled out her collapsible staff, linked it together, rushed over to Johnny and hit him in the gut.

"Nami…" Johnny responded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let everything I did up till now be for nothing," Nami whispered low enough that only Johnny could hear, "It's better for everyone that I do this."

"Huh?" Johnny responded.

Nami hit him a few more times with severe hits.

Finally she ended it with one final blow that send Johnny to the ocean.

The fishmen stared at her confused.

"I don't know if that man worked for Zoro or not, but now he's no longer a hindrance," Nami said, "As for what that man told you, Hachi. I'm sorry to tell you this, but that man must of lied to you to get what he wants."

"What?" Hachi responded.

There was a brief silence.

Then Arlong broke the silence by laughing.

"I'm sorry to have suspect you, Nami. We've been friends for 8 years. So you have the right to be mad at us," Arlong apologized, "We are just a little confuse about the situation here."

"That's okay," Nami said, "Just remember our deal."

"Yes. I will buy your town back after you gathered hundred million berries," Arlong agreed, "I'm true to my word."

"Good," Nami agreed as she walked off.

_"Did Zoro really lie, or did Nami just lie to protect him? I'm confuse,"_ Hachi wondered confused.

…

Johnny was underwater, swimming to another shore.

_"Nami saved me, but what did she meant this was best for everyone,"_ Johnny thought.

…

After Nami left for a while, the stingray fishman came up to Arlong.

"Arlong, I found this map in Nami's room," the fishman said showing the map, "It might lead to where she keeps that treasure."

"Put it back where you found it!" Arlong ordered.

"But sir…"

"We'll use the map later, in a way that even Nami wouldn't expect," Arlong said, "After all, in order to grow my empire, we can't let her achieve her goal."

"Yes sir," the fishman agreed.

* * *

**A/N:** I decided to mix things up with Johnny being captured instead of Usopp. Also, with Zoro getting lost, that was just a bonus.


	54. Doomed Marines Unit 77

**Doomed Unit 77 Marines**

The cow was pulling Luffy's boat.

They finally reached the island, except there was one problem…

"Hey! That hippo is going the wrong way!" Sanji yelled.

"Go that way cow!" Luffy yelled.

"I don't think the Sea King is listening," Gin said (**A/N:** I changed where in the 52nd chapter where Gin called the Sea Cow a 'Fish' into a Sea King).

"We're going to hit the cliff!" Yosaku yelled.

The cow hit the cliff, causing their boat to fly high into the air.

"Yahoo! We're flying!" Luffy laughed.

"This is not funny!" Sanji and Gin yelled.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Yosaku yelled.

Next thing they know, the boat hit a hill and started going down hill.

"Wow! We're on the floor now!" Luffy laughed.

"We just got very lucky," Gin said.

"But our boat isn't stopping!" Yosaku yelled.

…

Zoro was trying to find Arlong park.

It wasn't helping that he was going the wrong way.

Suddenly, Luffy's boat came right at Zoro.

"Hey Zoro!" Luffy yelled.

"Brother!" Yosaku yelled.

"Luffy?" Zoro yelled.

Zoro managed to jump on the boat instead of being hit by it.

The boat kept going until it hit a large rock that just so happen to be there, and crashed.

"What the hell are you playing?" Zoro yelled.

"We are not playing. We came to take Nami back with us," Luffy replied, "Did you find her? Where's Usopp and Johnny?"

"Are you okay?" Sanji asked Yosaku who was buried from the chest up to his head upside down in rubble with his legs pointing in the air.

"Speaking of Usopp, I have to hurry!" Zoro yelled.

"Why?" someone asked.

They turned to see Usopp was there.

"You were okay this whole time!" Zoro yelled as he kicked Usopp.

Zoro started beating up Usopp.

"Is this normal?" Gin asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sanji responded.

…

The villagers of Kokoyashi village arrived at the site where the sea cow hit the cliff after hearing someone yelling from that direction.

"Look! The whole cliff was destroyed," one villager said.

"But there's nothing here. Not even a gunpowder smell," another villager said.

"Hey look!" a third villager said.

They look to see there was a marine ship in the distance.

"Is that a marine ship?" the first villager asked.

"But it's not familiar," Nojiko said, "They must not be from around here."

"Nojiko!" someone yelled.

Nojiko turned to see it was the boy from earlier.

"The kid from Goza?" Nojiko asked.

"Did you see the marine ship?" the boy asked.

"That one, right?" Nojiko pointed to the ship they were looking at.

"The government sent the ship to Goza to pick us up," the boy explained.

"Pick you up?" Nojiko asked.

"Yes. Some of the survivors from Goza contacted the government to help," the boy explained.

…

On the marine ship the ofticer in charge was a major with hair styled in weird curl ways.

Like, he had his hair curled upwards and tied at three curved points, and two down the side of his head.

"Is that Arlong Park?" the major asked.

"I think so, major Prinprin," an officer replied.

"Good! If we let a pirate become this powerful, the world will be in danger," Prinprin responded, "Understand everyone, our goal is to rescue all the survivors of Goza village from Arlong. But I think our task will be completed, as long as we destroy that cold-blooded pirate's castle."

"Yes sir!" the marines yelled.

"We can't let these outlaws get away! We have to destroy them!" Prinprin yelled.

"Yes sir!" the Marines agreed.

…

A fishman reported the marines to Arlong, who was sitting at the thrown-seat of his base.

"Unit 77?" Arlong asked.

"That's what they wrote," the fishman explained.

"They must be a newcomer! Could someone just go and tell them not to do foolish things?" Arlong asked, "Give them 2 million berries and tell them to get the heck out of here."

Suddenly there was a loud cannon fired.

A cannonball came right at Arlong.

"They fired their cannons at us!" a fishman yelled.

"Watch out Arlong!" another yelled.

Arlong didn't move from where he sat.

Instead, Arlong opened his mouth, revealing his shark like teeth, and caught the cannonball with his mouth, without taking a single damage.

With one snap shut of his mouth, Arlong destroyed the cannonball.

"Still want to negotiate?" the stingray-fishman asked.

"No! It's not necessary now," Arlong said as he spit out the remains of the cannonball from his mouth.

"Let's get them!" the fishmen yelled.

"Chu! Kuroobi! Hachi! Takle care of them!" Arlong ordered

Chu was the sucker-mouth fishman, Kuroobi was the stingray-fishman, and Hachi… well, you know which one he is.

They were actually Arlong's chiefs of staff.

The three jumped into the water.

Within minutes the Marines were taken down and their ship was pulled into a whirlpool and was sunked.

Major Prinprin's Unit 77 Marines didn't last an ounce of a chance against those three fishmen alone.

…

The villagers watch as the Marines' ship disappeared in the sea.

"No one can escape from Arlong's power," Nojiko said as if expecting it.


	55. Nami's Warning

**Nami's Warning**

After Zoro was done beating up Usopp, both of them told the rest of the crew what they learn.

"No way! Nami would never betrayed us!" Luffy yelled.

"I'm not so sure she did betray us," Usopp responded.

"Hey! Something been bothering me," Zoro said, "I know why the pathetic excuse of Lady's man of a chef is here…"

"Hey!" Sanji yelled as he knew Zoro was talking about him.

"But why is the Krieg Pirate guy here?" Zoro asked.

"Oh yeah! Why is that?" Usopp asked.

(**A/N:** Remember, they left the restaurant before knowing that Luffy has offered Gin a place in the straw hat crew).

"I'm a new member of your crew," Gin replied.

"You got to be kidding me?" Usopp responded.

"Nope! He is our new crewmate too," Luffy replied.

"So while getting us a chef, you also got a member of the Krieg Pirates for a crewmember?" Zoro asked.

"Basically," Luffy replied.

"I didn't have much of a choice. I disobeyed Captain Krieg, and turn traitor," Gin responded.

"How do we know you won't betray us?" Usopp asked.

"You don't," Gin replied.

"I was just as surprise as you two," Yosaku told them.

"You sure know how to pick crewmates, Luffy," someone said.

They turned to see it was Nami.

"Nami!" the crew yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"I'm here to take you back," Luffy replied.

"You give me such a headache. You're worse than Hachi," Nami responded.

"Whose Hachi?" Usopp asked.

"Don't ask," Zoro replied.

"Friend? Don't make me laugh," Nami replied, "You're only here because you need a navigator."

"Huh?" Luffy asked.

"Nami! Do you remember me? Let's go and travel together!" Sanji yelled.

"Get lost!" Zoro yelled, "Why do you have to make it more complicated?"

"What? Don't you realize that my love is stronger than a mountain?" Sanji asked.

"Nami, you drank alchohol from the same bottle as Zoro Usopp and me. We made a bond as a crew," Luffy stated, "I'm not going to let you do this after all we did together."

"Speaking of alchohol, I think that bottle we brought from the Baratie broke in the crash," Yosaku said.

"We're going to need a new one after all this," Gin stated.

"Nami, your sister: Nojiko, she told me about what you did," Usopp said.

"Sister?" Luffy asked.

"So you met my sister, huh? Well, anything she told you about me is true," Nami replied, "I'm out for the money. That's why I joined the Arlong Pirates long before I met you."

"What?" Usopp asked.

"Let me tell you something. Now Arlong really wants to kill Zoro and his friends!" Nami stated.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"I may have token down some fishmen while waiting for a ride out of the park," Zoro replied.

"Yes, and it upsetted him. I even had to beat up Johnny to decrease suspicions," Nami said.

"You saw Johnny?" Yosaku asked.

"Oh yeah, I still need to get back on him as well for tying me to the boat," Zoro said.

"Is that why you beat me up?" Usopp asked.

"Even though you are really strong and can use haki, none of you can compete against Arlong or a fishman," Nami stated.

"What about Johnny?" Zoro asked.

"Too be honest, I don't know where Johnny is right now," Nami replied, "After sending him to the ocean, I didn't pay attention to where he went."

"You send Johnny to the ocean?" Yosaku asked, "You're a monster!"

That deserve Yosaku a kick from Sanji.

"You shouldn't go kicking someone just because they called a woman a monster," Zoro said.

"Mind your own business, pathetic excuse of a swordsman," Sanji told Zoro.

"What did you say?" Zoro asked.

"You heard me," Sanji responded.

They started glaring at each.

"Now's not the time to be fighting with each other," Gin told them.

"If you want to fight, then get off this island! I don't want outsiders to waste their lives here," Nami yelled, "Don't you understand the reason I befriended you? It was for the money! And now you don't have anything, so I don't have to care about you anymore. I will return your ship. Just get out of here and find a new navigator or One Piece or whatever you want to do! Goodbye!"

At that moment, Luffy did something that no one expected him to do.

He purposely fell backwards and landed on his back.

"Brother Luffy!" Yosaku yelled.

"What are you doing Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to sleep here," Luffy replied as he relaxed himself on the ground to sleep.

"You can't be serious!" Sanji yelled.

"I've never thought of getting off this island, and I don't care about what's happening here. Besides, I feel a little sleepy," Luffy said.

Gin took a seat at the closest tree.

"What are you doing?" Usopp asked.

"I'm loyal to the captain of my crew. If the captain wants to stay here and sleep, then I'll stay here too," Gin responded, "Even if the captain is a complete idiot."

"Talk about loyalty," Yosaku responded.

"I don't think loyalty is behind this," Usopp responded.

"Stop playing around! You will get killed!" Nami yelled.

"Nami was it? Listen! Luffy took down a man I thought was invincible, and showed me that anything is possible. I gave up my loyalty to the Krieg Pirates to pay back a life of a man that saved me. Cause of it I faced death a 3rd time, and for a third time, my life was saved. And when I thought I had no where to go, Luffy took me in," Gin said, "Cause of it, if he decides to fight, I will fight beside him and his crew to prove my right as a Straw Hat Pirate."

Nami was token back from Gin's words, but tried her hardest to hide it.

"Fine!" Nami yelled, "Go get yourself killed!"

Nami stormed off after that.

"What now?" Usopp asked.

"We stay here," Zoro said sitting down.

Sanji and Usopp decided to do the same.

Yosaku left to find Johnny so they can get off the island.

"You know, if Arlong wasn't controlling this island, I bet this place would be a peaceful place," Usopp said.

"Maybe," Zoro responded.

"Hey, Usopp was it? You said Nami had a sister, right?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, Nojiko," Usopp responded.

"What is she like?" Sanji asked in a sudden interest.

"She's a strange one," Usopp responded.

"Now that I think of it, Nami never mentioned about having a sister to me," Zoro said.

"Yeah, I noticed the same thing," Usopp responded.

"Don't you find that strange that she never told you two about her sister?" Gin asked.

"A little," Usopp responded.

"She probably has her reasons," Sanji responded.

"I don't know," Zoro said, "What do you think Luffy?"

Instead of answering, Luffy was snoring.

Zoro Usopp Sanji and Gin sweat dropped.

"He's asleep," Usopp responded.

"That explains why he was so quiet for so long," Zoro stated.

"Well, he said he was going to," Gin mentioned..

"Yeah, but I didn't think he actually would," Usopp responded.

"Forget about it," Sanji said, "I doubt that idiot would know anything about Nami having a sister anyways."

"Yeah," the other 3 agreed.

Unfortunately, they were wrong.

It was the last thing Luffy fully listen to when he met Nami before she started telling him about Buggy, and he never brought it up since then.

* * *

**A/N:** Yosaku and Johnny will appear again in this adventure.


	56. Nami's and Nojiko's Mother: Belle Mere

**Nami's and Nojiko's Mother: Belle Mere.**

Nami came to her old childhood home where Nojiko was.

Not long after returning, she destroyed a lot of things in frustration.

Now, she sat at a table, laying over a treasure map she got back from Arlong Park (after the fishmen returned it without her knowing).

"What's wrong Nami?" Nojiko asked.

"Nothing! I just want to take a rest for a while," Nami replied.

"Take a rest? But you don't have to destroy stuff while taking a rest. And if there really was nothing going on, you wouldn't have brought out that map," Nojiko said, "You promised me that you would tell me everything."

"It's just something stupid," Nami replied.

Nojiko sighed.

"It's them, right?" Nojiko asked, "I met one of them."

"What?" Nami asked.

"Yeah! The captain that loves to lie," Nojiko explained.

After hearing that, Nami finally gave in and told Nojiko what happened.

"I see. They came back to get you because they thought you were their friend," Nojiko said.

Unfortunately, Nami fell asleep after telling her that much.

"Friend, that's the word that hurts this kid's feelings the most," Nojiko said.

…

The rest of the Straw Hat crew continued to sit where they were at while their captain sleep.

"Shouldn't someone wake up Luffy?" Usopp asked, "I mean, what if he unleashed Haki in his sleep?"

"Can someone even do that?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know, but once Luffy got hypnotized and went berserk and unleashed a huge amount of Haki and knocked out a good portion of the crew and removed the front of the ship single handedly," Zoro responded, "If the hypnotist that hypnotized him in the first place didn't done that again, who knows what would happened. Although, when he did, Luffy just removed the front of the ship. So when he fell backwards asleep, the front of the ship fell back with him and knocked out more of the crew."

"Seriously?" Gin asked, "That guy did all that!"

"Then maybe, our key to defeating Arlong, is to hypnotized Luffy again," Sanji said.

"Maybe, but Usopp and I know better than to risk it," Zoro said.

"What do you mean?" Sanji asked.

"When Luffy was hypnotized, it seemed nothing could stop him. And, you think he's unpredictable now, he's at least 50 times worse hypnotized," Usopp explained, "Even we didn't know what Luffy will do next, and we were watching him the whole time."

"That's why Usopp, Nami and I agreed never to let Luffy get hypnotized again," Zoro said.

"Hmm… if it was that bad, maybe we should agree to avoid it too," Gin said.

"I rather wait and see before I agree to anything these two says," Sanji said pointing at Zoro.

"Meaning, you rather wait until Nami tells you herself," Zoro responded, "Which might or might not happened. But if Nami doesn't rejoin us, and Luffy does get hypnotized again, you'll regret it."

"Tch!" Sanji responded.

There was a long yawned.

They turned to Luffy who was finally waking up.

"That was a great nap!" Luffy asked.

"Well hello sleepy head," Zoro greeted.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Luffy asked.

"Just sitting here talking while waiting for you to wake up," Usopp replied.

"Really? Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because we still need to decide what to do now!" Gin replied.

"Really? What did you decided on?" Luffy asked.

"We haven't decided on anything!" Sanji yelled.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"Because we were waiting for you to wake up!" Zoro Usopp Sanji and Gin yelled.

"Geeze! No wonder Nami is so frustrated after talking to you," someone said.

They look to see it was Nojiko.

"Nojiko," Usopp responded.

"Whose that?" Luffy asked.

"Nami's elder sister," Usopp replied.

"Nami's sister! No wonder she's so beautiful!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Zoro asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that Nami had a sister!" Luffy responded.

"You knew?" Usopp yelled.

"Yeah! Nami mentioned about her when I met her," Luffy responded.

"And you didn't tell us about this why?" Usopp asked.

"She told me it was none of my business so I didn't bring it up," Luffy replied.

"Knowing Luffy, that was the last thing he probably fully listen to before spacing out the rest of their conversation," Zoro said.

"Uh-huh!" Gin agreed.

Nojiko could still hear them and sweat dropped.

She cleared her throat, getting their attention.

"I only came here to tell you everything about Nami. In return, please don't get involve with our business and leave this island," Nojiko told them.

…Meanwhile…

Nezumi and his men had arrived on the island, claiming to be there to help them, but really was helping Arlong to help himself.

…Straw Hats…

Luffy was now arguing with his crew about listening to Nami's past.

"I don't want to listen to that, because I don't care about her past!" Luffy replied.

That earned him a kick from Sanji into the ground.

It didn't hurt Luffy, but that didn't stop Sanji from stepping on his face, smushing his face into the ground.

"Listen caref Luffy! We all had to listen to your past about your brothers and your foster mother, including Nami. So the least you can do is listen to Nojiko about Nami's past!" Sanji said.

"How do you know I told Zoro Nami and Usopp about my past?" Luffy asked.

"We talked about it while you were asleep," Usopp replied.

"I have to agree with cury brow there," Zoro said.

"But I don't want to!" Luffy complained.

"Well, there's one solution," Gin said.

They tied Luffy up to a tree and tied his arms so he couldn't plug his ears.

"Let me go!" Luffy complained.

"We will, once Nojiko finish telling us what she has to say," Sanji told Luffy.

The others didn't know, and what Zoro forgot about being told, Luffy was tied up before, and knows how to break out of ropes.

"Don't worry about Luffy. Just tell us the story," Zoro told Nojiko while resting at a tree.

"What about you?" Nojiko asked Zoro as he fell asleep.

"You agreed to make Luffy listen to the story and then you take a nap before she told you?" Usopp yelled.

"And I agreed to leave the Krieg pirates and join them," Gin said.

"Fine I'll listen!" Usopp said.

"Me too!" Sanji agreed.

"Yeah I'll listen," Gin agreed.

"Zzzz"

"Let me go!"

"We should of gagged Luffy's mouth while at it," Gin said.

"No wonder these guys give Nami headaches," Nojiko said.

…Orange Tree Farm….

Nami woke up from her nap and saw that she was alone.

She looked at the oranges.

_"Soon Belemere. Soon everything will come back to me. Kokoyashi village, the orange form, and my dream,"_ Nami thought as she looked at her map.

…Straw Hats…

"It happened 8 years ago," Nojiko said, "Even before Arlong took over, Nami and I lived with what our adopted mother could give us. Unfortunately for Nami, sometimes that wasn't enough…"

_…Flashback…_

10 year old Nami had just stolen a book from a bookstore and 10 years younger Genzo had caught her.

"Let me go! It's just one book!" Nami yelled, "Don't be so stingy. They got a lot already!"

"Don't be stupid. They are a bookstore. So they are supposed to have many books!" Genzo scolded, "How many times have I told you not to steal?"

"But my house is poor! I have no choice!" Nami cried as she stuck out her tongue, "Don't be so stingy."

…

Genzo forcefully took Nami back to her childhood home.

"Belle Mere! Belle Mere! Come out here!" Genzo yelled as he bang at the door, "Your little kitten has made some trouble again!"

A woman with long dark red hair that was style in a way that it looked shaved in the side, wearing a light blue checkered buttoned shirt with the word 'Mace on the front, dark pants and a cigarette in her mouth.

This was Nami's and Nojiko's adopted mother Belle Mere.

"That's so noisy. What is it?" Belle Mere asked.

Belle Mere noticed that Genzo brought Nami.

"You're home already, Nami?" Belle Mere asked.

"Yes, Belle Mere!" Nami replied.

"Don't be so happy!" Genzo yelled.

"I want you to take care of her! How many times has this sort of thing happened?" Genzo asked, "Everyone in the village knows about this already."

"But she's still young. How about you, Genzo? When you were young, you also used to steal from others," Belle Mere said.

"Because of your backup, these kids have become so bad!" Genzo yelled.

"I know. I know. You must have paid for her, right?" Belle Mere asked and offered herself in a flirty way (**A/N:** That I rather not go into much details in this story).

"Stop making fun of me!" Genzo yelled as he was bright red in embarrassment.

…Later…

"I am so sorry Belle Mere, but I really wanted this book," Nami apologized.

"If you wanted it, why didn't you tell me?" Belle Mere asked.

"You're so silly Nami," 12 year old Nojiko responded, "If I were you, they wouldn't be able to catch me!"

Belle Mere hit her daughters for that.

Although she seemed to go easy on them in front of Genzo, she was a stern parent.

"Don't be thieves!" Belle Mere scowled at her daughters.

"That Hurt!" Nami cried.

"I was just kidding!" Nojiko cried.

Finally the two calmed down.

"But Belle Mere. You won't buy this book for me," Nami said.

"It's just a book. Why wouldn't I buy it for you?" Bell Mere asked.

"Because we're poor," Nami stated.

Belle Mere sighed at Nami.

"Nami, Nojiko, this year, the weather is good and every farm has many oranges. So the price of oranges is dropping, and I can't make a good amount of money," Belle Mere told her daughters, "Understand?"

"Understand!" Nami and Nojiko replied.

…Later…

After eating, Belle Mere looked at a map that Nami made herself, while Nami read her new book.

"Wow! A map of this island! After sea map, you learned how to do land maps? That's amazing!" Belle Mere complemented.

"Yes. Right now, I'm studying about how to navigate a ship," Nami explained.

"It's your dream, right?" Nojiko asked.

"Yes. I wish to travel around the world with my navigation technique, and with it I will make a map of the world!" Nami replied.

"A map of the world? That's very interesting. SO this map is the first step towards the dream!" Belle Mere stated.

Nami noticed something about her adopted mother.

"You haven't eaten anything lately Belle Mere," Nami said.

"I already ate oranges. I'm on a diet now," Belle Mere said.

"Then I won't eat either," Nami responded.

"What are you saying? Children should eat a lot," Belle Mere stated.

"Then you must be lying about why you're not eating!" Nojiko said, "You're not eating because we don't have any money."

"Is that true?" Nami asked.

"I'm on a diet. Don't underestimate the power of oranges. Even though I turned 30 years old, I still have a very healthy skin," Belle Mere explained as she rubbed her face with her hands, "It's all because of these oranges."

"But your hands are pale!" Nami responded.

"Just shut up and eat!" Belle Mere yelled.

Then Belle Mere took out a handy-down dress with a lion on the front with the words 'lion' bellow it and stripes under that.

"Here Nami! A beautiful dress by Belle Mere," Belle Mere said.

"I don't want it," Nami complained, "It's Nojiko's old dress."

"You have no choice because you are 2 years younger than me," Nojiko told Nami.

"But I want to wear a new dress too," Nami argued.

"I wear the old ones too. You're my younger sister, so get used to it!" Nojiko yelled.

"I'm going to the orange farm," Bellemere said.

However, the two weren't listening.

"But you're not my real sister," Nami argued, "We're not even related!"

Belle Mere slapped Nami so hard that Nami fell on the ground.

"Nami!" Nojiko yelled, "Belle Mere!"

"We're not related! So what?" Belle Mere asked, "You don't have to care about that. From now on, don't talk about that again!"

"But Belle Mere, you're not our real mother. If you didn't have us, you would live better! If you didn't adopt us, you could buy food, beautiful clothes, or whatever you wanted to buy," Nami cried, "I wish I was adopted by a rich family!"

Nami ran off before Belle Mere could respond.

"Nami!" Nojiko cried.

"Nami," Belle Mere said, obviously hurt emotionally by what Nami said from the moment Nami said she wasn't blood related to Nojiko.

"You don't believe her, do you?" Nojiko asked, "You don't wish you haven't adopted us, do you?"

Belle Mere looked at Nojiko.

"Nojiko, even though you act like a kid sometimes, you are very mature for your age," Belle Mere said, "Can you bring Nami back here? I'll prepare a delicious dinner for both of you."

"Okay!" Nojiko agreed.

…

Nami went to the only person she could think of, and that was Genzo.

Although she and Nojiko didn't admit it, they consider Genzo as a father figure.

Belle Mere does know about it, but she never complained and for a good reason.

"So, you're coming to me?" Genzo asked.

"Yes. I ran away from home," Nami replied.

Genzo laughed at her.

"From outside the village to inside the village? You call that running away? What an idea," Genzo laughed.

"If she didn't have us, Belle Mere would be happier," Nami said.

"Why do you think that?" Genzo asked.

"Because of us, Belle Mere is poor. And because of me, the villagers hate her," Nami admitted.

"Oh don't worry about that! The villagers didn't like her before she had you," Genzo laughed.

"What?" Nami asked.

"Yeah! When she was your age, she was a troubled child, just like you," Genzo explained.

"Really?" Nami asked a bit surprise.

"Don't be surprise. Anyone here would tell you the same thing," Genzo explained, "It shocked everyone that Belle Mere became a marine and left the village."

"Really?" Nami asked.

"Then one rainy day, she came back badly injured carrying you and Nojiko, while you two were sick. We insist to help her, but she did insisted to get you two treated first," Genzo explained, "You were only a year old, and Nojiko was only 3."

"But wasn't I abandoned under a bridge?" Nami asked.

"No. That was a lie. I head that it was the time which she was almost killed in a war and was near death, she found you two. Funny thing was that when she saw you, you were laughing, as if not aware of what was going on. You two gave her the strength to live," Genzo explained, "Your relationship was thicker than blood."

At that moment, Nojiko came into the house.

"There you are!" Nojiko yelled.

"Nojiko," Nami responded.

"She has come to take you home," Genzo said, "You better go."

"Pirates!" a villager yelled.

…Outside…

The Arlong Pirates had arrived and was already took over the whole island.

He told the villagers that every man woman and children on the island had to pay a tax to survive every month.

Adults had to play 100,000 berries, while the children had to pay 50,000 berries.

Of course that means for families that the person in charge has to pay for every single person in their family.

"What are we going to do Nojiko?" Nami aksed, "Will Belle Mere be okay?"

"She must be okay! They can't find our house because they can't see it from the village," Nojiko explained.

As if by bad luck Arlong noticed smoke coming from the direction of Belle Mere's house.

The Arlong Pirates headed off to the house.

Nami and Nojiko followed as fast as the two could run.

…

When they arrived, Belle Mere had Arlong on the ground with a gun at his head.

"Sorry, but I used to be a Marine," Belle Mere said, "Your pirates from the Grand Line, right? You've come a long way. What do you want with this village?"

However Arlong bite down on the gun and destroyed it.

"What?" Belle Mere responded.

"You're just a puny human. You can't hurt me," Arlong said.

Arlong forced Bellemere off her and into the ground.

"Belle Mere!" Nami yelled as she and Nojiko came out.

"Nojiko! Nami! Get back!" Belle Mere yelled.

"So, you do have some kids," Arlong said, "Well then, since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you live as long as you pay double the tax."

"Belle Mere!" Genzo yelled running up to them.

"Genzo! Protect my daughters!" Belle Mere said.

"What?" Nami and Nojiko responded.

"Listen! I only have 100,000 berries in my savings. I'll give it too you if you leave my daughters alone!" Belle Mere requested.

"Oh really?" Arlong asked.

"Belle Mere! Don't!" Genzo responded.

"Belle Mere!" Nami cried as she ran to her adopted mother.

Nojiko

Arlong got off Belle Mere, allowing her to sit up so that she can hug her daughters the moment they came to her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said!" Nami cried.

"Don't leave us!" Nojiko cried.

"It's okay! I wanted to get you everything you want, but couldn't," Belle Mere said, "I wasn't a good mother."

"Don't say that! We don't care! We just want to be with you!" Nami cried.

"Belle Mere used to be in the Marine, right? You have to be good! Just kill them!" Nojiko cried.

"If I finish the map of the world, who will look at it? Belle Mere has to stay and look at it!" Nami cried.

"How touching. It's really touching," Arlong said, "How about this, since you were a marine officer: a pirate's natural enemy, if you give your life, I would cut the tax from these girls," Arlong said.

"And you won't hurt them?" Belle Mere asked.

"Yes! I won't hurt them," Alrong agreed with an evil grin.

"Somebody help us!" Nami cried.

Genzo started shooting but Kuroobi cut him for it.

"Stop Genzo!" Belle Mere yelled, "I need you alive to watch over my daughters as the father figure you are to them!"

"But Belle Mere," Genzo responded.

Belle Mere stood up with Alrong's gun pointed at her.

"Nojiko, Nami, I love you very much!" Belle Mere said.

"No!" the girls cried.

_"My daughters. No matter how dark things get, always look at the bright side of things and be patient. Because one day, good things will happen,"_the last thought went through Belle Mere's head as Arlong shot her in the head, killing her instantly.

"Bele Mere!" Nami and Nojiko cried.

"Under my control. A person with no money isn't allowed to live!" Arlong laughed, "You puny humans should understand this!"

"Captain Arlong! I found a lot of maps!" Hachi yelled coming out of Belle Mere's house.

"Give them back! Those are mine!" Nami yelled.

"No Nami!" Nojiko yelled as Hachi picked up Nami.

Arlong looked through the maps.

"Ho! This is very good! This kid wrote these maps?" Arlong asked, "Hachi take her with us!"

"Sure thing," Hachi said, "Sorry little girl, but it's captain's orders!"

"Let me go!" Nami yelled.

"Wait! You've already got these kids' money! You told us that you wouldn't hurt them!" Genzo yelled.

"Yes! I just want to borrow her, but I promised that I won't hurt her," Arlong said.

"Genzo Help!" Nami yelled.

"Don't do anything to these kids!" Genzo yelled.

Kuroobi cut Genzo's face with a sword.

"Genzo!" Nami yelled as Arlong and Hachi took her away.

…

Days later, Nami returned to the village.

She told the villagers that she joined the Arlong Pirates, Arlong wasn't too bad, and that she made friends with one of the fishmen (Hachi).

This caused the villagers to start hating her and called her a witch.

Only two Genzo and Nojiko didn't think badly of her, but Genzo hid it well.

Nojiko was still acting as Nami's big sister.

They understood that Nami only did what she did to prevent others from dying.

Later that day, Nami told Nojiko that she could buy back the village if she steals 100,000,000 berries.

It wasn't until a year later that Nami started doing so by stealing from pirates.

_...End of Flashback…_

"Since then, Nami been stealing money from pirates and saving it up to buy back our village. Just so no one would die for her sake," Nojiko said.

"How sad!" Usopp cried.

"So sad!" Sanji cried.

"Pathetic," Gin said.

"Zzzz"

"Now do you understand why you must leave?" Nojiko asked.

"Yes, but it's not our choice. It's Luffy's," Gin said.

"Speaking of which. He was quiet for a long time," Usopp said.

"Yeah, too long," Sanji said.

They turned to the tree where they left Luffy and saw that Luffy had somehow broke free sometime during Nojiko was telling her story.

"That idiot broke free!" Sanji yelled.

"How did he even break out?" Usopp asked.

"He must of used Haki," Gin said, "I don't know how, but he must have."

"Zzzz"

"Well where could he be?" Nojiko asked.

"Who knows?" Sanji replied, "He could have went to find Nami, or he left to battle Arlong."

"Either way, we could be in trouble," Gin said.

"Hey what's with all the yelling?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy broke free!" Usopp yelled.

"Oh," Zoro responded, "Well, we better go find him."

"We need to keep a better eye on Luffy than this later," Sanji said.

"Tell me about it," Usopp said.

They got ready to go.

"Geeze, I tell them to not leave, and this happens," Nojiko said, "How did Nami get mix up with these guys?"

"That's us Straw Hat Pirates for you," Gin said, "In several ways, each of us holds a burden."


	57. Betrayal and a Choice

**Betrayal and a Choice**

Luffy was in town.

Yes he used Haki to break out.

He was still grinning about it.

Did Luffy care that he missed out on Nami's past.

Not really.

He stuck around long enough to hear about Nami's mother and that was it.

But since Nami already told him once that she lost someone close to her, he just guess that Belle Mere was that person.

At that moment, Genzo was with Nezumi and his men, heading to Nami's place.

"What do you want with Nami?" Genzo asked.

"Just take us to her. Don't ask anything," Nezumi replied.

Luffy watched as they walked toward Nami's place.

"Why does that man have a pinwheel on his head?" Luffy asked obviously oblivious to what was actually going on.

…

Nami leaved her house.

"One more round and I can get a hundred million berries," Nami said.

Suddenly Genzo Nezumi and the marines arrived.

_"Genzo and the marines?"_ Nami thought.

"I am Major Nezumi of the 16th unit," Nezumi greeted, "You're the outlaw named Nami, right?"

"Well, I'm a pirate of the Arlong Pirates, so I guess that means I'm an outlaw," Nami responded, "You're a Marine Major, so you should understand. If you do something to me, Along won't let you go. So What do you want with me?"

"A pirate, huh? That's not what I heard," Nezumi said, "I heard you're a pirate thief."

"Huh?" Nami responded.

"As I have heard. It seems that you stole from pirates. Because of that, I decided not to hurt you. However, a thief is still a thief and a sin is still a sin," Nezumi explained, "Do you understand? If those treasure are stolen from the outlaws, the government will take care of those treasures and give them back to their owners."

"What did you say?" Nami asked in shock.

Even Genzo was shock to hear this.

"I said that you should give us all the treasures you stole," Nezumi replied and then ordered his men, "Search for the treasure!"

"Yes sir!" the men responded as they started rummaging through Nami's house.

"Wait! Don't go into my house with out permission!" Nami yelled as she took out her staff and hit a marine, "Stop!"

However it didn't seem to work out as she hoped.

"Why? The work that the marines should be doing now. There are many things that you have to take care of. Don't you know that Arlong has killed many people and destroyed many villages?" Nami asked, "Under his control, everyone was treated as a slave and you did not do a single thing about that! And now you just want to find the treasure of one thief? Is this a real government?"

"You are an outlaw, so you better shut up," Nezumi said, "Don't worry about her and continue the search."

The marines continued to search.

"Sir! There's something in the orange farm!" A marine reported.

"Just dig it up!" Nezumi ordered.

"Don't touch Belle Mere's oranges!" Nami yelled as she hit the Marine with her staff, "I won't give that money to you. That money is…"

"Her money is the money that could help Kokoyashi village! What right do you have to take that money away Marine?" Genzo yelled.

"What? Are those words that you are suppose to say to a Marine Major?" Nezumi asked.

"Genzo… How do you know that?" Nami asked.

"I've known it for a long time," Genzo replied, "I never believed that you could betray us. So we made Nojiko tell us everything. So everyone in the village knew this. But we didn't want our hope to prevent you from leaving the island. That's why we pretended we didn't know."

"What?" Nami responded.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that everyone in the villages is a thief?" Nezumi asked with an evil smirk.

'We're saying that we cannot expect anything from the government! So, we have to fight by ourselves!" someone yelled.

They turned to see it was Nojiko.

"If you didn't come to help us, you better get out of here! If you don't hurry, Arlong will sink your ship!" Nojiko warned.

"Arlong? Do you think he will sink my ship?" Nezumi asked.

"Sir! We still can't find it!" a marine reported.

"I didn't order you to find a small seed! Why can't you find 100 million berries?" Nezumi asked.

"Hey! How can you know the amount of money?" Genzo asked.

"Huh? Oh! I just thought it would be that amount," Nexumi responded.

"Liar! Arlong told you to come here!" Nami yelled.

"So what? We're only using the identity of the government's personels to do what was supposed to be done to the thieves."

"What did you say?" Genzo yelled.

"You;'re a marine but you have become a pirates pet!" Nojiko yelled.

"Take care of them!" Nezumi yelled.

The Marines aimed their guns and wer e about to fire.

"NO!" Nami yelled with all her might.

Suddenly there was a force of Haki that send the Marines into the ground.

"Who did that?" Nezumi yelled.

"I did!" someone said.

They turned to see it was Luffy.

"Unless you want to feel my full power, get out of here!" Luffy ordered.

Nezumi growled at Luffy.

"Men! Retreat for now!" Nezumi ordered, "But we'll be back!"

The marines retreated as ordered.

"Luffy…" Nami responded.

"I don't know what was going on, but it's a good thing I got here!" Luffy laughed.

Nami grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt.

"Get out of here Luffy! This is none of your business!" Nami yelled.

The villagers arrived just as Nami threw Luffy into the ground and started running to Arlong Park.

…

Nami arrived at Arlong Park.

"Arlong! You send the marines after my treasure didn't you?" Nami demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Arlong asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! The Marines were just at my house searching for my treasure!" Nami yelled, "You did it didn't you!"

Arlong grabbed Nami by the head.

"Tell me! When have I been known to break my promises," Arlong said.

Most of the fishmen laughed.

"Nami," Hachi responded.

"If you lost your money you can just search all over again!" Arlong laughed.

Nami cried, which she haven't done in a long time.

"If you escape this island, I will kill everyone in Kokoyashi Village," Arlong warned.

_"No! It can't be!"_ Nami thought feeling a swelling power in her, "NO!"

Nami send a wave of Haki that caught the fishmen off guard.

Nami slapped Arlong's hand and ran off.

…

Genzo had gathered the adult villagers of Kokoyashi.

"Everyone! Arlong has broken his promise to Nami in allowing her to buy back her village! Now we must fight for our freedom!" Genzo yelled.

"Yeah!" the villagers yelled.

"Wait!" someone yelled.

They turned to see it was Nami.

"It's okay! I'll just re-hide the treasure and search for some more!" Nami told them, "There's no need for you to fight."

Genzo walked up to Nami and hugged her.

"That's enough! You know nothing you do will work anymore. I promised Belle Mere That I would be yours and Nojiko's father figure after her death, but instead I let you fight our battles," Genzo said, "You fought a good fight! Now let us fight for you."

"Nojiko…" Nami responded.

"You're a very smart person and you always have your dream to accomplish, right?" Nojiko asked.

"Everyone! Don't go! I don't want to see anyone get hurt by them!" Nami yelled.

"We know! Now get out of our way!" Genzo yelled.

And so Genzo and the villagers left, leaving Nami there.

Nami remembered Arlong's evil laugh.

She took a knife and stab her shoulder with the tattoo.

"Arlong!" Nami cried as she removed the knife to stab herself again.

However, someone stopped her by grabbing the knife.

She turned to see it was Luffy.

"Luffy? What is it now? I told you to get off this island!" Nami cried.

Luffy didn't say anything, but stood there.

"Luffy… help me…" Nami cried.

Luffy grabbed his straw hat and placed it on Nami's head.

He walk a few feet and stopped before yelling, "Sure I'll help you!"

Nami touch the straw hat remembering how much it meant to Luffy.

_…Flashback…_

"I got this hat from a friend of mine, and it been with me through all the good and bad times I gone through. Especially when Ace Sabo and I made a pack to be brothers no matter what happened to us, even after becoming pirates," Luffy replied, "Most importantly. I made a pack on this hat that I would gather the greatest crew I can gather, become the greatest Haki User ever, and become king of the pirates."

_…End of Flashback…_

"Luffy…" Nami said as she looked at Luffy.

Luffy walked up to his crew members that was there the whole time.

"Zoro! Usopp! Sanji! Gin! Let's go!" Luffy ordered, "We got some fishmen to beat!"

"Yeah!" all three responded.

…

The villagers weren't able to enter Arlong Park because standing in their way, or rather sitting in their way, was Johnny and Yosaku.

"Get out of our way!" Genzo yelled.

"Sorry, but we can't do that," Yosaku said.

"The only ones whose going to pass through these doors is the Straw Hat Crew," Johnny said.

"Lead by the man who will take Arlong down!" both said at the same time.


	58. Fishman Battle Begins

**Fishman Battle Begins**

"Who were those two clowns that came in?" Arlong asked, "Do you think they they are Zoro's friends?"

"Even if they are, they're not worth killing," Kuroodi said.

Suddenly the door was broke down. Luffy stood at the entrance.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy asked.

"That's me. Who are you?" Arlong asked.

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm a pirate!" Luffy replied.

Luffy walked up to Arlong, but 2 fishmen stood in his way. Luffy grab the fishmen's heads and hit them together.

"What do you want with me?" Arlong asked.

Luffy summoned haki to his fist and punched Arlong in the face so hard that Arlong was send flying.

"Captain Arlong!" the crew yelled.

Arlong was able to get up after the hit.

"Don't you dare make Nami cry!" Luffy said.

The fishmen were about to attack Luffy.

Sanji Gin and Zoro came out of nowhere and attack the fishmen. Usopp was a few feet away from him.

"I don't need your help guys!" Luffy said.

"Yeah right! You don't even know that normal Haki attacks don't work on Fishmen," Zoro responded.

"Yeah," Sanji responded.

"Let's just get this over with," Gin said as he spin his tonfas.

"Pirates? I see. So that's how you're all related," Arlong said, "You're nothing compare to me! What can you do?"

"I can do plenty!" Luffy replied.

"Hachi! Summon Mohmoo!" Arlong ordered.

"Um… right…" Hachi responded.

Hachi took a deep breath.

"Show yourself Mohmoo!" Hachi yelled.

The sea cow from before swam up to the shore and came out. It had a lump on its head from when it hit the cliff.

"Here comes the monster!" Usopp screamed.

"That's the sea cow Mohmoo!" the villagers yelled.

Mohmoo looked at Luffy and Sanji.

"It's you?" Luffy asked.

"Hey Gin, you were right," Sanji said.

"Yeah! I was," Gin responded.

"Moo!" Mohmoo cried as it started swimming away.

"Stop Mohmoo! Where are you going?" Hachi asked.

"What did you three do to the thing?" Zoro asked.

"I didn't do a thing. But Luffy yelled at the Sea King while using Haki, and Sanji kicked it," Gin replied.

"Mohmoo! What are you doing?" Arlong asked.

Mohmoo stopped cold.

"Okay. If you really want to leave, I won't stop you. Just go, Mohmoo," Arlong ordered.

Mohmoo turned and mooed at the Straw Hats.

"Here it comes!" Usopp yelled.

Luffy took a deep breath and summoned a large amount of Haki.

"Hey Cow! Do you really want to fight me!" Luffy yelled with a force of Haki.

It was so loud that any human that was within one mile from Arlong Park had to cover their ears. Once again, the Haki-yell scared Mohmoo so much it stopped cold.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"What? My ears are ringing!" Usopp responded.

"Darn it Luffy! Did you have to use the Haki-yell that loud?" Sanji complained.

The fishmen were standing there shock by what just happened.

"What are you guys doing? Attack!" Arlong yelled.

"Ah… yes captain!" the crew responded.

"Here they come!" Gin said.

"Leave this too me!" Luffy said. Luffy smashed both his feet into the concrete, so that his feet was dug into the ground.

"I have a bad idea about this," Gin said.

Luffy spin his body rapidly. Then, he stretched his arms and grabbed Mohmoo by the arms.

"Gum-Gum Windmill!" Luffy yelled as his body started spinning the opposite direction he was going before.

While he was doing that, he pulled poor Mohmoo with him and used it to knock down the fishmen. Zoro Sanji Gin and Usopp duck the moment that Luffy yelled. Luffy finally let go of Mohmoo and the poor dizzy sea cow was send flying back into the sea.

"I don't want to fight these weaklings!" Luffy yelled as he pointed at Arlong, "The only person I really want to fight is you!"

"That's great! Because I was just thinking about killing you too," Arlong replied.

"It seems that we have to get involved too," Kuroodi said.

"How could you do that to my friends!" Hachi yelled.

"We have to teach them the difference between species," Chu said.

"So they want to fight now," Zoro said.

"Good! I'm itching to fight in order to prove myself as a member of your crew," Gin said.

"That was dangerous, you idiot!" Sanji said kicking Luffy.

"You want to kill us too?" Usopp asked.

Luffy was too busy with a little situation he put himself in to listen.

…

"Incredible! I didn't think it was possible for anyone to take down a fishman," Genzo said.

"This is something beyond belief," Nojiko responded.

…

"Well! Let's warm up first," Kuroobi said, "Just take a seat and relax captain."

"If we let you do anything, chu, Arlong Park would be destroyed," Chu said.

"I don't want to believe you are friends of Nami!" Hachi said.

"Oh, it's you again," Zoro said.

"First you have to boil the octopus, then slice it into pieces. Eat with sauce, and it will be very good appetizer," Sanji said.

"Can we worry about cooking octopus later?" Gin asked.

Usopp had backed all the way back from them.

"Hey guys! Can you help me?" Luffy asked.

"Dark power! Black Ink!" Hachi yelled.

Hachi spit out black ink at them. Sanji Gin Zoro and Usopp moved out of the way, but poor Luffy wasn't able to. However, the ink hit Luffy directly causing him to be black in ink after Hachi was done.

"Aah! I can't see!" Luffy yelled.

"Idiot! Why didn't you get out of the way?" Zoro asked.

"Luffy! Get out of there!" Usopp yelled.

"Hold on Luffy!" Gin said.

Gin spinned his tonfas and hit the ground with so much force that it cracked into Pieces.

"There Luffy! Your feet is free!" Gin said.

"You mean his feet were stuck this whole time!" Zoro Sanji and Usopp yelled.

"I can't see!" Luffy yelled.

Hachi the threw a piece of the roof at Luffy.

Sanji broke it with one kick. "Geez! Of all the captains of the sea I ended up with, I ended up with an idiot!" Sanji complained.

"Hey! My feet are free!" Luffy yelled.

"You now noticed it!" Zoro and Gin yelled.

"Anyways, let's get this fight started," Sanji said.

"I'll deal with the Octopus guy," Zoro said.

"Fine by me, I'll get you back for hurting my friends!" Hachi yelled.

Hachi started fighting Zoro, who dodge him.

"Fine! I'll fight…" Chu said as he turned to Usopp, "You!"

Usopp started running away with Chu following.

"Sheesh, this is so stupid," Gin said.

"Do you guys really think you'll win?" Arlong asked.

"Yeah!" Luffy responded.

Luffy send a punch at Arlong. However, Arlong caught Luffy's fist like it was nothing.

"Hey! Let go!" Luffy yelled.

"You ate a devil fruit, right?" Arlong asked.

"So what if I did?" Luffy asked.

"Don't answer him!" Sanji yelled.

"Good! Because I heard that those that ate a devil fruit sink like a rock in a sea," Arlong said.

"What?" Luffy responded.

Arlong started swinging Luffy over his head repeatedly before throwing him into the sea.

"Luffy!" Zoro Sanji and Gin yelled.

"One pest is out of the way," Arlong said.

"I'll get him!" Sanji said.

However, Kuroobi kicked Sanji into the ground.

"Sanji!" Gin yelled.

Kuroobi punched Gin into the ground.

"Hachi! I'll leave Zoro to you," Kuroobi said.

"Right!" Hachi responded.

And so, the battle stages has been set.


	59. Situation in Battle

**Situation in Battle**

Yosaku and Johnny watched the whole fight, and new Luffy was in trouble.

"This isn't good!" Yosaku cried.

"We need brother Luffy to beat Arlong!" Johnny cried.

"Then why don't you two go and save him?" Nojiko asked.

"And get ourselves killed!" Yosaku and Johnny yelled.

Nojiko sighed at the two idiots.

"Well if you're not going to save him, I will," Genzo said.

"Genzo…" Nojiko responded.

"If that boy is our shot to freedom from Arlong, then it's our duty to save him before he drown," Genzo said, "Especially if what they say about Devil Fruits are true."

"Right," Nojiko agreed.

…

"Looks like we'll have to fight these two in order to win," Sanji said as he got up.

"Right," Zoro agreed, "Well I'm going to finish this guy in 5 minutes!" Zoro took out his only remaining katana and charged at Hachi.

"Octopus Black Ink!" Hachi yelled. Hachi fired black ink at Zoro.

Zoro dodge the black ink and send a swiping cut. Hachi ducked, but his hair was cut in the process.

"My hair!" Hachi yelled and then said, "I can forgive you because I can grow my hair back!"

"Okay," Zoro responded.

…

"You two will lose your life!" Kuroobi yelled going for a strike on Sanji and Gin.

Sanji and Gin dodge the attack with ease. Sanji send for a kick as Gin tried to strike Kuroobi with his Tonfas.

Kuroobi blocked both of their attacks.

"Gin! I can handle this guy alone! Go save Luffy!" Sanji yelled.

"Okay!" Gin responded.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" Kuroobi yelled going for a double strike.

Gin and Sanji dodge the attacks.

…

Zoro tried a swipe down, but Hachi blocked his Katana. Hachi then jumped onto the roof and stuck to it.

"I'll make you regret for lying to me!" Hachi said.

"What?" Zoro responded, "What are you talking about?"

"You told me you were friends with Nami, but there's no way a friend would betray her," Hachi responded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Zoro yelled.

Hachi jumped down at Zoro with multiple attacks.

Zoro tried to dodge, but felt sharp pain on his chest that caused him to stop. This gave Hachi a chance to hit Zoro.

_"Darn it! My injuries still haven't recovered,"_ Zoro thought.

"Hah! I'm still winning!" Hachi yelled.

Zoro summoned Haki and grabbed Hachi. Zoro used Haki on his body, giving him extra power as he tossed Hachi into the building nearby.

However, the move and Hachi's strikes nearly caused Zoro to collapsed.

"Not good," Zoro responded.

…

"Brother Zoro!" Yosaku yelled.

"He must still be suffering from that old injury," Johnny responded.

…

"Darn it Zoro! Even though his haki did protect him from Mihawk's deadly strikes, he still received damage!" Sanji complained.

Kuroobi used the time to punched Sanji. Gin used the metal end of his Tonfas to block the punch, but the force was still enough to send him flying back into Sanjii. This caused both of them to fly into a wall.

"I'm a merman with level 40 Karate!" Kuroobi said.

…

Sanji and Gin got back up.

"Gin! I told you I can handle that fishman!" Sanji responded.

"I know, but as long as that guy is still standing, neither of us are going to save Luffy!" Gin responded.

"Actually…" Yosaku said as he Johnny and the villagers were listening.

"Sister Nami's sister and the guy with the windmill on his hat already left to save Brother Luffy," Johnny responded.

"You now tell us!" Gin and Sanji yelled.

...

Nojiko and Genzo had just finished fishing Luffy out of water and placed Luffy on the ground on the other side of the wall.

After getting the water out of his lungs, Luffy was alive, but the problem was that he was unconscious.

"Now we need to wake him up," Genzo said.

"Hey! Wake up!" Nojiko said shaking Luffy.

However, Luffy remain unconscious.

Nojiko tried slapping Luffy. Unfortunately, the slap barely did anything.

"This kid sure can sleep," Genzo said.

"Now what?" Nojiko asked.

"Wah! Zoro! I'm really upset now!" they heard Hachi yelled.

…

It turned out that Hachi had recovered from Zoro's attack. Not only that, but he broke into just so happened to have 6 swords. So now, not only Hachi was up, but he was carrying 6 swords, one in each hand.


	60. Three Swords vs Six Swords Hachi was n

**Three Swords vs. Six Swords**

Hachi was now armed with 6 swords, one in each hand.

"I will teach you that I am Hachi from the six swords dojo. I'm number one swordsman of merman island!" Hachi said, "Even if the heavens fell apart, a human like you can't defeat me!"

"Who are you talking about?" Kuroobi asked.

Hachi noticed that Zoro wasn't where he last saw him.

"6 swords dojo? Don't make me laugh. What can you do with those things?" Zoro asked, "Let me tell you something squidy! I have made a promise that one day, I would meet one man. Until that day, even the god of death can't take my life away!" Zoro tied his headband over his head. "Yosaku! Johnny! Let me borrow your swords!" Zoro ordered as he placed his Katana in his mouth.

"Sure!" Yosaku yelled as he threw his.

"Anything to help!" Johnny yelled as he did the same as Yosaku.

"I will kill you Roronoa Zoro," Hachi responded. Hachi moved in at Zoro with all six arms ready to attack with the swords while Johnny's and Yosaku's swords came swinging at Zoro.

In one swift movement, Zoro grabbed the two flying swords, summoned Hachi around his arms and swords and used them to block all six of Hachi's swords.

"What?" Hachi responded.

"3 sword style: Haki-Reverse Swords!" Zoro yelled as he swiftly moved in and struck Hachi.

Hachi chest started bleeding.

"I will definitely kill you this time!" Hachi yelled, "Your three style doesn't stand a chance against my 6!"

"It doesn't matter how many swords you have. I'm a Haki user, and my swords are heavier than yours," Zoro replied.

"Haki? Heavier? You think those two will stand a chance against me?" Hachi asked.

"An idiot like you wouldn't understand!" Zoro replied.

"6 swords technique: Octopus Stands Firm!" Hachi yelled aiming all his swords forward with the tips touching. Hachi moved in to strike.

Zoro blocked all six swords, but Hachi headbutt Zoro at his injuries. Zoro managed to summon Haki around his wounds as Hachi hit him. Zoro was send skidding back.

"I won't let you live any longer," Hachi yelled, "Six swords secret technique: Dancing Swords!"

Hachi started spinning his swords at Zoro.

Zoro summoned Haki and used it and his swords to knock all six swords out of Hachi's hands.

"I won't forgive you!" Hachi yelled grabbing all six swords ready to attack.

Hachi used the Octapus stands firm technique to attack again.

However, without using haki, Zoro used his swords to break Hachi's swords.

"Now to finish this," Zoro said.

"Octopus punches!" Hachi yelled going for punches.

"Haki-Flying Dragon Swords!" Zoro yelled as he summoned haki. Zoro struck Hachi with so much speed and power that it send Hachi flying really high in the air.

Hachi hit the ground so hard and fast that the concrete broke.

"I have no clue what you were talking about, but I didn't do anything to betray Nami," Zoro responded.

Kuroobi use the time to go for a strike at Zoro.

However, Sanji came out of nowhere and kicked Kuroobi.

Kuroobi blocked Sanji's kick, but gave Gin the opportunity to strike him with his tonfas.

Kuroobi was send skidding back.

"Sorry, but you still have us to fight," Sanji responded.


End file.
